Classic
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: A direct continuation to "A Curious Mystery". After Mio's encounter with the mysterious boy from the dance, Mugi and Ritsu must decide what to do next. Mio x Ritsu x Mugi
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

So after two days of mulling things over and writing, i've organized an array of events that happen after "A Curious Mystery".

I can't estimate how long this arc might take yet. It'll probably be a while...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

Summary: After Mio's encounter with the mysterious boy from the dance, Mugi and Ritsu must decide what to do next.

* * *

Ritsu looked up at the sky's stars as she hid behind the little shed. She touched her face noticing that her mask had fallen off. 'Whoops' she mentally noted. Mio was only a few feet away from her so she knew that she was in a dangerous spot. If Mio found out who the masked boy really was, how would she react? Ritsu pondered on what to do next, she concluded that her only choice was to stay put.

"Mio!" Rei called from a distance.

The girl turned to look at his direction.

"What are you doing out here?" He stood by her and asked.

"I...just wanted to walk outside for a bit." She lied.

The wind picked up as a cold breeze blew between them. Mio covered her chest with her arms.

"Let's go back inside." He suggested.

She nodded and moved towards him. Rei looked around before walking back with Mio.

Ritsu looked back as she watched them leave. Her heart sank as she oberved both of them and how close they were. She moved to where Mio previously stood and noticed that her friend had picked up her mask. She put her back against the collumn and slumped down. 'What am I doing?' The drummer rummaged her hair as her mind pondered off.

A blonde girl looked around before heading towards Ritsu's direction.

"There you are!" Mugi yelled.

"Hm?" Ritsu lifted her face.

"I've been looking for you!" Mugi took off her mask before attempting an angry face, unfortunately it wasn't working that well.

"Uhh..sorry..hahaha..." Ritsu apologized before giving a nervous laugh.

"So, how did it go?" She stood next to Ritsu who was still sitting down.

"Umm...I don't really know."

Of course, Mugi had actually seen the whole thing with her own two eyes. She had been the one who asked the dj to play the slow song. Although, she didn't really see what happened next when Mio and Ritsu had left the auditorium.

"So does she know?...Who you really are?"

"No..." Ritsu replied quietly.

"Hmm..." Mugi thought for a while. She waited for an idea to pop out.

Ritsu looked at the floor, "maybe I should just tell Mio the truth."

Mugi looked at drummer. "Is that what you want to do?"

Ritsu remained silent. She wasn't sure anymore.

"Well, I have a better idea." Mugi looked down at the brunette.

Ritsu picked herself up as she stood beside Mugi and listened to the pianist's next plan.

* * *

Azusa and Yui started walking back to the dorm, it was getting late and some students decided to retire for the night. Yui yawned as she realized how tired she had been. Azusa planned to spend the night with Yui, it would be dangerous if she had to take the train at this time of night.

They walked along the hall as Azusa turned her head and spotted Mugi - with the same boy from earlier. He was wearing a different mask this time, but she could still recognize his attire. She shook her senpai and pointed in their direction.

"Ehh?" Yui's eyes widened at the scene.

"It's her secret boyfriend again." Azusa stated.

"Oh yeah..we should say hi." Yui started walking toward her friend.

"No!" The guitarist stopped her.

"But why? I wanna meet him." Yui pouted.

"I'm sure she'll introduce him to us when the time's right." She crossed her arms as her senpai continued watching them.

"B-but he's right there..." Yui whined.

"Come on, let's g-" Azusa turned to notice that her friend had disappeared and had started walking towards Mugi.

"Yui-senpai!" She yelled as she ran to catch up with her elder.

* * *

Mugi smiled at Ritsu as she finished talking about her idea. Her friend seemed to think it was good as she watched a grin form around her face.

"Mugi!" Yui yelled a couple feet away.

Ritsu came to a halt. "Oh no." She quietly spoke.

"It'll be ok." Mugi quickly reassured the brunette as the guitarist approached them.

"H-Hi!" Yui exclaimed as she greeted Mugi and the boy.

"Hello Yui" Mugi said with a smile.

The boy waved at her.

"Who's your friend?" Yui cut to the chase and took a good look at him.

"Oh, umm..." She hadn't really thought of a cover name for Ritsu yet.

The boy leaned in to whisper something into her ear. Mugi nodded before responding.

"He's Rin" Mugi calmly replied, "Rin Takemoto."

Yui's eyes squinted as she focused onto his face suspiciously. She stepped back and said, "Ok. Hello Rin!"

The boy nodded at her.

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa yelled from afar.

All three of them looked at the girl as she reached them and stopped to catch her breath.

"Don't run off like that!" Azusa scolded Yui.

"Hehe.." The guitarist scratched her head.

"Hello Mugi-senpai." Azusa acknowledged her elder "and..."

"Rin!" Yui told the little guitarist.

"Hello Rin." Azusa properly greeted the boy with a wave.

He gave her a small smile.

"So, what brings you two here?" Yui asked.

"We were just going to leave." Mugi said.

"Together?" Yui pried.

"Yes." the pianist replied.

"Wait, so is he your boyfriend?" Yui anxiously waited for her response.

The boy blushed slightly.

"S-Senpai!" Azusa looked at Yui, "you shouldn't assume things like that."

Mugi chuckled. "Boyfriend? What makes you say that?"

"B-Because-" Azusa was quick to cover her friend's mouth.

"Oh, will you look at the time! Looks like we should get going Yui-senpai."

"Goodnight Mugi-senpai, Rin-san." She took her elder's hand and led her away.

Yui gave a confused look before she waved bye to both of them.

Mugi and Ritsu stared at each other as soon as the two disappeared.

* * *

Rei and Mio danced once more before the event officially came to an end.

The music died down as the crowd of students dissipitated. Mio looked at her phone, it was starting to get late. Rei turned to say bye to his friends.

The bassist looked around the room, she couldn't find Ritsu at all. She recalled that the last time they saw each other was after the band's performance.

Rei walked to her as soon as he finished talking to his other classmates. He could tell she looked worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"Have you seen Ritsu?"

"Nope, well, not since you guys performed."

Mio started to look worried, where could her friend possibly be? A few seconds passed before her phone buzzed.

New message - Ritsu: Mio, i'll be sleeping over at Mugi's house tonight. So...see you tomorrow.

'Sleepover?' Mio finally sighed in relief, she was so close to thinking something bad had happened to her best friend. 'At least she's safe.'

Rei checked the time on his phone. "I'll walk you home." He offered.

She nodded and took her belongings as they both left the auditorium.

* * *

Ritsu finished texting Mio. She knew that she would have difficulties being in the apartment after tonight's events, so she decided to sleep over at Mugi's house. Since Azusa was sleeping over at Yui and Mugi's dorm the pianist thought it would be best to sleep at her own house for the evening. Of course, she notified them with a text message as well.

Mugi walked back to meet Ritsu after her little phone call. The car would come by to pick them up in fifteen minutes.

Ritsu detatched her mask from her face, the event had already ended and her other friends were no longer in her sight. She placed her bangs atop her face, she still remained unrecognizeable.

* * *

Mio walked with Rei down the street. She firmly held the boy's mask with one hand. they took several more steps until they both reached the door.

"Thanks for tonight." Mio told Rei.

"Yeah, I had fun." He smiled at her. "So, i'll see you on monday?"

She nodded as the boy took his leave and descended down the stairs.

Mio opened the door, she was exhausted from tonight's events. She set her heels down picking them up with her fingers as she walked towards her room. After dressing into her pajamas and cleaning herself up she sat on her bed. She lay down looking up at the boy's mask which she set on her bedside drawer.

A thousand thoughts flooded her mind. "Who are you?" She questioned the mask as she turned to her side. She hoped she would meet him again as her eyelids felt heavier and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ritsu took a t shirt and shorts from Mugi as she happily handed them to her. She changed into them before she lay ontop of the pianist's bed. Ritsu suggested on sleeping in one of the guest rooms, but her friend insisted that they sleep together on hers...

She placed her hands behind her head as she looked up at the decorated ceiling. 'What a night'

Mugi walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown. She walked over to Ritsu, layed beside her, and looked up at the ceiling as well.

"Are you still thinking about what happened?"

"Mhmm." Ritsu replied.

Mugi smiled. "..Well, don't think about it too much." She gently pushed the drummer.

Ritsu nodded and turned to her side.

She blinked once before she felt her eyelids weighing down. She closed her eyes and started to sleep.

Mugi noticed how quick Ritsu had knocked out. She smiled and reached for her remote and pressed a button turning off the lights.

'Who knows what would happen next' Mugi thought as she turned to her side and fell asleep.

* * *

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

I'll update as soon as I can.

Replies from previous story:

- Guest: yeah, I designed Rei to be the typical nice, friendly boy. Maybe he should be someone, although i'm not quite sure who though...

- Yukina-Tenma: thanks for the reviews! Haha that would be interesting. Hope you enjoy the continuation.

- Kamilia07329: oh wow, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy its continuation!

- Keeper Aki: i'm still new to writing so sorry in advance if it seems like I cut the stories too short. I'll do my best to continue them until I reach a good and acceptable ending.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2: Champion

And so the story continues!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

"Nngg..." Ritsu mumbled in her sleep. She turned to supine position with her hand covering her face.

Mugi woke up and rubbed her eye with one hand. She turned to her side facing Ritsu. A smile appeared on her face as she watched the brunette's chest move up and down with every breath.

Ritsu's eyes clenched. She seemed to be having a bad dream. Mugi moved closer to the sleeping girl, she could feel the warmth emitting from her body. She observed Ritsu's lips as the drummer took a deep breath. Her mind wondered to what it would've felt like if Ritsu had accidentally kissed her when they practiced dancing. Mugi moved her head closer to her ear as she leaned in to whisper in her bedroom voice, "Good morning Ritsu.."

The brunette's eyes instantly opened as she quickly moved away and fell off the edge of the bed.

"Ughh..." Ritsu grimaced as she lay down on the ground. Her back broke her fall so she massaged it as she brought the rest of her body onto the floor. She lay on the ground and looked up at the ceiling before reorienting herself. 'That's right, I slept over at Mugi's place.' She closed her eyes and imagined what had happened last night, it felt like a dream.

Mugi leaned over the edge of the bed and looked at Ritsu. "Get up sleepy head." She threw a pillow which hit the girl straight in the face.

"Ithssthooearly" she muffled her response through the pillow.

"What?"

Ritsu uncovered her face from the pillow. "It's too early.." The girl was right, it was the weekend.

"Well, we've got a lot to do today." She looked down at Ritsu with an optimistic smile.

"Like?"

"Our plan...what I told you yesterday, or did you already forget?"

"Oh...right." The drummer sat up and scratched her bed hair. She did her morning stretch and rubbed her eyes.

She obviously looked really tired.

Mugi stood in front of the girl giving her a serious look. She touched Ritsu's cheeks with her hands and squished them together. She slapped her twice, attempting to wake up her friend.

"Owww!" Ritsu yelled as Mugi pulled back and the drummer felt her reddened cheeks.

"Are you awake now?"

"Yes.." Ritsu made a face and followed Mugi out of the room.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast Ritsu and Mugi took a seat in the living room. They reviewed their plans for the day. Mugi suggested that Ritsu stay until Sunday to finish preparations. The brunette agreed. She stepped out towards the balcony to inform Mio about it.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Mhh.." Mio grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

"H-Hello?" She asked groggily.

"G'morning Mio, it's me Ritsu."

"Oh, goodmorning Ritsu." Mio turned to her side while she lay down on her bed.

"So, umm sorry I didn't come home last night."

"It's ok..but I do have to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Where were you last night? After our performance I didn't see you at the auditorium at all." Mio said with a worried tone.

"Oh...I..uhh..had to do something important."

"Like?"

"Uhh, Mugi needed my help." Ritsu turned back to look at her blonde haired friend.

"Oh, ok." Mio recalled that Mugi was part of the dance comittee. It would make sense if she asked Ritsu for help.

"Yeah. So, anyways I just wanted to say that i'm sleeping over at Mugi's house until Sunday." She waited for Mio's response.

"What for?"

"We're just...umm, hanging out."

"Oh..ok then."

"Are you going to be ok, being alone for one more day?" Ritsu curiously asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking."

"Ok then."

"See you on Sunday."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Ritsu hung up the phone and placed it inside her pocket.

She looked back at Mugi who was talking to a butler. The pianist's eyes lit up as she thanked the man and approached Ritsu.

"Come on!" Mugi yelled as she motioned her to follow.

* * *

"Uhh...you didn't tell me anything about this.." Ritsu looked at the tall, intimidating butler.

"Well, since you are going with my plan, you better do it. It's for your own benefit." She patted the brunette on the back.

"B-But..."

"No buts." Mugi told Ritsu. "You said you were doing this for Mio." She reminded her.

Ritsu looked at Mugi. The girl was right she needed to this for her best friend. She clenched her fists and looked up at the butler. "Ok, i'm ready."

Mugi smiled and converesed with the butler. He bent down to hear her commands. "Go easy on her and watch the face, we don't want her to get badly injured." He nodded and took his stand. Mugi walked up the staircase and headed to her room as she watched Ritsu walk away with the butler.

* * *

-thump- Ritsu fell on her back as she tried to catch her breath. "Aughh." The pain radiated along her body from the impact.

"Your stance is all wrong." The butler stated and offered his hand.

The lesson Mugi had surprised her for today was self defense with a little bit of hand to hand combat. She suggested that in order to protect her loves ones, especially Mio, she had to learn the basics. The butler was instructed to do just that.

Ritsu took his hand as she shook off the pain. They had been going on for at least an hour. She wiped the sweat from her face and attempted again.

- thump - Ritsu fell on her back once more. "Nnghh." She groaned on the ground.

"Let's take a five minute break." The butler said and left the room.

'Finally.' Ritsu lay down huffing and puffing. This was certainly more difficult that she had expected. 'I wonder what Mio's doing today' she closed her eyes, 'maybe she's hanging with Rei?' She opened her eyes at the thought of the boy.

"Water break!" Mugi called over to Ritsu from the other side. She stood with a water bottle in her hand.

Ritsu turned to her side and slowly stood up, she dusted herself off before accepting the water bottle.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mugi said with a smile. "So, how's it coming along?"

Ritsu took a long drink of water. "It's pretty hard..." She sat down on the bench. Her hands reached for a small towel. The drummer placed it on her face before removing it. "I still don't believe you actually know this stuff."

"Is that a challenge?" Mugi looked at Ritsu.

"...Yeah, I guess it is." A coy smile played across the drummer's face as she looked up at the blondie. She took her position across Mugi.

Mugi just gave a small smile as she observed Ritsu's stance. She readied herself as The drummer grabbed her arm. Instead of attempting to pull away, the pianist moved closer bending her elbow towards the brunette breaking free from her grasp. She pulled back looking at her friend's reaction.

"..." Ritsu's mouth gaped as she tried to comprehend what had happened. "How'd you?..."

Mugi just gave her a smile and turned her back, their little duel seemed to be over.

"Wait where are you going? It's not over yet!" Ritsu quickly wrapped her arms around Mugi's neck.

The blondie recalled this maneuver. She slipped her hands under the girl's arms and gave her a quick headbutt.

"Oww" Ritsu stepped back as she strengthened her grip on Mugi's hand.

The blondie used her free elbow to hit Ritsu's thigh, abdomen, and finally her chest. The brunette grew unbalanced until Mugi twisted her arm pulling her to the ground.

Ritsu gasped for air as she landed. She admitted that Mugi was pretty good. She lay on the floor as her friend bent down to meet her. It looked like Mugi was upside down.

"Don't underestimate me." The blondie said with a smile. She picked herself up and started walking away.

Mugi and the butler walked past each other as he said, "let's continue."

Ritsu slowly stood up and resumed her stance. 'This is going to be a long day..'

* * *

Mugi sat in the bathtub as she carefully thought her plan through for the hundredth time. She closed her eyes and meditated. The silence was broken as she heard footsteps echo into her room.

"Man, i'm beat!" The brunette exclaimed as she dried her hair off with a towel. She had just finished taking a shower from the guest room.

"Mugi?" She looked around for her friend.

"In the tub."

The bathroom door remained open. Ritsu decided to keep her distance and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Mugi..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it'll work?" She stopped rummaging her hair with the towel. "Your plan?"

Mugi played with the bubbles that covered her body. She knew that it was possible for things to go wrong.

The pianist didn't reply.

"..." Ritsu was starting to feel unsure.

"You really do worry too much Ritsu." Mugi giggled.

"Well, I think that's only natural." Ritsu defended herself quickly. "If you were in my shoes you'd be the same way."

"i guess you're right." Mugi closed her eyes.

"So, will it work?" Ritsu questioned again.

"Of course it will." Mugi pushed a few bubbles aside. "My first plan worked, didn't it?"

"...Yeah..."

"So I guarantee this will go well too."

Ritsu started to regain her confidence. She jumped onto the bed and reached for her phone. Her fingers scrolled to the pictures folder and stopped to look at a recent one of Mio and her. 'Yeah, it'll definitely work.'

Twenty minutes passed as Mugi exited the bathroom and brushed her hair. She noticed that Ritsu was sprawled over with her phone in her hands. The blondie sat beside the girl and took the device from her fingers. She clicked it once as an image of Mio and Ritsu popped up. It was the one she took on their first day at the university.

Mugi smiled at Ritsu who had knocked out once again. Today's training must have taken a great toll on her body. She crept closer and ran her fingers along the drummer's brown, short hair. Ritsu moved to her side with her front facing Mugi. The pianist watched her breathe before she planted a kiss on the girl's head.

"Goodnight Ritsu."

* * *

It's probably a good thing if nothing's written in stone. What can I say, my fingers like to just type away and do these things...

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

I'll update as soon as I can, probably another chapter by tonight or tomorrow morning.

- Replies:

Mhcblackjack: thanks! To be honest, i'm still unsure what might become of the three. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve, which i'll be sure to unveil within the next chapters.

Keeper Aki: thanks for the reminder. Haha, I really don't know how this might end. So many possibilities.

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: Like the Movies

I just want to keep writing until I get to a certain point into the story. It looks like the plot is starting to form a little better, and i'm really amused by most of your speculations. Truth be told, I did not originally intend this fic to have so many Mugitsu moments. I'm liking the turn out so far though.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Azusa had woken up, it was saturday if she recalled correctly. She blinked once and noticed a pair of hands wrapped around her. The little guitarist turned to see Yui still asleep with a dreamy expression on her face. Azusa thought back to last night. She took the bottom while her senpai remained on the top bunk.

A slightly irritated look formed around her face. 'That could only mean that Yui-senpai crept into my bunk in the middle of the night.' She was always so clingy when they were together.

Yui detatched her arms from the young girl as she did a stretch in bed. She opened her eyes to greet Azusa.

"Good morning!"

Azusa just stared at her elder. She let out a sigh before she replied, "Goodmorning."

"Oh Azusa, you're so cute!" She hugged her tightly as usual.

The little girl struggled to escape from Yui's grasp. As soon as she broke free she sat upright. She realized that Mugi hadn't returned with them and that she invited Ritsu to sleepover at her house.

"So, Azusa, what are we going to do today?" Yui poked her side as she sat beside the girl.

"Well, I want to spend time with you and Mio before I leave. Can we hang out with her today?"

"Of course we can!" Yui replied without thinking.

"But what if she has plans?"

"Well, i'm sure she can reschedule..."

Azusa disagreed. If she were going to hang out with Mio she would first call and ask if she was free. The guitarist picked up her phone and dialed the number.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello, Mio speaking."

"Hi Mio-senpai, it's Azusa."

"Oh, good morning Azusa. What's up?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask if I can hang out with you today before I leave."

"Sure." She responded quickly.

"You don't have any plans?"

"Nope, Ritsu's out of the house, so i'm free today."

"Ok. We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok, see you then."

With that Azusa hung up the phone and told Yui to get ready.

* * *

They took a few steps before reaching the door. Azusa rang the doorbell.

Ding. Dong.

She heard footsteps approach the door before Mio stood infront of them.

"Hello Mio-senpai." Azusa greeted her.

"Hi Mio." Yui said with a smile.

"Goodmorning you guys." Mio replied to the two. She welcomed them inside as they stepped in.

Azusa looked around the apartment, she could tell that Mio had been cleaning the place recently. The vaccuum was at the corner of the room along with several other appliances.

The girls took a seat around the dining table. Yui began their conversation.

"So did you enjoy yesterday's dance Mio?" She questioned the girl.

"Yeah, it was ok..." She looked down at her hands.

"Only ok?" Yui asked, "so, you didn't have a good time with Rei?"

Azusa looked at Mio, she could tell something wasbothering her with the saddened look in her eyes.

"I did, he was nice.." Her thoughts started drifting to the masked boy.

"I had fun." Azusa suddenly spoke, "and you guys did great on your performance!"

Mio and Yui gave her a smile.

"Awww, thanks Azusa!" Yui gave her a little hug.

Mio watched the two with an amused expression.

"Oh, by the way, did you get to see Mugi's secret boyfriend?" Yui asked Mio.

"Secret boyfriend?" Mio asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Yui replied.

"I didn't know Mugi had a boyfriend." Mio wondered why her friend never mentioned him before.

Azusa rolled her eyes. "Yui, she never said he was her boyfriend. Stop assuming things."

Mio looked at the two with a confused expression.

"But-"

"Rin Takemoto was just a friend. She didn't introduce him to us as her boyfriend." Azusa reminded Yui.

"So she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Mio asked.

"According to her, no." Azusa assured the bassist.

"But Mio, you should've seen them. They were pretty close. They had that...that..that spark!" Yui stated.

"And, she kissed him!"

"Huh?" Mio looked confused again.

Azusa did recall that the two seemed to click. Yui was right, Mugi did kiss the boy on the forehead.

"Is this true?" Mio asked Azusa.

"Yeah.." Azusa looked down and thought hard about it. She wondered at the possibility that Rin could be Mugi's secret boyfriend.

The three girls sat in silence taking in all the information.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Mio asked Yui and Azusa.

"There wasn't really much to go on. He was always wearing his mask." Azusa recalled.

"I remember him wearing all black. He had brown hair and he wasn't that tall." Yui did her best to focus on a photographic memory of him.

Mio recalled how the masked boy looked like. He matched their description. She realized how the boy was quick to leave after his dance with her, he wouldn't have stayed. She brushed off the possibility that it was him.

The girls sat in silence once more. They all agreed to ask Mugi the truth when the time was right.

"Where was Ritsu during the dance?" Yui asked. "She disappeared after our performance."

"Oh, she was helping Mugi with some dance comittee things."Mio replied.

"Really, it's too bad we didn't get to dance with her." Yui replied with a saddened face.

"Well i'm sure there will be plenty of other dances." Azusa assured her.

Yui nodded.

Azusa checked the time. It was almost time for her to go.

"Looks like i'll be leaving soon." Azusa notified the two.

"We'll walk you to the train station." Mio looked at Yui. The two agreed. The bassist slipped into her shoes as the three headed for the door.

* * *

The train arrived as the three girls stood together.

"We'll see you soon." Mio told the little guitarist.

"Yeah!" Yui smiled. "I'll miss you!" She made kissy face at Azusa.

Azusa smiled at the two girls. She was certainly going to miss them as well. "Tell Ritsu and Mugi that I said bye. I hope we can all hang out again soon."

"We will." The two said in unison.

Mio and Yui each gave Azusa a hug before she entered the train. They watched her wave goodbye as it started to move once again. The guitarist and bassist stayed until the train disappeared out of their sight. They decided to head back to the apartment.

* * *

"Is something on your mind." Yui asked Mio. She noticed that her friend was more quite than usual.

"...yes, you can say that." Mio replied with a saddened tone in her voice.

"Want to talk about it?"

"..." Mio thought about it for a while. "There was this boy at the dance."

"Hmm, a boy?"

"Aside from Rei, yes."

Yui waited for Mio to continue. She knew there was more to the story.

"H-He asked me to slow dance, and I accepted. I didn't know who he was and I couldn't really tell how he looked like. As soon as the music died down I thought he was going to kiss me." She stopped walking. "He didn't kiss me the way I thought he would. Then, he just left."

Yui stopped walking as well and thought about what to say next. She could tell that it had been bugging her for some time now.

"It's just like one of those romantic movies." Yui replied.

Mio stood in silence.

Yui could tell that her comment wasn't helping. She shifted her tone before talking once more. "Are you worried that you won't meet him again?" The guitarist looked at Mio with a concerned expression.

"..Yes." She admitted quietly. Her eyes started to water unconsciously.

Yui put her arm around the girl, "Hey Mio, you do know what happens in those types of movies right."

Mio sobbed.

"Well, they always find their way to each other." She gave her an encouraging pat.

The raven haired girl looked up at her friend. "Y-You really think so?"

"Of course!" Yui exclaimed.

Mio's sobs lessened. She felt a little better after listening to Yui's words.

"Now come on." The guitarist gestured to her apartment. It was only a couple blocks away.

Mio nodded as they continued walking.

'It certainly won't be an easy road though.' Yui thought to herself as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and the sun started to set.

After conversing with Yui for a while longer the guitarist took her leave. Mio continued cleaning the house in solemnity. To be honest, she liked days like these - when Ritsu was away - it was quiet and peaceful.

It was easier for her to think.

Mio cleaned up the last of her utilities and fell back onto the couch as her legs lay on the armrest. 'I wonder what Ritsu's up to.." She reached for her phone and scrolled to her best friend's number. 'Maybe I shouldn't.'

She set the phone on her stomach. A part of her wanted Ritsu to be with her. If she told her what had happened at the dance, her friend would know just what to do.

-bzzt-bzzt-

Her stomach vibrated as a new message appeared on her phone, it was Rei.

- Hi Mio, what's up? -

She took the phone and replied.

- not much, just thinking... -

A few seconds passed as a new message popped up.

- oh, yeah? About what? -

'Some boy.' She thought.

- about someone.. - she replied vividly.

- is it me? -

He was obviously flirting with her now. She didn't reply for a long time.

- no?... -

- ok... Haha. Want to talk about it? -

'Not really' she didn't want to tell him, she didn't feel like she needed to. They weren't that close yet and how would he react if he did.

- not really -

- ok. Sorry for bugging you... -

- it's fine. well, I have to got to sleep now - it was getting late, Mio needed her beauty sleep.

- ok, see you at school? -

- Yes -

- Goodnight Mio -

- Goodnight Rei -

She closed her phone and sighed. What was she going to do? Mio recalled that Ritsu told her Rei was interested in her, but she liked somone else. She flailed against the couch to relieve her anxiety and frustration. 'Why does it have to be this way...' She spent the rest of the night lying in deep thought.

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter...

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Tunafish1997: haha, it warms my heart to know that you enjoy reading this fic.

Yukina Tenma: yup, so many mugitsu moments. Never really thought about it as much until I started writing. Haha, Mugi is full of surprises isn't she? Stay posted, I know the story will get even better!

RundownsabEr: yup!

Ritsunny: thanks! It really means a lot.

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4: Makeover

So i've been trying this thing called lucid dreaming, pretty cool when you get the hang of it.

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu bolted upward as she awoke from a nightmare. She tried to regain her breathing pattern again as she glanced to her side, observing that Mugi remained fast asleep. Her hand searched for her phone by the bedside, she checked the time, it was past five a.m. She sat by the bed and entered the bathroom. Ritsu lifted her shirt to see her new purple bruises from yesterdays training. 'Yikes!' She turned to see that they were all over her body. 'I'm pretty sure super heroes get this all the time.' The brunette mentally laughed at herself.

After rinsing her face she returned to the bedroom. It would be pointless to go back to sleep so she tip toed around the room as she reached the door ensuring not to wake Mugi.

The drummer explored the house until she arrived at the second floor's veranda. The cool air blew towards her face as she leaned on the wooden bar. She could faintly make out the sunrise from the horizon. A small smile played across her face as she examined the beautiful view.

Mugi silently stood by the veranda's entrance as she watched Ritsu's back. Her brown haired flowed freely in the wind. The pianist decided to approach the girl. She positioned herself beside the drummer. Their shoulders touched as they both watched the sunrise.

Ritsu looked at her side and noticed Mugi. 'W-What is she wearing?' Her face reddened when she observed the blondie's sky blue scallop stretch laced babydoll top. She turned to her head to the side diverting her attention onto a nearby tree.

"Something wrong?" Mugi looked at Ritsu.

"I-It's nothing." Ritsu focused on the miniscule details of the tree. "Uh, I need to use the bathroom." She took her leave and booked it towards the door.

Mugi looked down at what she was wearing, 'Oh my.' She giggled and returned her view to the sunrise.

Ritsu stood behind the wall adjacent to the door. She felt her heart rate quicken as she tried to calm her nerves. Her index finger ran across her nose, a small trace of blood ran down. 'Great, now I really need to use the restroom...'

* * *

"Try this on." Mugi gave her something that looked like a vest.

Ritsu nodded and wore it. "What's this?"

"It's supposed to compress your chest." Mugi recalled the description of the item.

"So it's like a deboobinizer?" Ritsu looked at herself in the mirror.

Mugi chuckled. "Yes, you can call it that." She watched Ritsu turn a couple of times. "We can't have you bind, it might ruin your cover if Mio hugs you."

Ritsu realized that she didn't really have much of a chest, but it certainly did the job.

"Now give me a hug." Mugi motioned her to come forward.

Ritsu gave Mugi an embrace. She felt the pianist's hands run down along her back before she pulled away.

"It's perfect!" Mugi exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Next, let's pick out a few clothes for you."

She quickly took the girl's hand and led her to a guest room.

* * *

Ritsu exited the dressing room sporting a black t-shirt and cargo shorts. Thanks to the new vest Mugi gave her, she looked more boy-like.

"Hmm." Mugi thought as Ritsu stood before her."That's fine." She gave the girl a thumbs up.

A pile of boy's clothing lay ontop of the guest room's bed. They had been picking them out for about two hours now.

Ritsu took a seat on the floor. 'This is tiring.' She leaned her back against the closet door.

Mugi moved to the pile of clothes and started folding. She watched the girl sitting before she decided to speak.

"So, what do you like about Mio?"

"Huh?" Ritsu pretended not to here what Mugi asked.

"What do you like about Mio?"

"Oh, uhh...a lot of things."

"Like what?" Mugi smiled as she cotinued folding.

"It would take forever if I told you everything." Ritsu really wanted to avoid the question.

Mugi looked up at the clock. "We've got time."

Ritsu sighed. There was no way Mugi was letting her out without answering her questions. "She's really good with the bass." She gave the blondie a grin.

"Oh come on Ritsu, what do you like about her personally."

Ritsu's grin faded as she thought about addressing the question seriously. "I like her voice, the way she sings whenever we're on stage performing." She dropped her head thinking what to say next. "The way her hime cut moves when we walk to class together."

Mugi had stopped folding to listen.

"The way her eyes water when I go out of my way to scare her." Ritsu laughed.

Mugi smiled as she looked down at the clothes.

"I love everything about her. I want to be by her side for as long as I can."

Mugi continued and finished folding. "That's so sweet Ritsu!" She looked at the brunette.

"Yeah..." She scratched her realizing how much she had confessed. "Forget I told you all that." She waved her hands at the girl.

Mugi thought about it for a while. "Never!" She ran out of the guest room.

"Oh no..." Ritsu picked herself up and chased after Mugi.

* * *

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon printing invitations and sealing them within envelopes.

Ritsu had finished her last batch shortly after Mugi. She looked down at her fingers, which were marked with several paper cuts.

"Finished?" Mugi peered from behind.

"Yeah." She set the envelopes together and handed them to her friend.

"Good job." Mugi inspected several of them. "We got this done faster than I had expected."

Ritsu checked the time, it was already past two.

"Well, then shall we go?" Mugi reminded her that she would drop her off at the apartment.

"Yeah." Ritsu stood up from her chair. She followed Mugi out of the house leaving behind the stacks of paper.

* * *

"We're here." Mugi shook Ritsu.

Ritsu wiped the trace of drool along her mouth. She accidentally took a little nap during the ride home. The brunette tidied herself before stepping out of the car. Mugi remained seated as she scooted to the side and rolled down the window.

"Bye Mugi, thanks for everything."

"It's no problem, see you at school tomorrow." She smiled at the drummer.

"Yeah, see you." Ritsu waved goodbye as she watched the car drive off. She hurried up the stairs eager to see Mio.

* * *

Ritsu unlocked the door, the first thing she noticed was Mio lying on the couch. She wondered why her best friend was lazing around, that was usually her job.

"Yo!" Ritsu yelled from the door.

"Hmm..oh." Mio sat upright and stretched. "Hi Ritsu, how was your sleepover at Mugi's?"

"Oh, that, it wasn't anything special. Same old, same old."

"Hmm..ok."

Ritsu jumped onto the seat beside her bestfriend. She placed her arms around the back of the couch. "Anything new?"

"..." Mio thought for a while. "Do you know if Mugi has a boyfriend?"

"Whaaat?"

"Do you know if Mugi has a boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, I heard you the first time. What makes you think that?" She started to look worried.

"Yui and Azusa said that they met him at the dance. According to them they seemed to be..close."

"Uhh.."

"I didn't get to meet him because I was too busy with Rei. Did you ever see Mugi with any boy? I mean, you were helping her with dance comittee stuff right?"

"...No.."

"Really? Well, they said he had brown hair, wore all black and wasn't that tall. I think his name was Rin.." Mio thought hard to recall his full name.

Ritsu tried to play it cool, she had nothing to be worried about - Mio never saw 'Rin'. "Nope, don't remember seeing a guy with that description and name."

"Oh, ok. Just wondering." Mio looked more confused than ever before. Who was telling the truth? "I'm going to study now." She pointed towards her room.

"Ok." Ritsu replied nonchalantly.

She watched the girl enter her room and close the door.

'I really need to be more careful now.' Ritsu thought as she wiped her face.

* * *

Almost there...must...keep...writing

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: Thanks, it really means a lot!

Raine101: Thanks! Me too, still unsure how she would react.

TunaFish1997: haha, I can relate. Some stories are just to good to stop reading. I personally have to stop myself from writing late at night to get my sleep. Stay posted, it'll get better!

Keeper Aki: Mugi is full of surprises isn't she.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5: Trip

I was so tempted to post this chapter yesterday, but i've currently promised myself to only add 1 chapter per day. Don't want to spoil you guys too much, haha.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mio looked through the glass window as she sat in her first period english class. She had listened to the first portion of the lecture until she started daydreaming. This was so unlike her, she never did that. The bassist looked down from the building, watching the ant-sized students run around the track.

The college professor stopped talking as a young girl approached him from the door. She whispered something to him before he moved aside and the girl made an announcement.

"Hello and goodmorning." She waved at the students.

Mio turned her attention to the new speaker while the class listened attentively.

"As you know the student council is having their annual touring trip around Japan. It's a great opportunity for students to interact with each other and explore different lifestyles and cultures around the country. "

The whole class started chatting around each other.

"The trip will be for one week and space is limited. There are only one hundred spots for this event so it is first come first serve. It will begin this friday so we expect to have the sign up sheet by tomorrow. If you have any other questions you can contact the student council. Thank you." The young girl bowed and thanked the teacher for his time before leaving the room.

The whole class erupted in chit-chat as they grew excited about the event.

"One week? Pretty cool." A female student said to her friend.

"I'm sure they'll excuse you from your classes too." A boy leaned over to tell the girl.

Mio looked around, Rei talked to several friends nearby about it. She shifted her gaze to Ritsu who looked like she didn't care. It was unusual. Her best friend would normally be into these things, skipping class for one week. Mio decided not to go, she had a lot to do and think about. If she took this opportunity she would be behind a stack of schoolwork. The bassist shifted her gaze to the window once more.

* * *

'Wow, this is perfect!' Ritsu mentally thanked God for this opportunity. She made sure not to show her true feelings in public. With her peripheral vision she could sense Mio staring at her. 'Just play it cool Ritsu.' She gripped her pencil as she thought about Mugi's plan. 'This is totally going to work.'

* * *

Yui and Mugi walked out of their classes as the school bell rang for lunch time.

Ritsu came from the opposite direction as she saw Mugi from a distance. Her eyes lit up as she saw the blondie.

"Mugi!" She yelled across the hall.

Yui and Mugi looked to her direction. Ritsu ran to the two with her bag in her hands.

"You won't believe what i'm going to tell you!" She dropped her bag and held the pianist's shoulders.

"Hi Ri-chan!" Yui waved beside the girl.

Ritsu turned to see the guitarist next to her. She stopped herself from telling her the news. Her grip loosened as she stepped away from Mugi. The pianist gave her a smile.

"What were you going to tell her?" Yui asked nosily.

"A-Actually it's nothing." She waved her hands to dismiss the topic.

Mugi looked at Ritsu before speaking. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Uhh..sure." She gave Mugi a look before Yui pulled her arm.

"Let's eat, i'm hungry." Yui stated as the three walked down the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't see Mugi's boyfriend." Yui made a pout at Ritsu.

Mugi giggled. "Yui he's not my boyfriend, he was just someone I met at the dance." She continued eating her lunch.

Ritsu didn't touch her food at all, this whole conversation was just...awkward. She looked around the cafeteria and spotted Mio. Mugi saw her as well and stood up to wave at the girl.

"Over here Mio." She waved frantically to get her attention.

Mio saw Mugi and started walking to the girls. She took the vacant seat next to Ritsu.

"Hi Ritsu, Yui, Mugi." She pulled out her lunch from her bag.

"I can't believe you didn't see him either Mio!" Yui looked at the bassist.

"Who?" Mio took her chopsticks.

"Rin Takemoto."

"Oh," Mio started eating her lunch.

Ritsu watched the raven-haired girl eat. She attempted to change the subject, it was even weirder talking about it with Mio. "So are you guys going to that Japan trip?"

All the girls stopped eating and looked at the brunette. "It's for a week, starting on Friday."

"I don't think I can go even if I wanted to." Yui thought with her mouth full.

"Yeah, i'm already busy with schoolwork. I'd be falling behind if I went." Mio said calmly.

Mugi agreed with Mio and Yui. Ritsu smiled on the inside. It was better than she had expected. "I think i'll take my chances and go."

"That's good."Mio replied

"Ooh, get me some souveniers!" Yui exclaimed.

"Sure thing." She gave the guitarist a thumbs up.

Mugi smiled as the girls continued their lunch.

Mio looked at her phone, "Sorry you guys I have to do something important." She packed her lunch into her bag and stood up. "I'll see you guys later." The bassist smiled at all of them before leaving.

Yui suddenly remembered something and stood up, "I need to help a friend with something." She grabbed her bag from the chair. "Catch you guys later."

Mugi and Ritsu were left sitting on the table.

"So about that trip.." Mugi spoke to the brunette.

"Yeah, i'm not going." Ritsu replied.

"I know." Mugi took a sip from her water bottle.

Ritsu looked at the girl, was Mugi some sort of mind reader as well?

"You can't be in two places at once." The pianist reminded her friend.

A coy grin formed around Ritsu's face. "I certainly can't."

* * *

Mio descended from the third story stairs. School had just ended and she was quick to go home and study.

Rei leaned along the railings and spotted the raven-haired girl. "Mio!"

The bassist stopped in her tracks to check who was calling her name.

The brown haired boy approached her with a genuine smile. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You want to go to the park with me and my friends?" He motioned to a few of his buddies.

"No thanks. I've got a lot to do."

"Okay, then maybe next time?"

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow then." He had a saddened look in his eyes. Perhaps he was anticipating her to say yes.

She continued down the stairs as Rei's friends gave him a consolidatory pat on the back.

* * *

Ritsu walked along the campus by herself. She slung her bag on her shoulder as she stopped when the walk sign blinked red.

"Ritsu!" Mio ran across the quad to meet the girl.

The brunette turned as the bassist bent down to catch her breath.

"What's up?"

"I-I just wanted to walk home with you today."

"Oh, really?" She scratched the back of her head as she grew flattered by Mio's comment.

"Yes, really." Mio stood beside Ritsu as they waited for the green signal.

"...and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?"

The sign blinked green. The two girls started walking across the intersection.

"I was hoping to talk to you about it after the dance, but you ended up staying at Mugi's house."

"Then why didn't you call me? It sounds pretty urgent."

"I thought it would be best to tell you in person."

Ritsu could tell where the conversation was going.

"What would you do if a stranger asked you to dance?"

"Well, I wouldn't dance with a stranger in the first place." Ritsu let out a little laugh.

Mio's face remained serious.

The drummer's laugh died down. She looked at Mio. "Why? Some stranger asked you to dance?"

"..." Mio looked at Ritsu's eyes. "Promise you won't judge me."

"Huh?"

"Promise you won't judge me!" Mio's eyes started to glisten.

"Yeah, I promise."

Mio took a deep breath. She began to tell Ritsu what happened during the dance.

* * *

"So basically, you're in love with a stranger?" Ritsu set two cups of tea on the table.

"I'm not in love with him, he's just been on my mind lately..." Mio cupped her hands around the mug.

"I don't have any experience with this kind of stuff, but I suggest you follow your heart." The brunette realized how corny she sounded.

Mio absorbed Ritsu's words.

"I mean, if you're meant to be it'll happen right?"

Mio didn't move at all.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Ritsu instantly cupped her hands around Mio's. "Don't worry about it too much." She managed a little smile.

The bassist finally nodded.

Minutes turned into an hour as Ritsu decided to retire for the day. Mio on the other hand thought it best to actually study for a while. She finished typing an assignment in advance and wrote a few notes. After the bassist was content with her work she hopped into her bed and shut the lights. The moon's light illuminated a page in her notebook. On the corner was a doodle of the masked boy.

* * *

Why does it feel like the story is progressing so slow? Hmm...

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

YcartoonloverY: yeah, i'm not quite sure either. It'll probably be a while. Haha, i really didn't expect to have mugitsu as much, but it seems pretty natural in their situation. Maybe i'll make an independent fanfic for the two.

Yukina Tenma: yes, it can cause sleep paralysis. At first I was pretty scared, but it's really neat when you get the hang of it. Haha, i did my best to model mugi as a fairy godmother, maybe that's why she gets better at planning? Yeah, i update really quick 1 or 2 if you're lucky!

Raine101: here!

Mhcblackjack: that's a great idea, i usually update 1 during the morning and 1 during the night..if i finish it.

Ritsunny: yup, lightning fast updates for my readers.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6: Crushed

Hello my fellow readers. I just want to thank you guys for reading my past stories as well as dropping by some reviews. You guys really inspire me to write even better and get the job done quicker. i sincerely appreciate it.

And so the story continues...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The masked boy brushed his hand against Mio's cheek as he stared deeply into her stormy eyes. She eagerly leaned closer to kiss him. Her heart raced as he returned it gently slowly slipping his other hand around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she forcefully kissed him back. His mouth cracked into a grin surprised by her aggresiveness before he moved closer tilting his head against her neck. Mio felt his warm breath as she closed her eyes heightening her senses. He nibbled on her ear as she let out a small moan.

"Mmm..." The bassist clenched her eyes as she ran her hands around his brown shaggy hair.

He gently placed a trail of kisses from her jawline down to her collarbone. She tightened her grip on his hair as he winced slightly.

He slowly let her down on the bed as he moved ontop of her. His eyes glistened as he took in all of her beauty. Her long black hair was scattered freely on the bed sheets as she looked up to meet his gaze. She slowly reached for his mask, but he moved back quickly as he sat on the bedside. She slowly sat up noticing a saddened expression on his face. She tried to scoot next to him, but he stood up immediately and headed for the door.

"D-Don't go!" Mio yelled as the boy stopped in his tracks. "Don't leave me."

He looked down at the doorknob and turned to open it as he left the room in silence.

- Beep Beep Beep -

Mio's alarm went off as she opened her eyes. She pushed the button on the clock and sat up from her bed noticing fresh tears on her face. She wiped them away as she examined her room. 'It was just another dream.' She concluded.

The raven haired girl looked up at the calender by her wall, it had been almost a week since her encounter with the musterious boy. She took the mask, which lay by her bedside table tracing it slowly with her fingers. 'Who could you possibly be?' She questioned the mask.

She snapped at herself and left her bed setting the mask on the table. Mio took her morning stretch before she left her room.

"Ritsu?" She knocked before entering her friend's room.

No one was there.

She found a note on the drummer's bed and picked it up.

- G'morning Mio! Just wanted to say that I left early to sign up for the trip on Friday, so i'll see you in class. Oh, and I made some lunch for you in the fridge, don't forget to take it with you to school :)

Mio smiled and walked towards the dining room. She took a bowl and spoon from the cabinet and grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge. She shook some cereal into the bowl and poured the milk into it. The spoon twirled in her hand mixing the cereal before she took a bite. The bassist looked out towards the window, the sky was light blue, it looked like it was going to be sunny today.

* * *

Ritsu arrived at the school's bulletin board. Forty people had signed up already. She wrote her name on the forty first spot. The brunette took her phone to check the time. She had gotten to school way too early. Ritsu looked around to find an activity to pass the time. Her eyes focused on the barren track. She checked what she wore for the day - a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 'It can work.'

* * *

Ritsu huffed and puffed as she came to a complete stop before sitting down on the bench. Running helped her pass the time quickly. She panted as she slowly regained her normal breathing pattern and looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Ritsu!" Rei yelled from across the track. He waved at the girl as he jogged to meet up with the brown haired girl. "What's up?" He continued.

'Oh. You again' she thought. "Nothing much."

"Yeah? Me too...I didn't know you liked running."

"...It helps me get my mind off certain things." She replied calmly.

"Oh really. Well then, great minds think alike!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah..." She looked at her water bottle.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

He asked.

Ritsu blushed and shook her head vigorously before replying. "I-It's nothing that important...just school."

Rei laughed with amusement. "I can relate."

'Lies.' She thought. He naturally did well in his classes.

"So...what were you thinking about?" Ritsu questioned the boy.

His expression changed suddenly as he leaned back on the railing before looking directly at Ritsu. "Well, there is this one guy..." the brunette looked at her water bottle once again. "He was at the dance."

"W-What guy?" She stammered.

"I don't know." He looked hard at the floor. "He danced a bit with Mio."

"I-Isn't that normal?"

"Yeah...but it was different." He turned his head to the side.

"Different how?"

"Don't get me wrong, but I think he liked her..." He speculated. "And I think he kissed her." Rei confirmed to Ritsu.

"K-Kissed her?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure it was on the cheek..." Ritsu scratched her head.

"It was on the lips."

"Are you sure?" Ritsu started to look worried.

He nodded his head.

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

Rei gave it some thought. "He was short, wore all black, he had brown hair." He turned his back on Ritsu leaning on the rail.

"That could be anyone..." Ritsu suggested.

"I know." He rested his hands on the steel bar.

"So, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to find him?"

Rei looked up at the sky. "I don't know..."

Silence hung around the air as the two were submerged in deep thought.

"I like Mio." Rei spoke as he tightened his grip on the bar.

"..."

"And I can't ask her to be my girlfriend if she's hung up on some mysterious guy who she won't even meet again."

"..."

He turned around to look at Ritsu. Rei scratched his head as he realized how much he had vented to her.

"I'm sorry about telling you all this." He looked sincerely at her.

"It's ok." She managed.

He looked at his wristwatch. "Looks like i'll be going now." He patted her shoulder. "Thanks for listening. See you in class." He said with a smile and walked away.

"See you..." Ritsu watched the boy leave and leaned back looking at the sky. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about today.

* * *

Mugi walked into class with a bunch of envelopes in one hand. She gave them to a few of her classmates before taking her seat.

The papers that Ritsu and her worked on during the weekend were for a little party she would be throwing at her beach house. It was set for Friday night. Only select students who received an invite would attend.

"Mugi!" Yui yelled from the entrance of the class.

"Hm?" The blondie looked at her direction.

"What's this party everyone's been talking about?" She pointed at the paper some students had. "And where's my invitation?" Yui pouted in front of Mugi.

"I didn't forget about you, silly." She handed her an envelope.

Yui cracked into a big smile. "Yay!" She opened it and read the prompt.

"...But why are you throwing a party? Is there some sort of special occassion?" The guitarist looked at her curiously.

"You can say that..." She opened her notebook as the teacher walked in.

"Please take your seats, class is about to begin." The college professor said.

Yui eyed Mugi suspiciously as the girl gave her a smile. She decided to pester the girl another time.

* * *

Mio stared outside of the third story window as the professor continued his lecture.

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Remember that your assignments are due in three days." The teacher announced as the class left.

Mio packed her belongings and walked across the hallway. Rei spotted her and quickly ran to greet the bassist.

"Hey Mio." He gave her a smile.

"Oh, hi Rei." She looked up at the brown haired boy.

"Are you doing anything today? My friends and I are going to watch a movie, you want to come with us?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun." He urged her.

"I'm a little busy." She stopped walking as he came to a halt as well.

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

Mio stood in silence.

"Are you still thinking about that boy, the one from the dance?" He looked down at her.

"..." 'How does he know that? I never told him anything regarding the boy...'

"I already know he kissed you, but you should forget about it. You probably won't see him again."

She gripped her bag tightly as he said those words. She knew deep in her heart that he was right, Mio would never meet that boy again. Her heart ached as she tried her best to accept his words.

Suddenly her eyes started to water without warning. Rei noticed and tried to embrace her, but she quickly swatted his hand away and hurried down the stairs.

He attempted to follow her, but stopped himself realizing that the girl needed her space.

* * *

Ritsu sprinted the last lap in her P.E. class as she reached her instructor.

"Good job, Tainaka." The instructor clicked her stopwatch. The girl was improving on her mile run.

Ritsu put her arms behind her back and took deep breaths. She watched her instructor dismiss the class and observed the other students walking

to the lockers.

She shifted her gaze to the building Mio had her last class at. 'She should be out anytime now.' A dark haired girl ran out of the building pushing several students out of the way. Ritsu focused her eyesight on the girl, it was her best friend.

She clenched her hands into a fist and sprinted towards her.

* * *

Mio wiped her eyes as she exited the building. She swallowed hard as she slowed down to catch her breath.

"Mio?" Ritsu asked from behind as she stopped a few feet away before slowly approaching the bassist. "What's wrong?"

Mio sobbed as she struggled to explain her situation.

"What's wrong? What happened?" The drummer placed her hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me."

Mio shook her head. She didn't feel like talking right now.

"We're best friends. Tell me." She looked at her black silky hair. "Maybe I can help you..."

Mio stepped forward as Ritsu's hand slipped from her shoulder. "You can't!" She continued running across the quad leaving the brunette behind.

* * *

Ritsu sat behind her best friend's door. "Mio...open the door." She hadn't left the room since she arrived. The drummer pressed her ear against the wood, she could faintly here Mio's sobs. She heard the footsteps move closer and a thump as the girl slumped by the door.

"Want to talk about it?"

"...I-It was Rei..."

'Him?' "What did he do?"

"H-He knows that the boy kissed me. He told me that I wouldn't see him again." She continued sobbing.

"..." 'When I see him I swear i'm going to-' Ritsu exhaled her anger out. "You don't believe him do you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." She wiped her tears away.

Ritsu sat in silence she didn't know what to say. This was so depressing, she never would've thought that Mio would react this way. She moved to the wall clearing the path for the door. 'Just a few more days Mio. Wait for me until then.' Ritsu sat beside the wall throughout the night.

* * *

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Keeper Aki: haha, yeah. I'm really into this story, so my brain and fingers work faster than usual. I do write to please my fans and readers!

Raine101: really? Nice. School has been quiet lenient lately so i've got lots of time to kill for writing. I type them on my ipod, I think that's the main reason i update fast.

Tunafish1997: of course!

Yukina Tenma: haha, at least the story's coming together.

thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7: Persuasion

okay, so I only lasted one or two days...i'm going to break my promise and release this chapter to spoil you guys. It's because i want to release ch.8 on a friday and it's just that good. Maybe i won't post on the weekend so i can leave you guys to think about it during then, hahaha.

seriously, this is turning into one of those daily t.v series...which is pretty cool.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this really brief chapter.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu stared at the empty desk by the window where Mio used to sit. The bassist didn't feel like coming to school today. She propped her elbow on the desk as she leaned on her arm.

Her fingers scribbled a few notes into her book. They were multiple standards that read - I hate Rei.

'It's all your fault.' She looked over to the boy who had his head down. Ritsu gripped her pencil and continued writing until the lead broke. 'Aughh!' She decided to confront the boy after class.

* * *

The school bell rang signaling the end of the period. The class exited the room and Rei followed after the students.

Ritsu was quick to grab his arm once they both stepped out of the class.

He turned to look at Ritsu, he wasn't surprised that it was her.

"What's your problem, why did you say that to Mio the other day?" She let go of his arm.

"I was just being honest with her." He massaged his arm.

Ritsu looked really upset. "You shouldn't have said anything."

"..." Rei put one hand into his pocket. "I already told you how I feel about Mio. I like I her and I want her to be my girlfriend. She doesn't need to think about some guy who she won't even meet again."

Ritsu clenched her fists fighting back the urge to hit him. "Just leave her alone!" She yelled at him before running down the stairs towards her next class.

* * *

"So which one should I wear Ri-chan?" Yui showed a picture of two different dresses on her phone. The three girls were eating lunch together.

"Uh...that one." She blindly picked one of the dresses.

"But you didn't even look at it!" Yui made an angry face.

Ritsu shrugged and took a drink from her bottle. She was obviously distraught.

Mugi looked at the drummer. "How's Mio doing?"

"She's still cooped up in her room."

Ritsu looked at the contents of her beverage.

"That's terrible, i'd never expect Rei to say something like that." Yui replied.

The three girls sat in silence.

"Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot." Mugi reached for something in her bag. She pulled out an envelope. "I was saving this for Mio, but you can give it to her instead." The blondie smiled at Ritsu.

The drummer gave a faint smile. "Thanks Mugi."

"Actually I was wondering if you guys wanted to sleepover at the house, after the party of course."

"Sleepover?!" Yui boomed in excitement.

"I can't go..." Ritsu stated.

"Oh yeah, you've got that trip to attend." Yui thought for a while. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun though!"

"Yup."

"What about Mio?" Yui asked Ritsu.

"...I'm sure I can convince her to go before then..."

"Ok." Yui started thinking about what to do for the weekend.

Mugi smiled at the two of them. They continued eating their lunch.

Ritsu turned her head to the side, 'I really hope I can persuade her...'

* * *

"Mio i'm home." Ritsu announced as she locked the door.

The apartment remained silent. It was apparent that the girl was still sulking.

She walked around to the kitchen to check if she ate. The sink remained empty. 'Is she trying to kill herself?' Ritsu thought as she placed her bag on the table. 'Good thing I bought some food on the way home.'

Ritsu walked towards Mio's door. She knocked twice. There was no response. Her hands slipped into her pocket manifesting the invitaion from Mugi. She bent down and slipped it through the bottom of the door. "You know you're going to have to come out Mio..." She walked back and slumped onto the couch.

The brunette closed her eyes as she heard the door creak open.

"What's this?" Mio spoke softly from across the room.

Ritsu remained silent as she lay on the couch.

"Ritsu, i'm asking you a question." Mio walked towards the girl.

"It is what it is." Ritsu replied blandly.

"What for?" She looked down at the drummer.

"Beats me.." Her eyes were still shut as she shrugged.

"Well, i'm not going." She placed the paper ontop of Ritsu's stomach.

The brunette held Mio's arm as she opened her eyes. She could tell that the girl had been crying the whole day. "Mio, you can't stay this way." She had a serious look in her eyes as she let go of her arm.

"..."

"I'm worried about you..I can't watch you just waste away. You need to get back out there." She positioned herself upright and patted the seat next to her.

Mio walked to the couch and took the seat beside Ritsu.

"I think you've had enough time sulking. Don't you think so?" She turned to look at Mio.

It took some time, but the bassist finally nodded.

A very faint grin ran across Ritsu's face. She placed one arm around Mio. "So on Friday you're going to the party and sleeping over at Mugi's place. Meanwhile i'll be at that touring trip for one week."

Mio tilted her head on Ritsu's shoulder, she was really going to miss the girl for one week. The apartment would be extremely quiet without her presence. "...ok" she replied very softly.

Ritsu placed her head ontop of Mio's. Her scent was pure bliss. "Are you going to be ok without me?"

"I'll manage."

Ritsu lifted her head and suddenly remembered that she should start getting ready for Friday. "Ok, well, I really hate to break our little moment, but I have to start packing my clothes."

Mio slowly lifted her head and looked at The girl. 'I'm so happy to have you as a friend Ritsu.' She faintly smiled.

The brunette smiled back, it was great to see her smile again. She stood up from the couch and walked towards her room. 'Phase 1 is complete.'

* * *

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

- Replies:

Raine101: haha, it was hearbreaking for me too. Ritsu should just play it cool, or else her cover might be blown! I'm pretty sure a lot are thinking about the ending as well, how will Mio react?

Tunafish1997: oh really, cool beans. Best of luck on your AP results. I remember taking AP world history back in highschool. AP bio was definitely the most difficult.

Ritsunny: when only the reader knows that it's obvious who the mystery boy is, haha.

Yukina-Tenma: who knows, maybe it will. The open slots for the trip are posten on the bulletin board. Haha, the power of friendship!

Ritsu T: of course, i can guarantee it'll get even better.

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

Oh man, I think i've finally reached a major turning point into the story. It only took eight chapters.

So prepare yourselves for yet another long read.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

- Beep Beep Beep - slap -

Ritsu slammed her hand against the alarm. She groaned into her bed before getting up. Her mind focused on the date, it was Friday. So much would happen on this very day.

She looked around of her room and took note of her packed bags. 'I have to get to school early...' The one hundred students attending the trip would leave before first period. She slowly stood up from her bed and brushed her hair.

After an early breakfast and some extra last minute packing, she was ready to go. 'One more thing...' Her feet led her to Mio's room. She knocked twice before entering. The raven haired girl remained asleep. "Mio, i'm leaving." She said in her bedroom voice.

"Hmm?" Mio turned to her side and slowly focused onto Ritsu's sillhouette.

"I have to go now..see you in a week."

She wave goodbye and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Ritsu.."

"Hm?" She turned back at Mio who had started to get up.

The bassist crept close and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Be careful.."

Ritsu turned pink, but thanks to the lack of lighting no one would really notice. "Always.." She gave her a smile before closing the door.

* * *

Mugi opened her eyes as she woke up. She slipped out of bed checking the time on her phone. 'I should get things ready now, but just to make sure...' Her head popped up on the top bunk to check on Yui. The girl was still asleep. 'Perfect.' She braided her blonde hair before stepping out of their dorm. The pianist walked along the building and made a quick phone call.

* * *

Ritsu approached the school. A crowd of students huddled along the quad. Across the campus lined the three buses. Her eyes drifted to the boys and girls, they all seemed to be excited. A teacher who seemed to be the leader appeared before the students.

"Attention." She called to the students.

The boys and girls shifted their gaze to the woman.

"Goodmorning and welcome to our annual touring trip. We're so glad to have you all..." The woman went on about what they would be expecting to do for the week.

Ritsu tuned her out and looked around until she spotted a familiar black car.

The speaker finished her introductions and starting grouping the students together.

Ritsu focused onto the speaker and walked to her respective team. "I don't feel too good." She held her stomach.

"Are you okay?" One of the girls in her group came to her aid.

"Yeah, I just need to use the restroom." She motioned to the building.

"I'll go with you."

The girl decided to stay outside of the restroom. She could faintly here Ritsu's gags.

Ritsu poured a mixture she had in her bottle into the toilet. It looked pretty gross. She coughed into it before flushing its contents. Her mind shifted to something sad as tears dropped from her eyes. She tidied herself up before leaving.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked her once more. "Maybe you shouldn't go on this trip..."

"Y-You think so?" She bent down gripping her abdomen.

"Yes, here, i'll help you walk back." The two moved back to the quad.

Once they reached the group the girl immediately ran to the leader. The woman and her conversed for a while as she kept her distance. It didn't take that long for the woman to approach the drummer.

The woman looked at her clipboard and spoke, "Tainaka Ritsu?"

"Yes?"

"Your friend told me that you're not feeling that well. Is this true?"

"Yes ma'am." Ritsu tightened her grip around her body.

"..." The woman examined her. "Then it might be best for you not to attend this trip."

Ritsu looked down with a sad expression. She nodded in agreement.

The woman looked at her sincerely. "I'm really sorry. I'm sure there will be other opportunites for you to take part in, but as of now it's best if you stay put and get better." She patted her shoulder.

Ritsu lifted her head and met the woman's eyes. She humbly nodded.

The woman turned back and continued organizing the students into the bus.

After thirty minutes all the students had been seated and the bus took its leave.

Ritsu was left alone standing in the quad. Her bags remained with her as she looked back at the black car. A grin formed around her face as she headed in its direction.

* * *

She was a few feet away until the driver stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. the brunette gave him her bags as he handled them into the car. Ritsu entered the vehicle and noticed the blonde girl sitting next to her.

Mugi turned her head as she smiled at the girl. "Goodmorning Ritsu."

"Goodmorning Mugi." She replied calmly.

"I take it that everything went well."

"Yup." Things were certainly turning out perfect.

"Good. Well, I have to attend class for today." She looked at her phone."So i'll see you at the beach house before the party."

"Ok."

Mugi stepped out of the car and headed back to the campus. Ritsu slightly rolled the window down as she watched the girl walk away before the car drove off.

* * *

Yui couldn't wait for the party. She was so excited about it that she hadn't decided what to wear. Her eyes stared intently at her phone alternating between the two options. 'Which one...'

The three girls sat at the table together as they ate their lunch. Mio looked a lot better thanks to Ritsu.

"So what are you going to wear tonight Mio?" Yui questioned her.

"I don't know.." She was still unsure about attending, but Ritsu was right, she needed to stop sulking. "I'm sure I can find something."

"Ok."

Mugi took a bite of her meal. She thought about what Ritsu might be wearing tonight.

"Mugi are you ok?" Yui asked.

"...Yes, i'm fine."

"Really? Then what are you thinking about?"

Mugi simply smiled.

"You're thinking about Rin aren't you?"

Mio stopped eating and looked at Mugi.

"Maybe..."

"I knew it!" Yui yelled out loud. She earned a few stares from other students as she bolted upwards.

Mio was quick to pull her back down.

"So he's coming to your party tonight?" Mio grew curious.

"I guess, i'm not quite sure. He didn't give me a straight answer." She lied.

"Oh.." Mio thougt she would finally see him tonight.

"It would be nice if he did. Then Mio can finally meet him." Yui replied.

"Yes, it certainly would.." A smile played across Mugi's lips.

The girls continued eating their lunch as the day continued.

* * *

Ritsu stepped out of the car as she stood in awe over Mugi's beach house. It was way bigger than the one she had previously been in.

Once she opened the door a young maid was there to greet her.

"Goodmorning." She said with a smile.

"Uh, goodmorning." She waved her hand in a friendly manner.

"I'll show you to your room."

"Ok."

Ritsu followed the maid up the spiral staircase and into a hall. She stopped as the young lady came to a halt. The brunette watched the girl produce a key as she inserted it, opening the door.

The drummer was shocked at how big the room was. It was about the size of Mugi's previous bedroom. The walls were white while the corners of the ceiling were trimmed in gold. The room looked grand. 'Maybe I have the wrong room.'

"You don't have the wrong room." The maid replied.

She turned her body to face the lady. 'Is she a mind reader too?'

The girl could easily read Ritsu's expression. She giggled lightly before responding. "Your friend told us to prepare this room especially for you. She said that you would be staying here for a while."

Ritsu nodded. 'It was true, she would be staying here for a week.'

"Ok, well, then i'll leave you to yourself." She watched the butler enter with Ritsu's bags. He placed them in a corner of the room. "If you need anything don't hesistate to ask." With that, the two left.

The door closed and Ritsu jumped onto the bed. She crossed her arms behind her head and thought for a while. After a couple of minutes of deep thought, her eyes shifted to the closet. A grin formed around her mouth as she knew what to do next.

* * *

School had just ended when the three girls decided to meet up at the quad.

They brought their bags for the sleepover. It took a while for Mio to go back to the apartmet to retrieve her belongings. A black car pulled up along the curb as the driver stepped out to collect their bags. As he placed them into the trunk, the girls each took a seat in the back. They fastenedtheir seatbelts before the vehicle started moving.

"I'm so excited!" Yui yelled a little too loudly.

Mugi and Mio smiled at the girl's remark.

The bassist leaned her head onto the window as she looked up at the sky. 'I wonder what Ritsu's up to right now.'

* * *

"Hmm..." Ritsu looked in the mirror as she wore a blue varsity jacket and black jeans. She couldn't decide what to wear. Crossdressing just wasn't her thing. She grew a little frustrated and tossed the jacket onto the bed.

'Mugi would know what I should wear for tonight.'

Suddenly she heard a loud noise echoing along the walls. She opened her door and tip toed to see if anyone was at the front. Slowly but surely she realized whose voice it belong to - Yui! She swallowed hard and peeked if Mio came along as well. It was very faint but she noticed the raven haired girl standing beside the guitarist. Her heart skipped a beat once he realized it was her best friend.

The maid whispered something into Mugi's ear as she nodded. "I'll show you to your room." The young lady addressed the two girls.

"I just need to check something." Mugi smiled as she told the girls that she'd meet up with them later.

"Ok." Yui replied. Mio nodded in agreement.

They separated paths as Ritsu was quick to return to her room. She locked the door and hid inside her closet.

Her ears could hear the footsteps approaching the room until the locked door clicked open.

"Ritsu?" Mugi whispered lightly.

The brunette peered out still clad in boy's clothing. The blondie smiled at the girl.

"Did you think it was someone else?"

"...Yes.."

Mugi chuckled. "Don't worry. They're sleeping in the other wing of the house."

'Phew.' Ritsu wiped her brow.

"So that's what you're going to wear for tonight?" Mugi looked at her black shirt and jeans.

"That's the thing, I still don't know..haha." Ritsu scratched her head.

"Then we'll have to do something about that." The pianist moved closer as the door closed shut.

* * *

Mio finished braiding her hair as Yui slipped into her yellow dress. The party stated only casual attire, so the girls didn't dress up too much.

"Where's Mugi? She hasn't been with us since we arrived." Mio stated.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing too.."

The two girls started getting worried.

"I'm sure she's fine. I mean this is her house." Yui replied.

"Yeah, i'm sure she is..." Mio couldn't help but think about what Mugi was doing.

* * *

"There." Mugi ran her fingers along Ritsu's flared strands of hair. Her hair looked exactly the way it did during the dance. "You're good to go."

She stepped back observing her work. Ritsu ended up wearing something similar to what she had worn earlier, a blue and white hooded varsity jacket, grey jeans, white shirt, and black sneakers.

Ritsu looked at herself in the mirror. She really could pass as a boy. Her unruly bangs made it difficult for others to realize it was her, but some part of her felt that it wasn't good enough. She found a pair of black wafarers and put them on. It made certainly made her seem more mysterious.

Mugi wondered if Ritsu was missing anything else. Her mind recalled something that might help the girl. She moved to Ritsu's bathroom and looked over at the cabinets. 'Aha!'

She came back into the room with something in her hands.

"I think this might help." Mugi suggested as she handed the little packets.

"Hm?" Ritsu accepted them and noticed that they were colored contacts.

"They're a shade darker than your original eye color."

A grin formed around her mouth as she went to the bathroom removing her glasses before putting them on. Mugi followed her and stood behind observing how it looked. It was perfect. Her hand connected with Ritsu's as she led her back to the room.

"This is the last thing you need." She reached for something by the bedside drawer producing a cell phone. "We can't have you using your own. It has my number just in case." She gave a wink at Ritsu. "Well, I have to go and get ready now, see you at the party." Mugi smiled as she left and the door closed.

Ritsu stared at the brand new cell phone. She slipped it into her pocket before practicing a little trick she had been working on.

* * *

"I'm back." Mugi said as she greeted Mio and Yui.

"Where have you been?" Yui asked curiously.

"I just had to make some last minute changes for the party." She lied.

Mugi's alibi made sense so they stopped questioning her.

"Well, in any case you have to get ready." Mio stated.

"Of course." Mugi picked a dress from her closet and put it on. Meanwhile, the two girls decided what hair style the pianist would wear.

* * *

The party wasn't exactly held in Mugi's house. There was a smaller residence that she owned, which was a couple of feet below the mansion.

The sun started to set as the girls walked down the well lit pathway making their way to the party. Boys and girls filled the room as the music blared. The lights strobed as Yui and Mugi chatted with some of their other friends. Mio stood alone by the punch bowl.

"Mio?" Rei asked as he approached her.

She froze as she recalled whose voice it was. Mio decided to stand her ground.

"I didn't know you'd show up." He told her blandly.

She didn't look at him.

He could easily read what she felt. "Listen, i'm sorry, about what I told you the other day." He waited for her to respond. When she didn't he continued. "Look Mio, i'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

The bassist felt like running away. She really didn't want to talk to Rei.

"Ritsu told me to leave you alone..."

'Ritsu?' She turned to look at him.

"I'm just really sorry, can you forgive me?" He looked a her sincerely.

It was difficult, but she finally spoke. "Yes, I forgive you." She couldn't stay mad at him forever right?

"Thank you." He gave her a little smile.

He moved closer to her and started talking like he always did.

* * *

Ritsu pushed through the doors as she entered the room. A few girls eyed her as she walked around. 'That's right, i'm Rin right now.' She tried to act natural as some girls moved closer to check her out. Her body moved past them as she successfully made it to the center of the dance floor.

* * *

Mio tuned Rei out as she shifted her gaze to the dance floor. A certain boy had caught her attention as she eyed him. He was wearing a blue and white hooded varsity jacket.

* * *

Ritsu grooved for a while before she could sense someone staring at her. It wasn't the previous girl's, she turned around to meet Mio's eyes. She stopped dancing and gave her a small grin.

* * *

Mio stared at him for a while. 'It couldn't be...' She convinced herself that maybe she was seeing things. The bassist decided to drop their gaze as she left Rei and started walking away.

A caterer who wasn't looking ended up spilling some drinks onto her dress. "I'm so sorry." He replied.

Mugi saw the whole thing and helped her wipe it off. "Looks like you need a new change of clothes." She took her hand and led her to a guest room. The pianist took a skirt and blouse before handing them to her. "You can change in there." Mugi motioned to the dressing room then she immediately left.

It took Mio a couple of minutes before she stepped out newly dressed. It was weird, but she felt slightly refreshed. She decided to go back to the party.

The music was still blaring as boys and girls continued dancing. She moved along the crowd as she made her way out to the other end. Mio didn't realize it before, but there was a medium sized aquatic fish tank in the room. A smile played across her face as she watched the tropical fishes move freely.

* * *

Ritsu spotted Mio with the corner of her eye. She was watching the fish. The drummer moved towards the fish tank to the side opposite of hers. Those stormy gray eyes met her new hazel ones. She decided to make her move now. Her fingers dug into her pocket manifesting a white hankerchief. She gave her a grin as she proceeded. Mio looked entranced as Ritsu's hand was draped over the other until she lifted it up producing a white rose. The bassist couldn't help but smile.

Ritsu pressed the rose to her lips as she met Mio on the other side. She slowly walked past her and left the rose on a vacant table. She rummaged her pocket for something else, it was a little note. After placing the items for Mio to see, she exited the room.

* * *

Mio looked around to see if anyone had noticed what had happened. She took the rose and opened the little note. It read - please meet me on the rooftop, i'll explain everything. -

She swallowed hard realizing the possibility that he could've been the mysterious boy from the dance. She decided to take a leap of faith and headed towards the rooftop.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Yukina-Tenma: the plan is revealed in this chapter.

Raine101: some part is telling me i'll be a terrible parent, spoiling my kids. Hahaha

Keeper Aki: that's terrible. I hate corporate greed, don't know how much i'd pay to fix my skateboard's wheels if i were in your situation. I'm glad to have made your day!

Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9: Rin Takemoto

That should've been enough time to keep you guys thinking.

And so the story continues!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu arrived ontop of the rooftop as she felt the cool sea breeze whip around her face. She walked to the other side as she watched the sun completely set. The sky turned into a darker shade of blue as night approached. Her fingers reached for her phone as she quickly texted Mugi. 'I hope this turns out well...' She braced herself for what would come next.

The door opened shortly as Mio arrived at the rooftop. She was holding the rose and letter in one hand. Her heart raced at the sight of the boy. She stepped forward scanning the area, no one else was there besides the two of them.

The wind picked up holding Mio's braided hair afloat for a few seconds. It was starting to get cold. She instinctively covered her chest with her arms as she approached the boy.

Ritsu could feel Mio's presence as she kept her distance. Her heart rate quickened as she knew what her best friend would ask first.

Mio swallowed hard before summing up the courage to speak. "A-Are you the boy, the one from the dance?"

He had her back turned against Mio.

"The masquerade dance, last Friday." The bassist had a serious tone in her voice.

He didn't respond.

"Were you the boy I danced with, the one who kissed me that night?" He still didn't reply, she was starting to grow irritated.

"Who are you?" That was her final question. If he remained silent she was going to throw a fit.

His lips stayed shut.

"He's Rin Takemoto." Someone called from the door. It was Mugi, she stood beside the door as her blonde hair flew in the air.

"Rin?" Mio renounced quietly. She recalled what her friends had told her about him. 'He was the boy that Azusa and Yui met. Rin Takemoto was the person who seemed close to Mugi. He was the boy that Mugi kissed at the dance.'

She looked confused as she stared at both of them. 'What is going on?'

Mugi walked towards Mio, she looked very serious. The boy finally turned around observing the two girls. He moved past Mio and stood beside the pianist.

"He is the boy who you danced with last Friday. Rin is the person who kissed you."

"I-I don't get it." Mio looked confused than ever before.

"Rin is a close friend of mine. He is someone who is...interested in you."

"But...Azusa and Yui, they saw you kiss him."

Rin looked away as he blushed.

"They are correct, I kissed him." She watched Mio's expression as she continued. "It was only a formality though. To be accurate, I kissed him on his forehead for good luck before he asked you to dance."

Mio thought for a while as some parts were starting to clear up. "So, you knew who he was all along..and you didn't tell me?" Mio started to look hurt by Mugi's actions.

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you, the timing had to be right."she spoke sincerely to her friend. "Rin had to be ready."

Mio looked at the boy, he was too quiet. He hadn't said a word at all. She walked up close to him and looked him in the eye."Why aren't you talking? You should be the one answering my questions, not Mugi." She looked angrily at him.

No words came out of his mouth.

"Mio, Rin is a a bit...shy." She tried to rationalize the situation.

"Shy?" 'He didn't seem that way when he asked me to dance.'

"He...uses his cell phone to communicate with new people." Rin looked at Mugi, she was really good at telling white lies.

Mio looked at the two, that reason sounded silly. "But he can talk..."

"Yes, he can." She smiled at Mio. "He just needs time to get used to you."

'What am I getting myself into?' Mio thought. She didn't know how to take this all in. It wasn't like anything she had expected.

Rin realized that she looked disappointed so he took out his phone and started writing into it. Once he finished he showed her the message.

- Im sorry. Please don't be mad at Mugi. It was all my fault. I should've told you, but I didn't know how to. -

Mio looked at the phone. "I'm not mad..." Her eyes met Rin's. "I just don't know how I feel about all this right now..."

He typed into his device once again.

- I understand. -

"I-I'm really sorry, I can't do this right now." She met their eyes before walking towards the door.

Rin was about to chase her until Mugi stood her ground and held his arm. She shook her head. "She needs time to think this through, it's a lot to take in."

"I know..." Ritsu finally spoke.

* * *

Mio decided not to go back to the party. Instead, she headed straight for her room. So many thoughts flooded her mind. She had finally met the masked boy, but he wasn't what she imagined him to be. Her hand rummaged through her bag reaching for her phone. 'I need to call Ritsu, maybe she would know what to do.'

She dialed the number waiting for her best friend to pick up on the other end. It rang until it was directed to the voicemail.

She placed the phone on her bedside table.

- Ring Ring Ring -

She immediately answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mio?"

"Ritsu!" The bassist yelled into her phone.

"Whoaa" Ritsu held her phone out of her ear. "Uh, i mean what's up? Why are you so loud, did something happen?"

"I've got so much to tell you." She proceeded to tell her the events that happened tonight.

* * *

"Hmm..." Ritsu lay in deep thought as Mio finished her story. "I can't believe you actually met him..."

"Yeah, me too..." Mio recalled the boy, Rin Takemoto. "But it's so different from what I had expected..."

"Mhmm."

"So what should I do Ritsu?"

"Uhh..."

"Ritsu..."

"..."

"Ritsu.."

"..."

"Ritsu!" She yelled into her phone.

"Ok, ok. I've got it!" The drummer exclaimed.

"Tell me."

A grin formed around the drummer's face. "I personally don't think you should judge a book by it's cover. I mean, you don't even know him that well. What if he turns out to be a great guy?"

Mio wondered on the possibility.

"It's like one of those sappy love stories. Like...the little mermaid!" Ritsu broke out into laughter. "This is going to sound silly, but what if the ony way you can get him to talk is by falling in love with him or better yet giving him a kiss?"

The bassist blushed at her suggestions. "R-Ritsu are you serious?"

"Yup."

Mio remained quiet, her situation was truly similar. What if Ritsu was right?

"Hey Mio."

"Yes?"

"I have to go to sleep now, i've got to wake up early tomorrow." She yawned into the phone.

"I understand. Sorry to keep you up."

"It's no problem." She stretched on the other side of the phone. "Good luck with everything on your end."

"Yeah..."

"Well, goodnight Mio."

"Goodnight Ritsu."

She hung up the phone placing it on the table once more. Her body turned to the side reaching for the lamp's switch. She pressed the button and the whole room was encased in darkness. 'love...'

* * *

Ritsu hung up the phone. She had gotten to her room just in the nick of time. Who knew keeping her cover would be this difficult?

She entered the bathroom fixing her hair to how it normally was. Her fingers carefully removed the hazel contacts placing them into a container. She washed her face before looking at herself into the mirror. Ritsu was herself once again.

She jumped into her bed recollecting what had happened. 'Who knows how Mio will take this...' Her mind pondered.

- Knock Knock -

Someone arrived at Ritsu's door. It immediately opened as Mugi entered.

She had just come back from the party, which had recently ended.

"Are you ok?" She moved to sit beside Ritsu's bed.

"Yeah.." The brunette moved closer as she turned to her side.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mugi looked at the girl curiously.

"I don't know...go along with it? It's not like I really have a choice."

Mugi smiled. For once she didn't know how this story would end if Ritsu continued down this path. Although, there was something about this uncertainty that intrigued her. "...Then do it, become Rin and get close to her."

Ritsu watched Mugi's blonde hair. "Yeah..." She lowered her gaze as she became unsure if this was the right thing to do.

"Don't worry, i'll help you until the end." Mugi reassured her friend.

Ritsu gave a faint smile. She rubbed her eye as she started to grow tired. Mugi quickly noticed how exhausted Ritsu looked. She slowly stood up.

"Well you need to get your rest."

"Yeah..." Ritsu looked at Mugi.

"See you tomorrow morning...as Rin."

Ritsu nodded. She watched the girl leave the room. Her body shifted to supine position. 'Rin Takemoto..' She switched the lights off .

* * *

Was it what you guys had expected? It would've been a bit too early for Ritsu to confess, there aren't enough heart events yet...so let's go make some in the next chapter!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

- Replies:

Raine101: haha, yes! it's really bad since i spoil my little sister 24/7, haha. Yup, it's a classic scene. Well from where i am it's only sunday now, but i'm really trying my best to keep my word.

Yukina-Tenma: i'm sure everyone's dieing to know as well!

Keeper Aki: thanks!

Nashiturou27: Hey there! Glad to have you on board, thanks! Of course, haha, i have to keep you guys thinking. Haha, so many mugitsu scenes, and more on the way! maybe she will, haha.

Hiyo-Chi:oh wow, haha. That's great to hear! Ritsu's such a charmer, haha.

Ritsu T: definitely!

ritsunny: i'm sure many of you guys were excited, haha.

Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10: Rest, Relaxation, and R?

Hey guys! Believe it or not i've already finished 3-4 chapters following Mio and Ritsu's story. I really hope you'll enjoy them.

Aside from that, i've been listening to vocal trance non-stop lately. Summer and Las Vegas's EDC can't come any quicker! Haha

...And so, the story continues!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu yawned and walked along the hall towards the dining room. She wore boy's clothing donning a black t shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Her feet came to a halt as she stretched upwards.

Yui had woken up as well. She walked blindly down the hall and rubbed her eye. "Mugi?" She focused on a single sillhouette.

Ritsu drowsily looked at Yui. The girl returned her stare. It took a while for the guitarist to realize that it was a boy.

* * *

"Eh?" Yui pointed at Rin. "Mugi, you didn't tell me he was staying here?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." She smiled apologetically at the girl.

"But it is!" She kept pointing at the brunette. "He's a boy!"

Rin looked down at his breakfast. What Yui said was true, under different circumstances a girl wouldn't normally let a guy sleepover.

"Don't worry he's sleeping on the other side of the house." As if that would make things sound any better...

"Why did he sleepover anyways?" Yui asked. "I thought it would be just us three..." She pouted.

"Well, Ritsu isn't here so I thought it best to bring along someone to fill in her spot."

Yui looked at Rin. "So he's her replacement?..."

Mugi nodded. The two continued eating as the guitarist let out a much needed sigh.

A couple of minutes passed before Mio walked into the dining room. "Goodmorning" she greeted everyone as she took her seat beside Yui.

"Goodmorning" Yui and Mugi said in unison.

Her gaze shifted to someone at the head of the table. She was surprised to see that it was Rin.

He closed his eyes as he waved to her.

She dropped her utensil at the sight of him. "M-Mugi, what is he doing here?" Her finger pointed directly at the boy.

'Here we go again.' Rin thought as he stopped eating.

"He's here to join us on our little vacation for the weekend." She smiled at Mio.

"B-But..."

"Apparenty he's Ritsu's replacement." Yui stated.

"Ritsu's replacement?" She looked at Rin. 'You could never replace Ritsu!'

"Don't take this the wrong way Mio. It's only temporary, while she's away on that week trip. The more the merrier right?" Mugi replied calmly.

Rin's eyes focused on his meal as he twirled the fork in his hand with his head down.

Mio couldn't help but feel bad for him, she was unknowingly treating him like the black plague. "I'm sorry." She spoke to Rin. "I just didn't know that Mugi invited you to the sleepover as well." She eyed the pianist who masked her face with a smile.

He managed a small grin and continued eating.

"So what are we doing today?" Yui changed the subject and addressed their schedule.

"Well, I know this one place not far from here. We can go swimming there." Mugi spoke as she finished eating. "It's better than the ocean."

"Ok." That seemed to satisfy Yui.

Mio turned red as she remembered bringing her swimsuit. She wouldn't be comfortable wearing it if Rin saw her that way.

Rin wiped his mouth as she noticed Mio's flushed face. His hand pulled the phone from his pocket and typed into it. - Are you ok? - He leaned in to show her the message.

It brought her back to reality as she read the words. "Y-Yes, I-I'm fine."

Her face still looked flustered.

He wasn't buying it so he wrote a few more words. - look, i don't have to go if you don't want me to. -

She continued reading. A pang of guilt surged across her chest. It would be wrong for her to say no. Besides, a part of her wanted him to be there..."I-I want you to go with us." She said quietly.

Mugi and Yui sat attentively listening to their conversation.

- Are you sure? -

"Y-Yes.."

- Final answer? -

She looked up at him with a serious look in her eyes. "Yes."

He cracked into a grin before writing one more thing. - Ok. Well, I have to get ready now. - he moved the chair back and stood to walk back to his room.

Yui and Mugi couldn't help but smile at the two.

Mio watched the boy leave. Maybe it was a good thing if he was with them...

* * *

The girls took their time as they packed a few things and readied themselves before leaving. Rin sat in the living room with a backpack and an extra pair of clothes. Luckily Mugi had stashed a pair of boardshorts and swimwear into his closet. He checked the time on his phone. 'They're taking pretty long...' Rin slumped back onto his seat.

Minutes passed as the girls descended the stairs meeting the boy.

"I'm sorry we took long." Mugi apologized as her voiced echoed around the room.

The boy simply smiled.

"How do we look?" Mugi gestured at their bodies.

The girls were dressed appropriately with their swimsuits hidden behind their blouses and shorts. Rin looked at each one of them as they approached where he sat. He glanced at Mio the longest. She immediately noticed and turned her head.

- All three of you look pretty - He typed and showed them the message.

"Aww, thanks Rin!" Yui exclaimed.

Mugi smiled and Mio's eyes remained astray.

A bag dropped on Rin's lap as he watched Yui in front of him. "Hey, you're the boy in our group so you have to carry our bags." She suggested.

The girls followed suit and dropped their belongings by his feet. It was unanimous that he would be the packmule for the day.

* * *

The four trudged along the trek as they hiked uphill. The slender trees offered fresh air as they continued walking.

"So he's they boy Mio was going crazy over?" Yui asked Mugi as they kept their pace ahead of the two.

"Yes."

"So you knew, and you didn't tell me?" She looked disappointed.

"Well I couldn't. If I did you might've told Mio."

Yui thought as she absorbed her words. 'She's probably right..' The guitarist looked back at the two, they walked side by side as Rin shouldered the bags.

Mio sealed her mouth shut as she walked beside him. She darted her eyes at the boy every once in a while, although she couldn't tell if he returned her gaze since he was wearing black wafarers today. He shouldered her bag as it started to slip. 'Maybe I should just take my bag back...'

"We're here." Mugi called to them as she motioned the two to follow.

They hiked the remainder of the rocky trail gradually reaching the top. A stream appeared from the east as it flowed downstream into a waterfall, which lead to a pool of fresh water.

"Wow, Mugi this is pretty!" Yui exclaimed as she jumped.

The water sparkled as Mio checked from a distance, it really was beautiful. The best part was that it was secluded. They had the area all to themselves.

Rin set the bags down and took a drink from his water bottle. He was exhausted from carrying the bags uphill.

"We should set up our stuff here." Mugi pointed at a designated spot.

He followed her placing the bags by a tree.

"Let's go change now so we can swim." Yui suggested.

Rin sat by the tree and typed into his phone. - You guys go ahead, i'll stay and watch our stuff. -

"Such a good boy!" Yui patted Rin on the head.

'Gosh Yui, i'm not a dog...' He mentally thought.

"Ok, watch our stuff." Mugi held Mio's hand as they walked away to find a spot to change.

He started to fall asleep until Mugi shook his shoulder. He focused on her body, giving him a good view of her cleavage. His body moved away from her as his heart raced.

The two girls followed the blondie. Rin looked at their bikinis. Mugi wore a white two piece, Yui in pink with the bottom half as a skirt, and Mio in black. He noticed that they tied their hair up into a ponytail with two strands on each side of their face.

He bit his lip as he aligned his eyesight directly at Mio. He surveyed her whole body beginning with her black silky hair moving down to her well endowed chest, and finally her voluptous curves.

"Um, Rin?" Yui asked as he snapped back to reality. "Why is your nose bleeding?"

All three of them blushed as he wiped the trace of blood from his nose. Mugi and Yui quickly took his arm and dragged him to edge of the cliff, pushing him into pool of water.

- Splash -

Mio and the girls hovered atop as he came up for air. Luckily his contacts didn't fall out. He squinted as the sun's rays hit his eyes. Yui and Mugi smiled at him as they watched him swim around. He motioned them to follow after.

Yui and Mugi held hands as they jumped off the ledge landing into the cool water.

As soon as they came up for air they called out to The bassist. "Come on Mio!"

She stood her ground and studied the height of the cliff, it was a little high. "I-I'll just meet you guys down there."

"Ok..." They continued swimming as she made her way down.

Rin swam closer to meet the girl. She watched him pull his brown wet hair back before approaching him. Her body moved closer as they were only a few inches apart. She looked into his hazel eyes, 'were they always this dark?' Her mind tried to recall that it was a shade lighter during the dance. Mio shrugged it off thinking it must have been the lighting's effect.

He suddenly threw his arms in the air as water splashed onto her face. A grin formed around his mouth as he swam backwards. She swam after him in hopes to pay him back for his actions.

* * *

Most of the day was spent swimming and jumping off the cliff. Rin sat down to dry his clothing. He watched the girls run around, it was amusing.

"Mio you should really try it." Yui egged the bassist. "It's really fun!"

"It is." Mugi agreed.

The two girls were trying to convince her to jump off the cliff. "D-Don't you think it's a bit...high?"

"It's fine." Yui replied.

Mugi looked down from atop, she'd already gotten used to it after diving multiple times.

"Here just-" Yui gave her a little push.

"Aaahhhh!" Mio screamed as she plummeted into the water. She swam up flailing. "H-Help!" She didn't know why but for some reason she couldn't swim. It didn't take her long before she realized her leg suddenly cramped.

"Mio!" The two girls shouted in unison.

Rin realized what was happening and pushed the girls aside diving into the pool of water.

* * *

Mio flailed in an attempt to stay afloat. A few seconds passed and she started drowning. 'Help!' She repeated in her mind as her mouth engulfed the water. Her vision started to blur as she sank into the depths of the pool. 'He..lp...' Then, she blacked out.

* * *

Rin dove with his hands aligned as he plumetted into the water. He held his breath opening his eyes in search for Mio. He swam deeper as he saw her sinking a few feet away. It was difficult but he opened his eyes focusing on the girl as he reached for her. He made quick work and held her with his arms as he began swimming upwards.

* * *

Mio and Yui watched the water intently waiting for their friends to resurface. A head bobbed out gasping for air, it was Rin. He held Mio with one arm as he swam to the shallow waters. "Rin!" They exclaimed and made their way to the bottom.

* * *

Rin pulled the bassist onto the shore. He positioned her on her back. His knees bent as he moved to her mouth to check for breath sounds. She wasn't breathing. "Mio..." He whispered to her while no one was around. "C'mon Mio" he spoke a little louder. She remained unconscious.

Mugi and Yui made their way down as they stood watching the two of them.

"How is she?" Yui asked. She looked really worried.

He shook his head.

"Then you need to start CPR." Mugi stated.

Fortunately he knew how to do the procedure. He nodded and immediately placing his hands onto the center of her chest. His hands pressed downwards firmly beginning with thirty compressions. When he finished he checked again for any breath sounds. No response. He lifted her head to initiate rescue breathing. His lips sealed hers as he gave her two breaths carefully observing her chest rise. 'Mio..' He switched back to compressions. By the time he reached the thirteenth she started coughing up water.

The girls sighed in relief as she came too. He positioned her upright as she continued coughing.

"Mio are you ok? I'm so sorry for pushing you in..." Yui apologized sincerely.

She still felt lightheaded as her friends spoke to her. It didn't take long until she blacked out in Rin's arms.

"Mio?!" Yui exclaimed.

He moved his head closer to hers, she was breathing. Rin reassured her with a thumbs up.

Mugi and Yui relaxed a bit.

"We should bring her back up there." Mugi stated a she pointed to where their bags were. "It's starting to get dark so we should go back to the house as well."

They nodded in agreement. Rin placed Mio on his back as they made their way to the top.

* * *

As soon as Rin placed Mio by the tree he whispered something into Mugi's ear. She approved and he took a towel and his wafarers before disappearing into the forest.

When he thought he was at a safe distance he touched his eye accidentally poking it.

"Ow.." 'Just as I thought, I lost my contacts.'

He remembered something as well and reached into his pocket for his phone. It was dripping wet. His fingers pressed a button. The device didn't turn on.

"Great..." He said with a frustrated look. "Just what I needed."

* * *

Mio's eyes slowly opened as she woke up. 'Where am I?' She focused on her surroundings. Mugi and Yui were huddled near a bag. "M-Mugi, Yui?" She spoke quietly. Their figures remained hazy.

"Oh, Mio, you're awake." Mugi came quickly to the girl's aid.

The bassist realized that she was draped with a sweater, it was starting to get cold while the sun was starting to set.

"W-What happened?" She couldn't recall a thing.

"You drowned..." Yui said with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, it was my fault..."

"I...drowned?"

"Yes, and Rin saved you." Mugi stated.

"He...did?"

Yui nodded confirming Mugi's statement.

She looked around for the boy, but he was nowhere in sight. 'So, he saved me.' She kept replaying it in her mind. "Wait, did he do CPR?"

"Yeah..." Yui replied slowly while Mugi watched Mio's reaction.

Mio blushed, so he gave her a kiss...while she was unconscious?

Rin made his way back to the group as he rubbed the towel around his hair. He was wearing his glasses, which started to look silly as the environment grew darker.

"Rin, Mio's awake." Yui came up to him and held his hand bringing him to her.

He smiled as he noticed that she was still blushing. Mio looked at him before speaking. "T-Thank you, Rin."

He manifested his broken phone indicating that he couldn't speak at the moment. He ended up giving her a thumbs up.

She smiled as he formed that familiar grin.

"Aha!" Mugi yelled a little too loudly as she held two lanterns in her hands. Rin, Mio, and Yui turned to her direction as she smiled deviously before speaking to the group.

* * *

Did you guys guess what the last R stood for? If you thought of rescueing then yes, you are correct! And so,

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine101: haha, thanks. I don't know...maybe in a couple of more chapters.

Yukina-Tenma: yes! Let's hope that she can.

RachaelRae: yup, no offense taken. It sort of hit me when I re-read the story. It is completely one sided, had Ritsu not been Rin her advice would've been different. The thing is, I wanted to emphasize on Mio as a blank slate. Sure she has her own ideals/opinions but around Ritsu she can be easily swayed - especially if it's her advice. Sorry if it was onesided, i really didn't think much about it before, haha.

Keeper Aki: yup, well there's still more to the story. maybe a reason why she's acting different as Rin? Haha, stay posted and read on!

Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11: Heartbeat

I'm definitely starting to feel the heat from my end of the US. Wish I could hit the beach sometime soon...

i'm posting this up to read your reviews in the morning when I wake up because it's a great way to start my day. Haha

And so, the story continues...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

"We're going to have a test of courage!" Mugi exclaimed excitedly at the group. "We'll go in pairs of two as we walk back to the house."

Yui, Mio, and Rin looked at the pianist.

"That sounds fun!" Yui yelled out.

"I-I'm not quiet sure about this..." Mio remembered that she didn't do well with walking in the dark.

"But you see, you won't be alone Mio." Mugi pointed at the two lanterns. "We have to walk back in groups of two."

Saying that didn't make her feel any better. She lowered her head, afraid of the pianist's plan. Rin remained quiet, he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to.

"I would just assign our partners...but where's the fun in that?" She drew four numbered sticks from her bag. "We each pick a stick, number 1 with 4 and 2 with 3, ok?"

The two nodded reluctantly except for Yui. They took a stick and read the corresponding number. Mugi was paired up with Yui and Rin with Mio.

No one bothered to argue about the arrangements.

"Ok then, well i'm sure we all know how to get back right?" Mugi was specifically addressing Rin.

He nodded.

"Ok, then we'll go ahead." She took her bag and so did Yui as they headed

for the forest.

By then the sun had completely set masking the environment in darkness.

Rin and Mio decided to wear their sweaters before it got too cold. He held the lantern upwards shining the light foward as they entered the forest.

* * *

Rin couldn't blame Mio for feeling scared, there was a certain aura within the trees that gave him the chills as well. Nonetheless, he was determined to lead them out of the woodlands successfully.

Mio walked beside him as he guided her through the darkness. It was comforting to know that she wasn't alone. Her shoulder brushed his as they kept walking. She looked at him, he no longer wore his silly sunglasses. He looked straight at the path ahead of them. She knew that he wouldn't be able to talk even if he wanted to.

- hoot - hoot -

A noise echoed atop the trees. Mio froze in her tracks. He continued walking until he noticed that the girl had came to a halt. He walked back shining the lantern in her face. There was no doubt that she was terrified. He gave her a faint smile and held out his hand for her to hold. 'Maybe this would help her...'

She looked at him as her eyes were close to tearing up. Her hand took his. She felt a little better, but at the same time she felt embarassed. Her cheeks naturally flushed. She concentrated on what his hand felt like. They weren't that big, and his fingers felt coarse, perhaps he played an instrument? Like maybe the guitar. She tightened her grip on his hand as they continued walking.

The strange noises continued as she leaned closer to Rin. Crickets chirped, birds crowed, and the faint sound of running water could be heard from a distance. She focused on getting through the dark as she let go of his hand and held onto his arm.

Rin could feel his heart beating faster and it wasn't because he was scared. It was due to Mio's actions. First his hand, now his arm. Had it not been for nature's noises, he was sure that she would be able to hear his heart sounds. He swallowed hard as they trudged on.

- Ou Ou Ouooo -

They turned to hear a noise from afar. It sounded like a wolf. Both Mio and Rin stopped in their tracks.

'It would probably be best if I blow out the candle.' He looked at Mio and gestured to the lantern.

Fortunately she knew what he was trying to say and she agreed. They really didn't want to attract any wildlife creatures.

It was difficult as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Everything seemed fuzzy so they had to wait a few minutes until they could see adequately. He stepped forward slowly making sure that she followed.

The terrain was extremely rugged as it started to slope downward. It meant that they were halfway there. Rin put his right foot foward testing the ground as Mio followed. They were doing well until the bassist took a misstep and they both tumbled down the hill.

'Augghh..' Rin grimaced as his head hit the ground. His hands held Mio's body and head protecting her from the impact. It was better if he was hurt instead of her, especially since her incident earlier.

Mio lifted her head from his chest, she remained unscathed from the fall. She could faintly see him wince in pain as he put one hand on his head. "A-Are you ok?" She realized that it was a rhetorical question.

His chest rose as he let out a deep breath and nodded slowly. She couldn't see very well, but she noticed that his eyes were closed. 'Poor Rin...' She moved her hand to cup his face.

His head throbbed as he lay on the ground. He felt her hand touch his face. The moon cast a faint light on Mio's body, he could tell she looked worried. He remained in the dark as the tree prevented him from being seen clearly. A tear dropped from the bassist's cheek onto his shirt. 'Mio, why are you...'

She felt helpless. Her sobs continued as she cried onto his chest.

He placed his hand ontop of her head. 'Don't worry it's going to be okay.' He stroked her hair as her tears lessened. It still smelled like the freshwater from the pool.

She breathed slowly onto him, sending a surge of warmth throughout his body. He clenched his eyes trying to focus on something else. The sensation was overwhelming. His hands slowly moved down to her waist and she rubbed her body upward to meet his face. She could feel his heart racing through his shirt. Her heart rate increased as well, being this close to him naturally made her feel this way.

Her lips hovered his neck, only inches away from making contact. She moved her hand tracing his jawline to his mouth. 'That's right, he saved me with these very lips.' She smiled faintly at the boy. Rin kept his eyes closed. It was taking all of his willpower to hold back.

She inched her face to his. He could feel her hot breath over his lips. Rin tightened his grip around her waist. He admitted that Mio was turning him on so bad. Her actions dulled the pain, was this her plan? She closed her eyes as she closed the gap between them. He quickly turned to the side. Her lips landed on his cheek.

She could feel his mouth crack into a grin before she parted herself from him. Her expression changed to confusion.

"Do you think they're here?" A familiar voice spoke.

"They should be..."

The footsteps grew closer as the lantern lit several trees.

'Oh no...' Rin's heart sank. 'What if they see us like this?...'

Mio looked in his direction as she sat upright and got off of him. He followed after just in time as Mugi and Yui arrived.

"There you two are!" Yui yelled ecstatically.

Mugi ran to meet them.

"Did you guys get lost?" She shifted her gaze to Mio, then Rin. "You were taking long, so we thought you did."

The two looked at each other before speaking.

"R-Rin hit his head on the way down the hill." Mio pointed to the area where they had fallen. "That's why it took so long for us to get back on the track..."

"Are you ok Rin?" Mugi asked as she approached him.

He nodded.

"Good, then we should get going." Mugi scanned the trees. "It's really starting to get dark."

The two agreed as they followed Mugi back to the house.

* * *

As they set foot into the residence Mio decided to speak. "I'm going to take a bath now.." She rushed immediately up the stairs into her room with her head down.

"I think i'll take one too.." Yui said. "Wait for me Mio!" She followed the bassist.

Rin and Mugi were left by the door. He watched Mio walk away. 'Is she mad at me?' He questioned himself.

Mugi looked beside her. "Let's take a walk." She took his hand leading him outside.

* * *

The waves splashed onto the shore as they strolled by the beach.

"That was really brave of you.." Mugi spoke softly. "When you saved Mio."

Rin shifted to Ritsu while no one was around. She could speak freely to the girl. "It was nothing."

Mugi smiled at the girl. "Well, it was very noble."

Ritsu blushed. "I-I would've done it in a heartbeat if that happened again."

Mugi smiled even bigger than before. "Ritsu, that's so sweet of you!" She moved closer clutching her arm.

The drummer did her best to brush it off. She turned her head to the side, scratching the top with her free hand.

"So...what happened during the rest of the day?" Mugi pried. "Did you two...do anything?"

Ritsu's heart skipped a beat as she recalled the event from tonight.

The pianist freed her arm as she moved in front of Ritsu. She looked amused by the brunette's flushed expression. "Something happened right?"

Ritsu finally met the girl's eyes. "N-No, w-what makes you say that?"

"Because you're stuttering, you rarely do that...unless you're excited or...lying." She read her like an open book.

There was no way she could get out of this, unless she came up with something good. "E-Even if we did do something...I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" She pouted at Ritsu.

"B-Because..." She looked around. "You-you have to catch me first!" Her feet shifted backwards before turning to run away.

"Oh, so that's how it is..." She moved her feet to chase the girl.

* * *

After a quick bath, Mio approached the room's balcony as she watched the waves crash onto the beach. Her mind pondered to Rin, back to when they fell on the ground. She thought about how she almost kissed him. 'Why did he turn away?' She questioned herself. 'Was he teasing me?' Of course he was.

Her eyes slowly focused downwards spotting two people running around the beach. They seemed to be having fun chasing each other along the shore.

She cracked into a smile watching them before she looked up at the sky's stars thinking about Rin.

* * *

Ritsu maintained the upper hand as she ran ahead of Mugi.

'I think this has gone long enough.' The pianist thought as she used the remainder of her energy and caught up with the drummer. She aimed herself at the girl, tackling her onto the sand.

"Whoa!" Ritsu yelped as she fell head first onto the ground. She flailed around trying to get Mugi off of her.

The blondie wrestled with the girl as they tossed and turned collecting grains of sand onto their clothing and hair. They finally rolled away from the shore. Ritsu lay on the bottom, while Mugi remained ontop. She held the brunette's hands, pinning her as she struggled to break free. The pianist was stronger than she looked.

When she realized that it was futile, she stopped moving to catch her breath. Mugi breathed heavily as her blonde hair fell onto Ritsu's face. As she realized that the drummer stopped resisting, she removed her grip and sat ontop of Ritsu.

She pulled her hair back before speaking. "I caught you..." She placed her right hand on the girl's chest. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Ritsu remained quiet as she regained her normal breathing pattern. She didn't feel like telling her anything.

Mugi noticed that the girl wasn't going to speak. 'I guess we're doing this the hard way.' She lowered herself onto the girl whispering something into her ear. "You know Ritsu..." Her hand moved along the brunette's chest. "I have my own ways..." Her breath contacted her ear. "...to make you talk."

Ritsu swallowed hard as her heart raced. 'This is too much for one day!'

"Ritsu..."She parted her hair batting her eyelashes onto her neck. "...Tell me." Mugi begged the brunette.

'Ahh, Mugi! What are you doing?!' No energy came from her arms to push off the girl.

"Ritsu.." Mugi whined in a sweet voice.

At this point, the brunette's head started spinning. Her head throbbed as blood rushed to her face. She winced as some pain from her injury resurfaced. 'This is it, i'm going to...fa..int.' her head rolled to the side as she closed her eyes and blacked out.

"Ritsu?" Mugi touched her face. She put a hand over her own lips. "Oops, I may have overdone it." She giggled lightly as the ocean's waves continued to splash against the shore.

* * *

Meanwhile Yui sat in the tub. "I wonder if they'll ever know that we were the ones making those animal noises..." She giggled lightly before lowering herself into the water.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12: Hentai

Hmmm...I just realized that I can't specifically confirm how many chapters this story will have. It's too good to stop writing. There are so many events I want to put in before coming up with an ending...i've already got 16 to be exact.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

"Mi...o...Mi..o...Mio..Mio!" Yui spoke to the bassist softly.

"Mmmmm.." The girl mumbled in her sleep.

"Mio, I need to tell you something important." Yui shook her shoulder. "I don't think Mugi slept here last night..." She pointed to the third bed in the room. It looked set and unused.

"Are you sure?" She said groggily with her head hidden underneath a pillow.

"Yes, i'm sure." Yui stated.

"What if she just woke up really early today?" She stuck her head out of the pillow.

"Mio, i'm sure of it." She replied with confidence. "I stayed up late last night waiting for her to return, but she didn't..."

Mio propped her head on the bed. She started to get worried. What if Yui was saying the truth? "Let's check the other rooms." She sugested as she sat upright.

Yui nodded in agreement. The two girls headed for the door in their pajamas.

* * *

Ritsu's eyes clenched as she woke up. Her hand grasped for what she thought would be her bed, but it felt soft and...sandy. 'Sandy?' She bolted up focusing her view onto the waves crashing. 'How did I?' A sudden throbbing hit her head as she held herself steady with the other hand. "Nngg."

Mugi skipped along the beach meeting Ritsu. She giggled to herself observing her touseled hair. "Goodmorning!" The blondie said happily.

"Good..morning." She looked up drowsily at Mugi. "Wh-What happened last night?" The pain in her radiated once again. "Augh...why did we end up here?"

Mugi's smile slipped as she recalled the previous night's events. 'Should I tell her?'

Ritsu didn't feel to well. She couldn't help but think that she was missing something. The drummer remained sitting down.

"Are you ok? Does your head still hurt?" Mugi knelt down beside her.

"A little."

"Do...you remember anything?" The pianist pried curiously.

"Umm..." She thought hard. "I remember that Mio drowned..and I saved her." She closed her eyes trying to connect the rest. "Then we walked around the forest..and we fell."

Mugi looked intrigued. 'Could this be what Ritsu was hiding last night?'

"Uhh.." Her mind grew cloudy once more. "...that's it." She closed her eyes squinting hard. It couldn't have ended just there.

Mugi dropped her smile. She was so close!

"...In any case, can you get up?" The blondie asked Ritsu as she stood.

"Yeah.." She slowly stood up, but was quickly attacked with a bit of vertigo. Ritsu ended up falling towards her friend.

"Ahh..." Mugi looked at the brunette who loomed over her.

"Umm, i'm so sorry." Ritsu repelled herself away. She felt the heat rise in her face. As she sat down she recalled everthing that had happened.

Mugi sat up once more. She looked at the girl. 'Does she remember?'

'It's ok Ritsu, just play it dumb. Maybe she won't notice.' She thought to herself.

"Ritsu, are you ok?" She moved to the brunette.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine." She scratched her head.

'So she does remember...' Mugi deduced as her friend stuttered. Her body moved closer as they sat watching the horizon. "You don't look too well." She placed a hand onto her forehead. Mugi became worried about her head injury.

"...I-It's nothing serious." She tried getting up again. A few steps was all she could manage before collapsing again.

"Ritsu!" Mugi ran to her aid. "Maybe we should just rest for a while longer."

The brunette nodded. Maybe rest was all she needed.

* * *

Mio and Yui finished exploring the rooms in their area. Mugi was no where to be found.

"Let's go check the other side." Yui suggested.

Mio agreed, but immediately took it back when she realized Rin's room was on the other side. She took Yui's hand. "B-But what about Rin's room..."

"What about it?"

"Wouldn't we be t-trespassing?"

Yui thought for a while, "Are you worried that maybe she slept in Rin's room?"

'What?' Mio blushed at Yui's words. She didn't even think of that. "N-No! What makes you say that?" 'Even if she did, I shouldn't be jealous right? He said he was interested in me, but we're not dating...'

Yui noticed that Mio was in deep thought. "Come on." She pulled her arm as they started walking. "Besides, we can just knock and ask if he knows where she is."

"Ok..."

The two proceeded down the hall until they reached the rooms.

"I'll take the left, you take the right."

Yui stated.

"Ok."

It took five minutes for them to check each room. There was only one more, at the right end of the hall.

'This must be Rin's room.' Mio thought before she knocked. "Rin?"

No response.

She knocked again. "Mugi?...Rin?"

Her hand moved to the doorknob, it unlocked. "Yui." She called over. The guitarist walked her way.

Together their heads popped out checking the room. No one was there.

"No fair, his room looks bigger than ours." Yui pouted.

She was right, it was more spacious than theirs. Her hand ran along the bed. 'So this is where he sleeps...' She took a seat on it.

Yui looked around the room. There wasn't much going on, it was pretty bland. Her eyes searched for something interesting, they focused on his drawer.

"Mio." She motioned her to follow. "Look.." She pointed at the furniture.

The bassist made her way to the girl. "What about it?"

"Aren't you curious?" She smiled deviously.

"W-What? About what?"

"Like...if he wears boxers or briefs?"

Her face instantly turned red. She turned her face away from Yui."'I-I don't need to know that stuff."

"Really?" She put a hand on its handle slowly opening it.

Mio turned around. "Yui! What are you doing? What if someone catches us?!"

"Relax Mio we'll be quick." She opened it rummaging through some clothes. There were some t-shirts, shorts, jeans and...a panty?

Mio switched between watching Yui and the door.

"Well, well, look what we have here." She held up a yellow panty.

The bassist grew more flustered. 'What was that doing there?'

"I thought he was different...looks like he's just another pervert."

Yui spoke.

Mio was speechless. She didn't know what to think.

"Maybe we should take it and just question him later." The idea certainly sounded interesting.

"N-No. Just leave it there." Mio sounded serious. Even if it was odd, they didn't have the right to just take his belongings.

"B-But..."

"No Yui." She scolded the girl. Mio turned back to the door.

"Ok.." Yui sneakily slipped it into her pockets as she shut the drawer. 'Mio may not agree, but I think it would be in her best interest...'

The girls continued to explore his room.

* * *

Mugi splashed around in her shorts as the waves crashed onto her legs.

Ritsu sat at a safe distance as she watched the girl wade at the water. She started to feel a little better. The pain in her head had subsided significantly.

Mugi ran quickly to sit beside Ritsu. "Feeling a lot better?"

"Yup."

"Then let's get up." She stood and offered her hand.

The brunette accepted it and stood with ease.

Just then a butler came down to the beach to give Mugi the black sunglasses she needed. He whispered something to her before leaving.

"What's up?" Ritsu asked.

"It seems like we need to get going now." She looked at the glasses and handed them to the brunette. "And you need to wear these...Rin."

Ritsu noticed that her contacts fell out yesterday when she rescued Mio. She wore them and thanked Mugi.

"Now let's go!" She took her hand as they headed back to the house.

* * *

Yui an Mio had almost finished scanning the room until they heard footsteps echoing along the hall.

"Yui, we have to go..now!"

The guitarist nodded and they walked out trying to act normal.

Rin and Mugi walked as they met each other from opposite ends.

"There you are!" Yui exclaimed as she ran to hug the pianist. "We've been looking for you all morning."

"Oh really? I'm sorry for causing you the trouble."

Mio looked at Rin. He gave her a grin and she smiled before looking down.

"So...are you two going to tell us where you've been?" Yui interrogated them.

"We..." Mugi looked at Rin. She couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse. "Accidentally slept by the beach."

"Whaaaaaat? How? Why?" A thousand thoughts flooded Yui's brain.

Mio looked up at Rin. 'Was this true?' She didn't know what she felt.

"We were just talking last night and we fell asleep." Mugi responded calmly.

Yui eyed the two suspiciously. She didn't feel like they were telling them everything. She thought that the best time to ask was now. "So Rin..."

He looked at Yui.

"What do you have to say about this?" She manisfested the yellow panty from her pocket.

"Yui!" Mio yelled.

'Oh my..' Mugi thought as she took a good look at it.

His jaw dropped as he saw the undergarment. He slipped his hand into his pocket reaching for his phone, but realized that it was broken. There was no way he was getting out.

Mio patienty waited for a response.

"..." Mugi stared at it for a long time. "Oh, I think that's mine Yui." She pointed at the panty.

Everyone looked at Mugi.

"Whaaat?" Mio and Yui spoke.

"Yes, that's mine. I'm sorry for the mix up. I must've left it in the drawer when I was cleaning out the room for Rin." She eyed the boy. He returned the look. He gave her a silent thanks.

Rin turned to look at them. He couldn't help but feel embarassed.

"Oh...really?" Yui looked at the panty before handing it to Mugi. "I-I'm sorry Rin." She looked at him .

Mio looked at him. She felt relieved. He wasn't a pervert, it was all just a misunderstanding.

The four glanced at each other as the situation grew awkward. A few seconds later a strange noise emanated from Yui's stomach.

"Eh...hehe..I forgot. We didn't eat breakfast yet..." She rubbed her abdomen.

Moments later Mio's made a gurgling sound as well. She lowered her face in humiliation.

"I guess we'll go down and eat breakfast now.." Yui said as they took their leave.

When they were gone Mugi held the yellow undergarment in her hand. "You really need to be more careful..Rin." She looked at the boy. "Someone might get the wrong impression..."

The boy quickly snatched the article. His face was flustered. "I know.." He responded quietly before marching off to his room.

Mugi watched the brunette walk away as she followed after the girls.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine101: aww, but that's what makes the stories more exciting - more chapters! haha, feel the heat!

Nashiturou27: Expect the unexpected, if anything, several answers will be addressed in the future chapters. You're welcome! those mugitsu scenes...haha

Yukina- Tenma: Of course! Azusa will appear in the later chapters, i'm just waiting to post them now.

027: haha, it gets better!

Keeper Aki: Everyone loves a good tease, I know I do, haha. You know it!

mhcblackjack: Me too

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13: Skipping

I'm officially hooked onto Travis Garland's songs, they're totally going to be my inspiration for the future chapters, haha.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Rin shifted to Ritsu as she entered her room. 'I can't believe they trespassed into my room!' She let out a sigh. 'I should remember to lock the door from now on.' She mentally noted to herself. Her hand moved to lock the door.

The drummer placed the undergarment on the bed. 'That was really close though, if Mugi hadn't saved me back there...I would've been toast!' Her feet moved across the room checking to see if her other belongings were still there. Her hand pulled the bedside table and captured her own cellphone. 'Thank God they didn't find this...' She decided to hide it with her other important 'stuff'.

Ritsu walked to the drawers checking if there was anything that would look out of place. There was nothing suspicious. 'Ok, good.'

She walked over to the bathroom and set down her sunglasses. 'I should take a bath before I do anything else today.' She reached for a new pair of clothes and a towel before turning on the shower head.

* * *

The three girls took their seat at the dining room as they ate their breakfast. Rin didn't join them, after this morning's event he probably felt really embarassed. Most of the time was spent in silence. Mio and Yui felt guilty for what they did - trespassing into the boy's room and accusing him for something false.

Yui decided to break the ice. "So how did you guys end up sleeping on the beach?" She addressed Mugi.

"..." The blondie stopped eating to decide how she would answer the question. "Well, it began when you two decided to take a bath." She set down her fork. "He looked a bit sad, so I thought it would be best if he told be about it. We ended up walking on the beach."

Mio slowly placed her utensil down. She listened attentively to the pianist.

"I asked him multiple times, but he didn't answer me." She looked down at her plate. "It must've been something personal that happened in the forest.." Her eyes drifted to Mio.

The bassist slowly lowered her head as she turned beet red. She knew exactly what Rin was hiding.

Mugi continued. "He was going to tell me, under one condition... I had to catch him." She giggled lightly. "So we spent a good amount of time running around the beach."

Yui looked at Mugi then at Mio.

'So they were the two that I spotted last night?' Mio spoke to herself. It made sense..the location they were at was private, no one else would've been around at the beach.

"I ended up catching him," Mugi said in triumph. "But he didn't stay true to what he said." She looked at the girls.

Mio started to get worried. 'Did Rin tell her what happened?' She waited for the verdict.

"He must've hit the ground pretty hard because he fainted after a few minutes." Mugi thought it best not to tell the girls the rest of the details.

'Phew.' Mio mentally replied. Their little event would be a secret for now...

"..." Yui thought in her chair. "So that's why you didn't come back last night, you had to take care of Rin."

She nodded. Mugi looked at the two, it looked like they bought it.

"So..." Yui said as she finished her meal. "What's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking that maybe we can just stick to the beach this time." Mugi remembered Mio's accident, she didn't want it to happen twice.

"Ok, that sounds fun." Yui said.

Mio agreed.

It was decided that they would have their last day at the beach.

* * *

Ritsu fixed her hair after taking her shower. She had to learn how to do it by herself, Mugi wouldn't always be there to help her. Her fingers dabbed a small amount as she placed it onto the tips of her hair.

- knock - knock -

Ritsu's quickly closed the bathroom door. What if it was Mio or Yui? Her mind thought to back earlier, she had locked it prior to taking a shower. There was no way they could get in unless they had the key. She lowered her gaurd and opened the door.

It clicked open as Mugi entered. The blondie smiled at the drummer. "Wow, that looks pretty good." She approached the brunette.

"Thanks." Ritsu said with a smile. She sounded proud of her accomplishment.

Mugi ran her fingers along the drummer's brown hair. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled as the light's rays illuminated the room. She looked down as she reached in her pocket to give the girl something. She managed to pull out a new cellphone and another pair of contacts. "Looks like you'll be needing these again."

A grin appeared around her face. "Mugi, you're the best!" She gave the girl a fight squeeze. "Oh, uhh, i'm sorry about the other phone..." She handed the broken device back to the girl.

"It's ok." Mugi didn't mind. "If you hadn't jumped in and broken this phone, Mio wouldn't be here with us today."

The pianist was right. She nodded and accepted the items.

"Now you have to finish getting ready, we're going to the beach for our last day." She told Ritsu.

"Ok." She smiled as Mugi took her leave.

* * *

Ritsu shifted back to Rin as he headed down the stairs. For once, the girls were ready before him. They brought towels, handbags, a beach ball, and watermelon. Everything seemed to be set.

He made his way down thinking that he would be the packmule again.

"Don't worry Rin." Mugi said, "we'll help you out today." She gave him a smile.

He looked a little happy through his sunglasses. As he looked at the stuff it was better that they did help him, there were so many things to carry. They each took several items before they headed out.

* * *

The girls splashed around the water with their other pair of swimsuits. Mugi wore yellow, Yui in light blue, and Mio in navy blue. Rin didn't bother to play around with the girls for fear of losing his contacts a second time. He sat under the parasol sporting red boardshorts and a white t-shirt. He practically looked like a lifeguard.

The weather wasn't too hot and the sea breeze helped them cool down. Yui tossed the ball between the girls. They were having a lot of fun. Mugi looked at Rin from a distance, he looked a little lonely so she decided to approach him.

He watched her through his glasses as she sat next to him.

"Why aren't you out there with us?"

He took his time before speaking. "My contacts..." He said quietly.

"Oh, right.." She spoke softly. "But you're missing out on this chance to be with Mio."

Mugi told the truth, he really hadn't made any progress since...last night.

After this morning's misunderstanding he felt, embarrassed. As much as he wanted to talk to her - he couldn't.

"I have an idea!" Her eyes lit up suddenly. "You should put some sunblock on her!"

"W-What?" He blushed as the words came out of Mugi's mouth.

"Yes! You know, you put some into your hands and apply it down her arms like this." She took his hands and slid them onto her.

Rin's heart raced, 'Mugi! What are you doing?!' He swallowed hard trying to calm his nerves. 'What if she sees us!'

Just then, the ball bounced back to the shore and Mio walked to retrieve it. She took the ball in her hands and looked up. She was surprised to find Rin with Mugi. Her eyes focused on the two, his hands slid down the pianist's shoulders to her arms. 'What is he doing?' A tinge of jealously leapt from her heart.

Mugi could sense Mio looking at them so she stopped. She looked back to see Rin blushing with his head turned to the side. 'Oh Rin..'

It took all of Mio's courage to walk up to the two. She dropped the ball and approached them.

'Oh no, she saw!' Rin tilted his head downwards trying hard not to meet her eyes. Mugi remained calm as she prepared what to say.

Mio stood before them looking at both of them. She couldn't speak.

"Oh, Mio!" Mugi looked up happily. "Rin was just putting on some sun block for me." She took the bottle beside her. "Do you want him to put some on for you as well?"

'What?' She looked at the boy who had his head down averting her gaze. Her face flushed as Mugi asked her the question.

The blondie pointed at the bottle once more. She slowly stood up and handed her the item. "Rin, be a good boy and help her with the sunblock." 'You'll thank me for this later.' She winked at the boy before running to play with Yui.

Mio looked at the boy who slowly lifted his head. He patted the ground as she sat in front of him. She placed the bottle on the ground beside her. 'Is he really going to do it?'

Rin clenched his jaw before his hand took the sunblock and placed some into his hands.

Mio's heart skipped a beat. 'He's really going to do it?!'

He moved closer before placing his hands onto her shoulder. She felt their bodies make contact as he slowly slid his hands down her arms. His hot breath surged onto her back as he slid his hands lower. It sent a chill down her spine as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

Rin felt his chest pound against her back. He could feel Mio's soft skin as he slid his hands onto her. He really didn't want her beautiful skin to be sunburnt. When he finished his body leaned back.

Mio slowly turned around to face the boy. She felt that it was over to quickly. He was obviously blushing. His hand went to his new phone to type something in. - I'm going to take a walk. - he showed her the message.

"Ok." She said quietly as he stood up and walked away. 'Did I do something wrong? Maybe he's embarrassed, but then again, weren't we both?'

* * *

Rin placed his hand on his chest as he walked a safe distance from Mio. If he had continued, things would get out of control. He decided to walk into the forest. A faint sound of trickling water could be heard as he walked a little further. 'I need to think alone for a while...' He spoke as he marched on.

* * *

Mio watched the boy walk away. 'Maybe I should join him. This might be the only chance we get to spend time with each other.' She decided not to let this opportunity slip away. The bassist took her white blouse and steeled herself as she walked the same path to follow Rin.

* * *

It only took a few more steps until he reached the river. It was pretty wide as he watched the freshwater sparkle in the sunlight. He grinned as he observed nature's beauty.

His hand rummaged for a rock. Once he found a decent one he held it in his hands. He thought back to Mugi's beach party.

* * *

Ritsu arrived ontop of the rooftop as she felt the cool sea breeze whip around her face. She walked to the other side as she watched the sun completely set. The sky turned into a darker shade of blue as night approached. Her fingers reached for her phone as she quickly texted Mugi.

- I don't think I can do this. Help! - She was backing out from her own confession.

'At this rate, I just can't. I thought I was ready to tell her, but...I can't. I'm not ready.' She gripped her hands onto the bar. 'I hope this turns out well...' She braced herself for what would come next.

* * *

Rin threw the rock onto the river as it skipped twice before it sank. 'Aughhh! What am I getting myself into?' He placed his hand on his head in frustration. 'This is so wrong! How am I supposed to tell her now?'

He reached down and took another stone. 'Now i'm stuck in a lie that's even worse. I can't even talk to her because my voice might give it away.'

He threw the rock, this time it didn't skip at all.

His eyes watched it sink as he felt his heart drop as well. 'How am I supposed to explain everything in the end? She's just going to get hurt...' He looked down at the ground. 'I, Rin Takemoto, shouldn't even exist.'

The birds chirped as the sound of rushing water echoed around the wilderness. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming from his back. He quickly turned around to find Mio looking at him from a distance.

'Mio?' There was no doubt it was the bassist. Although this time she was wearing a white blouse over her bikini.

She walked to stand beside him. He looked at her before she spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

He typed into his phone. - Thinking -

"A-About?"

'You...' He silently admitted to himself. - People -

She looked at him as he took off his sunglasses. Mio could sense that he had been in deep thought for a while now. His dark hazel eyes looked sad.

The two stood in silence as they watched the water run down the river.

He realized that he was ruining the mood so he quickly typed something. - Do you know how to skip rocks? -

Mio shook her head, she didn't know how.

- Here i'll teach you. - He bent down to retrieve a flat, medium weight rock, then placed it in her hand. - The trick is all in the wrist. - He smiled at her. - put your index finger against the edge of the rock with your thumb on one side and your middle finger on the other. Then, swing it with the back of your hand - He found a rock of his own and did exactly what he said. He threw it into the river, it skipped four times.

She nodded and walked closer to throw it into the river, it sank. She looked disappointed.

He cracked into a grin and approached her. - Don't worry, I wasn't this good before either. -

He took another stone and handed it to her. This time he positioned himself in back of her as he shifted her body sideways. He didn't type into his silly phone anymore, his actions showed the way.

She blushed as his body made contact with her back again, his heartbeat remained calm this time. He slid his right hand onto hers positioning her fingers correctly onto the rock. As he moved her hand back he motioned her to throw the rock once more, it skipped once.

She looked happy as it didn't sink like her previous attempt. She smiled and turned towards Rin as she hugged him. He didn't know how to react, it was so sudden. He slowly wrapped his hands around her. He could feel her chest pounding against his. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He started to blush as she continued to embrace him.

When she realized what she was doing she broke free. "I-I'm sorry.."

He simply looked at her with a content smile. - Want to try again? -

"Hm?" She blushed.

- Skipping rocks. - he gestured to the river.

"Sure." She said with a smile as they continued their little activity.

* * *

Yui and Mugi retreated to the parasol after playing in the water.

"Hey, where's Rin and Mio?" The guitarist asked.

Mugi looked around, they were no where in sight. "I don't know."

"Where do you think they went?"

"Hmm." Mugi thought hard. "I really don't know..."

The two girls thought about the two before they took some sandwiches from their picnic basket.

* * *

Mio had made some improvement. The rock skipped at least twice. Rin checked his phone, it was already noon. She threw one more rock which skipped three times. He noticed her little achievement and gave her a thumbs up. He walked up to her and gave her a message.

- Good job. We should probably head back now since it's lunch. Mugi and Yui might be worried. -

"Ok." She nodded as they both walked back to the beach.

* * *

Yui had just finished her sandwich before she took a sip from her water bottle. She turned to face Mugi who set her food down.

"Hey Mugi" the guitarist spoke to her. "How long have you known Rin?"

The blondie thought to herself, she had to choose her words wisely. "For a while..." She replied generally.

"Like when, specifically?"

"...Since the beginning of college."

"Oh.." Yui capped her drink. "So how did you meet him?"

Mugi remained quiet. This was an important question. "He's a friend of my friend."

"So you must know him well by now."

"Yes, I guess I do."

"You two seem really close, since you're the only one he talks to." Yui never heard his voice either. It's only natural, she hasn't known him for that long yet. "...Is something wrong with his voice? I mean he always uses his phone."

Mugi laughed at Yui's remark. "No, there's nothing wrong with his voice. He just gets like this when he's...shy."

"I wonder what he sounds like..." Yui thought dreamily.

"He sounds normal, I can guarantee that much."

"Mugi..."

"Hm?"

"Did you ever...like him?"

The pianist blushed, it never really crossed her mind before. She only saw Rin as a friend. "No." She replied quietly.

"Really?" Yui seemed surprised.

"I only see him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less." She said firmly.

"Oh, I see.."

Mugi thought to herself quietly. She was sure that she didn't harbor any romantic feelings towards Rin. Besides, if she did it wouldn't be right because he only had eyes for Mio. Her only role was to act as a supportive friend. Her thoughts deepened until Yui suddenly yelled.

"There they are!" Yui directed Mugi to the two.

Rin an Mio slowly made their way to the group.

"Where were you guys?" Yui asked as she stood up to meet them.

"We were...skipping rocks" Mio looked at Rin.

"Aww, and you guys didn't bring us with you?" Yui seemed disappointed.

- Next time. - He reassured her.

"Yay!" She leapt with joy.

"Anyways, you two must be getting hungry. Here, have some sandwiches." Mugi patted the ground for them to sit.

Mio and Rin sat together as Mugi watched them eat. 'I'm quite sure I don't like him that way...' Her mind drifted as she continued looking at him.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Guest: thanks! Haha, maybe...

Raine101: haha, wow. Didn't expect that reaction. Yes here's the chapter!

YcartoonloverY: yup. I don't know, does she?

Yukina-Tenma: let's say mio made the loudest stomach noise...

DooThis: it's supposed to be mitsu, but there might be a bunch of mugitsu as well. this may not be for you since you hate mugitsu.

027: yes!

thanks for reading


	14. Chapter 14: Hero

Ha, i'm starting to get a bunch of mitsu vs. mugitsu responses...things really are taking a turn. Who will end up with Ritsu?

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Rin had finished eating his lunch before Mio. He didn't do much, but he was really hungry after skipping stones with the bassist. He slowly stood up to stretch. The sun's rays were starting to heat up the beach since it was already past noon.

Mugi eyed the boy as he stood in front of her. She did admit that he was highly desirable, he had a cute face and slender frame. She realized her cheeks heating up so she averted her gaze onto the ocean's waves.

The boy turned around to see Mugi. He showed her a message. - Thanks for the sandwiches! - He gave her a genuine smile.

She looked up and read the note. "You're welcome." The pianist replied softly.

He looked at her flushed cheeks and bent down to see her more clearly. - Are you ok? You seem a bit pink... -

Mugi touched her face, was she blushing that hard? "It's nothing...just the heat." She rationalized.

He tilted his head to the side. He was really concerned over her. - Ok...if you say so.. -

Mio had just finished her meal. "Thanks Mugi." The pianist simply nodded her head.

She slowly stood up to meet Rin. He whispered something into his ear. He nodded.

"Ok, we're going to take a walk." Mio pointed down the beach.

"Ok, see you later then." Yui waved as they didn't wait for their reply.

The two walked side by side as they walked by the shore. Mugi watched them closely as they left.

* * *

Rin walked with his hands in his pockets as the waves crashed onto their sandals. It was a good feeling to have Mio by his side.

The bassist looked at the boy, he seemed to be thinking a lot lately. She slowly moved her arm into his. 'It should be enough to get his attention.'

His solemn expression disappeared as a grin formed around his face. He looked at Mio as her jet black hair flew across her face. She used her other hand to part it behind her ear. 'You're so beautiful Mio.' He thought to himself. She noticed him staring so she looked into his dark hazel eyes. His unruly bangs whipped across his forehead as he returned her gaze. She really enjoyed being around him so much, it just felt...magical.

He stopped walking and she stopped as well. Rin felt like being extra playful today so he typed something for her to read.

- Let's have a race. We'll run all the way to that side. -

The distance was pretty long.

- If you beat me...i'll give you a prize. -

He winked at her. The idea certainly sounded intriguing. She couldn't help but wonder what the 'prize' was.

Mio smiled at the boy. "Ok." She said firmly.

They readied themselves before the race. She tied her hair into a ponytail while Rin left his the same.

He did a count down with his fingers. - three - two - Mio suddenly sprinted forward before he signaled one. 'Cheater!' He thought before quickly chasing her.

* * *

She knew him all to well after hearing Mugi's story. He really should stay true to his word this time. She looked back and noticed that she had a small lead. 'Come on Mio, you can do this!' She egged herself on to run faster.

Rin grew surprised at how fast the girl was running, she wasn't like this before. Where did she get this energy? He attempted to run faster.

At first the distance seemed long, but at the speed Mio was going at she was almost there. She just hoped that something wouldn't mess her up like if she tripped at the last second.

Rin shifted his pace to catch up with the bassist. He didn't want to lose to a cheater. His feet carried him close to Mio following her back. He watched her jet black ponytail swing left and right as she ran. 'Snap out of it!' He thought to himself as he ran faster. 'You can't let her win.'

She noticed that he was starting to catch up. 'This is bad...just a few...more...seconds.' She gave the last few steps all her strength as she finished before Rin. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she huffed and puffed.

Rin came to a stop as he realized Mio rejoicing. He slowed down to catch his breath. His hands moved to the back of his head as he approached her.

She tried to resume her normal breathing pattern as he stood across from her. They watched each other pant before she finally spoke. "So..that..prize.." She eyed him eagerly.

He took his hands off his head, and reached for his phone. He typed something in but didn't show her. His fingers slipped it back into his pocket. She started to grow anxious. Rin stood across from her and closed the gap between their bodies. She could feel his heartbeat against hers. He looked into her stormy eyes as he was only inches away from her lips. His hand traced her hair as her breath blew onto his lips. As soon as she leaned in to kiss him he withdrew. He finally showed her the message.

- You cheated. So no prize for you. -

He laughed silently stepping back. Mio was ready to pounce at him, he was such a tease! He probably wouldn't do it even if she didn't cheat.

He started to move backwards. 'I think she's angry now.' She looked at him seriously, "Y-You're such a jerk!" She yelled before coming after him.

'She already regained her stamina?' The sun began to set as his eyes widened and he ran for dear life.

* * *

Mugi and Yui sat as they tanned themselves before the sun completely set.

Just then two boys came around the bend. One had black hair while the othe had ash blonde. They eyed the two girls and approached them slowly.

The blonde and brunette didn't notice them since they had their eyes closed under their sunglasses.

"Hey there." One of the boys said.

Mugi lifted her shades to see two people who they didn't know.

"What's up?" The other boy said to Yui.

They immediately got up and took a look at them. They had no idea who they were. Yui was about to greet them until Mugi stopped her.

"Are you guys alone?" The guy with jet black hair asked Mugi.

She didn't respond. Her instincts knew the situation all too well. Her hand remained onYui's mouth to make sure she didn't speak.

"Dude, it looks like they are..." The ash blonde haired boy said as he scanned the area.

"You two want to come with us? We're throwing a party not far from here."

Mugi knew they were lieing, the area was private, there wouldn't be another residence for about a few miles. She stepped back slowly with Yui.

They noticed that the two were becoming cautious so they acted immediately. One boy took Mugi's arm and placed it behind her back. The other did the same with Yui. "Help!" Mugi yelled before the boy covered her mouth.

* * *

Rin was almost to their camp site when he suddenly heard a girl scream for help. Mio took the chance to catch up to him. She realized the seriousness in his eyes when she turned to face him. He swallowed hard as he sprinted to reach the other girls. The bassist quickly followed after him.

* * *

"Rin! Mio!" The girls cried for help as their pleas were quickly muffled.

The brunette arrived as the two other boys noticed . He had an angry look in his eyes.

"Well, well, looks like they weren't alone after all." The black haired boy said. "What is he your body guard?"

"Looks pretty puny to me." The blonde boy laughed. "He's half my size." He was right, Rin wasn't that tall.

He clenched his fists as he approached the two boys.

"Looks like he wants to fight." The black haired boy said. He took Yui's arm as he held his other arm around Mugi's neck.

"Rin!" Yui yelled as the ash blonde boy approached the brunette. He cracked his knuckles before throwing a punch at him.

Rin barely dodged the blow as he skirted to his side. The sand made it difficult for him to move freely. 'I hope Mugi's training works out...'

"Are you going easy on him Ryu?" The other boy asked.

'So his name is Ryu..' Rin thought before planning what to do next.

"No, it was a lucky dodge." He shrugged it off and ran after Rin.

'Here it comes.' The brunnete braced himself as Ryu threw a left jab and he dodged it once again. The blonde boy grew unbalanced as Rin moved in with a right uppercut to his jaw. The boy doubled back before falling to the ground.

'Owwww!' Rin shook his hand as he felt the aftershock of his punch.

Just then Mugi did the same maneuver she had done with Ritsu. She head butted her captor and swung her elbow onto his groin, abdomen, and chest. He stammered back as she twisted his arm sending him to the ground. His grip on Yui loosened and Mugi took the opportunity to run towards Rin with the girl.

Rin made sure the girls were okay as Ryu headed back to his friend. "Dude let's go." He told his friend as they both ran back to where they came from.

The four watched the two disappear from view. Yui gave Rin a hug shortly after. Mugi smiled faintly as he returned the guitarist's hug. As soon as Yui stepped back, she spoke. "Thanks for saving us."

He scratched his head and looked at Mugi. He typed into his device. - Are you ok? -

She nodded. "Thanks to you."

- It was nothing, really. I couldn't have done it without your training. - He faintly smiled at her.

Mio approached the two. "Are you guys ok?" She asked with a worried expression.

They nodded. "How's your hand Rin?" The bassist asked.

He could still feel the pain throbbing around his hand. It's going to swell tomorrow morning. It became difficult for him to write as his adrenaline died down, allowing the pain to resurface. - Ithurtsalittle - He didn't bother typing the spaces.

"We should get that fixed then." Mugi suggested. "And it's about time we head home."

The four agreed and started packing their items.

"Aww, we didn't get to break the watermelon!" Yui exclaimed in disappointment.

"There's always a next time." Mugi assured her as they continued cleaning up.

* * *

The girls headed for their rooms to clean themselves and settle down for the night.

Rin walked around with his bandaged right hand and took a bag of ice from the fridge. He decided to retire for the day as well.

As soon as he arrived at his room, he fell back against the bed. 'How am I going to communicate with this now?' He raised his injured right hand in the air. It was becoming more difficult to keep his cover.

He shut his eyes as he accidentally took a little nap.

Thirty minutes passed as a knock came onto his door. It was unlocked so any of the girls could easily come in. Mugi opened the door surprised to see Rin asleep on the bed.

"Rin?" She spoke quietly as she approached him.

He slowly woke up and looked at Mugi."Huh?"

She smiled at him and took a seat by the bed. He had to remain as Rin until the two other girls were asleep. "Thank you...for earlier."

He wiped he drowsiness from his face. "It was nothing. I'm sure you would've gotten out of it..." He spoke quietly to her.

Truth be told, she couldn't, had it not been for him knocking the other guy down she wouldn't have been able to escape. "No. I wouldn't have been able to help myself." She admitted as her smile faded away.

He found that hard to believe. "I'm just glad they didn't hurt you. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you and Yui."

Mugi's heart skipped a beat, it never did that before. She averted her gaze as as she blushed.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting like that lately, are you sick?"

He seemed concerned.

'At least he is too naive to notice.' She laughed softly as his expression changed to confusion.

"It's nothing, i'm just...really happy." She sincerely was though. "I'm glad to have a friend like you." She leaned in close to the boy as her heart raced. He sat still as she quickly placed a kiss on his cheek.

His hand moved to his face, "What was that for?"

"Just a little way I can say thank you." She slowly stood up as the boy fixed his hazel eyes at her. "Goodnight Rin." He said before she walked away.

He watched her leave before he fell back on his bed. A grin appeared on his face as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Maybe being Rin isn't completely a bad thing.'

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

027: haha, indeed!

Vie: ...i'll see what I can do. Hm..

Guest: thanks! no, you are awesome! Haha

Keeper Aki: true, it may be fun to tease without feelings, but it's bound to happen right? Mugi can see the different sides of Ritsu which may spark feelings that she never thought about having. Not quite sure if I can add sawa chan in it, but azusa will be in the later chapters.

Thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise

About to leave for the Hangover Part 3 screening. I'll probably be super bored finding out if my friend's tickets are a scam...haha. So in the meantime i'll post another chapter.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The weekend ended to soon as the girls had to wake up early for school. Rin woke up to say goodbye. He didn't really dress up, he wore gray sweatpants and a t shirt. His brown hair remained unruly since he didn't have time to fix it.

"So when will I see you again?" Mio asked him as they talked in private.

- we'llseeeachothersoon - His hand was still recovering from his injury so he didn't add any spaces. He thought it looked like word vomit. He gave her his digits before she suddenly hugged him. "Thanks Rin..." She pressed her head close to his ear. "I had a really good time with you." She detatched herself from him as he blushed. He grinned at her as she entered the car.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Rin!" Yui rushed up to him. "Let's do this again next time."

He nodded silently. Mugi simply eyed him as she entered the car, he would be staying with her for the rest of the week. The other girls had no idea though.

It took a few minutes for the black car to drive off the estate.

When they were gone he marched back to his room.

* * *

Rin shifted back to Ritsu as she wore girl's clothing. "It feels so good to be wearing normal clothes again!" She exclaimed as no one was there to hear it. 'What am I doing today?'

- Knock - Knock -

"Come in."

The young maid from before showed up. "Your friend Mugi says that you will have to transfer to the other house. There's a car waiting for you outside when you're ready."with that she left Ritsu in the room.

'Oh Mugi, you always know what to do...' She walked to her closet and readied her bags.

* * *

When she arrived at the previous she was guided to a room adjacent to Mugi's. She finished placing her clothes into the drawer when Rin's phone ran with a message.

- Hi Rin - It was Mio.

Her heart skipped a beat as she jumped onto her bed.

- Hey - she replied.

- What are you doing today? -

Ritsu thought to herself, which school did Rin go to?and if he did, which one. She didn't know how to reply specifically so she just typed:

- School -

- Which school? -

'Oh no...' Ritsu didn't do her research

on nearby schools yet. She didn't reply.

- Rin? -

No reply.

- Sorry Mio, I gotta go. Class is starting soon. I'll text you later. -

- Ok -

'Phew' she wiped her brow. 'I dodged a bullet for now.'

Her phone rang again with a new message. This time it was from Mugi.

- Rin, what are you doing today? -

- umm, nothing? -

- Do you want to surprise Mio today, after school? -

A smile lit up around the drummer's face. Mugi really was the best.

- Sure -

- Good. Now take note on what i'm about to write... - She read every word as Mugi told her the plan.

* * *

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day. 'Yet another day alone at the house...' Mio thought as she headed down the stairs.

"Hey Mio!" Rei called from the hall.

She looked at him as he approached.

"Great party last Friday right?" His eyes met hers. She averted his gaze.

"Yeah..." She responded slowly.

They both walked down the stairs. "Listen, my friends and I are going to this one eatery that just opened. You want to go with us?"

She remembered forgiving him during Mugi's party, but she would never forget what he said - especially since he was wrong. She did meet the boy and his name was Rin Takemoto.

"No thanks."

He looked at her with disappointment as they exited the building. "...Are you still mad at me?" He walked by her side.

"...No." She looked around the campus searching for a friend or reasonable alibi to get her out of this awkward conversation. Her eyes drifted to a boy wearing a uniform who stood by a collumn. He had brown hair and unruly bangs. 'Rin?' She thought as her heart leapt with excitemnet. "I'm sorry Rei, but I have to go." She said as she rushed to the brunette.

"Rin?" She asked across the quad.

He turned to face her with a smile.

'So it was him!' She ran to him with a hug. "What are you doing here?" Her voice had a tone of happiness as she asked him.

- Ijustwantedtoseeyou -

She blushed. 'Rin...'

Rei stood from afar as he watched he two converse. 'Who is that? Her boyfriend?' He couldn't tell clearly because they were far off.

She looked down at what he was wearing, gray pants and a cream colored sweater over his white dress shirt. It was a school uniform at an all boys school not far from the University. Apparently, they were well known for having a lot of good looking boys.

Rin started to notice some girls staring at him. He typed into his device. - Wanttogetsomethingtoeat -

She smiled and nodded at him before clutching his arm.

The two walked to the intersection as the other students stopped to take a look every so often.

* * *

"No wonder you didn't tell me which school you went to." She said before she bit her strawberry crepe. Rin had offered to treat her out after school. He drank from his can of iced tea before nodding. "I just didn't expect you to visit so soon." She looked at his hazel eyes.

He blushed as he typed. - Iwantedtosurpriseyou -

She blushed as well, he was such a sweet guy. Her eyes drifted to his bandaged hand. "Does it still hurt?"

He nodded. His hand had become swollen around his knuckles. It stung every once in a while.

She moved closer beside him as she tilted her head on his shoulder. Her hand moved to his bandages as her fingers traced them slowly. 'Rin...' "You saved me twice during the week...and you helped Mugi and Yui yesterday."

- It was nothing special. I mean, I would've done it again...if it happened to you, Mugi or Yui. - He started to type with spaces.

Mio looked at him sincerely. 'You're so kind Rin..' She just wanted to kiss him if she could. Her eyes wandered to his hazel eyes, moving down to his little nose, then his lips. He knew where she was looking as his pulse increased. She leaned closer to his face. Suddenly his phone buzzed breaking the mood. She moved away as he pointed to the phone. Mio understood that the call must be important so she watched him walk away. 'I was so close...' The bassist thought before she took another bite of her crepe.

Rin turned back to survey Mio. She remained sitting on the bench. "Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Rin, how's it coming along?" It was Mugi.

"It's great." Rin spoke softly. "Thanks to you..."

Mugi chuckled lightly. "That's good to hear. So do you need to get picked up after your little date?"

"...Yeah."

"Ok, where are you going to get picked up?"

He turned back, Mio was busy with her food. "I'm going to walk her back to the apartment before it gets dark. Can you stop by a few blocks away?"

"Sure."

"Ok, thanks Mugi." He said.

"Have fun, ok?"

"Always." He smiled after responding and hung up the phone.

His hand slid his phone into his pocket as he approached Mio once more.

* * *

Yui dialed Azusa's number once she arrived at her dorm. The guitarist had so much to tell her.

"Hello?"

"Azu-nyan!" Yui yelled into the phone.

"Oh, Yui-senpai" she carefuly held the phone from her ear. "What's up?"

"I have so much to tell you!"

"Regarding what?"

"Rin Takemoto!"

"Who?"

"Remember Rin? The boy who was at the dance with Mugi."

She recalled the mysterious masked boy. "Yes..."

"Well, we got to know him a lot better over the weekend."

"What?" Azusa asked in surprise. "How?"

"It seems like Mugi did know him well." Yui thought. "Ritsu had to go on this trip for the weekend so he joined us while we were at the beach."

"..." Azusa remained quiet before responding. "You guys went to the beach without me?" She sounded hurt.

"Sorry Azusa, bit you would've been busy." She decided to leave out the fact that there was also Mugi's party. "We'll do something together next time."

"Ok..."

"So anyways about Rin..." Yui decided to tell her the details of the weekend's events.

* * *

It was getting dark as Rin walked Mio back to the apartment. They ascended up the stairs as she stood by the door. "Thanks Rin." She looked at him. "I had a great time."

He smiled. - Yeah, me too. -

She hugged him tightly as he embraced her back. Mio gave him a kiss on his cheek before she parted.

"Goodnight Rin"

- Goodnight Mio -

She opened the door as he descended down the stairs with a smile on his face.

He walked a couple of blocks to meet the familiar black car. His hand moved to the handle as he slid in beside Mugi.

"How did it go?"

"It was...perfect." Rin smiled at the blonde as the car drove off.

* * *

"So Rin Takemoto is the boy Mio danced with two weeks ago?" Azusa asked.

"Yup." Yui responded

"And he saved Mio's life this week?"

"Mhmm"

"And he rescued you and Mugi yesterday?"

"That's correct."

"..." Azusa had renounced all the important questions. "I need to meet this guy."

"You really should Azusa! He's really nice, kind, and strong. The only problem is that he doesn't talk."

Azusa seemed really intrigued by this boy. She really wanted to meet him after all that had happened wth the three girls. "Hey isn't there a holiday this week?"

"Oh yeah..." Yui ran to check the calendar.

"Maybe I can use that time to meet Rin."

"We can ask Mugi to schedule something big, like...camping!"

"Yeah..." This was the perfect opportunity.

"Ok well, i'll ask Mugi about it tomorrow, it's getting late." Yui yawned into the phone.

"Oh, right. You should go to sleep now Yui-senpai."

"Mhmm..."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yui hung up the phone and prepared herself for bed. She held the phone in her hand until it ran with a new message:

Mugi: - Yui, i'll be sleeping at my house for the rest of the week. Ok? -

Yui: - Ok... -

She set the phone by her bedside and resumed her preparations.

* * *

Ritsu settled down onto Mugi's bed while she looked at the calendar. She didn't understand why the pianist wanted her to sleep in the same room. The brunette promised she wouldn't complain unless she did something shady...

"Hey Ritsu"

"Hmm?"

"Don't we have a holiday this week?"

"We do?"

"Yes, I think so...we probably have the next day off as well."

"Oh..."

"So what do you want to do?" She made her way to the brunette.

"I don't know." Ritsu replied blandly.

"Well, i'm sure we can think of something." She said as she placed her head onto the girl's shoulders.

Ritsu blushed as she closed her eyes pretending to sleep. She didn't want Mugi to pull off something similar from the beach incident. Her blonde hair parted from her body as she reached for the remote, shutting the lights off.

"Goodnight Ritsu" she placed a kiss on her cheek before she turned to her side.

'Goodnight Mugi' Ritsu said silently as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16: The Sound of Music

...What a night. I'm glad I posted that chapter last night, it's great to hear that most of you are enjoying the story so far. As I said before, this will actually take a while...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mio stared at the window from her first period class. She turned to look at Ritsu's desk, which remained empty. 'I wonder how she's doing...' Her mind drifted to the last time they spoke to each other on the phone. She had taken her advice and given Rin a chance. The bassist was glad that she did, the boy was nice and kind hearted despite the fact that he was temporarily mute. She had tried to kiss him multiple times, but it never worked. 'Maybe it wasn't the right timing.' She thought to herself as she continued jotting down notes.

* * *

Rei turned to look at Mio after he finished writing into his notebook. He couldn't help but think about the boy she had talked to the other day. 'Who was he?' His mind wondered if he was from the dance. 'It couldn't be, could it?' He made a mental note of the boy's clothing. It was from that prestigious boy's academy not far from the University. 'Is he just a friend or a boyfriend?' He sat in deep thought about the brown haired boy.

* * *

Mugi and Yui walked to their usual spot for lunch. Mio joined them shortly after.

"Hey Mio" the guitarist greeted her happily.

Mugi gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello Yui, Mugi" She seemed to be in a very happy mood.

"So...I heard Rin surprised you the other day." Yui asked to verify the rumors.

Mio set her utensils aside. "Yes, he did." She confirmed it with a smile.

"Who knew that he went to that academy." The guitarist thought dreamily.

"That must be why he's so good looking." Mugi giggled as she saw the bassist blush.

"Y-You guys, s-stop it..." She didn't like talking about Rin that way. Her head dropped to cover her reddened face.

"Anyways..." Mugi dropped the subject quickly. "We have a holiday this week on...Thursday." She looked at the girls. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I noticed that too while I spoke with Azusa last night. She said that she could join us if we did something during those two days." Yui confirmed.

"That's great." Mio said as she began her lunch. "It would be nice if Azusa could join us."

Mugi agreed. "Any ideas?"

"Let's have a camping trip!" Yui suggested.

"That sounds good." Mugi thought about a certain place she had in mind.

"Can we invite Rin?" Mio asked shyly.

"Of course." Mugi replied.

"That'd be great since Azusa said she wanted to meet him."

The blondie nodded."So it's settled. We'll camp out together for Thursday."

The girls smiled as they all agreed. They ate continued eating their lunch as they chatted excitedly about this week's plans.

* * *

It was late a noon when Ritsu unraveled the bandage around her hand. Her knuckles remained purple and swollen. "Great, how am I supposed to hide this from Mio when I get back?"

She stretched her arm before her and moved her fingers while wincing at the pain. "Ow ,ow, owww"

The brunette decided to place the bandages on once more. She didn't like looking at her new battle scar.

"What to do..." She paced around Mugi's room. She felt like drumming today, but given her recent injury making a decent beat even with pots and pans would be difficult. "Aughh!" She yelled in frustration. Ritsu frowned and decided to explore the rest of the house.

She made her way down the stairs and noticed a grand black piano in the living room. Her feet shifted it as she approached it and her fingers slid down its figure. 'Mugi must play this all the time...' She thought before taking its seat. Her feet touched the pedals beneath it. "Why are there three?" She pressed on each one. None of them made a sound. "This is really wierd..." She released her feet and slid her left hand onto the keyboard. Ritsu's fingers pressed on each note consecutivey as the pitch changed from lower to higher. 'Cool' she noted to herself.

Her fingers continued to play onto the white keys ocassionally pressing on the black ones as well. She became entranced with the instrument until she played a melody with her left hand.

Mugi slowly peered from behind. "What are you doing?"

Ritsu quickly turned around surprise to see the blonde before her. "I-I was just experimenting..." She slowly moved away.

"Stay." She put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I want to show you something." The pianist made her way to the other side of the grand piano to lift up its cover. Once it was ready she sat beside Ritsu and placed her hands on the keyboard. The drummer looked at Mugi as she closed her eyes and concentrated on playing very slowly. Her fingers moved around the keys naturally as her eyes remained shut.

'How is she doing that?' Ritsu continued to watch her friend as the melody started to encase the room. Her gaze shifted to Mugi's feet as she pressed on a pedal while lifting it up after several notes. 'Oh...so that's what it's for...' She slowly looked back to her fingers then to her long, blonde hair. There was no doubt that the girl was talented.

Mugi could sense Ritsu's gaze as she played louder sending the chords to echo around the room.

The drummer's mouth slipped into a grin as the pianist finished her song. Mugi finally opened her cerulean blue eyes as she played the last note. She turned to meet Ritsu's amber eyes. "So, what do you think?"

The brunette's mouth gaped as she slowly realized her friend was asking a question. "Oh, it was..."

Mugi waited for the verdict eagerly. She leaned closer to Ritsu.

"It was..." The girl was at a loss for words.

"Was?..." Her face leaned even closer. She was merely inches away from Ritsu's face.

"Uh..." Her heart started to race as she felt the blondie's hot breath on her lips. She swallowed hard. 'This is just like the time at the beach! Quick Ritsu, snap out of it.' Her head turned to the side. "I-It was good."

Mugi smiled as the drummer turned away. "Only good?" She leaned to whisper into the girl's ear.

A shiver surged across Ritsu's spine. 'Mugi, stop it!' She wanted to tell the girl, although no words came out.

"Ritsu..." She ran a finger down her brown hair. "Answer me..."

"Y-You're really talented!" Ritsu stammered as she stood from her seat quickly.

Mugi looked up at the brunette. It seems like she had pushed her to the limit. She smiled as she stood next to the girl. "Ok" The blondie replied before leaving Ritsu alone by the grand piano.

The drummer turned around to watch Mugi ascend the stairs into her room. 'What was that?...' She thought to herself before feeling her heartbeat with her hand.

* * *

Mugi closed the door behind her. Her smile slowly faded away as she felt her face turn hot. 'This is bad.' She looked around the empty room. Her advances towards Ritsu have been growing gradually. She felt her heart pound against her chest. 'What is this feeling?' Her eyes moved down to the floor. 'Do I like Ritsu?' She slowly slumped to the ground with her back against the door. Her mind grew confused as she pursed her lips.

* * *

Ritsu remained in the living room as she sat down on the couch. She scrolled through her phone and decided to text Mio as Rin.

- Hey -

It took ten minutes for her to respond.

- Rin? -

- Hi Mio -

- Is something wrong? -

- No...I just miss you. -

- the bassist typed a smiley face. Aww -

- It's true... So, what are you doing? -

Mio lagged her reply. - Studying... -

'Of course.' Ritsu already knew her daiy schedule by heart.

- What about you? -

'Lazing around...' She had to be more creative, that was only something Ritsu would say. - Studying... - he lied.

- What are you studying? -

'Say something smart!' Her ego told her. - Trigonometry -

- Really, then you should help me sometime. -

She immediately felt like taking it back, math was not a good subject.

- No, I suck at it. Haha -

- Oh, really? Then you should stop texting me and resume studying...she inserted a smiley with its tongue sticking out. -

- But... -

- No butts. -

- Hehe, you said butt. -

- Stop it. I'm serious Rin... -

- Ok, ok. Goodnight then -

- I said study, not go to sleep! -

- Yes, mom. -

- You know, you sound like a friend of mine... -

'Oh no, I got carried away and started typing like Ritsu...'

- Uh, ok. Fine, i'll study. -

- You better... -

- Bye Mio -

- Bye Rin -

She scrolled through the phone with the picture of Mio and her at university. Mugi descended down the stairs in her pajamas. "Ritsu, what are you still doing down here?" She sat by the drummer.

The brunette quickly placed the phone in her pocket. "Nothing..."

"It's getting late, let's go to sleep." The pianist looked at her.

"Yeah.." She replied.

Her gaze drifted to the drummer's bandaged hand. "How's your injury?" She looked concerned.

"A little better." She placed her left hand on it.

Mugi slowly placed her hand on it. "That's good."

Ritsu looked at the blondie, she could tell something was bothering her. "Is something on your mind?"

She remained silent. Of course she couldn't tell Ritsu directly. How would she react? "It's...nothing." She quickly masked her face with a smile.

"...You know you can tell me." The drummer stared at her seriously.

Mugi broke their gaze. "I'm just tired." She lied. "Let's just go to sleep." She begged Ritsu.

"...Ok." The brunette followed her as they proceeded to her room.

'I wish I could Ritsu, but I can't...' Mugi thought as she closed the door.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Yukina Tenma: yup, sorry about that. I'm certain that at another point in the future chapters Rin's personality can be expressed in a better way. I already have that part planned out.

Guest: It feels like forever right? Well it won't be too long, keep reading as Ritsu and Mugi work their wonders. Haha, thanks.

Ritsu T: thanks, great to hear that you enjoy the two!

imuffinator: thanks much! I'm just hoping that i don't get writer's block...haha.

Vie: yes, looks like this will actually take a while..

Keeper Aki: haha, yeah their life is pretty lax as of now.

Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17: Rematch

Yes! don't have night school today so I can use that time to continue writing and work out! hahaha

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mugi slipped into her dress as she readied herself for school. Ritsu turned to the side avoiding the temptation to look at her.

"Ritsu can you help me with the zipper?" She gestured at her back.

The brunette didn't have a choice, so she walked out of the bed and stood behind Mugi. Her hands took the zipper as she slowly moved it up, summing up her friend's flawless back. The pianist watched her from the mirror.

"So the other day..." She looked directly at Ritsu. "When I asked the girls what to do for the holiday, they said they wanted to go on a camping trip."

"Ok..."

"Azusa's going to join us this time." She looked at her dress. "She wants to know Rin better."

"Really?" The zipper suddenly jammed in the middle.

"Yes, i'm sure she does. After Yui told the heroic stories of Rin, who wouldn't?" She giggled lightly.

"Yeah?..." She fidgeted with the zipper. It wouldn't budge.

Mugi looked back at Ritsu. "So you have to be twice as careful now. Especially if the whole group is going."

"Mhmm." She grew frustrated as she tried to wiggle the zipper up and down.

"That means no girl's underwear." Mugi laughed softly.

"I know..." She tilted the zipper side to side. It still didn't move. "...Wait what?"

Mugi could tell that she was having difficulty with the back. "Here i'll just change into something else." She motioned her to step back as her dress dropped to the ground.

The pianist walked to her closet in only her pink laced bra and panty.

'How does she wear that to school?' Ritsu thought as she quickly covered her eyes with one hand. Her finger started to slip as she eyed her reaching for a blouse. She swallowed hard and resumed to conceal her eyes.

Mugi turned to see the girl closing her eyes. 'Oh Ritsu.' She took what she needed and wore her top. She tossed her shorts onto the bed. "Why are you covering your eyes?" Her hands moved to the brunette's.

Ritsu still had her eyes clenched. 'She's probably not even fully clothed.'

When the drummer didn't respond she took her pair of shorts and walked to the other side of the bed.

Ritsu slowly opened an eye and turned to see Mugi bending down to wear her shorts. She bit her lip hard and immediately looked forward. 'Don't look, don't look...'

Mugi straightened herself as she walked past the brunette to retrieve her shoes. She slipped her feet into them and had an idea. "Ritsu can you tie my shoes?"

"N-No way, you can tie them yourself." She placed her hands across her chest.

"Please?" She begged with her puppy eyes.

"No..."

"Pretty please?"

Ritsu looked at the girl. 'Is she that lazy? Then again she's done so much for me, it doesn't hurt to help her this once.' "Fine." She walked to the blonde and bent down to tie her shoe.

Her fingers took the laces and tied them together. She faintly took in her scent - it smelled like natural herbs. She quickly moved to tie the next one.

"Thanks Ritsu." She smiled as the brunnette stood up.

"You're welcome." The drummer replied quietly.

Mugi moved close to Ritsu and cupped he cheek to give her a kiss. "See you later." She took her bag and left the room.

"Yeah..." She simply replied as she touched her face.

* * *

Rei sat in class as the girls swarmed Mio at her desk.

"So it's true? You're dating that one guy from the all boys academy?" A female student asked her. The rest expected her answer.

"N-No. We're just friends." She blushed as she responded.

"Really, it didn't look like it." A blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah, I mean you hugged him and all." They obviously saw everything.

"I-It's not like that. We're just close friends." She wanted to them to stop pestering her about Rin.

"So, he's not your boyfriend?" A girl sat in front of her.

"No, he's not..."

"Then can I have his number?" A girl behind eagerly asked.

Just then the teacher had arrived. "Please take your seats, class is about to begin."

The girls slowly dispersed as Mio was visible once again. Rei watched her from afar. He was eavesdropping on the whole conversation. 'So he isn't her boyfriend...yet.' He was a little relieved. 'Then I still have a chance.' He turned his attention back to the teacher.

* * *

Yui arrived early at their spot as she waited for the girls during lunch time. She'd already confirmed to Azusa their plans for thursday. It was great to have almost the whole group do these outings together.

Mugi arrived shortly with a big bag.

"What's in the bag?" Yui asked curiously.

"Oh, I just brought back some cakes and tea for us to eat and drink. We haven't had our tea time snacks for a while."

It brought back a sense of nostalgia as Mugi set a cake for Yui.

"Yay, cake!" She looked at intently before taking a bite.

Mio made her way to the group observing the pianist's treat. She couldn't help but smile. The only people that were missing was Ritsu and Azusa.

Mugi set a cake for Mio as she sat down. She handed each of them a cup before pouring some tea into it. They took a bite of their food and sip from their drink before speaking.

"So how's Rin?" Yui asked Mio.

"He's ok." She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "But you know, he's a lot like Ritsu."

Mugi slowly chewed her food and listened attentively."How so?"

"He texted me last night and his reponse would've been a lot like Ritsu's." she set her fork down.

"Like?" Yui pried.

"I told him to study, but he said he was going to sleep."

Yui laughed. "Isn't that what most people do?"

"Yes...And then I told him to study again. He replied yes mom."

"That's because you act like a mom." Mugi stated as she giggled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mio asked her friends.

"No, not all the time." Mugi replied. "Maybe he really needs that extra push, mom."

Yui laughed at Mugi's remark. Mio looked hard at her cake. The girls were right. They continued talking and eating their cake during the lunch period.

* * *

Ritsu took a look at her right hand in the mirror. It looked less swollen from before. She flexed her fingers mildly wincing as some pain radiated through her hand. Her knuckles remained discolored, but it looked slightly better than before. After replacing her bandages, she decided to work out.

She changed into appropriate sports clothing as she took some weights and placed it onto her feet. They were about three pounds each. 'I need to get faster.' She thought to herself. Back at the beach when she fought those two boys, she barely managed to escape his blow. Ritsu knew that her small form meant that she didn't have a good chance in winning a fist fight head on. Whatever downfalls she had especially in muscle mass, she had to make it up with agility.

Her feet lifted from the ground as she started jumping with the with the weights. It was difficult, but her willpower enabled her to keep it up for about sixty seconds.

She panted after three sets. As she sat down on the bench she scrolled to a picture of Mio. 'I swear i'll protect you.' She reached for her towel and set the phone aside. Today was going to be another long day.

* * *

Rei reached Mio as he sprinted to meet her at the crosswalk.

"Hey" he spoke to her as she turned to see him.

"Hello" she replied.

"So, who was that boy you were with the other day?"

'You too?' Everyone's been bringing up Rin lately. Why is everyone so interested in my love life?' The bassist thought to herself.

"He's just a friend." She looked him in the eye.

"Oh, so he's not your boyfriend?"

"No, he's not." She must've said that for the thousandth time.

'Good.' He thought to himself. "So what are you doing this Thursday?"

"I'm camping out, with my friends."

"Oh, ok." He didn't know she already had plans.

Their conversation seemed to be over. "I have to go." She motioned as the crosswalk turned green.

"Yeah, ok. See you on Monday." He waved at her as she smiled and walked away.

He turned to head back to the school.

* * *

Mio decided to call Ritsu on her way home, she hadn't talked to her in a while. She was so busy with schoolwork and Rin.

The drummer didn't pick up since it went straight to voicemail. 'She must be busy too.' She placed the phone in her bag before she opened the door to her apartment.

* * *

Mugi walked into her room to check on Ritsu. The girl was no where in sight. 'Where could she possibly be?'

After a couple of minutes to check the rooms she arrived at the gym.

She opened the door surprised to see the girl jumping rope. Ritsu finally stopped as she turned around to see Mugi.

"Hey" the brunette waved at the blondie setting the rope aside.

"Hi" she responded as she took a good look at Ritsu. She could tell that her friend had been working out for a long time. Sweat trickled from her forehead as it slid down her brow. The brunette wiped it with the back of her arm. Mugi swallowed hard as she watched the girl approach her. There was something about seeing Ritsu this way that turned her on.

The drummer gave her a stare. "Mugi?"

"...Yes?"

"You know you're turning pink again.." She pointed at her cheeks.

"Oh" she instantly flapped her hand around her face. "It must be the atmosphere." The room was pretty humid.

"Ok..." Ritsu took a seat on the bench.

Mugi slowly sat beside her.

"I think i'm getting faster..." Ritsu spoke softly.

"Really?" The pianist did her best not to look at the brunette.

"Yup, and...I think I might be better than you now." She was starting to sound cocky.

Mugi looked at her with a serious look in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She gave her a grin. "I, Ritsu the great, challenge you!" She quickly rose and pointed at the girl.

"You're on!" Mugi spoke up as she stood across from Ritsu.

"You're move" the brunette spoke as she took her stance.

Mugi eyed the girl as she threw a punch, which Ritsu easily dodged. The girl was definitely getting faster.

The brunette took her arm placing it behind her back.

"Don't underestimate me." Ritsu whispered into her ear.

Mugi blushed as she felt her hot breath contact her ear. She quickly snapped out of it and using her free elbow she hit Ritsu straight into the chest. It loosened her grip enough for her to break free. She used her right hand to hold the brunette's jaw before pushing her down onto the ground.

Ritsu grimaced silently as she fell back. She was so sure she could've won.

"You never learn, I am still the best." Mugi said as she slowly got off of her.

"One day...I'll get you back." She said as she lay still on the floor.

Mugi simply smiled as she walked away.

* * *

After a quick shower Ritsu checked her phone. She had missed a call from Mio. 'I should get back to her.' She walked towards the balcony as she dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Mio!" She yelled into the phone.

"Ritsu?"

"Sorry about earlier when you called. I was...busy."

"I can imagine."

"So what's up?"

"I have so much to tell you!" Mio spoke up ecstatically as she proceeded in telling her this weekend's events.

* * *

"..." Ritsu stood in silence as she listened to every word Mio said. She was really into Rin. 'This actually might be a bad thing...'

"He's perfect Ritsu! All that you said about giving him a chance...i'm glad I did, it's all thanks to you."

"Great..." She said slowly. She was happy that Mio liked Rin, but she knew too well that this big lie wouldn't end on a good note.

"What's wrong? You sound..sad."

"It's nothing I was just thinking, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure Ritsu?" She sounded very concerned.

"I'm fine Mio, really. So, that camping trip on Thursday..."

"Yes! Rin is coming with us, I really wish you could go as well. It won't be the same without you."

"Haha, I can imagine. You'll probably miss my scary stories..."

"S-Shut up. I take it back, it's better that you can't come along."

"Aww, Mio don't be that way!" She laughed into the phone. "I was just kidding, you know me..."

"..." Her best friend remained quiet. "I really wish you could come with us. I-I miss you.."

Ritsu grinned. "I miss you too.."

"It'll only be a few more days until you come back."

"Yup, don't have too much fun without me ok?"

"Ok.." She said quietly before Mio yawned.

"You should probably get to sleep, big day tomorrow."

"Yes, well, Goodnight Ritsu."

"G'night Mio" she hung up the phone.

She looked up at the stars. 'What would happen in this week's camping trip?' She thought to herself about the possibilities.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Ritsu T: haha, he's pretty lucky...Dude, you are twice as awesome for reading my stories!

Keeper Aki: yes, although i'm quite sure that's not a genre..yet

Raine101: yeah, i have a feeling it'll be that way for a while. haha, nii san, i like the sound of that.

Guest: yes!

Vie: hmm, maybe? you'll have to read and find out..ha

Nashiturou27: well that's how love is, you can get hurt sometimes. it's really sad to see it happen to a character though. especially Mugi. believe me i feel the same way. thanks again for your support.

Thanks for reading


	18. Chapter 18: Tease

i really need to burn some steam so i'll post another chapter for you guys. This chapter was inspired by Far East Movement's Lovetron, it's a pretty good song to chill to.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Azusa arrived at the train station as Yui had woken up early to meet her.

"Yui-senpai!" She yelled as she waved a hand around the air.

"Azu-nyan!" The guitarist ran to meet her. "It's so great to see you again."

They gave each other a big hug.

"Yeah, it's only been two weeks since the dance, but it feels like it's been longer than that."

"Mhmm. Oh, we should get going now. Mugi and Rin are going to pick us up from Mio's apartment."

"Right." Azusa nodded as she walked with Yui exiting the station.

* * *

Mio packed the last of her equipment as it was almost time for Mugi and Rin to arrive.

- Ding - Dong -

The bassist ran to open the door, it was Rin and Mugi.

"Goodmorning Mio" the pianist greeted her.

- Goodmorning - He typed with a smile on his face.

"Goodmorning, Azusa and Yui are running late, they'll probably be here soon." She gestured them to come inside.

They took a seat by the couch as they waited for the two to arrive. It felt good to be around the apartment again, Rin felt at home. Thirteen minutes passes until the doorbell rang again. Mio walked to open the door, Yui and Azusa stood with their bags.

"Goodmorning!" They said in unison.

Mugi and Rin approached the two to greet the two.

"Hi Rin" Yui waved to the boy, he returned it with a smile and raised hand.

Azusa walked in to approach the boy. 'So this is how he looks like without the mask.' She studies his features, he was pretty cute. "Hello Rin."

He waved at her.

"Now that everyone's here, we should get going. The trip by car is about three hours." Mugi stated to the group.

They nodded in agreement as theu took their bags and walked out of the apartment. Mio locked the door as they descended down the stairs to meet two black cars. All of them would't fit in just one so Mugi arranged for two.

"Who's going in which car?" Yui asked Mugi.

"The three of us can ride in one" the pianist gestured to Yui, Azusa and herself. "Rin and Mio can ride separately."

Azusa and Yui looked at Rin and Mio as she finally reached them. They immediately slid into the car followed by Mugi. The boy opened the door as Mio looked around for them. He gestured her to sit inside. She eagerly sat as Rin scooted into the car with her. The drivers took their bags placing them into the trunk.

"It's going to be a long trip..." Azusa told Yui.

"Yup" They eyed Rin and Mio's car ahead of them.

Mugi turned her head to the side as she watched the clouds.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes in when Mio darted her eyes at Rin. He tilted his head to the window looking at the moving clouds. His free hand lay on the empty seat between them. She decided what to do. Her hand slowly moved to his. He grew surpised, but eventually gave her a grin. Her fingers intertwined into his as he positioned himself closer and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of her hand. The bassist blushed as he looked at her stormy eyes. She smiled placing her head on his shoulder. He moved his head ontop of hers as his nose captured her familiar scent. 'Mio...'

She could faintly hear his heart beating as her head lay on his shoulder. The bassist felt his head move as he kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Yui asked as she squinted to check the car ahead of them.

"I don't know...why are you asking me?" Azusa replied.

"It looks like they're kissing." Yui spoke without thinking.

Mugi and Azusa scooted to the middle to check. The back was too tinted to make out anything clearly.

"Y-You can't even tell!" Azusa corrected her.

"Hehe..." Yui let out a nervous laugh. "I know.."

Mugi giggled as the two bickered.

* * *

Mio noticed that his hand still had the bandages. She made sure not to squeeze it too hard as she moved her face to his neck.

He could feel her head shift as her breath surged through his body. Rin concentrated on the pain from his hand as she kissed him around his neck. He looked ahead, good thing there was a black divider between the driver and them.

She felt him tense up as she teased his neck. He had his eyes clenched as she squeezed his hand. "Does it hurt?" She asked him with a soft, sweet voice.

He remained quiet. 'Mio, don't...'

When he didn't answer she nuzzled her head onto his neck planting a kiss under his jaw. She was simply geting back at him for the three times he pulled away from their kiss.

He gritted his teeth struggling not to make a sound. 'What if the driver hears?!'

She moved close to his ear and gently bit it. He twitched slighty in surprise as he squeezed her hand.

'Ahh, Mio, stop!' He turned his head to the side as the heat continued to fill his face.

She batted her eyelashes as she felt the heat from his body emanate onto her face. 'He's already burning up from this?' She smiled into his neck.

Just then, the window between the driver and them pulled down. Mio quickly parted from Rin.

"There's a rest area ahead, do you want to go there?" He addressed the two.

Rin vigorously shook his head in agreement. He needed some fresh air.

The driver took note and rolled up the window once more.

He looked away from Mio while slowly taking his hand away from hers. 'I can't believe she did that...'

The bassist looked at him, he obviously didn't expect her to do that. She smiled as she tilted her head towards the window.

* * *

As Mio and Rin's car parked, he opened the door quickly bolting towards the restrooms.

The other car parked as well. Yui and Azusa walked to Mio.

"What happened? Isn't it a bit too early to hit the rest area?" Yui asked.

Azusa waited for Mio's response.

The bassist shrugged. "Maybe he had a lot to drink this morning." She lied.

Her face remained slightly pink.

Mugi stepped out of the car. She decided to use the restroom.

Rin wore his sunglasses as he walked into the boy's restroom. He took it off and slowly washed his face. His cheeks were beet red. Luckily, no one else was there. He wiped it off with some paper from the dispenser.

Mugi spotted him at the sink so she stood beside the entrance. "What happened Rin?"

"Nothing...C-Can we exchange seats?" He walked to her quickly.

"Why?"

'Because she's an animal!' He thought. "I-I just want to use this time to let Azusa know more about me." He rationalized.

"Really Rin, you'd pass up this chance to be with Mio, just to talk to Azusa?"

"Yes?" He was unsure.

She thought about it for a while. The boy was right, Azusa needed to know more about Rin. "Fine, but the next time we pull over we're switching back."

He reluctantly agreed. As long as things cooled down between Mio and him.

The girls watched Mugi walk back with the boy. The bassist took her seat into the car. She was surprised to see the blondie slip into it as well. "What happened to Rin?"

"He said he wanted to talk to Azusa." She calmly replied.

"Oh..." Mio's eyes looked down at her hands.

Yui and Azusa took their seat into the car while Rin opened the door. "So you're going to sit with us now?" The little girl asked.

He nodded happily.

"Yay!" Yui exclaimed.

He took his seat next to the two guitarists as the door closed and the cars resumed moving.

* * *

"I can't believe you're the masked boy from the dance. The one who kissed Mio." Azusa leaned next to the boy as he blushed.

- Well, believe it.. - He showed her the message.

She did admit that it was wierd that he remained mute. Although, at the same time she thought it was interesting, it gave him a mysterious aura.

"You know Azusa," Yui spoke. "He goes to this all boy's academy not far from the University."

The little girl looked at him."Really?"

"Yup, we thought maybe that would be the reason why he's so cute and good looking." Yui looked at Rin. "Most girls go crazy over the guys from there."

He blushed even harder, she didn't need to say that.

Azusa stared into his hazel eyes. 'Weren't they lighter?' She thought to herself. Even though it was only two weeks ago her memory was fuzzy. She decided to drop the miniscule detail. "So, you like Mio?"

Rin put a hand over his mouth as he coughed. - Yes.. -

"How did you even know about her?"

The little girl asked.

- I heard her sing during one of the performances at the University. - 'great lie!' His ego told him.

"Oh. So you're like, a fan boy!" Yui yelled.

He laughed silently. - Yes. You can say that. -

"Aww, I wish I had a fan boy.." Yui thought dreamily.

- So, Azusa...What instrument do you play? - He looked at her with a smile.

"I play the guitar, like Yui-senpai."

- Who's better? -

"I am!" Yui spoke up.

Azusa shook her head. "Nope, I am. I had to teach her."

They all laughed as they continued talking amongst each other.

* * *

"Achoo!" Mio suddenly sneezed and she rubbed her nose.

"Are you getting sick?" Mugi asked.

"No..."

Mio felt guilty that Rin decided to leave her. 'Maybe I went too far.' She thought. 'But he deserved it...'

"So how are things with Rin?" Mugi asked, breaking the silence.

"It's good. He's...a really great guy."

"I see..." Mugi contemplated. "So are you two dating yet?"

Mio blushed. "N-No..." She dropped her head.

"Hmm..." Mugi looked at the girl. "He hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet?"

"No.." The bassist spoke softly.

"Well, i'm sure he will soon. Rin really likes you." She reassured the dark haired girl who still had her head down.

Of course Mio knew that he did, but the thing is she's never been in a relationship before. The closest she's ever seen were the ones in movies. Was it anything like them? She sat in deep thought as Mugi stopped interrogating her.

* * *

The cars stopped at the next rest area, they were only an hour away from the location. The group stepped out of their vehicles to take a quick stretch. Yui and Azusa went to the restroom as Mugi joined them as well.

Mio walked over to a tree as she looked down from the hill. The view was magnificent, the whole landscape remained green and fresh. The air was cool as it slowly blew around.

Rin saw her and decided to approach the girl. He slowly crept up from behind closing the gap betwen their bodies. Her eyes widened in surprise as his hand moved to her waist. He leaned his head onto her shoulder as they both watched the view.

Yui looked around for the two. Azusa and Mugi followed shortly, spotting Rin and Mio.

"Awww!" Yui spoke loudly as her eyes captured the sight.

"Shhh!" Azusa gestured with a finger over her lips. "You're going to ruin their moment."

"Oh, ok." Yui covered her own mouth.

Mugi and the girls watched the two from afar as they stood by the cars.

Rin slowly placed a kiss on her shoulder. He thought it wasn't fair when she teased him back in the car.

"Mmm.." Mio moaned very softly.

He was about to continue until he heard Mugi call from a distance.

"Come on you two, we still have an hour trip!" Her hands cupped her mouth to tell them.

Rin immediately detatched from Mio as he walked back. She followed after to clutch his arm. They took their seats in the car, which continued to drive towards the location.

* * *

As the cars came to a complete stop the group exited their vehicles. The drivers took the bags from the trunk and carefully handed them to their respective owners.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow." Mugi told the drivers as they nodded and drove off.

Yui and Azusa looked at the trail, it was going to be a long hike up the mountain.

"Ready?" Mugi turned to face the group.

The four nodded as they began the journey.

Mugi took the trail first as Yui, Azusa and Mio followed behind. Rin stayed at the back of the pack. He watched the girl's ponytails swing back and forth as they hiked up the trek. His eyes moved to the bassist carefully examining her back. She slowly turned around to check on him.

"Come on." She said with a smile as her hand reached for his. He returned it with a grin as his fingers intertwined in hers and they walked side by side up the hill.

It took twenty five minutes for them to reach the site. It was flat and grassy as trees lined the edges of the circular field.

"Let's make camp here." Mugi suggested.

"Ok." Azusa replied.

"Let's set up our tents Azu-nyan!" Yui dropped her bag as she hugged the little girl.

"Ah! Yui-senpai, you're sweaty! Please get off of me!" She tried to shake the girl off.

Yui continued as Mio and Rin set their bags down as well. The boy searched for his water bottle taking a drink until it was only half full. He fell back against the soft, green grass. She took a seat next to him as he lay on the ground. He looked up from the ground as he marveled at her sight. She undid her ponytail as the wind blew her raven hair along the air.

"We can explore the landscape later." Mugi spoke to the group. "Though we'd have to go in groups of two and three because we have to watch camp."

Rin sat up as he listened to the pianist. He reached for his bag and tent. It was best that he start making it now to avoid it later.

Mio noticed what he was doing and decided to make hers as well.

The boy quickly worked with his own finishing it in about seven minutes. He turned to see the bassist struggling with her. A grin slipped as he made his way to her.

- Need help? -

She didn't want to admit it, but her head nodded reluctantly. He carefully observed the model before doing anything. Once he knew what to do, he set up the materials and finally nailed the last parts to the ground.

"Thanks Rin." She gave him a smile.

- No problem -

Their moment was quickly broken as Yui called to him for help as well. "Over here Rin!" She waved and pointed at her own tent. Azusa shook her head as Mugi chuckled.

* * *

The group ate their lunch before exploring the area. They decided that Yui, Azusa and Mugi would go first as Mio and Rin would watch camp.

"We'll be back soon!" Yui yelled as they walked towards the forest.

The two waved back as they watched their friends disappear intothe woodlands. They exchanged looks as the two stood alone at camp.

* * *

"When do you think he's going to ask her out?" Yui asked Mugi.

"I don't know." The blondie was truly unsure. "They've only been together for a week, that isn't really a long time."

Azusa listened to the girls chit chat.

"He seems ok..." She told the two as they walked down the track. "It would be nice if they did go out."

Mugi and Yui smiled at the girl. "So you approve as well Azusa?" The pianist asked.

"Yes, he was nice when I talked to him in the car."

"Yeah, I agree too." Yui replied.

The girls smiled as they thought about the two. Yui and Azusa walked ahead as Mugi followed behind taking a look back.

* * *

Rin was sprawled onto the grass as Mio took a book from her bag and started reading. She was so studious even during vacation time. He couldn't see what the title was so he rolled over to the front and read it upside down. She noticed what he was doing and lowered her book. He grinned as her eyes met his. She blushed and quickly placed it higher.

Rin had a mischievious look in his eyes as his hand moved quickly to grab her book while he lay on the ground. He placed it onto his stomach.

Mio gave him a stern look. "Rin, give it back." She had just gotten to the best part of the chapter.

His mind thought about it for a few seconds before he shook his head in disagreement. He quickly stood up with the book in his hands as bait wiggleing it in front of her.

She reached for it as he pulled it upwards out of her range. His eyebrows moved up and down teasing her with the book in his hand.

"Rin, i'm serious!" She reached for it once more as he hid it behind his back. Her face was only an inch from his. He slowly backed away as the space between them widened. The boy wasn't going to give it back anytime soon.

She reached for it once more as he spun around avoiding her hands. "Rin!" Mio yelled as the two continued their little 'activity'.

* * *

It was about four o' clock when the girls decided to head back. They had traveled a good amount to see nature's beauty.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Yui asked.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Azusa replied.

Mugi studied the map as she listened in on their conversation.

"It's ok Azu-nyan, just take a guess."

She pried the little girl.

"I don't want to say anything..it would be very bad to assume things." She rationalized.

"Aww, that's no fun..." Yui dropped her head.

Mugi looked up from her map to check their location. She couldn't help but agree with Yui. 'What are they doing right now?'

* * *

Rin rubbed his right arm with his hand. Mio had managed to hit him several times after she retrieved her book. 'Oww..' He thought, just as his hand was getting better another bruise would appear.

He sat down watching the girl unpack several items into the tent.

There was something about her that entranced him. He looked dreamily as she turned to catch him staring at her.

"W-What are you staring at?" She blushed as her eyes met his.

He shook his head and turned to the side.

She resumed unpacking as his eyes slowly drifted back to her. He continued looking at her as a grin appeared on his face.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine101: both, haha. Yeah, pretty much.

Yukina Tenma: I actually like reading long reviews like this. It gives me different perspectives from my story. Complexity is key to keeping it interesting, I only have a vague image of how all of this will end. Anything seems possible.

Guest: haha, yes. I really love Mugi's character in this story as well.

Ritsu T: mmm, sexy Mugi. Hahaha. Dude, your level of awesomeness is beyond mine. You're pen name is Ritsu! haha.

Thanks for reading


	19. Chapter 19: Our Little Adventure

Why do I keep waking up at three in the morning?...Anyways time to post yet another chapter, so enjoy!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The girls arrived thirty minutes later as Mio lay down in her tent while Rin placed some firewood in the stoney casing for later tonight.

"We're back!" Yui announced.

The bassist peered out from the tent and took the bag beside her. It was Rin and her turn to explore the area.

Azusa stopped to take a drink from her canteen.

"That was so tiring..." Yui told Rin as she put her hand on his shoulder. He simply smirked at her exhaustion.

Mugi appeared last as she set her bag down by his tent. He gave her a small smile. She took a towel and wiped her face with it.

"We should get going." Mio motioned to Rin as she had already set a small bag with water and snacks. He followed after her and shouldered his backpack.

"Bye guys!" Yui yelled to them both as they vanished into the woodlands.

* * *

The sun remained high in the sky as the heat traveled down to the forest. Rin wiped his forehead with his towel as he continued down the track. Mio walked ahead of him to lead the way. She had her hair into a ponytail once more to avoid accumulating too much heat around her neck.

Their cheeks flushed pink naturally due to the weather. Once they had walked a great distance they stopped to take a break. Rin wrote into his phone.

- Tired yet? -

"Not really..." She looked him in the eye as he say down by a rock. "It's just really hot today."

He agreed. Since he was wearing a vest underneath the heat was amplified twice as much. 'If I die today it'll be because of a heat stroke...' He thought to himself.

"Shall we continue?" She bent down to ask him.

- Yes.. - He slowly stood up and took the lead this time.

* * *

"What are we going to do tonight?" Azusa asked Mugi and Yui.

"I brought marshmallows..." Yui held up two bags. "And graham crackers with chocolate. We can make smores."

"That sounds great." Mugi replied.

"What else can we do?" Smores didn't seem to satisfy the brunette.

"Is there a game we can play?" Azusa suggested.

"Truth or dare!" Yui yelled loudly. "Or spin the bottle..." She looked around for a bottle in her bag.

Both ideas sounded intriguig to Mugi. "We can end the night with a scary story too." She suggested with a pointed finger.

"Yes!" Yui exclaimed as Azusa nodded.

Tonight was certainly going to be...interesting.

* * *

Rin and Mio stopped by a small creek. Tall trees covered the area so it wasn't as hot. He bent down to scoop the fresh water into his hands as he closed his eyes to wash his sweaty face. Mio stood behind him as she watched the birds fly around. The environment was very peaceful as they chirped to communicate with each other.

Rin stood up to wipe his face with the towel around his neck. 'That was so refreshing!' He thought to himself. His turned to see Mio who was distracted by the little birds. An idea lit up as he approached her from behind.

There were many different colored birds perched atop the trees. 'They're so cute!' Mio watched them from below. Rin crept close to her and placed his wet, cool hair onto her back. It caused her freeze as she turned her head slowly to see his hazel eyes peer upwards. 'Oh, it's just Rin...' She thought it was some sort of monster creeping up on her. 'Wait...Rin?' He wrapped his hands around her continuing from where they had previously left off.

He pressed his body close to her back as his lips made contact with her shoulder. She closed her eyes as his left hand moved to part her raven colored hair. "Rin..." She spoke softy as her heart raced.

'It's only fair if I do exactly what she did to me earlier..' He tilted his head to her neck. Little trickles of water from his hair dropped onto her skin. "S-Stop..."She begged him quietly.

He cracked into a grin before planting several light kisses onto her neck. "Rin...s-seriously.." He felt her pulse increase as his hair brushed onto her skin. His head slowly moved up to her ear to gently bite it. "Nngg" she moaned as her body tensed up.

'That should do for now.' He slowly parted himself from her and started walking up the stream.

She turned around quickly to see him leaving her. 'That's it?' She pouted with disappointment and ran to catch up with him. "Rin!" The bassist yelled as she clutched on his arm.

* * *

Mugi lay into her tent as she turned to her side trying to figure out her feelings. 'Just don't think about her.' She thought to herself. Although, it was easier said than done. The pianist was supposed to help Ritsu no matter what. She promised her that much. 'You can't...she likes Mio, not you.' Ritsu would never be able to reciprocate those feelings. She would only get herself hurt. Mugi sighed as she clutched her chest tightly.

* * *

Rin smiled brightly as they reached a little water fall. It concaved inwards and there were stepping stones so they could pass to the other side.

He looked at Mio and gestured for her to follow. This camping trip was turning out to be an outdoor adventure.

The rocks were somewhat slippery as he tested it out first. He made it to the first step with ease and held his hand out for her to hold. Mio placed her hand onto his as she followed. They took each step slowly making sure that they didn't trip and fall into the water. As they made it to the middle Mio nearly slipped. Rin was quick to react as he pulled her close to him. Luckily the rock was big enough for them to stand on. She blushed as her hand move to his chest and his hands gripped her arms. The water fall continued to splash as they stood exactly in the middle of it.

His hazel eyes met her stormy stare as her expression softened. 'Is he finally going to kiss me?' She couldn't help but wonder. The timing would be perfect.

He leaned in close to her face. They were only centimeters away from each other. His nose rubbed hers as he quickly pulled back with a content smirk. 'Not yet Mio.' He thought to himself.

She looked disappointed once again. 'Of course..' Her expression changed as she pushed his chest sending him backwards.

His foot touched the next stone behind him as he teetered trying to regain his balance. 'Ahh!' His second foot found it shortly while his arms flailed around. He shortly regained his balance onto the stone. 'That wasn't cool Mio..' He looked at her.

The bassist puffed her cheeks as she she made her way to him. She really wanted him to fall into the water.

'Uh oh.' His heart sank as he knew that Mio was angry. He finished making his way across the path as she trailed him.

* * *

Mugi walked out of her tent noticing that the sky had starting turning into a shade of orange and yellow. 'They should be here any time now...' She looked at the forest scanning for Mio and Rin.

Minutes passed as the sun set and the two made their way back to camp.

"Oh you guys are back." Azusa stated. "We already started the fire for tonight." She pointed at the bright burning flame.

"Yes, and now we can start eating." Yui stated. There was a table by the camp which was already built in the area.

The group made their way to take a seat as Yui distributed the boxed meals. "They were made by Mugi."

She gestured to the girl.

"Thanks Mugi." Azusa and, Yui and Mio thanked the girl.

- Thanks Mugi - Rin showed her the message with a smile.

"You're welcome." She looked at everyone before her eyes watched the boy eat his meal.

Everyone started eating as they chatted with each other about today's events. The blondie ate slowly while she occassionally took a peak at Rin. Once they had finished their dinner the group packed it back into a bag before making their way around the camp fire.

"Oh, I should call Ritsu right now. She's probably back at apartment by now." The group looked at Mio as she reached for her phone in her pocket.

Rin swallowed hard. Ritsu's phone was in his pocket.

She dialed the number as it rang. Ritsu's phone vibrated in his pocket as the girls shifted their stare to him.

"Aren't you going to get that Rin?" Yui asked for the group.

Mio looked away hoping for her best friend to answer her call.

He shook his head indicating that it wasn't important.

"But what if it is?" Mugi looked at him in the eye tilting her head to answer it away from the group. It was starting to look suspicious.

He nodded reluctantly and headed for the woods. When he had arrived at a safe distance he took out his other phone setting it to silent. 'Sorry Mio, but i'm a little busy right now.' He took a deep breathe before making his way back to the group.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

PJatO98: yes!

Ritsu T: wow, really? That's great to hear, I just love it when I know my readers become addicted to the story. Good thing I update lightning fast!

haha, can't argue with that...

yes!

Yukima Tenma: i believe ritsu was only gone for a week, but with all of these events it seems like two. In any case this chapter should've reassurred you that the time frame would've been correct. Friday-Thursday. Yes, I agree, but given the circumstances that me quite difficult to do. Ex. Strange noises in the forest could possibly give it away. She just has to be smart enough if she lies.

Oh really? Haha, any review is fine, really. Let's see, i don't think i see it that differently, but some reviews that you guys post miniscule details that i may have missed or little things that give the story a different light. Yeah, i'm certain that you can expect more twists and turns along this story before it ends!

vie: haha, yes!

Still have some things for rei to do in the later chapters, haha.

Thanks again! If you're thinking about intimate scenes with yui and azusa i probably won't put any. I just don't ship the two that much, sorry..

Guest: you'll have to wait and see! Haha

027: at this point mugi is still confused and conflicted about her feelings towards ritsu. I don't want her to immediately think that she's in love with her. Thanks much!

Thanks for reading


	20. Chapter 20: Games

This chapter was...interesting to write, haha. Enough said!

And so the story continues...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mio closed her phone since Ritsu didn't pick up. 'She probably knocked out from that trip.'

Yui and Azusa took some barbeque sticks as they stuck the marshmallows into them.

"The chocolate melted from the heat so we'll just have to stick with these." The little guitarist spoke to Mio as she handed her one.

Yui looked sad as she held the bag of chocolate. "What a waste." She said before putting it back in her bag.

The pianist looked back to see Rin approaching them once more. He took his seat between Mugi and Mio. Azusa handed him a stick with a marshmallow.

"So Ritsu didn't answer?" Yui asked Mio.

"Yeah, she didn't." The bassist replied.

"She's probably tired from the trip." Azusa suggested.

"Yes, I was thinking that too..." Mio was glad that the guitarist had the same idea.

Rin and Mugi exchanged looks before roasting their marshmallows by the fire.

"So how was your little date?" Yui asked Mio.

"W-What? What date?" She blushed as her head dropped.

Rin looked at her with a smile. He always liked it when she grew shy about their 'dates'.

"Oh you know, when you two went out to check the trail, forest, whatever place you walked to earlier."

"Oh, umm..." She thought back to their little adventure. "It was okay." She spoke quietly.

Mugi focused on her marshmallow.

"Anything special happen?" Azusa pried.

'Not you too Azusa.' She recalled what Rin and her did by the creek. Her cheeks got hot.

Rin knew she needed the classic 'save' so he typed into his phone.

- She almost pushed me into a little waterfall. -

"Really?!" The three girls looked at Mio.

The bassist looked up to see what he wrote, luckily it wasn't their other personal moment. "I-It was his fault."

"What did he do?" Azusa asked as Mugi remained silent listening to the story.

"He-" 'didn't kiss me...again!' She stopped herself from saying what she wanted to say. "He was being a jerk." She lifted up her bronze marshmallow.

Rin raised an eyebrow at the girl. 'I guess I kinda was...'

"Aww, isn't this what you call a lover's..qu.." Yui thought about the right word to say. "Qua..."

"Quarrel?" Azusa finished or her.

"Yes, that's what it is. A quar..."

"Quarrel. It's called a lover's quarrel." Azusa renounced.

Mugi looked at the two as they blushed.

"D-Don't say that. We're not lovers.." Mio replied quietly. 'Yet.'

"So what's it called?"

- we can just say it was a minor feud between two...friends - Rin showed them the message.

"Ok..."

Rin looked at his marshmallow it was slightly burnt. He waved it at Mio's face.

"Eeww." She looked at it as he motioned her to eat it. "No, how can you possibly eat that - it's burnt.."

He shrugged and ate it. His face turned sour as he tasted the charcoal. He gagged before swallowing it. Rin reached for a nearby water bottle and drank from it hoping to flush the unusual taste. The girls simply laughed at him.

As their laughter died down Yui decided to speak.

"We should play a game like...truth or dare." Yui thought for a while. "We can do that or spin the bottle."

"How about both?" Azusa suggested.

Mio's face paled. She knew they were going to ask weird questions, probably pertaining to Rin and herself.

"We can't play by the fireplace so...we'll have to move back to the table." Mugi pointed at its direction.

The girls finished eating their marshmallow before they took their seats. Mio sat across from Rin as Yui took a seat beside her. The boy sat next to Azusa followed by Mugi.

"We can do this in order, me, Azusa, Rin, Mio then Yui. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare." Mugi clarified the rules to everyone as they nodded in agreement. She spun the bottle until it landed on Mio.

"T-Truth.."

Mugi didn't give it much thought. "Do you like Rin?"

The boy looked at her eagerly for her response. Everyone already knew the answer.

"Yes.." She said quietly.

It was Azusa's turn next. It landed on Rin.

- Truth -

She decided to be a little bolder. "Have you ever kissed a girl before, o-on the lips?" The whole group looked at the little girl. Why was she so curious?

- Yes - He showed them the message. His hand scratched his head as he blushed.

'Who did he kiss?' She started to grow curious as well.

Rin spun the bottle as it landed on Mugi.

"Truth" she replied.

- Do you like anyone? -

He turned to her awaiting a response.

Mugi didn't know how to answer the question. She was still unsure about her feelings towards Ritsu. Her gut told her the answer. "Yes..." She did her best to smile.

The whole group knew what to ask if it landed on her next time.

Mio spun the bottle it landed on Rin. 'Now's my chance to ask him.' "H-Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He took his time replying. - No -

'So he kissed someone on the lips, but she wasn't his girlfriend?' She would remember to ask him about that next time.

"Me next!" Yui replied. Mio handed her the bottle. "Ok!" She spun it as it slowly landed to Rin once more.

'This game hates me...' He thought to himself. There was no way he was choosing truth after what he just said.

- Dare -

"Hmm..." Yui stroked her chin. "I dare you to kiss whoever this lands on when I spin it again." The group looked at her. The dare was too general. "On the cheek." She quickly saved herself.

She spun it as it stopped at Mugi. Mio and the girls looked at the blondie.

'There's no backing out now.' He steeled himself as he rose to approach the pianist. Azusa and Yui watched carefully as he bent down to her. He leaned close to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. She immediately blushed and dropped her head as he took back his seat.

Mio's heart stung as she watched him complete the dare. She convinced herself that it was just a game.

Yui looked between Rin, Mugi and Mio. There was definitely something going on between the three. "One more round?" She asked the group.

"No!" Mugi and Mio said in unison.

Azusa and Rin looked at the two. It would probably be in everyone's best interest if they just stopped.

"Ok..." Yui felt the whole atmosphere die down. "Then we should...gather around the campfire and tell stories."

Azusa accompanied Mugi as they walked back. Rin knew that his dare troubled Mio. She didn't budge from her seat. He sat next to her with a message. - Sorry about that... -

She looked at him as her eyes glistened. "I-It's ok, it's just a game...right?"

- Yes - He offered his hand so they could join the others. She slowly took his hand as they walked to the other girls.

* * *

"...And then he lost his arm!" Yui bolted up finishing the story. "The end." She looked at everyone's expressions. They didn't look as frightened except for Mio who stayed frozen in her seat.

The fire died down slowly as it quickly ate up the wood. It sent an omionous aura around the group. Rin volunteered to tell the last story. The girls eagerly sat in their chairs as he typed into his phone.

- One day, on a night like this four girls decided to go on a camping trip. They were all very pretty and smart musicians. -

- After they had their fun for the day they headed off to their tents to sleep. -

- As the last girl entered her own to sleep she heard a mysterious noise coming from the opposite end of the field. -

The girls sat closer together as the suspense started to build up.

- The girl closest to the area screamed loudly for help. The three girls ran to her tent and opened it. Their friend was no longer there. -

- Now where could she have gone? The leader of the group asked. She turned back to only find two of her friends with her. -

- The two hugged each other as they grew scared of the situation. They closed their eyes shut hoping that this was only some sort of nightmare. -

- When one of them opened their eyes their leader was no where to be found. -

Mio started to tear up as she clutched Yui's arm.

- The two decided to run away from the area, there must've been some supernatural event around the camp site. So they ran one ahead of the other into the dark forest. -

Some owls started to hoot in the dark as Rin continued telling his story.

- The girl from the back disappeared as her friend turned to her. She looked back in front of her to see a black hooded being without a face. She screamed for help as she tried to runaway from her captor. -

- She hit her head as she fell down. -

- None of the girls were ever found after that night. The case seems to be unresolved to this date. -

Just then a strong gust of wind blew to extinguish the small flame.

"Aahhh!" The four girls screamed in unison as the environment turned pitch black.

Mio and Mugi sat at the ends of their little group. They felt a hand against their backs as they couldn't make out who it was. The girls turned to see a flashlight turn on with Rin's scary face illuminated.

They huddled together as they screamed once more.

Rin took a step back as he covered his ears with his hands. He had scared them pretty good.

"Rin!" The girls stood up and threw nearby items at him.

'Ow' he shielded himself with his hands. One item directly made contact with his swollen knuckles.

They each took their flashlights from their bags once the adrenaline rush died down.

"We-We should go to sleep now." Mugi suggested once she recollected herself.

The girls nodded as Yui and Azusa decided to sleep in one tent tonight. Mugi entered her own, she was sure she could fall asleep by herself tonight. Rin walked Mio to hers and checked if she was ok. She wiped her tears from her eyes and nodded.

- I hope my story didn't scare you that badly. - He looked at her sincerely with his flashlight pointed upwards. It cast a small light between them as she spoke.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow..."

- Goodnight -

"Goodnight" she relied softly as she entered her tent.

Rin entered his as well and placed the flashlight on the ground. He was certain that Mio wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight...

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Keeper Aki: Yes! Haha

Yukina Tenma: yes, i'm afraid i can only go that far with those types of scenes, haha.

i guess it could be...i'm trying to shape rin's personality like ritsu's..mugi will probably sort out her feelings in the next chapters. at the moment she seems to be in the confused/conflicted state. Yup, more bonding events later on. Mio did, but ritsu didn't. I think this chapter brushed on it very lightly.

Vie: yes, lay low ritsu/rin! Oh, haha, thanks. I do try to understand what might possibly captivate my readers. What can I say, i love toying with people's emotions when they read my stories.i'm really sorry about the azuxyui thing, maybe next time.

Yugto: thanks! Sorry to hear that you don't enjoy mio's character as much. Most of what you wrote is true. I hadn't really given that part much thought. The fact that it was a dance could introduce the possibility that students may or may not go to the same school. When they talked about it amongst each other, it was clear that Rin could've been anyone. Mio only had brown hair and amber eyes to go on. Had she pursued to find him she would've been more heartbroken if she didn't find him either way.

regarding your previous review as well. Ritsu didn't bother to call/text her about it because..well, she's ritsu. I viewed it as her having a super lazy day, maybe she even wanted to make a fool out of Mio? We all know how her character can be, skipping responsibilities every once in a while and just living life as a happy go lucky individual.

in any case, i appreciate your review and criticism. I'm glad to have awoken your inner mugitsu fangirl as well. I'm sure i've sparked the same thing within my other readers, haha. Thanks for the review!

Guest: haha, i know how tedious it could be. Just several more chapters! The story is far from being complete.

Thanks for reading


	21. Chapter 21: In the Night

multiposting is leaving me with less chapters and i think i've gotten a mild case of writer's block...no!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The flashlight remained in his tent as Rin shifted to Ritsu for the time being. She was alone, hopefully no one would come in. "This is so much harder than what I thought..." She spoke softly to herself. "The most challenging part is keeping quiet." She recalled today's events. "And Mio..." She added quickly. 'Who knew the girl had that side of her.'

She turned to the side to remove her contacts. It would be bad if she slept with them on. She placed them into her bag and locked it safely away. It would be a problem if someone found out her secret too early.

The brunette planned on what to do after this camping trip. She would have to lay low as Rin and keep up her identity as Ritsu. Not to mention she'd have to make up all the assignments she missed for a week.

"This sucks." She said quietly as her mind contemplated on the current situation. Her hands moved to the back of her head. "How did it end up being this way..."

She slowly got up and opened her tent to check on the other girls. The lights were out indicating that they were probably asleep. Her head retreated back into her little dome. "So they did end up sleeping." She checked the phone in her pocket. "Why do boy's shorts have to be so baggy." She complained before holding it in her hand - It was past ten. Ritsu sat in her tent and rummaged through some things in her bag. For some reason she wouldn't be sleeping early tonight.

* * *

The lights remained off in Mugi's quarters. Today was intense, so many things happened. She was still unsure about how she felt towards Ritsu. Earlier during truth or dare she had responded 'yes, she liked someone.' When Rin gave her a subtle kiss she blushed the hardest she'd ever done in her life. 'Do I like Ritsu?' Her mind pondered. She remembered feeling slightly jealous when the Mio and Rin went exploring on their own. "You can't feel this way." She told herself quietly. "You just can't." She turned to the side and pressed her head against the pillow.

* * *

Mio lay still in her tent. The sheets remained cloaked ontop of her body. As she concentrated on sleeping she could hear the noises of crickets, birds and the wind blowing from outside. Her eyes blinked open as she hid underneath the blanket. 'It's impossible. After that scary story Rin told tonight I can't seem to fall asleep.' She breathed into the blanket slowly. "Ritsu...I wish you were here right now." She spoke softly to herself.

* * *

Yui and Azusa attempted to sleep in their tent. The little guitarist seemed to be doing well, but she could faintly feel her senpai staring her down. Her eyes instantly opened as she turned to see Yui watching her.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Azusa had slightly irritated look on her face.

"I can't..." She spoke softly. "Plus it's entertaining watching you sleep." A smile played across her face.

"Yui-senpai, is it because of Rin's story?"

"Umm..."

"You didn't actually buy it did you? It's probably just made it up." Azusa assured her.

"Of course it was.." Her mind pondered on its credibility. "But what if it's real?"

"It's not, he just wanted a good scare." She turned to her back.

"What about tonight's game?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think Mio got jealous of Mugi during spin the bottle?"

"Of course she did. She likes Rin and Rin likes her. It would've been weird for her to see him kiss another girl." She looked up at the tent. "Especially if that girl was your close friend."

Yui moved to lay on her back. "True."

The girls continued to chat about the day's events as the night went on.

* * *

The thing that Ritsu rummaged for was a black headband. She didn't really like having her bangs down so much. It didn't look anything like what the drummer usually wore. It lifted her brown hair exposing her forehead.

"Much better" she said quietly. "I wonder how Mio's doing. I hope she doesn't have a panic attack any time soon." She remained concerned as she lay in her tent with the flashlight on.

* * *

Mio clamped her ears to block out the strange noises. When she realized that she couldn't take it anymore she sat up. Her body moved to open the tent, everyone seemed to be asleep except...Rin. She could see his place lightly illuminated with his flashlight. 'So he's still awake?'

Her hands reached for her shoes and flashlight as she decided to visit him.

* * *

Mugi sat upright as she couldn't sleep. She'd tried everything, counting sheep, thinking until her mind grew exhausted, nothing worked. Her hand reached for her phone as she decided to text Rin.

- Rin? -

He didn't reply until two minutes later.

- Mugi? What's up? -

- I can't sleep... -

- Why not? -

- I...don't know. -

- You want me to sleep with you? -

She blushed at his response.

- I'm just kidding, you know that right? - He replied quickly.

- Of course.. - she tried to calm herself down.

- Imagine if I did though, everyone would get the wrong impression in the morning. Hahaha -

- Yeah... - He was right.

- So... -

She waited for him to continue.

- Do you want me to text you until you fall asleep? -

She smiled at the thought of it. Maybe it would work.

- Yes, please. -

The pianist imagined him grinning on the other side of the phone as they continued messaging each other.

* * *

"Do you think everyone's really asleep?" Yui asked Azusa.

The little guitarist yawned. "Yes" she said slowly. She was starting to feel drowsy. "Yui- senpai, i'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She turned to her side as her eyes closed.

"Goodnight" Yui yawned as well. She felt tired as after their conversation. The guitarist turned to her side and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ritsu waited for Mugi's response, she no longer texted back. "I guess she's already asleep." She spoke quietly.

Just then she heard footsteps approaching her tent. She readied herself for whoever it would've been.

"R-Rin?" Mio asked from outside.

'Mio?' Ritsu thought. She opened the entrance with the zipper shifting back to Rin.

He squinted to look at her dimly lit face. She looked scared. He motioned her to enter and sit down with him.

The bassist looked at him, he seemed different. She immediately took note of the black headband. "So you wear headbands?"

He felt his hair. 'Oh no, I forgot to take it off!'

"It looks good on you." It made him look like an athlete.

He gave a nervous smile. 'Relax, just relax.'

- So what's wrong? Did something happen? -

"No, I just, couldn't sleep." She spoke softly.

They sat across from each other as they talked.

- What can I do to help? -

"I just want to stay with you for a while." She looked down. "If that's ok with you..."

He stayed seated and stretched. It didn't take long for him to fall back onto the ground. - Stay as long as you want, but it would probably be best if you avoid sleeping in my tent. I mean, the other girls might get the wrong impression. -

"O-Of course." She blushed as he lay on the ground.

- You can lay down if you want to, I don't bite...much -

She smiled and took the spot beside him. His headband was starting to bug him so he tossed it aside. His touseled brown hair made its way back down. Rin rubbed his eye with his left hand.

'He must be getting sleepy by now.' She thought.

He took the blanket and covered the two of them before he closed his eyes. Mio moved to him, she could feel the warmth emitting from his body. He noticed that the gap between them had closed and he opened his eyes slowly. She looked at his unruly bangs as it covered his forehead. Her head adjusted to his chest. She felt secure and safe being around him. He placed his right hand on her back as he closed his eyes once more. His chest rose and fell with every breath. His heartbeat remained calm, while hers sped up. His head slowly slumped onto hers.

She moved her body upwards to meet his face. There were times when he looked so pretty, as if he were a girl. The flashlight flickered twice before it died out. It was difficult to make him out in the darkness. He adjusted himself slowly and brushed his lips onto her long raven hair while his hand moved down to her waist.

Her heart quickened faster at his actions. 'Is he really asleep?' She thought to herself.

Rin turned his body to the side placing the other hand over the sheets and onto her body. Mio was so close to him that she could feel every slight movement. He held her so close that she could smell the fresh linen scent from his shirt. His hands were soft and gentle as he embraced her.

Rin could faintly smell the sun from Mio's hair. He felt her chest pressed so closely to his. Her eyes started to drop slowly, it just felt so comfortable to be in Rin's arms. She tried her best to fight the urge to sleep until it remained futile and her eyes closed shut. Her heart rate decreased as she fell asleep.

Rin cracked into a small grin as the two slept together for the night.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine1o1: haha, yes. glad it left you wanting more!

Yukina-Tenma: ..And that's what happens when I impulse upload without proofreading. Perhaps in the later chapters, it'll be a while though. very soon!

Guest: yes! Hahaha

Vie: haha yes, Yui can be quite observant every once in a blue moon..

Thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 22: Partners and Secrets

You guys...don't freak out. I only had a minor case of writer's block. I just had a little difficulty finishing this chapter. i hope i can finish this story before my artistic curse kicks in. sometimes i don't finish my artworks, what more with stories? Haha

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mio felt her hands against something warm as she rubbed it around to decipher what it was. Her eyes slowly opened to see Rin asleep next to her. Her hand remained on his chest. The bassist's eyes widened in surprise. 'Wait...I ended up sleeping in his tent?' It was early in the morning as her heart skipped a beat.

He felt her move away so he quickly placed his head underneath her neck. Rin was still asleep. His brown hair tickled her soft skin, causing her to blush and purse her lips. She shut her eyes as his mouth made contact with her neck and he let out small breaths. Mio wanted to push him off. 'What if the girls saw? What would they think?'

The more she tried to break free, the lower his head slumped. She stopped when he reached her collarbone. His eyes clenched as he rubbed his nose to her sternum.

"Ahh.." She moaned softly in her bedroom voice. "R-Rin, wake up..."

"Mmhh" He muffled his response onto her body. His head moved back to her neck.

"Rin..." She whispered to him. "Wake..." Her hand moved up from her side. "Up..."

He nuzzled onto her skin once more.

"Wake up!" She whispered a little louder before hitting his head.

He whined onto her neck and opened his eyes as he slowly moved away from Mio. His head scanned the tent as he spotted the flashlight, his headband, and the raven haired girl.  
He blinked twice at her with a drowsy expression. 'Wait, what?' He quickly sat up. 'What is she doing here?' His hand reached for his phone. - Why are you still here? -

"I-I'm sorry it was my fault. I-I accidentally fell asleep with you last night." She responded quickly.

'Oh, no...they're definitely going to get the wrong idea now if they see us like this.' His mind switched to panic mode as his eyes widened. 'Calm down, just think this through.' He turned to the side noticing that his contacts weren't on. He reached for his bag to find a pair of sunglasses. After he plaed them on he showed her a message.

- Do you know if anyone's awake yet? -

"No" she looked at him in a weird way. 'Why is he wearing sunglasses?'

- Go check -

Maybe there was still a way for them to avoid getting caught.

Mio popped her head out slowly as she watched Azusa walk out. Mugi exited hers as well. She retreated back into the tent.

"Azusa and Mugi are already awake."

'No!' His mind told him in slowmotion. 'This is it, my life is over-i'm officially going to be branded as a bad guy.' He face palmed himself. 'Ow!' He grimaced remembering that his glasses were on.

"Are you ok?" She scooted next to him.

'Mio, why are you not worried?!' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and thought. 'Think Rin, think...there's got to be another way.'  
He looked to the back of his tent. 'Too bad there's no backdoor. Maybe I can just make up a lie - like Mio's gone missing! Then she could just hide behind a tree until it's safe to come out. Yes, ok, that can work.'

"Rin?" Mio questioned him again as he looked at her.

- Yes? -

"I think the girls are going by the creek to wash themselves.."

- How'd you know that? -

"They just talked about it right now." She gestured outside. The girls could be heard from a distance.

- Oh ok. -

"They said that they probably think i'm there."

'Well there goes my plan...' He thought to himself.

She peered our from the tent. The girls packed their bags and headed into the forest.

"They're gone, I should get going now." She pointed to the outside.

He nodded in agreement.

Mio slowly crouched outside as he followed behind. She started walking away until he held her hand. Her raven hair spun as she turned and he kissed her on the cheek.

- Goodmorning Mio - He held up his phone.

Her cheeks reddened before she responded. "Goodmorning Rin"

His grip loosened as she continued walking away. He watched her retrieve a bag from her tent before she followed where the girls had gone.

* * *

Mugi watched from a distance as she hid behind a tree. Apparently she had seen everything. 'So Mio ended up sleeping with Rin.' It was understandable, the boy was Ritsu in disguise. When things got scary for Mio she always turned to her best friend. She placed her hand onto the tree's bark as she watched the two kiss. Her eyes fell down as her heart ached. 'Maybe I'm a little jealous.' She admitted. The bassist started walking towards her direction. She gripped her bag and continued walking ahead of the girl.

* * *

Rin shifted back to Ritsu as she wore the black headband again. "I hope that never happens again. What if we actually got caught. Azusa and Yui would change their minds about Rin...and Mio."

She took a seat by the campfire. Without anyone around she grew easily bored and took a stick to poke the remaining wood. "How am I going to get back to the apartment before Mio?" She thought about it for a while as she continued poking the wood.

* * *

Yui and Azusa made it to the creek. They turned back expecting to see their blonde friend.

"Mugi-senpai?" The little guitarist scanned the area behind her.

"Yui-senpai, where's Mugi-senpai?"

The brunette turned around as well. "Wasn't she just behind us?"

"Yes." Azusa nodded. "You don't think she got lost did you?"

"No, she knows this place..."

The pianist appeared on the other side of the creek.

"There she is!" Yui pointed to her direction.

Azusa let out a sigh of relief.

Mio followed behind the blondie.

"Oh, Mio-senpai's here too." Azusa notified Yui.

They made their way to their friends.  
The girls set their bags beside each other as they regrouped.

Mugi reached for a towel in her sack and drenched it in water. She squeezed the excess onto the grass.

"So did any of you guys get some sleep last night?" Azusa asked Mio and Mugi.

The pianist looked at her towel. Had it not been for Rin's text messages she probably wouldn't have. "Yes" She looked up at the little girl with a smile.

Mio stared at Mugi for a while before responding. She remembered last night when she had snuck into Rin's tent. If she remained in her own she wouldn't have been able to. Thanks to the boy, she did. "Yes..." She replied quietly.

Yui and Azusa exchanged looks as they were shocked by Mio's reponse.  
"Really?"

The bassist nodded.

"You weren't scared after Rin's story?" She could never sleep soundly when they told such stories without Ritsu.

"I was..."

"Then how did you get through it?" Yui pried.

"I..." Mio knew she couldn't tell the other girls what exactly happened. "Just did."

Azusa smiled at her. "I guess you don't need to sleep with Ritsu after scary stories anymore."

Mio's eyes drifted to the flowing water. She felt guilty lieing to the girls, but what else was she supposed to say?

Mugi wiped the towel onto her face. She was the only person who knew exacty what occured.

Yui stepped into the creek. Her ankles submerged into the fresh water. "You guys should try this!"

Mio watched Azusa follow after her elder. Yui suddenly had an idea and bent down to the water. As the little girl approached her she threw her arms up splashing Azusa in the face. Her clothes became soaked.

"Yui-senpai!" She yelled at her with an irritated look.

Mio and Mugi smiled as they continued to watch the two play around the water.

* * *

Ritsu switched into a new, grey sleeveless shirt and shorts as she stood up eating a granola bar.

"What am I going to do?" Her black headband remained intact as she tossed the wrapper into the trash can and scratched her head.

Her hand reached for a hacky sack in her pocket. She kicked it with her foot as it dropped onto the ground.  
Ritsu picked it up and kicked it once more, she completely missed as it landed on the grass.

"I'm stumped!" She reached for it from the floor and threw it across the field. "Maybe Mugi might know what to do..." She trudged along to retrieve the item.

* * *

The girls had to change into new clothes since Yui soaked them with water.

Mio, Mugi, and Azusa sat on several stones on the creek as Yui continued to watch some fishes run away from her feet. Their hair had dried up by now so they decided to walk back.

* * *

Ritsu kicked the hacky sack for a long period of time before it dropped down.

Mugi appeared as she stepped out of the forest first. Yui, Mio and Azusa followed behind.

Ritsu took the hacky sack in her hand and shifted back to Rin as he approached the pianist. - Can I talk to you, alone? - he quickly typed.

She observed his new hairstyle. His brown hair was neatly pulled back by a black headband. He certainly looked...desirable.

When she didn't respond he took her hand and led her away from the girls.

"Where do you think they're going?" Yui asked Azusa as Mio watched from behind.

"I don't know, but i'm already hungry." She motioned at her stomach.

The two girls walked back to their tent to grab some food. The bassist stayed put until Rin and Mugi disappeared.

* * *

As Rin estimated a good area where they could talk privately he let go of her hand.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked the boy who had his back against her. He massaged the back of his neck.

"I don't know what to do next." He turned his head slightly but didn't face her.

"About what?"

"How am I going to get home before Mio?"

She couldn't help but laugh. 'That was it?' Mugi thought it was something more serious.

He turned to face her with an intent stare. "Why are you laughing?" She put a hand over her mouth to soften her giggle. "Mugi i'm serious!" He gripped her shoulders.

Her laughter died down. "Really Rin, that's it? That's all you're worried about?" She looked to examine his confused expression.

He couldn't speak. 'Why is she taking all of this so lightly?'

"You know, I can always arrange a separate car for you when we leave. It's not a big problem." She placed her hand on his cheek as he turned to the side. "You're so cute when you get worried over the simplest things."

He furrowed his brow as the heat rose into his face. He loosened her grip on her and took a step back.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked down at the ground.

"...Yes"

She summed up her courage to open up to him. "What did it feel like, when you knew you liked Mio?"

He was surprised by her question. "You're thinking about that guy, the one you like." He smirked at her. She spoke about it during last night's game.

"Yes"

"What's his name?" He moved closer to her.

"Just answer the question." She looked at his dark hazel eyes. Her voice had a serious tone in it.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "I don't really know how to say it..." He looked up to think. "It's difficult to put into words." He smiled at her.

"Can you at least try?" She pleaded to him.

"I don't know...it's like she's always on my mind. When i'm with her I feel so happy." He scratched his head. Sharing this information was embarassing.

"Do you get jealous? I mean would you get jealous if she were to hang out with another boy?"

"Like Rei?"

She nodded. "Of course. I mean who wouldn't." That was a rhetorical question Mugi, he thought.

"Did your heart hurt, when you saw them together before?"

"Yes" he slowly cocked an eybrow. "...Wait, don't tell me the guy you like is with another girl."

"No" Mio and Rin weren't officially tied to each other yet.

"If he is, then you should just forget about him." He looked at her sincerely. "I don't want you to get hurt."He put his hand on her shoulder.  
"...Just who is this guy?"

She couldn't help but smile. He truly was naive. Her cerulean blue eyes met his hazel ones as she moved closer to his ear.

"It's a secret." She whispered to him as she slowly turned to walk back.

He simply shook his head and followed after her.

* * *

Rin walked beside Mugi as they walked back to camp. He didn't realize that he brought her so far from the group.

"I can't believe you won't tell me who this guys is..." His hands remained in his pockets as he looked at her.

"I just don't think it's any of your business."

"And my love life is your business?"

"Yes, especially since you asked for my help."

He immediately wanted to take it back. Mugi was right.

"Can you at least give me a hint? Like, do I know him?"

'It's best not to tell him.' She thought to herself. 'It's fun to leave him guessing anyways.'

"C'mon, Mugi. Even just a tiny hint would do..."

She didn't answer as they kept walking. He looked forward and found a golden opportunity. They walked close by a tree and he moved quick to pin her against it.

Her back was set against the tree's wooden bark and her hands were pinned atop her head.

"What are you doing?" She tried to keep her pokerface.

"Just tell me one hint about him and i'll leave you alone."

"Why are you interested in him so much?"'it's not like you have feelings towards me...' She thought.

"I just don't think there should be...secrets between us." He looked at her. "We're supposed to be partners."

"You keep secrets all the time Rin." She still remembered the time at the beach.

He remembered what she was talking about. His face turned pink as he broke their gaze.

"See, I know you remember. You can't lie to me." She already knew his tell. Her eyes observed his face then down to his body.

"I-If I tell you...will you tell me who this guy is?" He looked at her sincerely.

"Maybe..." This situation was starting to intrigue her.

Rin slowly let go of her hands. It wasn't the ideal answer he was looking for but he meant what he said. They shouldn't have secrets between each other.

He closed the gap between their bodies and spoke into her ear. Her heart leapt as he began to speak.

"That night, when Mio and I walked back to the house, We both fell down a hill."

'I already know that...' She waited for him to continue.

"I protected her so that she wouldn't get hurt. She ended up on top of me."

She closed her eyes as he continued.

"I don't know if she did it on purpose but she tried to kiss me...on the lips."

Her eyes clenched at his words.

"But I didn't let her. It wasn't the right timing." He stepped back. "And that's it."

Her eyes opened as she took in what he said. He was telling the truth. She was about to speak until his phone suddenly vibrated.

He checked to see a text message from Mio. - Where are you? -

Rin turned to see Mugi. "It looks like we have to go back." He didn't want Mio to get the wrong idea.

"Ok." She replied.

He walked ahead of her as she followed behind. 'And you'll never know...' She thought to herself as they walked down the trail.

* * *

It was past noon when Mio decided that they start packing up to leave. As much as she wanted to stay she couldn't. The bassist was eager to get back to her best friend Ritsu. She had so much to tell her about this week's events.

Their tents were already folded into the bags, all they needed were Rin and Mugi. The two appeared from the forest as he made his way to her.

- Sorry about that.. - He showed her the message.

"It's okay." She accepted his apology. "I hope you don't mind but I already packed your belongings." She motioned to their set bags.

- Are you in a rush to go home? -

"Yes, I guess I am. My best friend Ritsu just came from a week trip around Japan. Actually, she arrived yesterday but for some reason she didn't pick up the phone."

- Oh, ok -

Mugi followed behind. "Great, everything's already set."

"Yup." Mio replied. "So let's go?"

Rin nodded as he walked to retrieve his bag. He took Mugi's and handed it to her. Azusa and Yui joined them as well. Mio took one last look around the field before she quicky followed the group.

* * *

The hike downhill was more strenuous than they thought. It was easy to slip and fall as the track sloped downwards. They took their time taking it one step at a time.

There was particular area which looked tricky. - I'll go first. - Rin told the girls as he made his way down.  
He slipped once as he descended to the end. 'Owww' he slowly got up and dusted himself off.

"We should toss him our bags before we go down." Mugi suggested.

The three girls agreed and did so. He retrieved all of their bags with ease. His hands motioned them to come down.

"So who's first?" Azusa asked the girls.

"I'll go first!" Yui volunteered.

"Be careful senpai" the little guitarist reminded her.

"Of course!" She reassured her with a light pat on the girl's shoulder.

"Ok, i'm going now" Yui renounced as she made her way down. Rin took his stance ready to act if she fell and needed help. By some miracle, she didn't slip at all. He helped her down the remaining path.

Next was Azusa. She tripped halfway but Rin was quick to catch her. "T-Thanks Rin" she stammered as he led her down.

Mio and Mugi were the last ones. The pianist volunteered to go next. She measured the distance before taking her steps. The blondie didn't trip but she was coming down rather fast. Rin readied himself as he quickly held her waist planting his feet one before the other as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally stopped she opened her eyes and slowly pulled apart. Their eyes met each other's as he quietly whispered something to her. "Are you ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks to you." Their faces were only inches away. She could feel his breath on her skin. It didn't take long for her face to flush.

He slowly unwrapped his hands around her waist breaking their moment. She steadied herself off of him and walked over to Yui and Azusa who were watching the two carefully.

Last was Mio. The bassist looked down as she grew nervous. Rin smiled at her to take a step. He was prepared to catch her just in case something went wrong. She hesitated and took the first steps, she was halfway when her foot slipped and she tripped. Rin ran as fast as he could to meet her. Her body collided with his as they fell down.

"Mio! Rin!" The girls called as they approached the two.

The boy ended up breaking her fall as she lay ontop of him. He sat up to check if she was ok. She slowly moved away but winced at a sudden pain radiating from her ankle. Rin noticed and asked her. - are you hurt? -

She tried to move her ankle again. Mio couldn't, the pain was too much.

"Is she ok?" Azusa asked.

- It looks like she may have twisted her ankle. - He assumed.

"Can you get up?" Mugi bent down to ask.

She nodded and tried, but she slumped back down. "Owww" she winced at the pain. It hurt Rin to see her this way. He typed something to the girls.

- Sorry guys, but can you take our bags. I'm going to carry her back the rest of the way. -

Her face turned pink at his idea."N-No, you don't have to Rin I can walk just fine." She did her best to get up but the pain was too much.

"Maybe he's right." Azusa and Yui helped the bassist.

Rin turned his back and crouched. He positioned himself as the girls placed Mio on his back. She hesitated at first, but eventually wrapped her hands around his neck. He moved his hands to the back of her legs before slowly getting up. Her chest pressed against his back which sent a surge of electricity around his body.

"Aww, this is so cute!" Yui magically pulled out a camera and took a picture of the two.

They immediately dropped their heads as the heat rose onto their faces.

"I-I want to get off now." Mio spoke softly to the group.

Mugi picked up their bags and handed the bassist's to Yui. "Relax Mio, it's only ten more minutes from here." She walked by Rin and patted his head. "You're so sweet." She told him before walking ahead of the group.

Rin let out a sigh as he followed the girls.

* * *

The remainder of the trip was easy. The path was straight forward with the absence of rocky slopes. Rin was five minutes in when he started to feel the burn in his arms. His right hand was still healing so it stung as well. 'Just concentrate...' He thought to himself.

Sweat dropped from the boy's face as Mio placed hers onto his shoulder. 'He's so determined..' She thought as her heart raced.

Rin could faintly feel her heartbeat as he walked. He swallowed hard as her breath blew onto his skin.

"We're here!" Yui yelled as they reached the three black cars.

"Why are there three?" Azusa asked Mugi.

"One is for Rin, he has to get home early." The pianist told the little girl as Mio and the boy arrived.

He set down Mio slowly as she wobbled to regain her balance. Rin held her waist as she put one arm around his neck.

"Mio, Rin has to ride in a separate car!" Yui whined at the girl.

"What?" The bassist looked at him. "Why?"

- Because, I have to get home early. - He was telling the truth.

"Oh." Mio looked down with a saddened expression. She was hoping to spend more time with him in the car before they parted.

Mugi observed the two. Surely there was something she could do to help them. "Maybe he desn't have to gi home that early."

The three girls and Rin looked at her with a confused expression.

Mugi walked to the brunette and took his arm as they moved away from the group.

"What are you saying Mugi?" He whispered to her.

"Relax, I already thought this through." She looked at him. "We can ride in two cars going to my place. Mio can stay with me for a while so we can check her ankle. After, we set her down you can take your leave and change back to Ritsu. More importantly, it will look less suspicious."

He listened to her plan. It sounded even better than their original. A smile played across his face before he suddenly hugged her.

She closed her eyes as he held her. Her lips cracked into a smile. He pulled apart too quickly. "Sorry, i'm a little sweaty."

"It's ok" she really didn't mind. "We should get going now." She motioned to the girls who were looking at them.  
"Actually...you should go ahead of me, I need to make a quick call."

"Ok" He grinned at her before running ahead to meet Mio and the girls while Mugi turned back to dial her phone.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

mhcblackjack: yup, well i guess i didn't elaborate on what kind of headband rin was wearing. It's like a sports headband, way different from wha ritsu would have on. Well, i'm sure there'll be those ritsu and mugi moments in the upcoming chapters.

Guest: haha, sounds like you're having a panic attack from my writer's block. That actually might be in the next few chapters. You'll have to wait and see!

Raine1o1: no i'm not...haha, besides i spoil you guys too much. Then i must be a pretty awesome waitor - excellent customer service!

027: glad you liked it. Maybe not, if i create those scenes into the story might drift off in another direction...

Keeper Aki: i'll try it out, hahaha. Yeah, it is!


	23. Chapter 23: Return

I can't believe fanime is already here. Summer cons are the best, which reminds me I still have to style my awesome pink wig for anime expo...

...and so the story continues!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The black car moved along the road as Rin's head tilted to his seat belt. His eyes remained shut from exhaustion. Mio smiled at him as he slept. The car suddenly made a sharp turn causing his body to move towards her. His head leaned on her shoulder.

Mio smiled at him and stroked his brown hair slowly before looking down at his bandaged right hand. She had forgotten about it. It must' ve been painful for him when he was carrying her. Her hand moved ontop of it as she shifted her gaze to the window.

* * *

Yui and Azusa had fallen asleep as well. Mugi sat on the right end in the car. She thought about what Rin had told her, what it felt like when he knew he liked Mio.

'I guess I have a crush...' She silently admitted to herself. This camping trip helped sort out her feelings towards the brunette. 'What was the other thing he said? That it wouldn't end well, that I would get hurt.' Of course she would. Chances were high that Ritsu would not be able to reciprocate her feelings. Mugi was smart, she would get hurt eventually and it would be inevitable, but this sensation she had with the drummer...it was different. She felt happy around her. Mugi felt whatever Rin did when he knew. 'I like her.' She closed her eyes and accepted it. 'I like Ritsu.'

* * *

It took three hours for the group to arrive at Mugi's house. Rin helped Mio up to a room and set her down onto a bed with Yui, Azusa and Mugi following behind.

He looked at the pianist who gave him the signal.

He sat down beside Mio and showed her a message. - I have to go now. -

She smiled at him. "Ok, see you next time." She gave him a hug. Yui giggled lightly. "Thank you Rin." She finished.

He typed something fast and stood up. - Anytime. I'll see you soon. - Rin held her hand and set it down before walking to Azusa.

- It was great getting to know you Azusa. - He smiled brightly. She looked up at him. "It was nice getting

to hang out with you Rin."

He made his way to Yui. - See you next time. - She replied back. "Yeah! See you!"

He said goodbye to Mugi as well. "Goodbye Rin" she replied. - Later - He grinned and left the room.

The girls watched him leave before Mugi spoke. "I arranged a professional to check your foot out Mio. It might take a while so you can rest here while waiting." She gestured to the guest room they were in.

The bassist nodded.

"Can we stay here too?" Yui asked as Azusa waited for a response.

"Of course." Mugi smiled happily. "I'll show you to your own rooms."

They quickly followed her around the big house. Mio sat alone in the room as she spoke to herself. "I'm sorry Ritsu, just a little longer..."

* * *

Rin shifted back to Ritsu as she boarded a separate black car. Mugi was definitely a genius, the phone call she had made earlier was to place her own bags from the house into the car beforehand. Rin's own bag remained in the other car and was transported to another area safely tucked away

from the other girls.

It took twenty minutes for the brunette to arrive at her apartment. The driver handed her belongings before she thanked him and ascended the stairs.

"Home sweet home!" She yelled with her arms extended in the air. Her hands reached for the keys which unlocked the door.

She entered with her bags placing them into her room. "Let's see...I should shower first, don't want Mio to get suspicious. I sorta' smell like the woods." she sniffed her underarms. "Ewww, and sweat!" She opened her suitcase and took a towel, shorts, and a shirt. "I'm so glad I can wear you again."

She held up her yellow panty. "You know, you got me..err..Rin, in so much trouble last time!" She held it in her hands as she walked into the bathroom. "It's good to be back." She said before turning on the shower head.

* * *

Azusa and Yui lay beside each other in a guest room.

"I thought that was so romantic..."

"What was?" Azusa asked the guitarist.

"When Rin carried Mio the rest of the way from our camping trip."

"Oh, yes. It was." She thought about the boy, he was a nice guy. "Yui-senpai ?"

"Yes Azu-nyan?" She turned to give her a hug.

"When will we hear Rin's voice? I mean, more importantly when will Mio?" She sounded serious about her question.

"I don't know..Come to think of it, he can speak perfecty fine to Mugi. She said his voice sounds normal...That's a good question though." They thought about it for a few minutes.

* * *

It took an hour before the professional Mugi called for arrived. The girls waited for the verdict as he examined Mio's foot. He slowly stood up and looked at the girl.

He turned to face the group as well. "She seems to be fine, it's definitely not broken since she can move. It seems you've got a twisted ankle. It's nothing serious, just place some ice on it when it hurts. Your foot should be fine within a week or two." He smiled at the girls before leaving the room.

The group was relieved that Mio was fine. The bassist slowly stood up. "So that means I can go now right?" She seemed so eager to leave.

Mugi stood as she thought about it. This should've been enough time for Ritsu to be ready. "Of course. I'll get a car for you." She moved towards the girl as she assisted her out of the room.

"Wow Mio you really want to see Ritsu that badly?" Yui asked.

"Of course, she's my best friend...who hasn't even been answering my calls recently!" She exclaimed.

Mugi helped her down the stairs as Azusa and Yui followed.

"Are you mad at her for that?" Azusa asked.

"Well...yes. A little." 'She's going to get a dozen whacks on the head when I get home!'

The two guitarists smiled at each other. It was cute seeing this side of Mio.

"What would you do without Ritsu?"

Mugi asked next.

Mio didn't exactly know. She couldn't imagine living her life without her best friend beside her. "I don't know..." She said as they walked past the house's door.

A black car was waiting outside with her bag. "I'll be back." Mugi told Azusa and Yui. "I'm just going to help Mio to her apartment."

The girls nodded as the bassist and blondie entered the car and drove off.

* * *

Ritsu placed her hand towel atop her brown hair. She wore a clean navy blue t shirt and black shorts. It felt so good to wear girl's clothing once more. Her hand reached for her phone on the dining table. She had a text message from Mugi. - We're on our way now. -

"Perfect." She said with a smile and set the phone down before walking towards the door. Her feet slipped into a pair of slippers. She tossed the towel to the couch and tied her bangs into her classic pineapple ponytail.

Ritsu opened the door and leaned against the railing. She waited for the black car to pull over by the curb.

* * *

Mugi and Mio didn't talk much before the car came to a stop at the bassist's apartment. She rolled down the window to see a familiar girl with brown hair leaning along the second floor's railing. 'It's Ritsu!' Her heart leapt with joy as the sight of her friend. Mio stepped out of the car ready to run when she suddenly fell. "Ouch." She remembered that her ankle was injured.

Ritsu turned to see her best friend, on the ground. "Mio!" She ran down the stairs to help her.

Mugi walked around the vehicle and ran to help her friend as well. Her arm moved to the girl's waist to help her up.

"What happened?" Ritsu panted to the two girls. "Mio are you ok?" She looked concerned.

The bassist left Mugi's support and wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck. "Ritsu!" She exclaimed really loud into the drummer's ear.

"Uhh.." She couldn't help but smile. 'Was she really this excited to see me?' She turned a little pink.

"I missed you so much!" She hugged her tighter.

''Ahh, Mio, I think you're going to break..my...ribs!' She looked at Mugi who seemed amused. 'Help me!' She eyed the blondie. Mugi didn't notice and continued watching them.

Mio finally pulled away from the girl.

She steadied herself by placing a hand on Ritsu's shoulder. The bassist turned to the blondie. "Thanks Mugi, for everything. It was really fun, I had a good time."

"You're welcome" she smiled at the two of them.

Ritsu grinned at the pianist. "Thanks for bringing her back safely." She added.

The driver placed Mio's bag with Ritsu as she slung it onto her shoulder.

Mugi simply smiled. "I'll see you two on Monday?"

"Yes" Mio and Ritsu said in unison.

She turned to enter the vehicle before it drove away. Ritsu placed her hand around Mio's waist as they walked to their apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe he saved you, three times!" She looked at Mio who lay on the couch with Ritsu. Her feet were propped onto the drummer's lap as she placed a bag of ice around it.

"You have to meet him Ritsu!"

"Heh, right. With all the schoolwork i'll be stuck with...no thanks."

"Oh yeah, you have to catch up on assignments." She tilted her head back as her raven hair fell back. "Maybe after?"

"Maybe..." She started playing with Mio's toes.

The bassist started laughing. "Ritsu, S-Stop!" She laughed louder. "That tickles."

The brunette traced her index finger along Mio's sole. She'd already known her sensitive spots by heart.

"Rit...su." She gasped between laughs. "Stop!" her uninjured foot kicked her straight in the face.

"Oww!" The drummer dropped her foot and immediately massage her jaw. "Mio, that hurt."

The bassist sat upright pulling her foot back to herself. "Well it serves you right. You know better than to tickle me." She pouted away from the girl.

"Oh, c'mon Mio I was just playing." She moved next to her bestie. "It was boring during the trip. I couldn't mess around with anyone..." Her eyes drifted to Mio's face.

"You mean, you didn't have me to mess around with..." She knew exactly who Ritsu was talking about.

"Hehehe..." She leaned back and scratched her head. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, i'll tell you that I did just fine without you." She lied proudly.

"Err, really Mio?" She bent forward and stared at those familiar stormy eyes.

"Yes..." She spoke softly.

"I think you're lying." Ritsu squinted her eyes at the girl.

"W-What? No i'm not." She stated firmly.

"You told me that you guys shared scary stories during the camping trip. I know you better than anyone. You didn't sleep that night." She stroked her invisible moustache.

'But I did.' It was the truth. "Yes, I did."

Ritsu grinned. "Then, I guess you don't need me anymore to fall asleep during nights like those." She thought about it. "Hehe, I guess you really are growing up."

"What are you talking about Ritsu, I-I am grown up. I..."

"You?" She leaned closer waiting for her to finish.

"I..."

Suddenly all the power turned off. A blackout set in enveloping the apartment in complete darkness.

"Well, I guess that's it. I'm going to bed." Ritsu stood up and walked past Mio until the bassist held her hand. 'Oh, right she needs help getting to her room.' She walked back and stood in front of Mio. Her hand extended so she could get up.

Mio remained frozen in her seat. 'I can't move.' She thought to herself.

"Mio?" Ritsu bent as she crouched to look up at her friend. "C'mon.."

Ritsu slowly held the girl's hands in hers. "I thought you got over this already." She grinned in the darkness.

She didn't reply.

"Mio" Ritsu moved higher and cupped the girl's cheeks. "Don't worry, i'm here." She reassured her.

"I-I lied to you. I still..." She stopped to blink hard.

"Still?" Ritsu waited for her response eagerly.

"Ritsu I still need you." She spoke a little louder.

The drummer couldn't resist the urge to smile. 'I guess some things never change.'

"Of course you do." She stood up and patted her on the head. "Now c'mon. I'll help you up so we can walk to your room."

"Ritsu.."

"Hm?"

"I think..I think i'll just sleep here." She suggested.

"What?"

"I can't move. I think i'm better off sleeping here for the night. D-Don't worry about me, you can sleep in your own room."

"No, it's ok. I'll sleep with you. To uhh..keep you company." She knew that Mio wanted her to.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The couch wasn't that big but they could fit, althought they'd be squished. "Actually, i'll just sleep on the floor." Ritsu always did treat her like a princess.

"No.." Mio replied softly. "Can you sleep on the couch...with me?"

"It's going to be uncomfortable if I do...and you might fall off." The drummer was concerned about her safety.

"Ritsu, I don't care..please, I just want you to be with me." She begged her.

'God Mio, you're so cute when you beg for something.' The brunette thought to herself. "Fine," she pretended to say reluctantly and sat next to her. "Scoot over, you're sleeping on the inside."

Mio did as she was told before Ritsu moved behind her. Her warmth resonated along her back. She'd missed her best friend so much. The drummer ran her hands along the girl's shoulder, naturally sliding it down to her arms and finally to her waist. Her free hand moved up to stroke Mio's raven hair in the darkness. It always calmed her down when she got scared.

"Ritsu.." Mio spoke quietly.

"Hm?" She shifted her head closer to hers.

"I'm glad you're back" her eyes closed as her heartbeat slowed down.

"Yeah..me too." She grinned into her hair as the two slept peacefully during the night.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine1o1: too lazy to proofread it, haha.

Yukina-Tenma:i really didn't want Rin to save Mio in the last chapter but it was...neccessary. Haha

Keeper Aki: Ritsu!

Guest: it'll be a while, don't want to rush it...haha don't panic!

027: she is right?! you'll have to wait and see!

Vie: yes, yes!

thanks for reading


	24. Chapter 24: You and Me

Haha, guys don't be sad if i don't mulitpost any time soon. I just need time to brainstorm and write...i'm sure the chapters ahead will get even better though!

...and so the story continues!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu rolled to her side before hitting herself against the table's feet. "Ahhh!" She yelled out placing her two hands onto her forehead.

Giggling could be heard from the couch. Mio hovered over the girl with her hands below her chin.

"Uhh.." Ritsu slowly opened her eyes while grimacing to see her best friend laughing at her.

"And you said i'd be the one to fall off last night." She stated it matter of factly.

The brunette pushed herself off the ground with her hands as she sat upright. "I...I did that on purpose, to uhh, give you more space." She pointed with her right index finger up. "Yeah, that's it!" She finished confidently.

"Right..." She tilted her head to see the girl's bruised knuckles. "Ritsu, what happened to your hand?"

The drummer quickly placed it behind her back. "I-It's nothing serious." She frantically waved her left hand desperately trying to dismiss the topic.

"Let me have a look." Mio held her hand out.

"Mio, just forget about it." She started to get up.

"No Ritsu let me see it." The bassist gestured her hand out once again.

"Just drop it.." Ritsu readied herself to run for her room.

"Ritsu!" The brunette made her way around the couch. Mio used her feet to launch herself at the girl.

"Woah!" Ritsu yelped as she fell to the ground. Her hands softened the blow preventing her from landing face first.

Mio sat on her back forcefully placing Ritsu's hands behind as she bucked up and down. "Let me go!"

She demanded.

"Relax Ritsu, I just want to see it." She leaned back to examine her hand. The girl was right, it didn't look that bad. It was just mildly swollen with a faint hue of red and purple. "What happened?" She asked

"I-It's none of your business. Can you get off of me now? You said you just wanted to see it, not interrogate me..." She reminded her.

"I'm just concerned Ritsu, I have the right to know."

'...I can't come up with a good lie at the moment ...' All that Ritsu could think about was Mio's body ontop of her. If she concentrated hard enough she could sense her womanhood pressing against her spine. She clenched her eyes shut at her heart beat sped up. 'Mio, if you keep this up I might faint from excitement!'

Mio maintained a firm grip on her hands as she moved upwards. "Tell me Ritsu."

'Haa' She moaned internally as her forehead hit the ground. 'Mio, you're turning me on so much!'

"Ritsu, answer me" she spoke slightly louder.

The drummer looked ahead of her. She focused on the dust particles on the brown, wooden floor before her vision started to grow fuzzy. 'Not...again...' She said before her extremities went limp and her head slumped to the side.

"Ritsu...Ritsu..Ritsu!" Mio yelled as her voice echoed around their apartment.

* * *

Mugi buttoned her white silk pajamas as she walked out of her bedroom to greet Yui and Azusa next door.

She knocked twice before the little guitarist opened it with a sleepy expression. "Mugi-senpai?"

"Goodmorning" she said with a smile.

Her head bobbed forward to see Yui still asleep.

Azusa turned back to see her senpai on the bed. "Yeah, she hasn't woken up yet."

Mugi chuckled lightly. Yui was always like this, especially during the weekend. "It's fine." She redirected herself to the little girl. "By the way Azusa, what are your plans for today?"

"Umm, yes. I was hoping I could drop by and see Ritsu-senpai today before I go home tomorrow."

Mugi's face broke into a smile. "If you want, we can drop by their apartment later today." She suggested.

"That would be great." Her face lit up brightly.

"Meanwhile would you want to join me for breakfast?" She gestured to the dining hall.

Azusa looked back at her elder who was still asleep in the bed. She turned back to Mugi. "Sure." Her hand moved to door as she closed the guest room to follow the pianist down the hall.

* * *

Mio placed Ritsu's head onto her lap as she sat on the wooden floor. She didn't know why the brunette suddenly fainted. Was she sick? Or maybe she was fatigued from the trip? Mio could only think about the numerous possibilities.

Her hand traced the girl's brown, soft hair as she smiled. Ritsu always looked so peaceful whenever she slept. Her fingers brushed her cheeks as she slowly pinched them and the girl winced.

Ritsu's brow furrowed as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the white ceiling. 'What am I doing on the floor?' Her vision was still hazy as she tilted he back to see Mio. 'Am I dreaming?'

"Are you ok?" The bassist wore a concerned expression.

She managed to move her hand with a thumbs up. Her lips cracked into a little smile.

"You know you scared me..." Her eyes looked down. "I thought something was going to happen to you...Are you sick?"

The brunette took a deep breath. "I'm just a little tired." It was so comfortable laying down with her head on Mio's lap.

"Then you should rest." The bassist stroked her hair behind her ear.

Ritsu closed her eyes. 'I wish I could stay like this forever...' She thought to herself. All of a sudden her stomach grumbled loudly.

Mio laughed. "On second thought maybe you should eat first."

"Yeah, haha...you're right." They laughed together as the brunette slowly got up. "Here" she gestured out her hand to help Mio up as well.

They walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

* * *

"So what does he sound like, Rin?" Azusa asked Mugi before taking a bite of her meal.

The pianist swallowed her food before responding. "He sounds like a normal boy." She looked up at the little guitarist.

"Really?" She set her fork onto her plate. "Does he have a high or low pitched voice?"

Azusa was really interested in Rin's voice. Mugi grew amused. "It's in between." She reassured her.

"Oh" she replied. "When will we hear it though?"

That was an interesting question. She hadn't planned it through yet. Mugi had to make sure it would be soon, Mio might lose her trust in the boy. "Soon" She said quietly.

Azusa continued her meal as Yui finally made her way down the stairs.

She took the seat next to Mugi. "Goodmorning" she said sleepily.

"Goodmorning" they greeted her individually.

"So, what are we doing today?" She switched glances between the two.

"We were going to drop by Mio and Ritsu's apartment." Mugi explained to Yui.

"Oh, that sounds great! I want to see Ritsu too!" She exclaimed and took her utensils.

It seemed like everyone wante to see the girl again. They continued eating their breakfast as the morning sun illuminated the dining room.

* * *

After breakfast Ritsu sat on the bed in her room. It was good thing that Mio stopped pestering her about her hand. She still didn't have a believeable excuse to say. At the moment she decided that it was from an accident, she slipped and injured her hand doing so.

Her eyes shifted to the closet, which held some of Rin's clothes she had worn before taking the shower from yesterday. 'I have to give them to Mugi so she can hold onto them for me.' She mentally noted herself. It would be very bad if Mio were to ask questions about it.

Her eyes examined a note that the bassist had made for her. It included the assignments she had missed from their first period english class. They had to write three essays. 'Three?!' "Oh man, this sucks." She whined and pressed the paper onto her face.

"What sucks?" Mio leaned along her open door.

"This." She flashed the paper with assignments.

"Well, that's what you get for skipping school for a week." She stated. "Now you understand why I didn't want to go."

"Aww, but I just wanted to live a little and explore new places!"

"You should've known that it comes with a price." Mio limped on her way to the girl. "Don't worry, i'll help you."

Ritsu mischieviously gave her a grin. "Can I just copy off of your essays?"

The bassist did her best to supress an agitated look before pounding the girl's head with a fist. "No!"

"Owwie, Mio, you've been hitting me a lot lately. You're probably a lowkey sadist..." She said to quickly change the subject. Talking about academics was terrible.

"I'm a what?!" She turned to look at the girl.

"You heard me, you're a...sadist, you enjoy inflicting pain on others."

"I-I-I don't! And plus, you're the only one I ever hit."

"Exactly, which means what I said it true. Admit it Mio." She leaned closer to the girl. "You're a s-a-d-i-s-t..." She exaggerated the word slowly.

"I'm not.." She spoke quietly as she clenched her fists in denial.

Ritsu leaned in to say something else when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it." She stood up grabbing her dark grey pullover before exiting the room.

Mio sat alone as she thought about what Ritsu had said. "I'm not a sadist..." She pouted.

* * *

'Who could that possibly be?' Ritsu thought as she popped her head out of the sweater.

Her hand turned the knob as she saw three girls before her.

"Goodmorning Ritsu-senpai" Azusa greeted her first.

"Oh, G'morning Azusa" the little guitarist hugged her as the brunette returned her embrace. "It's really great to see you again." She said with a bright smile.

Azusa detatched herself from the drummer as the other girls finished greeting each other. "Come in" Ritsu held the door as the girls entered.

"Where's Mio?" Yui asked.

"Here" she called from Ritsu's door.

"How's your foot doing?" Mugi made her way to the girl.

"It's a little better. I can walk on my own now." She took several steps with ease.

"That's great to hear." The two walked to join the others around the dining table.

Hours passed as they chatted about several things. It was already getting dark out.

"So how was your trip Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa addressed the drummer.

"It was good, I really wish you guys would've joined it." She lied confidently.

"Be more specific Ri-chan!" Yui pried at her.

"It's actually not worth mentioning..you guys will probably just get jealous." She tried to switch the topic.

Yui laughed heartily. "True.."

"Do you two have plans for tonight?" Mugi asked Mio and Ritsu.

"No" Mio spoke for the two. "Actually Ritsu has to catch up on her schoolwork."

"Boooo.." The drummer slumped onto the table.

"Oh, that's too bad. Azusa and I were thinking that we could have a sleepover at my place, but it seems like you two are already busy." Mugi shot an eye at the brunette.

Ritsu remembered that she had to hide Rin's clothes with the blondie. "You know I can just study another day..." She sat upright and scratched her head. "And we should make the most of it while Azusa's around." She rationalized quickly.

"But you-" Mio began.

The drummer placed a finger on her lip. "Shush" she looked at the three girls. "You can count us in."

"Ritsu!" Mio moved her finger away from her lips.

"Relax Mio, I can make it up." She reassured her.

Mio looked back at Mugi. She seemed ok with it as well.

"Ok so it's settled, we're going to have a sleepover with the whole gang." She smiled at all the girls. "Then i'll have to call another car for you two. Excuse me." She moved away from her chair and headed for the door.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine1o1: aww, sorry bout' that. I'm really running low on stories at the moment. I have to be careful with what certain characters now. I'll do my best to multipost when I get the rhythm of things again.

Ritsu T: true, both sides of ritsu are great.

Thanks, i'm

Yukina-Tenma: make an appointment for the dentist-things are about to get sweeter, haha.

I agree.

Guest: sorry bout' that. I'll do my best to multipost again, just need those crazy ideas to kick in.

Thanks for reading


	25. Chapter 25: Sleepover

Well what do you know, it's another chapter. See, i'm doing my best to please you guys so enjoy it! Haha

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The girls entered Mugi's house. It was already six o' clock when they had arrived, the night was young.

"We can all sleep in my bedroom tonight." The pianist motioned the other girls to follow after her.

Azusa and Yui ascended the stairs together followed by Mio and Ritsu.

"You promise you're going to study and do your work when we get back home?" The bassist told the girl.

"Yeah, yeah..." She shrugged, which meant she agreed to it.

"Ritsu i'm serious." She held her hand as they stopped walking.

"I said yeah, didn't I?" She turned to look at the girl.

"Promise. Say you promise." Mio told her.

The brunette sighed. "Yes Mio, I promise." She crossed her heart with her free hand.

"Ok. Good. Now keep it." She released her hand.

Ritsu shook her head as she continued walking. "Yes mom.." She said quietly before making her way to Mugi's room.

* * *

The blondie's room was certainly spacious. All the girls could sleep on the ground without hitting each other.

Azusa and and Yui entered as Mugi held the door. Mio caught up with the other girls shortly after. Ritsu didn't join the group, she wanted to talk to Mugi about Rin's clothes first.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered to the pianist.

"Oh" she looked as the drummer gestured to her bag. "Ok, let me tell the other girls."

"You guys we'll be right back. Ritsu and I have to take care of something first." The drummer waved from the back.

"Ok" Yui spoke for the group.

Mio looked between Mugi and Ritsu as they left the door and headed out.

'What are you doing Ritsu...' She thought to herself before setting her bag down.

* * *

Once they were at a safe distance Mugi took Ritsu's hand and led her into a random guest room.

The brunette looked around before she closed the door. Mugi lit a little lamp as the brunette set her bag on the bed and pulled out a black sack filled with Rin's clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to laundry them.." She scratched her head in embarassment.

"It's fine Ritsu, really." She accepted the bag.

They stood in silence as the room remained dimly lit.

"So, uhh. How are things with that guy?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"It's...complicated." She finished slowly.

"Complicated?" She moved closer to the blondie. "How so?"

Mugi felt her heart race as she looked at the girl. She didn't respond.

"I thought we already went through this." She moved even closer to the girl. Ritsu took her hand. "No more secrets between us..." She reminded her.

"I...know" She could feel the familiar hands that held hers. They were Ritsu's, the girl who she had grown to like as more than a friend. "But..."

"Is it really that embarassing?" She smirked at the girl.

Her cerulean eyes shifted to observe the brunette's face. The lighting made her look twice as playful with her expression. She stood speechless.

Ritsu ran her left hand along Mugi's smooth, blonde hair. She had never done it before. The texture was different from Mio's. "You can tell me anything, you know that right."

"I know" her head dropped as Ritsu stopped stroking her hair. Her face felt hot.

"Then tell me." She told her softly. Her hand touched the bottom of Mugi's face slowly lifting it up. The girl wore an expression she'd never seen before. Her eyes glistened at Ritsu. 'Is she scared?' She thought to herself.

It felt difficult for Mugi to breathe. 'Is this what confessing feels like?' She asked herself as her chest tightened.

"It's-"

"Ritsu? Mugi?" Someone yelled from outside.

The brunette knew whose voice it belonged to - Mio's.

"Quick, here." Mugi took the black bag and Ritsu's hand as she led her into a closet.

"Mugi? Ritsu?" The sound grew louder as Mio walked along the hall.

The brunette noticed that the closet was the smallest she'd ever been in. Mugi and her body were pressed closely together. Their faces were only inches apart and their heartbeats raced against each other's. The pianist didn't realize that she was still holding Ritsu's hand. She squeezed it tightly as the girl looked at her. 'This is certainly quite the predicament.' She thought to herself.

The doorknob opened as footsteps could be heard from just outside. "Ritsu?" Mio looked around.

'Oh no, what if she catches what Mugi's holding? I'll be dead for sure!' The drummer thought. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as Mugi mouthed a word - relax.

Mio stopped to check the closet when someone else spoke from outside.

"Mio, I think they're here!" Yui yelled.

"Ok" she took several steps back before leaving the room.

When they both thought it was safe they exited the closet. Mugi did her best to recollect herself. She waved the heat off of her face with her hand. Ritsu swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"That was too close." They said in unison. Mugi and Ritsu looked at each other before breaking into a grin and smile.

"Let's go" the pianist motioned to the door. Ritsu shook her head as she followed the girl out.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Mio thought as Yui led them to another empty guest room.

"I guess they're not here..." The guitarist said with disappointment.

"We should probably go back." Azusa suggested. "They should be there by now."

"Maybe you're right." Mio gave it some thought. "Let's head back."

The three girls walked back to Mugi's room.

* * *

The two walked to the kitchen. Mugi took a bag and placed some snacks and drinks into it. After disappearing for a moderately long time she thought it best for them to bring peace offerings. It would be bad if they got suspicious.

Ritsu decided to stay quiet as she leaned onto the counter. She watched Mugi collect the goodies as she turned and her blonde hair flew around. 'She's kind of cute...' She silently thought to herself. Her eyes blinked twice. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' She turned to the side to look at something else. 'You can't check her out like that, it just seems...wrong.'

Mugi finished and made her way to Ritsu. "All finished." She looked at her.

"R-Right." She walked ahead of the girl. Mugi smiled and followed after the drummer.

* * *

"Where did you guys go?" Yui asked the two as they all sat on the ground.

The two exchanged looks. "We had to get some food." Mugi replied calmly as she held out the bag of goodies.

"Yay!" Yui clapped her hands in excitement.

Ritsu took a cookie and sat next to Mio. The bassist shot an eye between the drummer and Mugi. Was that all they did? She couldn't help but wonder.

"So what should we do first?" Azusa asked.

"Why don't we play a game?" Ritsu suggested.

"Like truth or dare?" Yui replied.

'Not that again...' Mio thought to herself.

The guitarist looked for any objections. The bassist didn't say a word.

"So we'll go in this order - Yui, Azusa, Me, Ritsu and Mio." Mugi stated and pulled out the bottle.

"Me first!" The guitarist exclaimed. She spun it, which eventually landed on the pianist.

"Truth" she replied.

"Hmm" she thought hard before asking. "If we were all boys, who would you go out with?"

Mugi giggled lightly. "To be honest..." She looked at the girls. "I think Ritsu would be the best looking boy in the room. So I would go with her."

The drummer dropped her head as her cheeks flushed. The question was somewhat true. She was flattered by Mugi's response.

"Aww, Haha." Yui laughed before Azusa spun it. The victim was Ritsu.

"Dare" she decided to be a little bold today.

"I dare you to kiss the person on the cheek for whoever this lands on."

She spun it, which landed on Mio.

"Too easy" She said with a grin and pressed her lips to the girl's cheek beside her.

Mio turned a little pink as Ritsu leaned back with her arms supporting her.

It was now Mugi's turn. She spun the bottle as it landed on the drummer once more.

"Uh...truth?"

"If you were the only boy here, who would you date?"

"M-" she stopped herself from saying the truth. Wouldn't it be obvious if she said Mio? "Umm, you Mugi." She quickly saved herself.

The pianist smiled and touched her face which felt slightly hot. "Final answer?" She didn't seem content with the girl's response.

"Y-Yeah.." Ritsu averted her gaze. Would she really date Mugi? She slowly looked at the girl. The pianist was pretty and nice, it wasn't a complete lie. "Yes, I would..." She turned to scratch her head.

Mio looked at Ritsu. She was sure that her best friend would choose her. She felt a little jealous since the drummer picked Mugi.

Yui an Azusa obsered the three carefully. This was just like what happened during the camping trip. The only difference was that Ritsu replaced Rin.

The brunette was next. She spun the bottle as it landed on Mio.

"Truth"

"Of course..." Mio wouldn't be bold enough to do a dare. "Uhh, what's the most important part to you if you were in a relationship?"

The bassist gave it some thought. "Trust" she said quietly. "He has to be truthful and I have to trust him."

Ristu's heart sank. Rin's identity was a lie, all of it was. She looked down at her hands with a sad expression in her amber eyes.

Mio was next as she spun the bottle. It landed on Ritsu.

"Aww, no fair!" Yui pouted. "It's not landing on us..." She motioned to Azusa and her.

"Truth" she said quietly.

"What happened to your hand?" Mio asked quickly.

'Oh snap, I hadn't really thought of a really great lie...' She thought to herself.

Azusa and Yui leaned in to see Ritsu's mildly swollen hand. They were eager to hear the answer.

"Oh, uhh" she tried to hide it from Mio. "I..." She was so sure the bassist had dropped the subject from earlier. "I fell down and got injured." She lied.

"Where?"

"I fell down...a really long slope when we went to this one place." She looked up. "I forgot where..." Her hand scratched the top of her head.

Mio stared intently at the girl. "I never thought you'd be that clumsy." She leaned back and stopped interrogating her.

"Yeah, me either." She masked her face with a smile.

"One more round?" Yui asked the girls since they hadn't been chosen at all. The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

The girls lay down on the ground. They had grown tired of spin the bottle.

"We should play something else." Azusa suggested.

"Like..." Yui looked around. "Seven minutes in heaven!"

The girls looked at her.

"You guys know how to play right?" She glanced at each of the girls.

"Yes" they agreed.

"Ok, then we'll do it like this." Mugi explained to the girls how they would play.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: yes! Oh yeah I can't believe I missed that...whoops, haha

Raine1o1: spoiled!

027: haha, sorry bout' that. Oh really, how so? I hope i didn't change her character too much. Yes, youn can expect more of those soon.

Yukina-Tenma: you'll have to read on to find out!

GunGREED: thanks, that means a lot! That's a really great idea, it will be difficult though the story's just that enticing. I mean you will most defintely experience all that you said - pain, love etc. lots of twists and turns to be expected as well. Once again, thanks!

Keeper Aki: yes! I've already got that sorted it out. You'll have to read on to find out.

Vie: hoorah for Mugi. Read on, you mind find out a thing or two about Mio's feelings.

Thanks for reading


	26. Chapter 26: Seven

So after things didn't go well with a girl friend of mine, I decided to watch fast and the furious six with the fam. It was really great to watch in theatres. I had to write this chapter while waiting for the movie to start. See how much I care about you guys? Haha, anyways hope you enjoy it!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mugi continued to explain how they would play the game. "We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you spend seven minutes with them in the closet. You can do whatever you want or simply do nothing during the time limit. No cellphones allowed to check the time. While we're away you can time us and knock on the closet when the time's up. No barging in. Ok?"

The four girls nodded in agreement.

"So i'll go first." She spun it as it slowly pointed towards Ritsu. 'Yes!' She exclaimed mentally.

Next was Azusa, it landed on Mugi. They exchanged smiles as Yui spun the bottle. It landed on Mio. She gave her a bright smile. Ritsu was after the guitarist, it landed on Yui.

Mio was the last one, she spun it as it eventually made its way to Ritsu. 'Yes!' She exclaimed to herself.

"Oh, can you guys hold onto our phones?" Mugi asked as she placed them on the floor.

"Sure" Yui took them happily.

"Now come on" she held Ritsu's hand as they walked out of the room. "We'll be in the closet next door."

The drummer waved at Mio before she was whisked away by the pianist.

* * *

Mugi led the girl to the room next door. It wasn't as spacious as her own, but it was still big. She turned the light on and led her into the closet. Thank God it was bigger than the other they had squeezed into earlier.

"After you" Ritsu gestured as she held the door and Mugi entered. She closed it slowly and sat next to the girl on the floor.

"So what are we supposed to do?" She turned to ask the blondie.

"We can do anything, or nothing." She replied.

"Oh, ok. Uhh...so what do you want to do?" The brunette asked. She obviously didn't want to do nothing.

"We can just talk if you want." Mugi suggested calmly. She could feel her heart skip a beat.

"About?"

"How about ourselves." She suggested.

"Ok, i'm fine with that." Ritsu turned to face the girl with a grin. "You want to go first, or me?"

"You can go first."

"Ok, well. Let's see." She looked up at the white closet's ceiling. "I'll start off with what I like, playing drums, having fun, not doing homework..."

Mugi started to laugh at Ritsu's responses.

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow as she realized what she was saying. "Oh, haha. Yeah, that's me." She massaged the back of her neck. "I also like cooking."

Mugi tilted her head to the side. "You can cook?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm pretty good at it too." She folded her arms on her chest proudly.

The pianist smiled. She didn't know that about Ritsu. "Then maybe, one day...you can cook for me." She smiled at the girl.

"Of course." She grinned back. "I'll give you some for lunch, I always do that for Mio."

Mugi's smile slowly faded. She knew that Ritsu liked her best friend. "I'll go next." She replied to change the subject. "I enjoy playing the piano, spending time with the five of you guys, doing well in school, dressing up, wearing sexy nightgowns..."

Ritsu suddenly turned to cough. "I-I'm sorry, what was the last part?"

"Wearing sexy nightgowns..." She smiled to see the drummer's face redden.

"Oh, umm..." The drummer covered her face with her left hand as the heat rose on her cheeks. She knew exactly what Mugi was talking about. Ritsu had seen what she usually dressed in at night and the undergarments she wore to school.

"Are you ok?" The blondie leaned in to examine the girl's face.

She waved her right hand to say she was fine. Her head slowly turned to face the girl once some of the heat from her face had escaped.

"Ok.." She smiled at the girl deviously. "Shall I continue?"

Ritsu's face turned bright red as Mugi continued to speak.

* * *

Mio took Ritsu's phone and scrolled through her pictures. She stopped at the one with the both of them at the University. 'Ritsu...' She smiled and thought to herself.

"What do you think they're doing in the closet?" Yui asked Azusa as she ate a cookie.

"I don't know...talking?" She took a sip from her water bottle.

Mio looked up from her phone and looked at the timer. It had only been three minutes. 'Four more to go.' She thought and placed the phone on the floor.

* * *

Ritsu dropped her head as she looked as red as a strawberry. Mugi had told her so much information, some that may have been unneccessary. She clenched her hands into a fist trying hard to calm her pulse.

The blondie leaned closer to examine her face. "Ritsu" she chuckled. "Why are you so red?"

'Because of what you just said!' She wanted to yell out.

"Ritsu.." She leaned closer. "Can I try something?" She asked quietly.

'Uhhh...' The brunette couldn't speak.

"I'll just take that as a yes." She moved close to the girl's face and brushed her lips onto her cheeks. Ritsu's eyes clenched as she felt Mugi's gentle kiss on her skin.

Just when she thought her heart beat slowed down it suddenly sped up. 'What are you doing?!' She swallowed hard as the girl continued planting kisses.

Mugi kissed Ritsu's face as she slowly made her way to the girl's lips. She stopped before making contact. "You know Ritsu.."she said seductively. "I've wondered what it would've felt like if you had kissed me when we danced together before." She traced the girl's lips with her index finger. Her eyes were trained on her mouth.

The brunette could feel Mugi's breath on her lips. Ritsu's eyes moved down to her cleavage, this would've been the second time she'd seen it. "Uhh..." She replied.

Mugi traced the girl's eyes to her chest. "Oh Ritsu..." She looked down and unbuttoned her blue blouse with her free hand.

Ritsu closed her eyes shut. 'Don't look...' Her heart continued to race against her chest. 'God Mugi, you're such a tease!'

"So can I?" She asked once more. "I want to know..." Her blonde hair brushed against the girl's face. "Can I kiss you?..." She whispered into her ear.

Ritsu bit her bottom lip. Mugi was so sexy right now. 'I probably won't even resist.' She thought to herself. 'Wait, no! What are you saying. These lips are only for Mio!' She tried to strengthen her resolve.

"Ritsu, you're so quiet..." She reminded her. "If you don't say anything..." She pulled back to face the girl. "Then i'll have to do it by force..." She moved her lips closer to the girl's.

'Ahh...' She watched Mugi move closer until they were less than a centimeter from touching.

- Knock - Knock -

"Time's up Mugi-senpai, Ritsu-senpai." It was Azusa's voice.

The pianist quickly moved back and recollected herself. She buttoned her blouse and fixed her hair.

Ritsu stood frozen like a statue. 'She almost...'

"Too bad" Mugi buttoned herself as she slowly stood up. "Maybe next time..." She opened the door and winked at Ritsu before leaving.

The brunette placed a hand on her chest. 'Mugi...' She thought. 'You're an even bigger tease then Mio!' She slowly got up and left the closet.

* * *

Azusa and Mugi looked at each other as Ritsu quickly left the room carefully hiding her face.

"So we're next." Azusa told her elder.

"Yes" she smiled at the little guitarist before stepping back into the closet.

* * *

Ritsu washed her face in the bathroom before walking back to Yui and Mio.

"So, how was it?" Her best friend asked first.

"It was..." 'Insane! Mugi's an animal as well!' She supressed the urge to yell it out. "Nothing special, we just talked." She tried to speak naturally.

"Oh, ok" Mio continued reading a magazine.

Ritsu took another cookie and thought about Mugi's actions. 'I can't believe she was serious...'

* * *

"So what do you think about Rin?" Mugi asked Azusa.

"I think he's a good guy. I like him, I mean, I approve him." She blushed lightly.

She smiled at the little girl. "So you think Mio and him would be good together?"

"Yes." She said rather quicky. "Umm, Mugi-senpai."

"Yes Azusa?" She turned to face the girl.

"D-Did you ever have a crush on him before?"

The pianist giggled lightly. "No..why Azusa, do you have a crush on him?"

She bumped the girl lightly.

She turned pink. "I..I guess so."

"Why do you have a crush on him?" She smiled.

"It's just, the things he did for Mio were sweet. I wish I would find a guy like that when I get older."

"Of course you will." She placed an arm around Azusa. "It just takes time."

"I just have a small, tiny crush on him. I already know he likes Mio..."

"That's fine. It's natural, he is pretty handsome though, right?" She teased the girl.

"Uhh.." She agreed with Mugi silently as she nodded.

The two continued their conversation about Rin until Yui knocked on the door after seven minutes. "Time's up you two!" She yelled ecstatically.

"That flew by so fast." Azusa complained.

"It's ok Azusa, we can talk about it whenever we get the chance." She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder as they walked out of the closet.

* * *

Ritsu sat on the ground with a pair of headphones plugged into her ears. She was doing everything she could to forget what had just happened between Mugi and her.

She closed her eyes and fell back thinking about other times with Mio. Her thoughts eventually drifted to Mugi though. "Auggh!" She yelled and face palmed herself. "Why does she do that?" It wasn't the first time she'd done it. "Does she like me or something?" She thought about the possibility. "Nah, she already knows that I like Mio, there's no way she would..."

Mugi and Azusa entered the room and sat down on the floor. Ritsu pretended not to notice them as she took a magazine and read it with her headphones on.

'Should I talk to her about it?' She flipped a page slightly turning her head to look at Mugi briefly.

The pianist acted like nothing had happened. She cleaned up the trash and walked over to a trash bin to dump them. Azusa glanced between the two, they were acting a little weird since they hadn't talked to each other since seven minutes.

"Did something happen between you two?" Azusa asked.

Ritsu pretended not to hear her as she turned another page. Mugi responded for them. "No, why do you ask that?"

"It's nothing...maybe i'm just imagining it." She dismissed the topic and scrolled through her phone.

Ritsu's eyes met Mugi's for an instance before she turned away. 'This is so awkward...' She resumed to flipping several pages without reading them.

* * *

Mio and Yui sat beside each other. It took a while before the guitarist decided what to say first.

"So..." She looked at the bassist. "When do you think Rin will ask you out?"

Heat rose into her cheeks. "I-I don't know..."

"Well, i'm sure he will soon." Yui twirled her fingers into her brown hair. "So have you two...kissed yet?"

'Kissed? Yui why are you asking all these weird questions?' Mio thought to herself as her head drooped down.

"N-No" she spoke quietly.

"Really?" Yui leaned closer to the girl. "That kinda seems hard to believe. I mean you guys already seem very close."

Mio sat quietly absorbing the girl's words. There was some truth in it, they were very close to each other now.

"So when do you think he'll actually talk to you? with his true voice I mean." She looked up to think.

'That's a good question.' She enjoyed being around Rin, but that was one thing she wanted to know. 'How does he sound like. When will I hear it?' She decided to ask him next time they meet. "I honestly don't know."

"I hope he talks soon..."

This was the perfect opportunity to switch the topic. "S-So Yui, do you like anyone?"

"Oh umm, me? Haha..." She let out a nervous laugh. "Not really, but I did think Rin was quite cute when I first met him. That doesn't count though." She waved her hands to dismiss her statement.

"Oh..."

"I already know he likes you, so don't mind me." She smiled at her friend.

Mio knew that it was natural for girls to have a crush on Rin. He was smart, kind, and good looking, not to mention he went to the well known all boy's school. She smiled at Yui as she continued with a barrage of questions regarding her relationship with Rin.

* * *

Ritsu stood up with her headphones around her neck as she walked to the girls next door. She knocked twice to alert the two. "Time's up guys." She stood by the door as Mio exited.

She noticed that the girl had a pink hie on her face before she left the room. 'I wonder what they did in there...' She entered the room with Yui seated inside.

"Ri-chan!" Yui bolted up and hugged the girl.

The brunette laughed and returned the embrace. "It's great to see you again Yui." They slowly sat on the floor.

"So did you guys miss me? During the camping trip?"

"Of course we did. It wasn't the same since you didn't tell the scary story." She looked at Ritsu. "It's fine though because Rin covered that part."

The drummer grinned. 'Of course he did...'

"So what's up? Anything new? How's it like living with Mio in the apartment?"

"Woah, slow down there Yui." She took it one question at a time. "Nothing's new, same same old. I've got a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. Living with Mio is...nice, but..."

"But?"

"But she could get really bossy sometimes. It's as if she's my second mom."

Yui laughed in amusement. "That's Mio for you." She closed her eyes with a bright smile.

"It's not all that bad though. I get to cook for her and she praises me for it. We get to eat, sleep and shower together." 'Wait shower together? Where did that come from?' She immediately wanted to take it back.

Yui tilted her head. "Shower together?"

"Uhh, I meant study together. It was a brain fart." She quickly replied accompanied by a nervous laugh.

Yui blinked twice. "Ok" she said happily.

'Good thing it was only Yui, if it were someone else they probably wouldn't drop it...' She silently thanked the fates for having her talk with Yui.

"So earlier," the guitarist met Ritsu's eyes. "You said that if you were a boy you'd date Mugi. Was that true?"

"Umm" the drummer thought about how to address the question. "Yeah, but only if I was a boy..." 'This should buy me some time to think the rest through.'

"Why Mugi though, I thought you were going to pick Mio." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uhh. Don't you think that would've been too predictable?" She scratched her head.

"So if you were a boy you wouldn't date Mio?"

'Gahh! Stop twisting my words Yui!' She closed her eyes as her eyebrow twitched from agitation. She took a deep breath to release her feelings towards the girl. "I didn't say that I wouldn't."

"So you would?"

"Yes..."

Yui laughed lightly. Her hand moved to cover her mouth.

"What's so funny about that?" She looked dumbfounded at the guitarist.

"I was just thinking, that if you were a boy, you'd probably date every girl you came across."she continued laughing to herself.

"Are you saying i'd be a player?" Her brow furrowed as she looked at Yui.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Her laughter slowed down as she tried to recollect herself.

"Ah, just because I said i'd date Mugi and Mio wouldn't make me a player Yui." She reminded the girl as she turned her head which felt warm.

"Right..." Yui rolled her eyes. She looked at Ritsu. "Would you date me though?" She leaned closer to the drummer.

- Knock - Knock -

"T-Time's up." Mio said from beyond the door.

'Phew!' Ritsu silently noted to herself. She stood up to open the door for Yui to exit.

"That's not fair Ri-chan, you didn't answer my question." She pouted.

Ritsu grinned at the girl. "Life's not fair Yui." She reminded her.

Yui left the guest room with a disappointed look on her face. Mio watched her leave before approaching the brunette.

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked the girl.

"Nope." Ritsu lied slyly before taking Mio's hand.

"C'mon!" She smiled brightly and guided her into the closet.

* * *

Yui headed to Mugi's room as she opened the door to see the two girls lying down reading magazines and chatting.

She joined them shortly taking her seat next to Azusa.

"So how'd it go?" The little guitarist asked as Mugi listened to her response attentively.

"It was interesting."

The pianist and Azusa stopped what they were doing and sat upright to listen.

"We just talked about certain things. I'm sort of sad since she didn't answer my question.."

"What question?" Mugi asked.

"Oh umm..just who she would date if she was a boy."

"But she did earlier, during truth or dare." Azusa stated.

"Yeah...but I also asked her other questions as well." She tilted her head to the side. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you guys." Yui teased the girls.

Azusa and Mugi respected her decision. If she didn't want to share what happened she didn't have to.

The blondie turned to the door. 'That's right, Ritsu must be with Mio right now.' She couldn't help but think about the girl who she would've kissed thirty minutes ago.

* * *

"Does it hurt? Your hand?" She ran her fingers along Ritsu's knuckles.

"No, not really" the brunette held it up and flexed it. She felt a little pain, but it was bearable.

"You really should be more careful Ritsu." She looked at the girl with a concerned expression.

The drummer grinned. "You're so cute when you worry about me Mio." She pinched her cheek.

"It's only natural. You're my best friend." She stated softly. "If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do."

Ritsu could tell that this conversation was shifting to a serious note. "Ditto." She moved to face Mio as she sat across from the girl. Her eyes took in Mio's expression, she looked sincere and cute simultaneously. She couldn't help but smile. The drummer loved moments like these when they had heart to heart conversations. It measured just how close they truly were. Her eyes dropped down as she thought about a lot of things.

"Are you ok?" Mio's hand squeezed the girl's.

Her eyes remained downcast. 'No.' She wanted to admit. The guilt from posing as Rin started to resurface.

"Ritsu..." Mio moved closer. "Something's bugging you, I can tell."

'But how am I supposed to say it?' Her head remained down.

"Ritsu" Mio pleaded for an answer. She moved her face down to examine the brunette's expression.

The drummer's head fell on Mio's shoulder as she took a deep breath. Her brown hair collided with the girl's long, raven strands. She didn't want to say anything at the moment. 'I wish I could just tell you Mio, how I really feel.' She closed her eyes shut.

Mio wrapped her arms to embrace Ritsu. She stroked her back slowly. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me right now."

"Thanks Mio..." She spoke quietly. She felt more at ease with every stroke from her hand. "Hey Mio..."

"Hm?"

"What if... " she hesitated to ask. "What if we weren't friends."

"What?" She stopped moving her hand along the girl's back.

'What if we were lovers...' She wanted to say. "Do you still think you'd care about me?"

'Oh Ritsu...' The girl was starting to sound sentimental. "You're not making any sense."

'...What am I saying?' She thought to herself. "Ah, nevermind. Forget what I said." She finally pulled away from Mio's body.

The bassit's arms slid back down to the drummer's hands. "Are you feeling a little better now?"

"Yeah" she gave a faint grin. "Thanks a lot." She smiled brightly. "So..."

Mio stared at Ritsu as she waited for the girl to continue.

"What did you think of my acting skills?" She grinned widely.

Mio looked slightly agitated before pounding the girl's head. "What?!"

"Oww, Mio. Why do you have to hurt me so much?" She frowned and rubbed her head.

"So that was all an act?" The bassist stood up as she looked down at the girl.

"Uhh..yes?" She slowly got up as well.

"I can't believe you Ritsu!" She yelled loudly. "I thought you were being serious for once."

"Uh oh" the brunette knew what was going to happen. 'She's going to explode!' She opened the door leaving the closet and guest room.

"Ritsu, come back here!" Mio yelled before chasing after the girl.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine1o1: it's another popular party game. I'm sure Mugi explaines it in this chapter. Haha, yes!

Guest: love that game as well.

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: maybe she does, haha. Lowkey though. Thanks

Yukina-Tenma: not sure about the omake for truth or dare at the moment. I'll se what I can do..

Ritsu T: woah, i'm doing my best here. Don't get too anxious now, haha.

Vie: maybe in the next chapter?...

027: yes, yes!

Thanks for reading


	27. Chapter 27: Pillow Fight

and so the sleepover continues...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu's feet pounded the floor as she ran as fast she could to the other girls. 'If she catches me now i'll be dead for sure, probably from serious head trauma!' She found Mugi's door beyond the hallway. 'Yes!' Her turned back to see Mio following behind.

"Ritsu!" The bassist yelled as she entered the room into Mugi's quarters.

The brunette jumped over Azusa's body who was lying on the floor and made her way to other side of the pianist's bed. She took a pillow in her hands and waited for Mio to appear beyond the door.

The bassist looked around to see Yui, Azusa and Mugi on the floor. She looked up to find Ritsu on the other side of the room. "There you are!" She pointed at the girl as she walked up to her.

'Ok, ready, go!' She took the pillow behind her back and launched it straight into Mio's face. "Bulls-eye!" She leapt for joy.

The three girls noticed what was happening as the pillow dropped from the girl's face.

"Pillow fight!" Yui exclaimed as she took one and launched it at Ritsu.

Azusa and Mugi quickly got up to get their own arsenal of pillows as the brunette caught Yui's. Mio ducked as the drummer launched it at Mugi, unfortunately she dodged and it hit Azusa. "Oops" she grinned and ducked for cover.

"Who threw that?" The little girl looked around until she found Ritsu. She launched it at the girl but hit Mio instead. "Sorry"

Yui popped out from behind and hit the girl from the back. "Got you Azu-nyan!" She cried victoriously.

Mugi made her way ontop of her bed to spot Ritsu. The brunette turned as the blondie jumped from the top tackling her to the ground. The drummer fell on her back and shielded herself with her arms as Mugi sat ontop hitting her with the pillow. She grinned as her hand searched for a nearby pillow.

'Aha!' She mentally exclaimed and whacked it against Mugi's head. The blondie turned to the side with a hurt expression. She looked back at Ritsu with a different look in her eyes. "Umm, sorry?"

Mugi continued hitting the girl as she bounced up and down on the girl's stomach.

Mio and Azusa both hit Yui from the other side as they continued the pillow fight.

Mugi proceeded hitting Ritsu until she finally surrendered. "I-I give up" she put her arms up in defeat. The blondie looked back at the girls.

'This is my chance.' She slowed her breathing and moved close to Ritsu's face.

"Mugi, what are you-" the girl's lips missed as they contacted the brunette's cheek.

The girl turned back to see Yui on top of the bed. She had thrown the pillow at her head causing her to miss. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her cerulean blue eyes met with the drummer's amber ones. 'You were lucky this time Ritsu.' She quickly got off and threw the pillow at the guitarist.

The brunette scrambled back and sat next to Mio with their backs against the foot of the bed.

"Hey" she said with a grin.

The bassist simply looked at her.

"Aww, don't be mad at me, please?" She made a puppy pout at her best friend.

Mio remained quiet.

"Mio..."she leaned close to the girl's face. "I'm sorry" she whispered into her ear.

It sent an electrical surge along the bassist's body. She took a deep breath. "Whatever, you idiot" she took her left hand with a pillow and whacked it against Ritsu's head.

She closed her eyes as a grin formed around her face.

Mio turned to run and quickly grab another one.

"Oh, so that's how it is." She slowly got up and pursued the girl.

* * *

Mugi's room remained enveloped in darkness as the girls had gone to sleep. They all lay on several futons as their bodies were covered with blankets.

Ritsu slept between Mio and Mugi. Her eyes remained open as she stroked Mio's raven hair with her right hand. The bassist was already fast asleep, but for some reason she herself couldn't. She turned to her side to see Mugi's back against her. 'What am I going to do with these two?' She closed her eyes waiting for an answer.

When she couldn't come up with anything she placed her head on top of Mio's. The girl smelled so pleasant, it was a scent she was familiar with. She stroked her hair one more time before planting a kiss on top and removed her hand. Her hands moved to the back of her head as she stared into the ceiling.

* * *

Mugi was turned to the side as her eyes remained open. 'I was so close...' She thought about the kiss she would've given Ritsu during the pillow fight. The pianist was truly curious about how she would feel if she did. 'What if I do it now? She should be asleep already and she wouldn't even notice.' Mugi thought it out before summing up the courage to do so. 'I'll just pretend that i'm asleep while I kiss her. Ok.' She turned to Ritsu with her eyes closed.

* * *

Ritsu's chain of thought broke when she felt Mugi's body move towards her. The blondie's hand made its way from her stomach to her chest. 'Uhh...' She turned to look at Mio who was still asleep. Her eyes drifted back to Mugi, her eyes remained closed. 'Is she really asleep?' She took her right hand away from her head and placed it on top of the girl's slowly moving it away from her body. 'Stay.' She mentally noted to the pianist's hand.

'Ritsu, don't make this harder for yourself.' She moved her whole body upwards and ran her left hand to the girl's neck.

The brunette's eyes darted at Mio then back to Mugi. Her heart beat started to speed up as the girl's blonde hair brushed against her face. 'She is not..asleep. Mugi, what are you doing?!'

'Just a little bit more...' She moved her hand to the back of Ritsu's ear carefully pulling her head towards her face.

The drummer's eyes widened as Mio suddenly stirred from her right side. 'What if she sees us?!'

Mugi's lips hovered over Ritsu's as she faintly breathed onto them. Her hand moved to the brunette's chest to feel her heart racing. 'This is it' she said to herself before pressing her lips onto the girl.

Ritsu sly moved her head upwards. Mugi had missed once more and kissed her chin.

'What?' The pianist furrowed her brow and finally opened her eyes. She noticed that her lips contacted Ritsu's chin. The brunette's eyes clenched shut as she slowly moved away from the girl.

'Sorry Mugi, not this time.' She mentally told the girl.

Mugi looked down and smiled. 'I guess not...' She moved away and turned to her side once more.

Ritsu took a glance at the girl's back before turning to Mio. She buried her head onto the bassist's neck as her face remained pink. 'What am I going to do...' She thought about the two girls once more before closing her eyes.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Mio woke up. She noticed Ritsu holding onto her waist as she remained asleep. The girl winced as she held onto her tighter.

The bassist smiled and looked around, the others seemed to be asleep as well. She dropped her head back to the futon.

"Mi...o..." Ritsu grumbled in her sleep.

She smiled at the brunette. The girl did this every other time they slept together. "What is it Ritsu?" She spoke with her bedroom voice.

She snored into her neck as Mio giggled lightly.

"Mmnngg" the girl moved to breathe onto her chest.

"Ritsu?" Mio brushed the girl's brown hair moving it back along her ear.

The girl grinned onto her skin. "I don't wanna...go...back...home...today..." She said between breaths.

Mio looked down at the girl. "What do you mean you don't want to go home?"

"Too...much...home...work." She said lazily.

"Ritsu, you promised remember?"

"Mmhmm..." She slowly opened her eyes. "Actually, can we just.." Her hand moved up along Mio's spine. "Forget about it?"

Mio stopped brushing Ritsu's hair. "No."

"But Mio..."

"No"

"Mi-"

"No" she pulled Ritsu's hands away from her body. "Now, come on we should go back now, you have a lot to do today." She slowly sat up until the brunette pulled her back down.

"A few more minutes..." She weakly begged the girl. This time Mio's head was pressed against the drummer's neck.

"Ritsu...no" she tried to say with authority.

"Please..." The girl said with her eyes closed. Her hand moved to Mio's head pulling back the girl's raven hair as she opened her eyes to see her neck. 'I'm so tempted to kiss her right now.' She tried to control herself as her fingers traced circles around the girl's arm.

"Five minutes only." She said as her body sensed Ritsu's soft touch against her skin.

'I can't believe she doesn't remember, during that one night in the shower...' The drummer thought to herself as she continued. 'How can you possibly forget something like that?' She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Mio's eyes started to drop as she felt Ritsu's warmth. If the girl continued she would probably fall asleep instead.

She stopped tracing circles and slowly made her hand move down to her waist. Mio's heartbeat could be felt against her chest. Her hand moved to her back then slowly to her stomach.

There was something about the way Ritsu was touching her that felt different. It was gentle and...sensual.

The brunette stopped what she was doing. If she continued she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop. Plus the other girls were still around. She slowly pushed Mio away and sat up to stretch. Five minutes hadn't passed yet, but she thought it would be best for her to take initiative for once.

The bassist remained on the futon as she watched Ritsu stand up and head towards the bathroom. "That wasn't even five minutes..." She whispered to herself as the brunette closed the door.

* * *

After the girls ate a hearty breakfast Mio thought it would be best for Ritsu and herself to return to their apartment. They stood by the house's door as a car was parked to drop them off.

"We should get going now." The bassist addressed the girls.

Ritsu simply looked at Mio. "What a killjoy." she said under her breath.

"I hope we can see each other again soon, it was really fun." Azusa said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Yui exclaimed from behind as she wrapped her arms around the guitarist's neck.

"Well, i'll see you two tomorrow." Mugi smiled at both of them.

Ritsu turned away, this was definitely the weirdest sleepover she'd been in.

"Thanks Mugi, for everything." Mio smiled at the pianist. She waited for her friend to thank her as well. When she didn't respond she elbowed the girl.

"T-Thanks.." Ritsu looked down at the ground.

"You're welcome." Mugi continued watching the brunette.

They entered the car as Mio moved in first followed by Ritsu. Her eyes drifted to the girl with blonde hair, their eyes met through the window before she broke their gaze. She was sure they'd be meeting a lot this week as well. The car revved its engine before it left the estate.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine1o1: how so? i'm doing my best, haha.

Guest: me too! funny how fate works in mysterious ways. of course i do :)

Keeper Aki: haha, i can respect that :)

Slyly-95: yes!


	28. Chapter 28: Proposition

Great, now I have thing for acoustic covers. Have to brush up on my piano skills to play zedd's spectrum piano cover, haha.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu sat in first period with her head leaning on one hand as she twirled her pencil in the other. She turned to watch Mio ahead of her seated by the window. Her ears had already tuned out their college professor's lecture for fifty minutes. Her mind thought about how she would progress her relationship with the bassist as Rin.

'What to do...' She realized that Mio would be eager to hear Rin's voice soon. They had gotten close over the past two weeks, if he hid his voice any longer she would probably lose interest in him and break things off. No girl would fall for a boy who hides his secrets. She closed her eyes to think harder.

The english teacher Mr. Tachibana turned around to ask the class a question. He watched Ritsu from the back and decided to pick on her.

"Ms. Tainaka," he called out from the front. "Would you be so kind to answer the question?"

Her eyes opened as she heard her name. "Uhh..." The whole class turned back to look at her. "What was the question again?" She produced a nervous grin and laugh.

Mio shook her head. 'She's not paying attention..again.'

The whole class had amused expressions on their faces as some of them laughed.

"Ms. Tainaka, I would appreciate it if you didn't doze off or sleep in my class." He instructed her from the board.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that..." She looked down at her desk in humiliation.

The bell suddenly rang indicating the end of the period. "Well then class, i'll see you tomorrow." The teacher spoke to dismiss the students as they headed out the door.

Ritsu took her belongings and headed for the back door. She just wanted to get to second period as fast as possible before Mio would scold her about earlier in class. The last thing she needed was another lecture.

She speed walked her way along the hall as she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oww..." The girl across from her rubbed her head from the impact. Her papers lay scattered on the floor.

"Oh, uhh. I'm sorry about that." Ritsu was quick to pick up the girl's papers as she sat on the ground. Once she organized them neatly she stood up and gestured her hand to help the girl.

She took it willingly as the brunette handed her the papers. The girl dusted herself off before accepting them. She met Ritsu's amber eyes and stared at her for a few seconds.

"I'm really sorry about that." The drummer smiled as she scratched the back of her head.

The girl examined her before speaking. "Are you Ritsu Tainaka?" She held the papers onto her chest.

"Uhh, yes?" 'How does she know my name?' She thought to herself.

"Oh, you probably don't remember me, I was the girl who helped you earlier last week, before the camping trip when you suddenly got sick."

'What?' Ritsu looked around to check if Mio was watching. The bassist was no where in sight. She brought the girl to the side of the hall to prevent causing traffic. "Oh, umm you are?"

"Yes, i'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself, the name is Risa Matsuoka." She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Risa." She shook the girl's hand. "Thanks for helping me last week." She examined the girl closely. She had light brown wavy hair, which was tied to her left side. Her eyes were dark brown and her face was small and cute. She was two inches shorter than her and wore a pink blouse with dark jeans. To sum it all up, Ritsu thought she was quite attractive.

"You're welcome." She looked the brunette in the eye. "So how are you feeling now?"

"A little better. So uh, how was the touring trip?" She still had a few minutes to get to class. It would be best for her to know about what truly happened.

"It was fun, too bad you couldn't go." She looked at what the drummer was wearing: a light grey v neck pullover an black jeans. "Just so you know" she redirected her eyes to Ritsu's face. "You weren't part of the group, so any special privelages you get for missing homework is null and void."

"Yeah...wait what?" Her eyes widened as she absorbed what the girl told her.

The bell indicating the end of passing period rang. Ritsu was going to be late for her next class. She didn't care anymore though. "Wait, uhh. There must be something I can do be included right? I mean it's not my fault I got sick at the last moment." She rationalized to Risa.

"That's not my problem." She said bluntly. "But I do have a proposition for you though..." Her eyes drifted to the empty hallway. "Meet me by the end of my next class, room 101A. I'll tell you more about it later. Ok." She winked at her before taking her leave.

Ritsu watched her walk down the flight of stairs as she stood alone in the hallway. 'What proposition does she have?' She thought before running to her next class.

* * *

The girls sat in their usual spot by table for nutrition. Yui and Mugi sat down as the pianist gave her some cake and tea. Mio joined the girls shortly after.

Time passed as the girls waited for Ritsu. It looked like she was a no show today.

A text message appeared in the bassist's phone. It was from the drummer. - kinda busy with an aquaintance of mine. See you at lunch. -

"It looks like Ritsu's busy. She said she'll meet us later for lunch." Mio notified the other girls as they continied eating around the table.

* * *

Ritsu awaited Risa by the designated class. The brown eyed girl walked with Ritsu along the hall and led her to an empty room.

"So, about that proposition..." The drummer sat ontop of a desk as Risa stood behind the door.

"Yes, well, i'm sure you're close with Mio Akiyama."

"Yeah, what about it?" She knit her eyebrows together.

"Word is that she's close to this one boy from the prestigious boy's academy." She moved closer to Ritsu. "I want you to convince him to go on one date." She looked the drummer in the eye. "With me." She finished.

Ritsu swallowed hard as she took in Risa's words. 'What?!' She sat frozen on the desk.

"If you can get him to do that, then I will notify your teachers to pardon your missed assignments." A small grin played across her lips.

"How do I know you'll even do that." The drummer asked.

"Because, I have my connections with the school." She smiled at Ritsu.

She wasn't lying. Ritsu needed to fix this little mess to turn in her assignments, failing to do so would get her a bad grade in class. She didn't have a choice but to agree. "Ok." Her eyes met the girl's. "what day did you have in mind?"

Risa grinned as she scheduled the date.

* * *

Mugi walked along the hall to meet up with the girls at lunch. Ritsu spotted her from a distance and ran to her.

"Hey" she caught her breath and walked beside her.

"Hello" she tilted her head and smiled at the drummer.

"I may need your help." She stopped walking.

"With?" The pianist came to a halt as well.

"With something important." She whispered the rest into her ear.

Mugi's eyes widened as she listened to every word. Ritsu stepped back to hear her response. "Can you come over today at my house after school?"

She nodded.

"Perfect, we can start then." She resumed walking to their usual spot as Ritsu disappeared down the stairs to meet Mio for lunch.

* * *

After school Ritsu stood by Mugi's last class as the students left the room. The pianist appeared from the back door as she approached the brunette.

"Ready?" She looked the girl in the eye.

"Yeah..." She turned and started walking along the hall. Mugi was quick to link their arms together as they walked down the stairs.

Mio followed from behind as she watched the two. Ritsu had already told her that she would be hanging out at the girl's house once more. She remained out of their site before she watched them walk out of the building. She had wondered why the two had been spending a lot of time together. Was Ritsu trying to replace her? 'No, she wouldn't...would she?'

* * *

Ritsu leaned on the left side of the car as she checked to make sure that Mugi wouldn't do anything, unexpected. Thankfully she remained tame during the car ride to her house.

As usual they walke up to her room to discuss the matter. Ritsu sat on the bed while Mugi remained standing.

"So this girl, Risa, wants to go on a date with Rin this Friday." She stated to get the facts right. Her feet paced back and forth as she moved around the room.

"Yeah" the brunette looked down at the carpet floor.

"How do you plan on communicating with her, through your phone?"

"Yes?" She wasn't sure about her answer.

"You can't do that as Rin. She won't buy it." Clearly Mugi had thought this through. "You will have to use...your own voice."

"What? But she'll know." She looked at the pianist.

"No she won't. Not unless you learn how to change the pitch of your voice." She walked closer to Ritsu. "Just think of this as training, for when you ask Mio to be your girlfriend."

She dropped her head and thought about it. It certainly made sense. She wouldn't be able to hide Rin's true voice forever. This was the perfect opportunity to test it out.

"Ok, how do we do this?" Her eyes met Mugi's, they had a sense of fiery determination in them.

The blondie smiled as she sat down and told her the game plan.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Raine1o1: so updating on a daily basis is a bad thing? And you don't enjoy being spoiled. Oh man, now i'm confused. Will they? Haha

Guest: i'm sure many already have.

Yukina-Tenma: at least you've got the power back on.

i was thinking about it, but maybe next time.

I did not know that. Pillow fights are naturally epic! Hahaha, horny mugi..later chapters, too early for her to remember.

Ritsu T: love her as well!

Vie: probably not, she can be a ditz sometimes. Haha, mio and mugi's wild sides.

027: haha, mitsu vs. mugitsu

thanks for reading


	29. Chapter 29: Practice Makes Perfect

Just realized I need to finish playing Fire Emblem Awakening on my 3DS. School and this has gotten me backlogged on my video games...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu and Mugi sat from each other as they sat on her bed.

"We can start by observing how you truly sound like." She held up a tape recorder. "From this, we can use it to change the tune of your voice. You'll have to say a few words first." She handed her a paper.

"Ok, but do you think this will actually work?" She examimed the paper. "I mean, won't someone notice by the sound of my voice?"

Mugi smiled faintly. "That's why you need to practice. You won't get it the first time. Luckily your date with Risa isn't until Friday. You've got four days to get it right."

"Hmm.." Ritsu thought hard about it. Would it really work?

Mugi placed her hand on Ritsu's shoulder. She nodded for her to begin as she recorded the girl.

* * *

Mio walked to the intersection as the stop light switched red. Rei suddenly appeared beside her.

"Hey Mio" he smiled as he looked at the bassist.

She noticed him beside her. "Oh, hi Rei"

"So what's up? How are things with that boy?"

"She shifted her gaze to the red light. "They're great." She told him confidently. "He's great.." Her lips cracked into a smile.

"That's good to hear." He examined the ground. "So what's his name?"

She turned to face the tall, brown haired boy. "His name is Rin."

"Rin..." His eyes remained downcast. "Well he sounds like a good guy, you should bring him over to my party. I'm throwing it in three weeks after our finals." He moved his face to meet her stormy eyes. "I'd like to meet him."

Would it be a good thing if the two met? Does he know that Rin is the masked boy from the dance? A bunch of thoughts clouded Mio's mind as she talked to Rei.

The stopwalk turned green as Rei decided to take his leave. "Well, I guess i'll see you tomorrow." He pointed at the signal.

"Oh," she had accidentally dozed off. "Yes, i'll see you tomorrow." She waved at the boy as she crossed the street.

Rei watched her pass safely before placing his hand into his pocket. "So his name is Rin, i'm looking forward to meeting you soon." He said quietly before walking back to the campus.

* * *

Mugi pressed the play button to review what Ritsu had said. She smiled as she noticed how high the girl's voice was.

"So, how is it?" Ritsu asked as she stood from the bedside with her arms crossed.

"It's perfect. I didn't know your voice sounded this high pitched." She giggled lightly with amusement.

"My voice isn't that high...is it?" She looked concerned at the pianist.

"Relax Ritsu.." She moved off of her bed and made ber way to a covered keyboard in the room. "I'm just toying with you." Her hand moved to release the black cover.

Ritsu leaned along the bed's collumn as she watched the blondie turn the instrument on.

Mugi ran her fingers along the keyboard to warm up. She played a few chords before playing a single note. It was the same pitch as the drummer's voice.

"Come over here." She turned back to tell the brunette.

The drummer stood by her right side as she leaned onto the white wall.

"This is what you sound like right now." She played a high note. "This is what our goal is." She played a lower note, three keys down to be exact. "I know you're not really a singer, but I want you to hum the note that we're aiming for."

"Ok..."

She played the note with one finger as she looked up to hear Ritsu hum it.

Mugi couldn't help but smile. It was nice to hear her hum a tune.

"Now, I want you to say a,e,i,o,u, in that tune."

Ritsu did as she was told. Fortunately the key was do-able. It wasn't completely low pitched. The range was just right.

Mugi played a chord with her left hand as Ritsu contined to say the words.

* * *

Mio sat in her room as she started her homework. She had earphones on as she continued reading her book. The apartment remained eerily quiet with Ritsu's absence. She read for five more minutes before standing up and moving to the living room. Her fingers ran along the black couch where the girl and her had slept together recently. She smiled recalling the event.

Ritsu was always twice as kind and sweet towards Mio. She would've even gone out of her way to sleep on the ground just to ensure her safety. The bassist had forgotten it, but she bent down to examine her injured foot. It didn't hurt that much anymore.

She realized that the drummer had injured her hand as well. 'I should check it out when she gets back.' Mio thought before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

By an hour Ritsu had memorized the tune into her mind. She closed her eyes to concentrate on saying common words in the assigned pitch. Mugi had already turned off the keyboard and watched the girl standing up with her back to her. She sat down on her bed while she observed the girl talk to herself.

'She's doing well. Better than I expected.' The pianist thought to herself. 'She's really determined...' Her expression softened as she kept an eye on the brunette.

Ritsu let out a sigh and decided to stop. "This is much harder than I had expected..." She ran her hand from the front to the back of her hair.

"You're doing well though." Mugi reassured her from the bed.

"You're not just saying that are you?" She grinned before taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

"I mean it Ritsu." She tilted her head to the right side.

The brunette let out a light hearted laugh. "This is weird, this whole situation." She traced her index finger along the bedding. "It feels like i'm living a double life."

Mugi moved closer to meet the girl. "You are, silly."

Her grin disappeared slowly. "But when does it end? All of this." She stopped moving her finger and looked up at Mugi.

"It ends when you want it to." She thought about her words carefully. "I can't decide that for you Ritsu."

"...I know." She looked down once more.

"Don't worry, i'm here for you. No matter what decision you make." She sat beside her and placed her head onto the drummer's shoulder.

The two sat in silence as time passed by.

* * *

Mio finished washing the dishes she had used for cooking. She looked up at the clock, it was already seven o' clock. 'Shouldn't she be home by now?' She made her way to the dining table where her phone lay. Her fingers scrolled to Ritsu's number as she called her.

"Hello?"

"Ritsu, it's me Mio."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" She said in her normal pitched voice.

"Are you coming home yet?"

"Uhh, yeah. Just give me a few more minutes...or another hour."

"Another hour? What are you two doing? It's a school night and you still have to finish your missed assignments."

"Relax Mio, Mugi already helped me with some of it."

The bassist remained quiet. She thought she would be the one to help Ritsu, not Mugi.

"Hey Mio, are you still there?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, Uhh, i'll go home in another hour ok?

"Fine" she spoke softly and hung up the phone.

"Mio?" Ritsu asked to check if she was still there.

* * *

The brunette took the phone away from her ear. "That was weird, why did she just hang up like that?" She spoke quietly to herself and slipped the phone into her pocket. Her eyes gazed at the sky's stars as she leaned against the balcony's stoney railing.

Mugi stood from the back with her jet black night gown. She watched Ritsu from a distance, the girl must've been thinking a lot.

The drummer knew that Mugi was just behind her. After the previous incidents she had adapted to having heightened senses around the girl. The pianist and Mio were both animals. 'Just relax..' She told herself as the wind blew her brown hair to the side.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Mugi approached the brunette by the balcony.

"Everything" she replied calmly. She turned her head to see the girl's blonde hair whip into the air. The pianist pulled it back with her hand. Ritsu's cheeks turned light pink.

"I like it when the weather's like this." She tilted her head to Ritsu's shoulder. "It feels so peaceful."

"Yeah.." She looked down at her hands. "So uh, about that guy, that you like.." She desperately tried to change the subject.

"Oh, him..." She looked beyond the dark trees. "He's..doing well."

Ritsu knit her brow, she still didn't know who this boy was.

"Ritsu," she felt her heart race. "Can I kiss you?" She asked again.

"Why?" She turned to look at the girl. "Why do you want to kiss me that badly?"

"Because, I just want to know what it feels like."

"Your first kiss is going to be me? Don't you want it to be with that boy?"

"I don't really care, I just want to...experiment." She rationalized. "Besides you've already kissed another girl...surely you have enough...experience." She cracked into a smile.

"Well, uhh. What if I lied. I don't want you to be my first kiss." She said coldly.

"There's no way you were lying. You sounded confident." She moved her head closer to Ritsu's. "I can tell that you have that experience i'm looking for..."

The brunette turned her head away. 'What is she saying?!'

"Come on Ritsu, it'll be like helping a friend out." She pressed her lips to the drummer's neck.

'Ahh! Mugi don't do this!' She clenched her eyes and tightened her grip on the stone. An hour must have passed by now, Mio would probably be getting worried. She moved her head away from the girl and looked at her phone. "Oh, uhh. It's getting late, I should get going now."

Mugi watched Ritsu take a step back. She followed after to arrange a car for the girl.

* * *

Mio lay in her bed awaiting Ritsu's return. She had never hung up abruptly at the girl before. The bassist was jealous of her best friend's and Mugi's growing friendship.

The door unlocked as Ritsu opened the door. Mio bolted up from her bed and walked to meet the girl.

"Hey" the brunette waved with an exhausted expression.

"Hi" Mio stood from her bedroom door. "So how was it? And why do you look exhausted?"

"Oh uhh..." 'Because i've been trying to fend off Mugi from kissing me.' "It's just been a long day, a lot of stuff happened." She slumped back onto the couch. Her hand waved as he motioned Mio to sit with her.

The bassist took the seat as the drummer spoke.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was average. I bumped into Rei on my way home."

"What?" Ritsu leaned forward from her seat and listened to the rest.

"Yeah, he asked me about Rin. He said he wanted to meet him at his party. He's throwing one after finals week."

"Oh..." Ritsu realized that there was so much going on. Would she be able to keep up Rin's identity?

"Yeah, I don't think I want to go anyways. It probably won't be my scene."

Ritsu thought if it would be a good idea for Rei to meet Rin. It would probably be a bad thing since they both liked Mio.

"Speaking of Rin" the bassist looked at her friend. "I really think you should meet him."

"Uhh..." 'I can't because we're the same person!' "I still have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Oh, right." Mio looked up at the clock, it was getting late. "In any case, we should go to sleep." She slowly rose from her seat and headed towards her room. "I've already made lunch for tomorrow so you don't have to wake up early."

"Ok." Ritsu remained in her seat. As soon as the door slammed shut she spoke to herself. "Things just got a lot more complicated."She stood up and turned off the lights in the kitchen before retiring to her room.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Guest: haha, what a chick magnet.

Vie: Ritsu and Rin are both chick magnets. Haha, you wish! Well, there are certain ways you can make this happen in real life. Believe it or not it's happened to me before, back in high school.

027: thanks!

RachaelRae: wow, really? That's really great to hear.

Yukina-Tenma: yup, haha.

Raine1o1: or else?

Keeper Aki: actually the original plan was different, Risa was not supposed to be in it. I just typed it in yesterday...

Guest: your wish is my command!

Ritsu T: yes! Now if i can just get more character development in mio...

Thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 30: Jealous Much?

Why is it becoming more difficult for me to write again? Augh! I hate these slow updates...need more inspiration and motivation.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu and Mugi sat in her house's living room. They were across from each other as they conversed.

"So, how are you?" The brunette spoke in her newly pitched voice.

"Ritsu I can tell it's still you." She stated. "Your pitch is off, try a little deeper."

"Hello, how are you doing?"

"No, that's too deep!" She broke into laughter. They had been going on for about an hour by now.

"Augghh!" She felt like slamming her head on the table. Pronouncing the vowels a few days ago was so much easier. Speaking in complete sentences on the other hand, was not.

"Are you even trying anymore?" She said as her laugh died down.

"Yes, I am." She slammed her head in frustration. The farthest she had gotten were two conversational lines. "It's just, much more difficult than two days ago."

"Of course it is, those were just vowels." She looked amused as the drummer grew irritated.

"Hmm.." Mugi thought silently. "Why don't we play a game?"

Ritsu slowly looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I don't like the sound of this..."

"I'm going to move closer to you for every time you don't change your voice correctly. Eventually if you make too many mistakes, i'm going to kiss you."

"W-What?" Ritsu's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's ridiculous, i'm not playing this game of yours." She slowly stood up from her chair.

"Ritsu, which other way are you going to learn? Time's running out, you've only got two more days." She remained in her chair waiting for the girl to return to her seat.

The brunette ran her hand along her face. "I hate it when you're right." She turned around and sat down.

"Good." She recollected herself before speaking. "Goodafternoon, my name is Risa, and you are?"

Ritsu thought about the tune Mugi had played for her. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Goodafternoon, my name is Rin, Rin Takemoto."

She responded with the right pitch. The blondie continued the conversation.

* * *

Yui and Mio decided to practice playing their guitars today in the music room. Apparently Ritsu had been hanging out with Mugi a lot ever since she got back. Playing the bass was a way for Mio to release her frustration.

They started tuning their instruments first. Yui decided to speak up.

"So, how are things with Rin? Have you talked to him after the camping trip?"

Mio waited before responding. "No" she replied quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm just a little busy at the moment. I'm sure he is too."

"With Ritsu?" She looked up at the raven haired girl and smiled.

"Yes. She seems to be having difficulty catching up with her assignments."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. She's been hanging out with Mugi a lot as well."

Mio stopped and set her bass down onto its stand. "Is it normal for me to feel...jealous?"

"Over who? Mugi and Ritsu?" She held her guitar.

"Yes..."

"Hmm" Yui squinted her eyes and searched for the right answer. "I guess so...I mean, she is your best friend right?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Yes, she is."

"Then it should be normal." She ran her fingers onto the guitar's neck and strung a tune.

Mio thought to herself silently as she picked up her bass and continued. 'I should ask her tonight, what the two have been really doing.'

The hall echoed with the sound of music as the girls played their instruments after school.

* * *

'How did it come to this?' Ritsu sat still as Mugi had crawled onto the table with her face as close to the drummer's.

"I'm waiting..." She spoke onto the brunette's lips.

'How am I supposed to speak with her so close?' She took a deep breath. 'At this rate, she's going to win!' Her eyes remained shut. 'You can do this Ritsu, just concentrate.'

"I-I don't have a girlfriend." She responded.

Mugi blinked twice. 'Wow, that was perfect.' She smiled and pulled herself back. "You passed."

'Phew...' Ritsu leaned back on her chair, she could freely breathe again.

Mugi jumped off the table and fixed her dress. "So that's it." She walked to Ritsu's side. "It sounds like you're good to go for Friday." She reassured her. "I'll tell you the rest of the plan tomorrow."

The pianist started walking up the stairs. "The car's already outside waiting for you, i'll see you at school." She smiled and told the girl before disappearing into the hall.

Ritsu leaned back to watch the girl until she was no where in sight. Her hand reached for her bag as she slung it over her shoulder. 'I guess that's it.' She stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

Mugi entered her room as she sat alone on her bed. Her thoughts drifted to Ritsu. She had been trying so hard to steal kiss from the girl, she'd didn't know why she wanted to. Was it to strengthen her feelings? She grew frustrated and stood up to remove her dress.

Her clothing dropped to the floor as she stood to pick out a t shirt and shorts from her closet.

Someone knocked twice on the door.

"Mugi?"

She turned to notice it was Ritsu's voice. 'What is she still doing here?' The pianist moved closer to the door.

"I-I just wanted to thank you, for all that you've been doing for me." She placed her head onto the door.

Mugi approached the door, her hand hovering over the knob.

"I just can't thank you enough, none of this would've been possible if it weren't for your help."

The pianist smiled, 'of course, i'd do anything to help you Ritsu.' Her mind replied.

"Well, I should go now..." She removed her head from the door as it suddenly opened and the girl rushed to give her a hug.

Mugi's arms wrapped around her neck as she closed the gap between their bodies. "You're welcome." She replied calmly.

The drummer smiled and wrapped her hands around her waist. It didn't take long enough for her to realize that the girl was wearing only her bra and underwear once more. Her face felt hot as she slowly pulled away from their embrace and turned to the side.

The blondie thought to herself. 'It wasn't a kiss, but this is better than nothing.' She smiled at the brunette.

"I'll s-see you tomorrow." She took a step back and walked down the stairs with her right hand in the air. Ritsu didn't dare look back.

"See you." She said quietly as the girls exited the door.

* * *

"Bye Yui" Mio waved as she and the other guitarist split up.

"See you tomorrow Mio!" Yui exclaimed as she walked to her dorm.

The sky was a hue of orangey-yellow when she had started walking back to their apartment. 'I wonder if Ritsu's home now.' She thought as she walked along the street and ascended the stairs. the bassist was surprised to see the brunnete sitting on the ground.

"Ritsu?" She asked the girl.

"Oh, hey Mio" she stood up an dusted herself off.

"Why aren't you inside yet?" She asked curiously.

"Haha..." The brunette gave a nervous laugh. "I forgot my keys."

Mio's brow twitched as she closed her eyes in irritation. "Seriously Ritsu, what would you do without me?" She took her key and unlocked the door.

The drummer followed behind. This wasn't the first time she'd forgotten her keys. Mio disappeared in her room to put her stuff away.

Ritsu set her bag down beside her on the couch. She examined her right hand, it was looking a lot better than before.

Mio came from behind noticing her hand. "Is it feeling better?" She asked hovering over the girl.

"Uhh, yeah" the drummer gave her a grin.

"By the way Ritsu, i've been meaning to ask you something."

The girl turned to her side to listen to Mio's question.

"Why have you been hanging out with Mugi recently? What are you two doing?" She looked at the girl who bit her lip.

"Well, she's uhh...been helping me with my homework lately."

"But you two don't have class together, when we have two."

"Wait a minute..." A wide grin played across her lips as she bolted to stand atop the couch. "You're jealous!" She pointed her right index finger at Mio.

"What? N-No Ritsu, you've got it all wrong.." She looked down. Was she that easy to read?

The drummer hopped over the couch. "Face it Mio," she crept from her back. "You're jealous." she stated deviously.

The bassit's head dropped. She was caught.

"Aww, haha" Ritsu laughed and walked to see the girl's face upfront. "I can't believe I was right." She said with amusement.

"It's normal, Yui said so." She spoke quietly.

"Of course it is, actually I feel flattered." She scratched he head. "Uhh, did you think I was going to replace you with Mugi?"

She didn't respond.

"Well, I would never do that. You're...irreplaceable." She put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes, come on Mio, we're best friends. You should already know that."

'Of course.' She thought to herself. 'What was I thinking?' A smile surfaced slowly.

"Now c'mon, let's eat because i'm starving." She walked back to her bag. "I bought some food on the way home."

The two walked to the table as the night passed.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Slyly-95: haha, great to hear!

Raine1o1: yup

Yukina-Tenma: pretty difficult, unless you're a great actor. It definitely takes a lot of practice. No break for Ritsu, haha.

Guest: go mugi, go! Haha

Thanks for reading


	31. Chapter 31: Secret Date

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu skipped her last period P.E. class as she walked over to a black car parked across the street.

She opened the door as the driver stood up to get out. She slid into the seat to find the clothes Mugi had picked out for her little date with Risa. The windows were heavily tinted making it difficult for someone to spot her changing in the car. The driver remained outside as a guard while she changed into her disguise.

* * *

Mio had already been notified that her best friend had plans with Mugi today. Her jealousy had died down a considerable amount after their conversation. She descended down the stairs and exited the building. Her eyes caught a familiar black car, which would've belonged to the pianist.

'Is that their ride?' She looked around as no one approached it. Her feet guided her to the car until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Rei standing behind with a group of his buddies.

"Hey Mio" he said with a smile. His hand slipped from her shoulder. The boys beside him waved to greet the bassist.

"Oh, hello" she turned to address the group.

"So, are you and Rin attending my party in three weeks?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm not sure, probably not."

"Oh really? Too bad, I was looking forward to meeting him." He looked into her stormy eyes. "Is he by any chance, the boy at the dance?"

Mio froze. What was she supposed to say? She stood in silence thinking about how to respond.

"Because I have a faint feeling that he is, that's why I was really looking forward to meeting him."

She looked up at the boy. He was serious. Mio thought it would be best to ask Rin first, maybe he would know what to do.

"Well, you've still got time. You two should think about it." He looked back at his buddies who were starting to bug him. "Ah, see you next week Mio." He smiled at the bassist before walking away with his friends.

She watched the boy leave before pulling out her phone. Her finger scrolled to Rin's number to send him a message. She decided to notify him about the event.

* * *

Mugi quickly skipped down the stairs to eagerly meet Ritsu in the car. She would be keeping a close eye on Rin and Risa's date today. If anything were to got wrong she would have to act immediately.

She spotted the black car with the driver standing outside. The pianist greeted him before knocking onto the tinted window.

"Ritsu, it's me."

The girl opened the door to verify the blondie. She scooted down as Mugi took the seat next to her. Since she had an hour to get dressed she was fully clothed in a white dress shirt, navy blue v neck pullover, and dark jeans with sneakers.

Mugi ran her eyes along the girl's crossdressing attire. She noticed that Ritsu had the hazel contacts on as well. Her brown, unruly, bangs covered her signature forehead. She had already waxed the tips of her hair. Mugi only had to fix one miniscule detail. Her hands ran along the brunette's dress shirt as she unbuttoned the first two.

"There." She moved back to examine Ritsu.

"I feel like i'm going to throw up." Ritsu knit her brow as she looked at the girl with uncertainty. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Relax, Ritsu. You'll be fine." She placed her hand on the girl's leg. "I'll be here if you need back up."

The drummer took a deep breath. 'Ok, you can do this.'she egged herself on.

Suddenly something in Mugi's bag buzzed. Her hand dug into it and manifested a phone, it was Rin's and there seemed to be a new message from Mio. "I can't believe I almost forgot this." She handed the device to the girl.

"Thanks" she accepted it and placed it in her pocket. Ritsu would read the message later.

"Are you ready?" She asked the brunette.

Ritsu closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "Yeah" she grinned at Mugi as her hand moved for a thumbs up.

The pianist smiled as she watched Ritsu leave the car and shift to Rin. She slid to the end and watched the girl walk up the campus. "Good luck Ritsu." She quietly spoke to herself.

* * *

Risa stood by a stone pillar waiting for her date to arrive. Two girls stood beside her, they seemed to be her closest friends.

Rin looked around before spotting the girl. He felt twice as nervous than before. "Moment of truth," he quietly spoke to himself. "Don't mess this up." He swallowed hard and approached the three girls.

The two girls noticed him first as he approached Risa and her friends. One whispered something into her ear as she turned to spot the boy.

When he reached the girls he stood before them with a little grin. The girls eyed him as they blushed. Risa stepped forward to meet the boy.

"Is he the one?" She turned to ask the girls.

"Yes, it seems like it." One of her friends replied.

Risa smiled and turned her head to dismiss the girls silently. 'So she brought them to confirm my identity.' Rin thought to himself. He met her dark brown eyes before looking down to her attire. Her brown hair was curled neatly to her right side, she wore a white kaley lace skater dress and light brown gladiator sandals. The girl knew how to dress up really well.

"I'm glad that you came, my name is Risa Matsuoka." She extended her hand.

Rin thought about the right pitch before speaking. "Rin Takemoto, it's nice too meet you Risa." He shook her hand.

She eyed him as they shook hands.

'Oh no, was it not the right tune?' Rin started to panic internally.

She smiled at the boy. "What's wrong? you look nervous."

"It's...nothing." He waved his hand to dismiss his worried expression.

"Are you afraid that Mio Akiyama might find you with another girl?" She asked curiously.

He didn't respond.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. It'll be our little secret." She told him with a smile.

He let out a sigh of relief. 'Hopefully it stays that way.' He thought to himself.

The campus became barren quickly as students left to go to their dorms and other activities.

"Shall we go?" He asked Risa as he gestured to down the street to where another black car was parked.

"Yes," she walked beside him as they descended the steps and entered the black car.

* * *

Mio sat on her chair with her elbows propped onto the desk. She read her book while occasionally looking at her phone. Rin wasn't answering his cell at all, was he really that busy?

She leaned back and stared at the boy's mask across from her room. "What are you doing Rin?" She spoke to herself.

* * *

The black car stopped to drop them off at a restaurant, it would come back to pick them up when they were finished.

Rin quickly opened his door to help Risa on the other side. She smiled as he helped he up the step with his hand.

"You're different..." She told him as they both stood along the walkway. The ar drove off leaving the two alone.

"..." Rin couldn't speak, was he found out? "Different how?"

"I don't know, I can't quite put my finger on it." She stepped forward and examined him closely. "You're not like the other guys i've been with."

He swallowed hard. His head turned back to notice another black car parked a few feet away. It must be Mugi's.

"In any case, I like it." She replied with a brighter smile.

He turned back to face Risa, he hadn't been found out yet. A nervous grin appeared around his lips. "That's good to hear." He scratched the back of his neck.

Her eyes drifted to his features, he was short compared to other boys as well, but he had a cute face. "You know, if you weren't courting Mio at the moment, I would snatch you up right now."

"Uh.." His face turned pink. 'What?!'

"You're so cute when you blush too!" She looked up at Rin.

"Ah.." He turned back to see the restaurant behind them. "Do you want to go inside now?" He gestured to his back.

"...Sure" she replied and walked ahead of him as he opened the door for her.

* * *

Mugi lowered her binoculars as she sat in the front seat with the driver. 'Things seem to be going well for now.' She wore a pair of brown over sized sunglasses and opened the door. 'I'll follow them just to make sure.' She stepped out and walked towards the restaurant's entrance.

* * *

The clock turned five when Mio decided to lay down in her bed. Ritsu hadn't returned yet, maybe she was going to stay late at Mugi's place.

She turned to her left side as her hand searched for her phone by the bedside table. Her finger clicked a button, Rin hadn't replied yet. She had already sent ten messages. Her hand placed it back onto the table as she moved onto her back.

"Rin, what are you doing?" She questioned the ceiling quietly.

* * *

Rin twirled the spaghetti with his fork. The restaurant he had taken Risa to was fancy, courtesy of Mugi. Since the pianist had arranged a reservation they didn't have to wait with the rest of the line. It was a Friday after all, people crowded the lobby waiting for their names to be called.

The two sat outside as the gentle breeze carried out the heavenly scent of their food. He remained quiet, answering her questions every once in a while. The food looked appetizing, but he couldn't eat much thanks to the butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you ok?" Risa asked him.

He looked up realizing that he was making their date awkward. "Yeah, i'm fine."

She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Listen, I meant what I said earlier, about not telling a soul about this." She gestured to their dinner. "You really don't have to worry Rin." She smiled sincerely at him.

He placed his fork down on his plate. "I'm sorry, I know I haven't been that great of a date." He let out a sigh and looked her in the eye. "You deserve better than this."

Risa leaned forward. "Don't say that, I personally think it's going well. Don't be too harsh on yourself." She placed her hand on his. Her eyes drifted to it which had slight traces of bruising. She blinked twice before speaking. "What happened here?" She looked up for an answer.

"Oh, umm I...got into a fight." He grinned nervously.

She smirked as her hand receded from his. "Never mind what I said earlier, I guess you really are like the other guys." She shook her head in disapproval.

"I-I didn't start it." He quickly stated.

"Right, that's what they all say..." She leaned back against his chair.

The atmosphere had softened up, they had finally something normal to converse about.

"I was just trying to protect someone." He lowered his head as his cheeks reddened.

"That's sweet." She ran her index finger along the cold glass of water.

"It sounds like you're their knight in shining armor."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"I just want to confirm something." She looked up too see him take a bite of his meal. "You and Mio aren't together yet, right?"

He swallowed his food. "No.." He said quietly.

"Ok, I just wanted to know." She took a drink from her water. "It looks like you two would be cute together." She suggested.

He was in the process of drinking his water when he coughed as it went down the wrong way. He pounded his chest with one hand as he turned to cough.

She smiled at his reaction. "So when do you plan to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

'What's with all these questions?' His eyes widened before he recollected himself. "Soon." He looked down at his plate, he had almost finished it.

"That's good. I was thinking..." Her eyes drifted to his face. "If you didn't make your move soon..." She blushed faintly. "I would probably ask you instead." She finished calmly.

"Oh, umm." His heart started to race, this was starting to feel weird. "I'm..flattered, but I may not be the right guy for you anyways.."

She giggled lightly. "Don't you think that's my call?" She looked at him with amusement. "I think you're perfect, you're courteous, kind, and i'm pretty sure you're paying for the bill." She laughed to break the tension.

He smiled a little.

"But if you like Mio, i'm not going to whisk you away from her. I'm not that type of girl." She clarified.

He nodded and wiped his mouth.

"I should thank Ritsu for convincing you to go on this date." She smiled at The boy as he returned it with a grin.

The waiter gave Rin the check as he placed the amount and tip for their meal. They exited the restaurant as the black car pulled over by the curb.

She directed the driver to her house. The two conversed a little longer until it came to a stop arriving at the designated coordinates.

The boy stepped out to open the door for her as she stood next to him.

"It's been really nice getting to know you. I hope things go well with you and Mio." She slung her bag onto her shoulder.

"Thanks, Risa" he told her sincerely.

She smiled at him before turning her back to enter the door to her house. He watched her before turning back to see the other car as Mugi approached him.

"How did it go?" She asked curiously.

"It was, ok."

"That's good." She smiled at him as he took his phone out of his pocket. It was getting really late. He also noticed the multiple missed messages from Mio. "Uhh, I should probably go home now." He gestured at the time, it was almost nine p.m.

"Yes, well you can change in the car. You wouldn't want to go home as Rin, right?" She gestured to his attire.

"Yeah, haha."

"Ok well, you can change on the way to your apartment."

"Yup." She replied with a smile.

"By the way, good job today." She praised her happily.

"Thanks" she replied before turning to see a window in Risa's house light up. "We should go now, before she sees us. Maybe she might get the wrong idea." She ushered the pianist to her car.

Mugi shook her head before slipping into the car. Ritsu entered her vehicle shortly after as the two drove off into the streets.

* * *

Mio sat on the couch with her phone in her hands. It finally lit up with a new message from Rin.

- Sorry I was busy earlier. -

Her heart raced with joy as she read the message. - It's ok -

- So, about that party. Are we going? -

- I don't know, it might not be a good idea. -

- Why? -

- Because...he already knows that you're the boy from the dance... -

It took longer for him to respond. She had a point, things could get out of hand. Although, if they showed up together maybe Rei would back off.

- We should go - He replied.

- Are you sure that's a good idea? -

He thought about it before confirming his final answer. - Yes -

- But what if he tries to pull something... -

- He won't. If he does, I can handle myself. -

Mio knew that he could, but she didn't want him to be injured again. - No Rin, we're not going if you feel that's he going to start a fight with you. -

- Mio, trust me. He won't. - if Rei is hosting the party chances are that he wouldn't start a fight at his place. It would have to be somewhere else.

- He just wants to know me right? -

- Yes, that's what he said. -

- Then that's all he'll do, just ask a few questions about me or us. It'll be ok. -

Mio wasn't too sure about Rin's response.

- Just trust me on this one. -

She pondered for a while. - Ok... -

- Well, I have to go now, i've got other things to do. Talk to you later? -

- Yes -

- Ok, goodnight Mio -

- Goodnight Rin - she closed her phone and set it on the table.

Twenty minutes passed when she heard the door unlock as Mio stood from her seat. Ritsu entered looking tired once more as she rubbed her eyes and locked the knob. "Hey" she waved with her right hand and fell back onto the couch.

"Hey," she turned to look at the brunette. "Long day?" She sat on the table and watched the drummer laying down.

"Yes..." She stretched and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired, I wish I didn't go to school anymore. Too much work!" She took a pillow and placed it on her head.

"Well, that's what you get for-"

"Yeah, yeah I know..."she cut her off abruptly and sat up tossing the pillow aside. "I'm just really tired today, sorry Mio. I don't feel like talking much right now."

"Ok..." The bassist looked up as Ritsu stood and patted her head.

"I'm going to sleep now." She gave her a classic grin before turning to head for her room.

"Goodnight Ritsu" she told her from the living room.

"G'night Mio" she waved her hand and opened her door.

* * *

Ritsu dropped her bag onto the floor before laying down on her bed. There was just too much going on recently. She massaged her forehead as the moon illuminated a portion of her room. 'At least Rin has a voice now, but what am I going to do next?' Not to mention there was the party Rei was going to throw in three weeks. What was his motive? Did he simply want to meet the masked boy? She didn't know what to think anymore. Her body moved to prone position as she buried her head in her pillow.

Things were about to get a lot trickier...

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: you're most welcome, thanks for the review.

Vie: haha, yeah. Her expression would be priceless.

Good looks was only a portion of it. The other parts were dressing well, being confident, remaining mysterious and most importanty standing out. If you can maintain these assests people will notice the difference. Some might follow you around like little puppies after a while. I'd be lying if some of these weren't from experiences, haha. Thanks for the review!

Guest: yes!

Keeper Aki: hmm, maybe? Read on to find out.

Hiyo-Chi: well, i've got to do something to keep you guys interested, haha. Nice, mind sharing?

Magikidd: thanks!

Pedestrian: hmm, has it gotten that bad? I do agree that I could've done a better job with Mio's character, i'll see what I can do to fix it.

That had never crossed my mind, pairing Rin's character with another girl. It just wouldn't be right.

If it does drag on, I wouldn't let it go with a cop out either, the storyline I had in mind wouldn't settle for it. I'm sure my loyal readers wouldn't as well.

True, but they may be trivial. It was a game, Ritsu had already clarified that Mio was irreplaceable.

I've already got more plans cor Mugi and Mio interaction because I agree that the two certainly need more screen time.

I apologize if my arguments didn't cover your other concerns, your review has definitely shown a side of my story that I may have not seen. Thanks for the criticism.

Thanks for reading


	32. Chapter 32: Catching Up

So I think i'm in love with someone, her name is Hana and she's a girl, who was created by the awesome deviantartist CTchrysler. Haha, i'm just kidding, but seriously his artworks have inspired me to start experimenting with realistic anime styles. I've actually just finished a picture of 'Rin' and Mio in his art style. I'm wondering if I could put a link to show you guys...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu stepped out of her first period when Risa greeted her from the door.

She looked surprised as the brown eyed girl popped out of nowhere.

"Hello Ritsu!" She smiled at the drummer happily.

"Oh, hi" the brunette tightened her grip on her bag, which was slung onto her shoulder.

They moved to the side of the hall as they conversed.

"I just want to say thanks for setting up the date with me and Rin last week."

"Oh, uhh. You're welcome."

"He was great, Mio's lucky to have a boy like him around."

"Mhmm" She turned her head to see if anyone was watching them talk.

"So like I promised," she took back Ritsu's attention. "I'll tell your teachers to pardon your missed assignments."

The drummer met her eyes before she replied. "Thanks Risa." Her lips cracked into a grin.

"You're welcome, you should at least have by the end of the week to complete your homework." She looked around as the hall was starting to grow empty. "In any case it was nice meeting you and Rin. See you around school." She took several steps back before waving at Ritsu as she descended down the stairs.

The brunette waved back as the girl disappeared. The hall was empty as she stood alone in it.

"Yes!" She jumped in the air in victory. Her voice echoed along the building.

The bell rang indicating the end of passing period.

"Oh, no..i'm going to be late again." She reminded herself before racing towards her second class.

* * *

Mugi arrived early in her next class as she sat at her seat. She hung her bag on the side after taking out her folder and a pen.

Her hand tapped it against her desk as she thought about last week's events. Ritsu had fulfilled the secret date with Risa along with creating the perfect voice for Rin. Things were really moving along.

Her thought drifted to the drummer, after their little game last week she had stopped pursuing her kiss with the girl. It would be best to let things cool off between them. Ritsu had already enough on her plate: homework, hiding Rin's identity, and her feelings towards Mio. She wondered how long it would take before the brunette confessed the truth to the bassist.

Yui appeared from the entrance and sat in front of the blondie. "Goodmorning Mugi!" She exclaimed cheerily.

Mugi didn't respond as she sat still in her own world.

"Umm, Mugi? ...Earth to Mugi?" She started waving at the girl's face.

"Hm?" The pianist finally snapped back to reality. "Did you say something Yui?"

The girl simply stared at her blankly. "I just said goodmorning." She leaned closer. "So, what were you thinking about? It seemed really important for you to doze off like that."

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled at the guitarist.

"...It can't be nothing." She stated. "It's probably the boy you like right?"

Mugi was surprised that she still remembered that. She dropped her pencil and leaned on her hand which was propped on the desk. "Maybe.." Yui was partially right, although the boy wasn't exactly a boy.

"What's his name? You never told us."

"...It's best not to tell you." She told Yui calmly.

"Aww, why not?" She pouted at her friend.

"Because, I want to keep him a secret." She winked at the girl.

"Oh..." She looked down with a saddened expression.

Just then, the girl who originally sat in front of Mugi appeared. She was waiting for Yui to get off.

"Umm, I guess i'll talk to you later then." She stood up from the seat and apologized to the other girl.

Mugi smiled back as she watched the guitarist take her seat from across the room. Her hand took the pen and started tapping the desk once more as her thoughts drifted to Ritsu an their whole situation.

* * *

It was lunch time when Rei decided to play some basketball at the gym with his buddies. He stood in the middle of the court dribbling the ball with his right hand. His eyes scanned the field looking for an opening, he waited for a few seconds before making his move.

His four friends stood divided, two on each wing as they played defense. Rei's feet shifted to the right as he decided to drive it in with a layup. The first boy extended his arms as he quickly turned around to avoid him. He ran fast to move towards the boy playing center who was taller than him. After a few more dribbles his feet left the ground as his right arm extended to shoot the ball. His body collided with the other boy's as the ball circled around the hoop before falling in.

He looked back to find it drop onto the ground. A grin appeared on his face as he leaned back against the wall. His friends took their towels along the bench to wipe their faces.

A blonde haired boy stood beside him. "Looks like you just keep getting better and better." He eyed Rei with a smirk.

"It just takes a lot of practice." He replied calmly.

"Hmph, no wonder you're our ace in the team." He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel. "So, how are things with Mio?"

"I don't know man. She's seeing this guy, he's from another school." He looked down at the ground.

The blonde boy looked ahead of the gym's doors. "Don't tell me it's that guy you told me about. The one who kissed her at that dance." His sight shifted to Rei.

"It might be, i'm not one hundred percent sure yet. It's just a hunch."

The boy let out a sigh. "So what are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know, maybe I should get to know him. I told her to invite him to the party in three weeks."

"You think he'll show up?"

Rei wasn't sure. He remained silent.

The blonde boy ran his hand along his bright colored hair. "Are you still hurt, about him kissing her? I mean, wasn't she your date?"

Rei took a deep breath before clenching his right hand into a fist. He didn't respond.

His friend could sense the tension from his question. He decided to drop the whole subject. "Well, whatever you decide to do, you know we've got your back." He placed his hand firmly on Rei's shoulder.

The door suddenly opened as a dark haired girl wandered in to approach the group of boys. The blonde boy noticed her and spoke to Rei once more. "That's my cue, see you later man." His hand slipped from the boy's shoulder before walking back to meet the girl.

"Later Seiji." He crossed his arms and watched the two. His friend was about to hug the girl when she pushed him away.

"Eew, you stink." She yelled as her voiced echoed in the gym. He laughed and kept his distance.

Rei tuned out their conversation as he stared intently at the basketball on the floor. 'Rin..' He thought to himself as his back remained against the wall.

* * *

Ritsu had walked out of the locker room as she spotted Mio walking around the quad. She thought maybe they would walk home together.

"Mio!" She yelled from the building.

The bassist stopped in her tracks and smiled at the girl, she recognized it was the brunette.

The drummer ran up to the girl. "Are you already going home?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, you should too." She looked at her friend. "Don't you have other assignments to finish?"

"Yeah, actually I was hoping you'd help me with some of it." She broke into a nervous laugh.

"Of course, as long as you do your part too." She was willing to help if Ritsu wasn't completely dependent on her.

"Yes! Study time with Mio!" She moved closer and put an arm around the girl's neck.

The bassist let out a sigh. They hadn't done this in a while. She felt happy to be of assistance to her best friend. The drummer took her hand away from the girl's neck and walked beside her. It felt good to know some things still remained 'normal'.

* * *

Mugi stood in her room as she had a small pile full of Rin's clothing. She had asked the other maids not to fold the laundry, the pianist volunteered to do it herself.

Her hands clutched a t shirt which she folded neatly and set aside onto the bed. It took her fifteen minutes to standardize his clean clothes.

She sat down with one sleeveless shirt which remained apart from the rest. Her back fell against the bedding as her hands held his shirt upwards. She closed her eyes as she pressed it against her face. It smelled of detergent and his scent.

Mugi lowered it onto her chest as she looked up at the ceiling. She wondered what the drummer was doing tonight.

* * *

Mio typed into her laptop as Ritsu sat on the ground with her books and notes on the floor. She had been working for an hour when she decided to stop and take a quick break.

Her gaze shifted to the bassist who continued typing to finish a paper due next week. The girl was always ontop of her work.

The brunette tilted her head back as she groaned in frustration. "I'm stumped." She looked to Mio for a response.

"Then take a break." She didn't even turn to look at Ritsu.

"Maybe you should take one too." She suggested with a grin.

"No, i've still got a lot to do." She stopped to tie her hair into a bun.

"Oh, c'mon Mio, just ten minutes?" The brunette stood up and approached her from behind.

Her friend remained seated hard at work. "No"

The drummer sighed and thought of a brilliant idea. "Fine" she carefully placed her hands onto Mio's shoulders. The bassist didn't notice and used her mouse to scroll through the internet.

Ritsu's hands pressed gently onto her body carefully massaging her muscles. The bassist tensed up before her own fingers left the laptop. "W-What are you doing?" She finally turned to face the girl.

"What does it look like i'm doing?" Her hands remained on her shoulders. "You really do need a break or else you'll tire yourself out."

Mio remained quiet. She didn't want to admit it, but the girl was right. Her friend continued to press her fingers onto her shoulders. She took a deep breath before her muscles eased up.

It made it easier for the brunette to massage her now that the tension had disappeared. Her thumbs moved downwards as she increased her depth and pressure onto the bassist's back.

It felt soothing as Mio felt Ritsu's hands move along her body. The girl took her time to feel every part of her before shifting lower. It felt calming and pleasurable. She could feel her innards starting to melt at the drummer's touch.

Ritsu was able to keep it up for five minutes non stop until her fingers started to cramp. She simply felt the strong desire to please the girl as much as she could. When she finally stopped she placed her head ontop of Mio's.

The bassist's head slumped forward.

"Mio?" Ritsu shook the girl lightly. The girl didn't respond.

She moved her head close to the girl's, she was breathing. The drummer turned her chair to see that her friend seemed to have fallen asleep.

A smile formed across her mouth as she saw the bassist's sleeping face.

She bent down to cup the girl's cheek. "You look so cute when you're asleep Mio." She whispered quietly. The bassist's bed wasn't far from her desk, so she had one last idea. She lowered herself to plan out what she was going to do. Ritsu moved close and wrapped one arm around Mio's back and took her shoulder. Her other arm cradled the bassist's feet. 'Now comes the hard part - lifting.'

She took a deep breath and mustered all the strength she could. It was enough to carry the girl, but it would only last for a few seconds at most. Mio's head tilted towards her chest, which made her blush. 'Concentrate.' She egged herself on. One step over the next she carried the girl placing her carefully onto the bed. There was a blanket on the side which Ritsu used to cover her. She sat beside the bassist and placed her hand ontop of the girl's.

'If only you knew the truth, how I feel about you...' Her expression saddened as she watched the girl stir in her slumber.

She slowly stood up collecting some papers before stepping out of Mio's room. Her eyes caught the peaceful sight of her best friend before she closed the door shut.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Slyly-95: dude it's fine, don't sweat it. Haha, yes. I like Risa as well.

RitSunny: woah you're back! Best of luck to your admission exam. Thanks, it's great to hear from you again.

Guest: thanks, haha. We'll see...

Yukina-Tenma: ambush at a party? That's preposterous...haha

Vie: good point, he should probably spar with mugi then.

Yeah, haha. Very true, it's the mysterious edge that makes people intrigued in the person.

Keeper Aki: yes, you may be right about that.

Hiyo-Chi: thanks!

Oh, i know what you mean. Although the bad news didn't sound much like bad news at all, haha.

thanks for reading


	33. Chapter 33: Moving Forward

So the updates have been lagging because: A.) school and tests have been swarming me latey. B.) i've got a minor leg injury, lack of sleep and pain have been bugging me. C.) i've been spoiling you guys too much, hahaha.

In the previous chapter i mentioned some sketches i took of rin and mio in realism anime style. I've also started on mugi's concept as well, i wish i could color them, but like i said before i just don't have the time...

it should be in my profile since i can't put up the link...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

It had already been a week since Ritsu had sucessfully completed her assignments, she was now able to move forward with her identity as Rin. She remembered that in more than a week from now Rei had invited Mio and him to his party. He had convinced her to go despite her doubts.

She pretended to take notes as she doodled a picture of Mio into her notebook. Her eyes focused onto the girl who sat by the window. The bassist looked attentively at the teacher while jotting down what was written on the board.

The brunette looked down at her book and quickly sketched an impression of Rin. She leaned on her left hand and twirled the pencil in her right hand until the stub landed on her drawing of the boy's face. The eraser cleared his bangs as she replaced it with her signature headband and forehead. A small smile formed around her face as she examined her work.

* * *

After writing a few words, Mio set down her pencil on her notebook. She looked up to check the time at the front of the class before shifting her sight to the window. Rin had suggested that they attend Rei's party, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. If the boy had deduced that Rin was the boy how would he react? Wouldn't he be mad? She was his date during the dance. It would only be natural if he felt that way.

She closed her eyes hoping that Rin was making the right decision. Mio decided to put her trust in him.

* * *

Rei glanced at the board as he drifted into deep thought. He decided not to harm Rin at the party, mainly because it would hurt his friendship with Mio. If he did act that way, it would be a for a good and just reason - perhaps if the boy ever broke her heart.

He turned to the side to look at the bassist who stared at the window.

* * *

The sun's rays lit the campus grounds as Mugi walked along the quad. She looked ahead to spot Ritsu sitting at their table alone. A smile formed around her face as she quickened her pace to meet the girl.

The pianist took the seat beside her friend. "Hello Ritsu" she said happily.

"Hey Mugi" she returned the greeting with a grin.

"So how's everything?" She set her bag by the seat next to her.

"It's good, well I caught up with my studies if that counts."

"That's good to hear."

The brunette looked around to check if the other girls were around the area. When it seemed clear she moved closer to Mugi.

"Umm, can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head as her heart raced. It had been a while since she's been so close to the girl.

"Should I tell Mio the truth soon?"

The blondie remained quiet as she thought about her question. She didn't have an answer. "I don't know.." She responded quietly.

Ritsu dropped her head. "...Because I want to tell her, but..at the same time I don't." Her heart ached as she spoke. "I already know she'll get mad, but what i'm worried about is that she might not feel the same way..."

She turned to see the drummer's distraught expression. Her hand slowly moved ontop of the girl's under the table. She knew exactly what her friend was thinking.

"What if she doesn't swing that way. Maybe she'll start treating me differently or think i'm...weird."

Mugi listened carefully as the girl continued.

"I just want to know what it would be like, if we were..." She stopped to exhale. "If we were lovers."

The pianist's gaze dropped as she heard those words. At that point she wanted to tell the girl how she truly felt about her. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Her hand clenched Ritsu's as the brunette looked at her for a response. 'Surely there's something I can do to help her.' She thought mentally. 'There might be one last trick up my sleeve.' Her cerulean blue eyes met the drummer's.

"I'll think of something by the end of today. Meet me after school by my last period." Her expression softened at her friend.

Ritsu formed a faint smile. Her hand squeezed the blondie's briefly. "You're the best, you know that."

Mugi smiled contently.

The other girls arrived within a few minutes. The blondie withdrew her hand from Ritsu's under the table as Mio took the seat beside her best friend.

She watched the two chat happily as she took her lunch from her bag and opened it.

* * *

Ritsu finished the last lap a minute earlier than her previous time.

She panted to catch her breath as she stood with her hands behind her head.

"You're really improving Tainaka." The teacher told her as she had stopped to mark the girl's mile run. "Good job."

The brunette simply smiled before taking a seat on the bleachers. The weights she had been using were giving her the speed she needed for her daily run. A grin formed around her lips as she acknowledged her new accomplishment.

A tall, brown haired boy walked from a distance as he exited the gym, his eyes immediately spotted the drummer. He decided to approach the girl.

She had been closing her eyes trying to meditate as her breathing calmed and the warm sun hit her face. Her eyes opened focusing on a boy in front of her.

"Woah!" She exclaimed falling back against the bleacher.

Rei had an amused expression as he watched the girl get up.

She exhaled deeply before standing up. "What was that for?" She had an angry look in her eyes. Ritsu obviously hadn't forgotten what the by did to Mio.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi." He crossed his arms noticing the girl's deadly aura.

Her brow furrowed, she didn't seem to happy to see him.

His eyes shot down before he decided to speak. "Listen Ritsu, i'm sorry about before - what I said to Mio." She looked up to see the girl. "Can you forgive me as well?"

She wasn't quite sure she could. The boy had caused her best friend to break down pretty badly, how was she supposed to?

"Ritsu, please." He took a step closer.

She closed her eyes. 'I'm probably going to regret this.' She thought silently. 'But i'm not one to hold grudges, it's not healthy..' "Fine."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"This doesn't make things good between us, you hurt Mio badly. If you do the same thing again...I won't hold back." She firmly stated.

"Ok, ok." He put his hands in the air to surrender.

She was about to leave when he suddenly spoke.

"Hey, Ritsu, do you know anything about this Rin guy?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Why?"

"I just figured you'd know a thing or two about him, since your Mio's best friend."

'So he's just wants information..that's why he made up with me today.' She was starting to dislike the boy even more. "Well I don't."

"So you've never met him before?"

"Nope." She took a step forward.

"Oh yeah, you were at that touring trip for a week."

This guy was not going to let her leave at all. She groaned in frustration internally. "Yeah"

"So how was it?"

"It was ok." She didn't turn to face him. 'Please let this conversation be over soon!' She begged the fates.

"Well, I hope we can both meet this Rin guy soon. I hope he comes to my party. You should too." He stared at her back waiting for a response.

"Yeah"

He checked the time on his phone. "Oh, it looks like I have to go now. I have a game today. See you tomorrow." He ran ahead of her and waved before turning to sprint towards the gym.

She watched him leave as she stood alone on the bleachers. What was she going to do with Rei?

* * *

Mugi exited her last class as she found Ritsu by the side of the hallway. She was browsing through her phone when the blondie approached her.

"Hey there" she smiled at the girl who lowered her phone.

"Hey" her hand slipped the phone into her bag. "So...did you come up with anything?"

She pursed her lips together before speaking. "As a matter of fact, I did."

The drummer looked curiously at Mugi. "Want to tell me about it?" She leaned closer to the girl.

The blondie's cheeks flushed. The students passing along crowded the hall as the two were forced to close the gaps between their bodies. She felt her heart skip a beat as Ritsu held her shoulders to make sure they didn't separate. Her eyes met her friend's. "Walk with me.." She spoke clearly to the brunette as the crowd of students died down.

Ritsu grinned before responding. "Yes." She offered her arm as Mugi linked her own as they walked towards the flight of stairs.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Guest: it was short because nothing juicy happened, haha.

Ritsu T: totally agree, i'd say both, but we know that wouldn't be right.

Yukina-Tenma: risa may only play a minor role at most, maybe a simple appearance later on. Not quite sure since my plans always change.

Vie: oh, sorry bout' that. I figured you guys needed a break from all the sweet and juicy stuff that goes on. Haha, true I do spoil you guys too much.

Yes, well that all depends on your personal charm, being courteous is a win since you seldom find it in boys nowadays. Weird how simple things like that are starting to go downhill.

Kyura 11: yes! a new reader. thanks, it means alot. That would be a great idea. I would definitely ask about what you guys would want me to write after this. Most seem to be tilting towards a mugitsu storyline. I'll see what i can do after i conclude this.

Keeper Aki: that might take a while...

RitSunny: of course! Yes, i'll post the character concepts.

Nashiturou27: yes! You're back as well. It's fine, don't sweat it. I'm becoming pretty busy as well, haha. Perhaps in the future chapters..i completely agree with you as well, i'd take Mugi if i ever had the chance! Haha, we'll see what happens.

Thanks for reading


	34. Chapter 34: Risks

Good news guys, i'm feeling a lot better. The pain from my leg has died down a considerable amount thanks to a lot of tylenol. Exams have dwindled as well, yes! Hopefully i can get back to my previous pace - multi chapter uploads. Although i'm having a block...maybe i just need to revisit some stories or listen to some of proximity's music from youtube.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mugi and Ritsu made their way to the building's rooftop. It was quiet and isolated. They made their way to the steel railing as they watched the ant sized students walk around the campus. The breeze blew calmly as it complemented the sunshine's warmth causing the area to feel tranquil.

The pianist watched Ritsu's hair swing to the side every other second. "It's not that great of a plan." She spoke softly. "I wouldn't recommend it..."

The drummer furrowed her brow. She didn't understand what Mugi was trying to say.

"Ritsu, no secret remains in the dark forever." She reminded her.

The girl dropped her head. "I know..."

The blondie looked her in the eye. "It's possible that this may ruin your relationship with Mio."

She remained silent. Was she ready to accept the consequences of her actions? Her head nodded slowly.

Mugi moved closer to tell her the plan.

* * *

Mio walked back to her apartment alone. She had gotten a late message from Ritsu stating that she was staying after school. It didn't clarify if she was with someone.

The quad was scarcely occupied with students as she walked along. A brown haired girl focused her gaze on the bassist. They shot a glance at each other as she continued walking. The girl decided to approach Mio as she was accompanied by two other girls.

"Excuse me, you are Mio Akiyama , correct?"

The bassist stopped to take a good look at the girl, she had brown hair fixed to the side, her dark brown eyes were easily noted, she was without a doubt pretty, but she didn't know her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, i'm Risa Matsuoka, an aquaintance of your friend Ritsu." She clarified.

Mio tilted her head to the side, the drummer had never mentioned the girl before.

"I was with her on the trip two weeks ago." She continued.

"Oh.." Everything started to clear up slowly.

"You have a really great friend." She said with a smile.

Mio absorbed her words, she didn't understand where this conversation was going.

The two girls behind her reminded the girl that they needed to be somewhere else. She nodded before addressing the bassist.

"Well i've got to go, it was nice meeting you." She took a step back and waved her hand before following her friends who started walking ahead.

Mio watched the girl disappear from view. She noted herself to question Ritsu about the girl later tonight.

* * *

The pianist moved away after telling Ritsu what she needed to say. The girl stayed frozen as her elbows were propped on the railing.

"Do you understand?" Mugi slowly placed her hand onto the girl's shoulder.

She gave a weak nod.

"You don't have to give me an answer today, it's a critical decision. I'll await your response in three days. That should be enough time." Her hand slipped as she walked towards the door and descended down the stairs.

Ritsu closed her eyes as the sun started to set. It painted the sky with a hue if orange and yellow. "I have a lot to think about." She spoke softly as she watched the horizon.

* * *

Mio washed the pan as she looked out the window. Her hand scrubbed the item with the sponge as the soap bubbled into the sink. She turned to hear the door behind her open, it must've been Ritsu.

The brunette set her bag down by the couch as she walked over to find her friend hard at work in the kitchen.

"Hey" she waved her hand and sat down by the counter.

The bassist placed the last dish to dry. She wiped her hands clean and met the girl on the other side. "Hey"

"Anything new?" Ritsu asked the girl casually.

"Not really..." She examined the drummer. "Well, actually there's one thing."

The brunette lifted an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I ran into an aquaintance of yours earlier."

Ritsu's seemed curious. "An aquaintance?"

"Yes"

"...and their name?"

Mio recalled the girl's name. "I think her name was Risa, Risa Matsuoka."

Her heart sank. Did she say something about her date with Rin?

"Do you know her? The girl I just mentioned?" She tilted her head waiting for her to respond.

"Uhh..yeah..." Her eyes drifted downward. 'What did she tell Mio?'

"Well, she said that you were on the trip with her."

"Yeah..." Ritsu dragged her words as Mio continued.

"And she told me that you're a good friend to have."

"Mhmm" 'was that it?' She hoped that their conversation had ended there.

"That's it." The bassist blinked before looking ar Ritsu's response.

'Phew!' She could breath easier once more. Good thing Risa kept her word.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Their conversation ended there. "So, about Rei's party next week," she changed the subject quickly. "Are you going?"

The brunette remained quiet. Of course she couldn't Rin and herself were the same person. "Maybe not.." She turned her head to the side.

"What?" Mio watched the back of Ritsu's head. "You're usually not one to turn down a party."

She was right, she usually wouldn't. Her mind tried to think of a proper alibi. "Things between me and Rei are a little...rocky at the moment."

Mio thought about it. She remembered the boy telling her that Ritsu had confronted him when she was feeling down. "Listen, Ritsu..."

The drummer turned her head to face her friend.

"I never got to thank you, for everything you did."

Her cheeks turned a light hue of pink at Mio's words. "For what?"

"Rei told me that you said he should back off when I...broke down."

"Oh, that..." She scratched her head.

"You're always trying to protect me, you're like my knight in shining armor." She smiled faintly.

"Uhh..." She couldn't help but grin. "I-It was nothing."

Mio tilted her on Ritsu's shoulder. "You're the best." She smiled as the brunette turned to see her raven colored hair.

Her arm wrapped around Mio's. "Yeah, I am." She said proudly.

Just then their doorbell rang. Mio lifted her head wondering who it could possibly be.

"I'll get it." Ritsu stated as she stood from her seat and walked over to the door. Her hand turned the knob as she pulled it towards her. The girl at the front was Yui.

"Oh, hi Yui" she said with a gentle smile.

"Hello Ri-chan!" She waved from the outside.

"Uh, what brings you here?"

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to stop by."

"Oh, then come in." She gestured her to enter.

Mio stood by her seat, she realized that it was the guitarist. She waved from the back and moved to the living room as they all sat down on the couch.

"Oh, what are we going to eat?" Ritsu turned to look at Mio. She realized that the girl had only cooked for their lunches tomorrow. When her friend didn't respond she stood up. "It's ok, i've got it covered." She walked towards the kitchen leaving Yui and Mio seated.

* * *

Ritsu prepared the food as Yui convered with Mio.

"So I heard Ri-chan's caught up with her schoolwork now." Yui spoke to the bassist.

"Yes, she already has."

"That's good to hear." She smiled brightly as they both turned to watch the girl cutting up some vegetables.

"How are things with Rin?" She quickly addressed the girl.

"It's going great, although we haven't had much time to meet up."

"Then he must be pretty busy as well." She suggested.

"Yes..."

"So you're going to Rei's party next week right?"

"Yes, although I don't want to."

"What? Why?"

"It's just that Rei knows Rin is the masked boy." She waited for Yui to reason it out on her own.

"So..." She sat there trying to understand Mio's statement. Her eyes squinted as she thought deeply.

"He knows that Rin kissed me, during the dance." She added.

"Ohh..." Yui finally comprehended

what the girl was trying to say. "So you think he might be jealous."

"Yes"

Ritsu stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"Do you think he might start a fight with Rin?" Yui asked.

"He said he just wanted to know him. Rin said that chances are he wouldn't."

"He might be right..." She looked at her bag on the table. "He doesn't seem like the person to start one."

Mio silently nodded in agreement.

Ritsu took a step back to finish cooking. It didn't take a long while until she brought the food to the table.

* * *

"So you're not going to the party?" Yui asked as she set her utensil down.

"Nope"

"But..Ri-chan, it's not going to be fun without you."

"Aww, haha" she gave a nervous laugh. "Maybe next time." She told the guitarist.

Yui responded with a pout. "You didn't even go to Mugi's beach party.."

"Well, I was at that trip remember?"

She continued earing her meal while Mio listened.

"Oh yeah..." Yui suddenly remembered. "But you know what, you should really meet Rin soon."

Ritsu had a hard time swallowing her food. 'That's not possible.' She thought to herself. "Next time." She replied once more.

Mio agreed with Yui, she really wanted her best friend to meet Rin soon. It would be great if the two would get to know each other.

"I just hope you two can meet. Both of you are sort of alike." Mio stated.

Ritsu turned to cough. "What?"

"Yes, the way you both are. His personality is a lot like yours." She continued.

"He's like...the boy version, of you!" Yui pointed at the brunette with her fork.

The drummer took a sip of her water. 'I don't like where this is going.' She thought to herself. "And here I thought I was one of a kind."

The two girls laughed at her remark.

Ritsu had finishd her meal before the girls. She took her plate and placed it in the sink. Once she returned to the dining area she addressed Mio and Yui. "I...have some homework to do. I'll see you at school Yui." She waved at the girl.

"Oh, ok." The guitarist smiled at the brunette who said one more thing.

"Oh, and Mio, just leave the plates in the sink. I'll wash them later. Goodnight"she gave them a grin before approaching her room.

The bassist thought it was certainly strange for Ritsu to take initiative and complete her homework. It was a side of her that she rarely saw.

The finished their meals before Yui took her leave.

"See you tomorrow Mio! She waved from the door. Oh and tell Ritsu I said thanks for the meal. I forgot to mention it earlier." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Sure thing Yui. See you tomorrow." The two exchange hugs before she watched the guitarist descend from the stairs. She locked the door and

knocked on Ritsu's door. "Ritsu, the dishes."

When there was no response she opened the door slowly. The brunette was asleep on her bed while the lights were still on. A small smile formed around her face as she watched the girl in her slumber. She sat beside the girl and noticed that her phone was in her hands. She took it away and moved it onto her bedside table.

Her sight drifted to her room, then to the door. She slowly stood up and walked out running her hand on the switch to turn off the light.

It turned out that she was going to wash the dishes in the end.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Yukina-Tenma: thanks for catching that, i don't really proofread before i post, haha.

Kyura11: i am as well, really looking forward to it. Thanks, it's gotten a lt better. Take care too.

Nashiturou27: haha, i know, but what can i say? Old habits die hard. At least i've finished my important tests now although the sleep i may need to catch upon - It was involuntary due to the pain from my injury. Aww, haha. True, i will.

Dude, your story..is pretty cool. I'm really happy that it's turned out well for you two. That's definitely what i enjoy writing into my stories, it shows some real situations and scenarios that we actually go through. Pretty sweet that it worked out well with you and your best friend. Thanks for sharing. Don't worry Mugi i'll comfort you! Hahaha

Vie: don't worry i'll post an extra notice when things will start to heat up. I just hope you guys are ready for the ending...

Those corny lyrics, hahaha.

Ah, yes. I've read a few of theirs. Hope they come back as well.

Thanks man.

As far as I can tell your english is really great, so don't worry about it.

Slyly-95: thanks. Best of luck with your exams.

Guest: yes!

RitSunny: yes, she is. Maybe? Haha

Keeper Aki: yup, totally agree. A shadow clone would definitely be useful. Hm..we'll have to read on.

Thanks for reading


	35. Chapter 35: Decisions

Forgive my guys, i'm still not at full strength to post two chapters a day. I've now gotten a coughing fit that might take a day to cure, hopefully I can easily bounce back after. Talking about small chapters, this might be one. I'll make it up in the next one, haha

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mugi brushed her hair as she looked into the mirror. Today would be when Ritsu would give her an answer. She set the brush down and reached for a hairband. Her hands lifted her blonde hair towards the back as she tied it into a ponytail. She squinted her eyes before turning to the side. The style wasn't what she was looking for. She untied it and set it on the table. Her fingers shifted her hair to the side, it still didn't seem right. She set her hair back to it's usual look before moving back from her chair and standing.

"Today's the day." She said to herself before leaving her room.

* * *

Mio sat in her first period contemplating several things. She turned her head to examine Ritsu. Her brown hair was similar to Rin's. They both wore headbands although the drummer wore it more often than the boy. She hadn't seen her best friend with her hair down recently, perhaps Rin and her would look like twins. Yui was right, the boy would be like Ritsu if she was a male.

She turned her head back at the board before picking up her pen.

* * *

The brunette hand a set of two pens in each of her hands. She just felt like drumming for some reason. To be honest she hadn't come up with an answer for Mugi. These past three days she had felt more conflicted than ever. She knew the risks that her decision would come with, but would it be the right thing to do?

She dropped her pens and sighed. Maybe playing the drums after school would help her think it through.

* * *

Yui and Mugi sat at their usual spot for lunch. Mio and Ritsu followed them shortly.

"Hi guys!" The guitarist waved at the two before they sat down.

"Hello" Mio responded. The drummer gave her a smile.

"Why are you so energetic today?" Ritsu asked as she set her bag down.

"Because..." She took her time looking at everyone's expressions. "Rei's party's in a few days!" She clapped her hands together.

The girls exchanged looks. It was just a party...

"We can go dress shopping together!" She exclaimed happily.

Ritsu rolled her eyes before opening her boxed lunch. She loved it when it was Mio's turn to cook.

The pianist observed the drummer while she ate. She reminded herself to ask the girl when they would talk about her decision.

"I don't think it's necessary for us to get new dresses Yui." Mio calmly replied as she took her utensils. "The attire said casual, we don't have to try so hard to look nice."

"Aww" Yui pouted. The bassist immediately killed her excitement.

"Don't worry, we can help each other dress up. That should make up for it." Mugi placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

The guitarist smiled. "You're right Mugi!" Her mood flipped around quickly.

Ritsu filled her mouth with food until her cheeks looked like a chipmunk. She decided to try something silly, she chewed her food and addressed her best friend.

"Mi-O" she said with her mouth full.

"Wha-" She turned to find the brunette with her cheeks puffed up and her chopsticks hanging in front of her teeth.

"Look, ima walrushh!" She said happily.

Mio shook her head in disapproval,

it had been a while since Ritsu pulled something this ridiculous. The girls giggled in amusement as they continued eating their lunch.

* * *

It was already late after school when Ritsu sat in the university's music room. The girl had already notified Mio that she would be coming home late again. She adjusted her seat on the drums, her feet adjusting themselves onto the bass and hi hat pedals comfortably. Her hand reached into her pocket manifesting an ipod while her fingers searched for the song she had in mind. She plugged in a pair of earphones and set the music on play. It was set to a song by the script - this is love. The brunette had the song continuously in repeat trying to discover how to play it on her drums.

Her eyes came to a close as she took a deep breath listening carefully. She rocked her head to it's beat before her feet and hands instinctively moved on it's own.

* * *

Mugi ascended the stairs as she received the drummer's text message, Ritsu would have her answer in the music room. She took a step forward before the familiar sound echoed around the building. A smile played across the blondie's face as she deduced that the beats had been coming from the girl.

* * *

Ritsu played harder gaining accuracy with every beat as she continued. She realized how much she missed playing her beloved instrument, it had been a long while. Her mouth formed a smile as she enjoyed beating the drums, her eyes shooting open to observe the tom- toms, cymbals and snare. This was what she loved doing, it was a very important component of her life.

* * *

Mugi leaned behind the wall as she felt the sound resonating beyond the walls. Her hands moved to the side as she closed her eyes. Ritsu was without a doubt one of the most talented drummers she'd ever encountered.

* * *

The brunette's hands thrashed about as the song had reached it's climax. The drum sticks pounded the toms and snare as the bass complimented both at every other beat, sweat trickling down her sides as she gave it her all. Once she finished she inhaled and exhaled to catch her breath.

The door opened as she turned her head slowly to find Mugi entering.

"Quite a show you put on right now." She said with a smile as she made her way to her friend.

Ritsu returned the comment with a grin.

"So..." She stood in front of the girl's drum kit. "Your answer?"

The brunette twirled her right stick once until she held it firmly. She looked once more at the bright window ahead of her, her quick session seemed to have cleared her thoughts and removed any previous doubts. The drummer shifted back carefully taking her stand before approaching the blondie.

"Let's do this." She said confidently without a trace of hesitation.

Mugi tilted her head to the side as a small smile formed. "Then it looks like we should get started." She responded as the two looked beyond the illuminated window.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Guest: i miss them too. I've just been having a difficult time writing, but i'll do my best to return to my previous pace.

ZirraCat: yes, another reader! I'm looking forward to their reactions as well, things will definitely become interesting.

Vie: wait and see, haha.

I totally understand what you mean.

Thanks and you're most welcome.

Keeper Aki: i might have to agree with you on that, oh man. I don't even want to think about those bad endings.

Yukina-Tenma: forgive me for any typos, i still not 100% back to my full health. It burns my eyes to simply type up the stories. I hope you can understand my current situation.

RitSunny: haha, oh Ritsu.

Thanks for reading


	36. Chapter 36: Let's Party!

That moment when you're driving and you reach a stop sign, so you turn your head to watch your friend walking until they look at you. You grin at them and then they slowly smile back - that literally made my day. I really need to rekindle some old friendships again, I guess that's what summer's for right?

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu sat in her room in solemnity, Mio had been picked up by Mugi and Yui to prepare for Rei's party tonight. The apartment was eerily quiet as the sun started to set, she paced around shifting her feet while waiting for the familiar black car to arrive. After a minute she stood still as the sun dropped, engulfing the walls in darkness.

* * *

Mugi and Ritsu made their way to the building's rooftop. It was quiet and isolated. They approached the steel railing watching the ant sized students walk around the campus. The breeze blew calmly as it complemented the sunshine's warmth causing the area to feel tranquil.

The pianist watched Ritsu's hair swing to the side every other second. "It's not that great of a plan." She spoke softly. "I wouldn't recommend it..."

The drummer furrowed her brow. She didn't understand what Mugi was trying to say.

"Ritsu, no secret remains in the dark forever." She reminded her.

The girl dropped her head. "I know..."

The blondie looked her in the eye. "It's possible that this may ruin your relationship with Mio."

She remained silent. Was she ready to accept the consequences of her actions? Her head nodded slowly.

Mugi moved closer to tell her the plan. "You have the choice to pursue a romantic relationship with Mio." She looked ahead into the horizon. "As Rin."

Ritsu gripped her hands, bracing herself for the rest.

"It would be 'fake' on your part, since Rin shouldn't really exist. As you already know, she has taken a liking in..his character." Her eyes remained fixated ahead. "However, you would be living two separate lives, which would be very challenging for you."

Her body instictively tensed. 'Of course it would.' She thought to herself.

"The closer you get to her as Rin, the more complicated it gets." Her eyes dropped down. "Once you gain her heart, her trust, it will be very difficult for her to accept the truth." She paused before saying the rest. "She would be in love with Rin, not you Ritsu...and it's highly possible that..she will lose all trust she ever had in you."

The brunette's heart sank as she finally understood that this plan was a double edged sword.

Mugi turned to face the downtrodden girl. "Do you understand why I don't want you to go through with this?" She moved closer running her hand along her friend's smooth, brown locks,which eventually drifted to her shoulder.

Ritsu gave a weak nod.

"You don't have to give me an answer today, it's a critical decision. I'll await your response in three days. That should be enough time." Her hand slipped as she walked towards the door and descended down the stairs.

Ritsu closed her eyes as the sun started to set. It painted the sky with a hue if orange and yellow. "I have a lot to think about." She spoke softly as she watched the horizon.

* * *

Her eyes beamed open snapping the drummer out of her flashback. The phone in her pocket vibrated indicating that the car had arrived.

Why she decided to go through with this was beyond her. She cared about Mio, as more than friend. The past few weeks she played along as Rin were incredible. All she knew was that she wanted to be by the bassist any time she could because she realized, that she was in love - with her best friend.

She locked the apartment behind her before descending down the stairs.

Upon entering the car she looked back remembering a simple phrase. 'Love is blindness.'

* * *

Mugi had left Rin's phone and change of clothes in Ritsu's car. She had planned for the girls and the single boy to meet up at her place so they would all arrive at the party together. Loud shouts came from her room as she stood by the hallway, it sounded like Yui was very excited.

She took a seat on the stairs, already clad in her party attire as she waited for Rin's atrival. Her thoughts drifted to Ritsu and her decision, was it the right one? It was a huge gamble. She remembered racking her brain all day for a fool proof plan, but that was the only one she could come up with. It wasn't even that great, to be honest it was her worst. 'Why couldn't I think of anything better?' She thought to herself as the front door suddenly opened.

Rin looked around before setting his eyes on the beautiful blonde sitting alone on the stairs. His feet moved to meet the girl until he spoke.

"Mugi?" His voice had not adjusted yet to the right tone yet.

"Hm?"She looked up surprised to see Rin with Ritsu's voice. Her eyes noticed her yellow headband was still on. She quickly glanced back at her room, which remained shut. "Ritsu" she whispered quietly and removed her headband "what's this?" She waved it in front of her expecting an answer.

"Sh-" she stopped herself from swearing, taking back the headband. "I can't believe I forgot." Her hand patted the top of her hair smoothing it out.

"Here, let me." She moved closer, standing one step atop of the girl as she fixed her bangs.

The distance between the two was short, Ritsu could smell the faint fragrance from the girl, which she quickly took a liking to. It always entranced her when Mugi and Mio smelled so nice.

The pianist carefully parted the brunette's strands, her fingers threading it ever so carefully. Once she finished she removed her hands examining her work.

The door suddenly slammed open as the guitarist yelled for their friend. "Mugi?"

The two immediately looked surprised, what were they going to do with the headband? The blondie looked around as she thought about throwing it downstairs, perhaps one of her maids might come across it.

"Mugi?" Yui peered out in search of her friend.

Rin and the pianist ducked before quickly tip toeing down the stairs. The girl had decided to take the headband, it would look suspicious if it was in the boy's hands. Together they hid behind a collumn, their bodies pressed so closely together in an attempt to conceal themselves behind its slender structure.

Yui descended down the stairs renouncing the girl's name.

His back was pinned onto the collumn as he felt such a nostalgic feeling being close to Mugi once more, the last was the other incident in the closet. He looked down observing the noticeable headband in her left hand while her other was pressed firmly against his chest.

She peered to the side slowly noticing that Yui had walked the other way. They were safe for now. She finaly let a sigh of relief. Her hand moved away from the boy's chest.

He was about to say something when somone popped out from behind. It was the young maid that had escorted Ritsu to her room from before.

"Ojou- sama is something wrong?" A small blush was strewn across her face as she witnessed how close the two were.

Rin turned to the side as he noticed the maid's faint blush. 'I hope she didn't get the wrong idea.'

Mugi pulled up the headband in her hand. "Actually I was hoping if you can find a place to hide this for me." She handed her the article.

"O-Of course." She took it immediately into her hands before looking back at the boy. Her eyes recognized the item, was he the girl from before? She never thought that her master's friend would have an interest in crossdressing.

"Oh, and can you make sure that none of my ther friends see it." Mugi added happily.

"Y-Yes Ojou-sama." She placed it in her pocket before leaving. Her eyes drifted to the crossdresser, she silently admitted that he looked cute.

Mugi turned to face a very flustered Rin. She faced him and tilted her head to the side, his eyes unrelenting to meet hers. "Let's go, don't you want to see Mio." She moved her head closer making sure he heard every word.

He turned his head towards the blonde who was too close for comfort. His hands slowly moved her to the side as he turned to walk back up the stairs.

She watched him leave noticing the faint flush in his cheeks, he always looked so cute when he was worked up over their little encounters like that. It didn't take long for her to follow him up the stairs.

* * *

Mio sat down in Mugi's room looking herself at the mirror as she fixed the stray strands in her hair. She wondered if she looked pretty enough for Rin tonight, it had been a while since they met up. The clock struck six indicating that they should start leaving soon. She took her bag, slowly slinging it over her shoulder as she exited the room.

He stood outside, her head searching downwards to check something in her bag. Her fingers reached for her phone as she messaged Rin. - Where are you? -

A vibrating sound came from her left side as she slowly turned to see the boy leaning against the wall with his phone in his hand. She didn't notice that he was already there, waiting for her to come out.

"Rin!" She turned to give him a warm, overdue hug.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mio pulled back examining the boy, he remained the same, his brown hair flared by the sides and his hazel dark eyes narrowing as he looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were here already?"

- I just wanted to surprise you, again. - He typed into his device.

She smiled and shook her head, he really loved showing up out of the blue.

Mugi appeared from the stairs she had already noticed that the two had met. A noise came from downstairs as Yui finally found the blondie.

"You!" She pointed at the pianist who turned her head, her bright blonde hair whipping around as she made eye contact with the exhausted guitarist. "I-I-I've...been..looking..all over..for you!" She said between breaths.

"Sorry Yui." She gave her an sincere, apologetic smile.

The guitarist pouted as she took the girl's hand. "You said you were going to fix my hair."

"Oh, I did?" She laughed nervously.

"Yes, now come on." She dragged the pianist past Rin and Mio who stared at the two girls. Yui didn't bother greeting the boy, she was preoccupied trying to get Mugi to style her hair as soon as possible.

The bassist and Rin looked at each other with expressions of amusement across their faces, they certainly had entertaining friends.

* * *

The party was in full swing when the four of them arrived. Rei's house was high up in the hills, giving the boys and girls a panoramic view of the city. Lights blazed around the modern archictectured house, splashing the white walls with luminescent lights which strobed from the inside.

The black cars came to a stop as they exited the vehicle. Mugi spoke to the drivers to tell them that she'd call when they would get picked up. Some students, mostly boys remained outside by the front as they watched Yui, Mio, and Mugi enter the door. They narrowed their eyes as they focused on Rin, who walked with the three of them. Was he their bodyguard? Friend? Maybe he was dating one of them? They couldn't help but think of the endless possibilities as he walked in with the three beautiful girls.

The living room was filled with boys and girls as some of them sat by the couch with drinks in their hands. The atmosphere felt humid as people pushed their way into the kitchen to grab some food and drinks. Beyond the crowded room and past the glass door was a marvelous pool. Several girls were swimming along as some boys jumped from the platform to show off.

Rei stood by the barbecue aimlessly flipping the meat on the grill. His friends chatted idly beside him as he turned his head to spot the familiar raven haired girl and her friends. He suddenly shoved the tongs to his best friend Seiji before making his way to the group of girls. The blonde boy watched his friend walk away as he shrugged and continued watch over the burning meat.

"Mio!" The tall, brown haired boy approached the girl noticing Yui and Mugi on each of her sides, while a short brown haired boy came out from behind.

She opened her mouth, but Yui decided to speak for them instead. "Hi Rei, great party!" She looked around happily.

He smiled politely. "Thanks, it's great to see all of you here." He eyed each of them individually until he stopped at the short boy. "Oh, who's your friend?" The girls turned back to reveal Rin.

Yui moved aside as the boy took his stand beside Mio. He took out his phone and showed it to Rei. - Rin Takemoto, nice to meet you. -

"Rei Naoe, it's nice to finally meet you...Rin." His eyes narrowed as the two shook hands. The boy's skin was unusually soft and small, which was uncharacteristic for a male.

Mio and Mugi watched the interaction between the two, they noticed the faint trace of a rivalry. Once they let go, the bassist took the opportunity to explain Rin's mute situation.

"He's a bit shy around new people, so he uses his phone to talk."

"I see.." He absorbed her words slowly. Rin was starting envelop a shady impression towards him.

Mugi could feel the tension building up slowly, she decided to intervene before any questions arose. "Oh, Rei where are the drinks? I'm getting a little thirtsty."

"They're in the kitchen, water and soda should be in a cooler."

"Perfect" she clapped her hands together as she took Rin's arm. "Mio, i'm going to borrow Rin to help me get some drinks for us ok?" She didn't wait for a response as she whisked the boy away.

The three watched the brunette and blonde disappear into the crowded room. Yui looked over to the other room which was busy with people dancing, she suddenly felt the urge to bust a move. "Hey Mio, let's go dance!" She exclaimed happily pointing towards the direction.

Rei smiled as the bassist was dragged unwillingly towards the dance floor located in the other room.

* * *

Mugi released Rin once they steered clear from Rei. He didn't say a word, maybe what the pianist did was for his own good. He admitted that he didn't like being around the tall, brown haired boy at all.

"Are you ok?" The blondie moved in front of him breaking his chain of thought.

"Yeah" he mumbled quietly.

"What?" She pressed her body to his, her left ear beside his face. The music was too loud to make any small chat audible.

"I said i'm fine." He spoke to her a little louder.

"Ok." She pulled back, taking a good look at his face. He seemed uneasy being around Rei's party, perhaps he felt unwelcome. "Listen Rin, just relax, have a good time." She turned back to find a cold drink inside the cooler, it was a waterbottle. "Think fast" she told the boy before tossing it at him

He fumbled to catch it with his two hands, it was a bit cold. "Thanks"

She felt a bit hot, her cheeks naturally flushing from the atmosphere. "I'm going to take a breather, i'll be right back." Mugi patted his shoulder before walking into what seemed to be the house's restroom.

Alone and separated from Mio and Yui, Rin leaned onto the kitchen counter watching several people pass by, he earned a few stares from several pretty girls whom he had never met before. He turned his head to the side averting their gaze, his cheeks ablaze with a light red hue. Music blared as people conversed amongst each other over the noise, he could feel the sound pulsating through his skin. He finally looked ahead, the girls from before out of sight. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he closed his eyes for a second.

"Rin?" He opened his hazel eyes to see a brown haired girl with wavy hair staring at him.

"Hm?" It took a while for his mind to register that it was Risa, the girl he had gone on a secret date with.

"What, did you forget me already?" She had a disappointed expression on her face.

"No, I didn't." He replied quickly. "Hi Risa." His mouth formed a small grin.

She took several steps before him looking up with a smile. "So you do remember me." She beamed happily.

He nodded in agreement.

"So where's Mio?" She asked curiously.

"I..honestly don't know." He was telling the truth, he had no idea where the bassist was.

"Oh, haha" she gave a nervous laugh before continuing. "I'm so silly, a part of me thought you'd come alone."

He laughed nervously as well, where is this conversation going? The last thing he needed was for Risa to hit on him.

Just then Mugi appearead peering around to look for Rin. She finally turned to find him by the counter talking to another...girl?

Rin scanned the area wondering where the pianist was. 'Mugi, where are you?' He could really use some saving now.

From a distance the raven haired girl made her way to the kitchen. She noticed Rin talking to a girl, without his phone. Mio quickened her pace to meet the boy, until she suddenly ran into Mugi. The two staggered back realizing that they had collided with each other. "Sorry" they both said in unison. Their heads turned simultaneously at Rin who was now standing by the counter alone, the girl previously with him nowhere in sight.

They both rushed to the boy who was now drinking from his bottle of water. "Rin!" Mio yelled as he swallowed his drink quickly capping it.

- Yes? -

She knew what she wanted to say, but her mind stopped herself from speaking. It would be wrong for her to jump to conclusions.

- Is something wrong? Did you need something? - He looked curiously at the girl who now seemed lost.

Mugi suddenly stood beside the two. "You two should go dance." She suggested nonchalantly.

Mio did admit that she wanted to dance with Rin, they hadn't really done so since the memorable school event. The only problem was that she was a bit shy to ask.

A small grin formed across Rin's face as he typed a message. - You want to dance? - He showed it to the bassist.

She nodded silently as her head dropped to hide the faint blush on her face. He showed Mugi a message as well. - Can you watch my water for me? Thanks. - She nodded obediently as she watched his hand slowly intertwine with Mio's before leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Vie: yup!

Guest: yes!

Slyly-95: true, will she be able to put the pieces together?

ok, best of luck on your english exam.

Yukina-Tenma: yes, but i'm slowly building it up, i mainly want to focus more on mitsu at the moment. Mugitsu just naturally seems to pop out every other time.

Keeper Aki: sweet. of course, i can't imagine leaving this story on a bad note.

Thanks for reading


	37. Chapter 37: Let's Party! Pt 2

"It's a party, things happen." - Chuck Bass, _Gossip Girl_

I don't know why, but that quote just came to mind when I wrote his chapter, haha.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Rin firmly held Mio's soft, small hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. He noticed that it had cleared up compared to before, 'I guess they got hungry.'

Colorful lights strobed around the room as the music blared lively. It wasn't a slow song so it was much easier for him to move around. Mio looked around noticing the people surrounding her having a good time with their friends and partners. For some reason she couldn't move, her feet remained planted on the ground.

Rin stopped to notice his partner standing by herself. He typed something to her. - What's wrong? Not your type of music? -

She shook her head in disagreement as his expression turned to confusion. It didn't take long for his grin to resurface. He knew exactly what was happening.

- Just stop thinking, for now. Let go of yourself - just...dance..with me - his grin turned into a smile as he looked into her grey stormy eyes.

It was the people around her that made her feel uncomfortable, she had never danced with a boy that she really liked before. She read his message, still confused. 'How am I not supposed to think?' It was a silly notion.

As if he read her mind he moved closer, closing the gap between their bodies quickly. Her heart raced, they hadn't been this close since the camping trip.

- Just let your instincts take control. - He brought the device up to his face for her to read. His finger slid the next message, he had already written it beforehand. - Like this. -

He slipped the phone into his pocket taking a step back and shifting his feet with his hands. He skirted around Mio rather playfully as she produced a hearty laugh, the boy was so silly on the dance floor.

- You're turn. - He raised his eyebrows for a second, he knew Mio could do it.

"But there's other people..." She rationalized.

- Don't think about them, pretend they're not here. It's just you and me. - he grinned widely to assure her.

She closed her eyes, she had to try or else this opportunity with Rin would be a waste. Her eyes beamed as she attempted to do the same moves the brunette pulled on her. His head turned to watch her in amusement. 'Did I really look that lame?' He covered his mouth with his left hand to stifle his laughter.

She finished in front of him, as his laugh died down. His hand slipped into hers as he held it upwards motionin her to spin around, they had finally found their inner beat.

* * *

Mugi watched Rin's drink from the counter. The boy had taken one sip from the bottle, she wondered if it would count. She uncapped it's top and took a sip from it, the mildly cold water coarses through her throat refreshing her whole body. Her hand recapped it as she looked at its content. It wasn't what she had hoped for, but she considered it as an indirect kiss. A small smile formed, she hoped she could really kiss him one day.

Yui suddenly appeared by her side, her face strewn with exhaustion and her cheeks flushed. The pianist turned to looks at her, was she drunk or was it just the atmosphere.

"Hellooo Mugi!" She gave a weak salute.

Just to clarify something she decided to ask her a question. "Yui, did you drink something by any chance?" A concerned expression formed as her eyes narrowed at rhe girl.

"Uhh..." She squinted to think. "Actually, yeah. These guys offered me this little drink. I thought it was water, but when I drank it, it was bitter and it sort of burned by throat." She swallowed hard motioning to her vocal cords.

Mugi shook her head, Yui had accidentally taken a shot of vodka. It only took one for her to feel buzzed.

"I'm pretty sure they gave you something else." She told the girl as the guitarist wrapped her right arm around the blondie.

"Yeah" she had a dreamy expression on her face as she leaned closer to the girl. "Hey Mugi"

"Hm?" The pianist turned to face the girl.

"I know..that you won't tell me...who the guy you like is.." She hiccuped briefly. "But if I were you, i'd want to try and date Rin." Her head lolled onto the girl's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" She giggled lightly, Yui was a total lightweight. "He likes Mio." She reminded the girl.

"Oh yeah.." She laughed a little loudly. "But still...don't you think you have a chance?" She turned her head to watch their friends dancing around each other. "I mean they're not together or anything, and he is pretty hot." She smiled dreamily.

Mugi eyed the boy, his brown, flared hair style dropping due to the humidity. His eyes narrowing while he grinned at the bassist, his mouth producing a bright smile once in a while. There was not doubt he was attractive.

"Plus, you're the only one whose heard his voice, he must sound sexy." She nuzzled her head on her shoulder.

She hadn't really thought about it, their conversations only sounded normal. It would probably sound different with his lover.

"He'd also be the perfect boyfriend." Yui added. "He's nice, strong, determined...did I already say nice?" She looked up at Mugi who kept her gaze ahead.

Yui may have been tipsy, but what she was saying was right. He had all of those amazing qualities.

"You know, I wonder..." She squinted ahead. "Do you think he's a good kisser?"

Mugi's cheeks turned red, her body heating up at the guitarist's question. She had been trying to figure that out a few weeks ago.

"I mean, he did kiss that girl - who wasn't even his girlfriend. I wonder how many girls he's kissed." For a lightweight she had pretty good memory. "Actually, hold that thought, I have to use the restroom." She lazily walked over to the room.

Mugi watched Rin and Mio as they danced. What Yui said certainly gave her several things to think about.

* * *

Mio had already warmed up to Rin's moves, they were getting along pretty well on the dance floor. The temperature in her body started to heat up as she brought herself closer to the boy, her arms slowly snaking along his neck. He moved his hands onto her waist as their bodies moved naturally against each other.

* * *

Mugi looked back at the boy's water bottle as Rei opened the glass slide and stood beside The blondie. He had some nuts in his hand offering some to her, which she denied. "So, how's the party so far?" He leaned back on the counter in an effort to make small talk with the girl.

"It's pretty..lively" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." He chewed the nuts in his mouth swallowing before he spoke again. "So, this Rin guy. How did he and Mio meet?" He was curious to get his answers.

She made sure to choose her words carefully. "He was an aquaintance of mine, who had an interest in her."

"Oh.." His brows furrowed before proceeding. "Did he go to to that dance, the one from school a few weeks ago?"

She admitted that he was straightforward as he interrogated her. "Yes, he did." There was no point in lying, Rin did attend the masquerade.

Rei let out a much needed sigh. He was about to continue his questions until he spotted the two on the dance floor, they were quite close.

* * *

With her back against Rin she slowly moved down as his head remained on her shoulder, his hands moving downwards her hips. She tilted her head back as his brown hair brushed against her skin, his lips secretly planting kisses onto her nape.

* * *

Rei felt his blood boil as he tirned to his left avoiding what he had just seen. Mugi noticed it as well and lookes away to her right. The tall, brown haired boy took an unopened bottle of beer on the counter before speaking to the pianist. "Excuse me." He said as he opened the glass slide slamming it shut.

Mugi watched the boy leave angrily, she understood exactly what he felt. The feeling of jealousy, the way it held your heart causing it to ache at the sight of the person you cared about dancing with someone else. She took a deep breath looking back at some boys and girls mixing some drinks at giving it to some people.

'Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt.' She thought before leaving Rin's bottle to approach the bartenders.

* * *

Sweat trickled down the side of Rin's face as Mio and him stopped dancing, he messaged her that he would need to use the restroom. She told him that she would be outside by the pool to meet him later.

He walked over to the door, pushing past some girls and boys blocking the entrance. Mugi spotted the brunette and decided to follow him, she held onto the wall and some people as she made her way into the restroom.

He turned back surprised to see the pianist locking the door behind them. "Mug-" he spoke before he felt her body crash against his. Their lips connected as his face radiated with heat surprised by her unexpected action.

He concentrated on pushing her off, but the more he resisted the more aggressive her kisses became. Her hands snaked to his neck then to his touseled brown hair, she smelled like alcohol. 'Was she drinking?' He finally held her shoulders pushing her off to catch his breath.

Her head dropped as her heart raced, she couldn't believe that she just did that. Rin didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

A knock came from the door, "can you hurry up? Because I have to pee." The voice sounded familiar, it was Yui's.

Rin glanced between Mugi and the door, there was no way they can be seen going out together. He motioned her to hide behind the shower curtain, he would leave first followed by her after Yui finished her business. She stood there silently as he pulled the curtain over, concealing her presence. His fingers unlocked the door as he exited.

The blondie slumped down in the tub, her eyes downcast as she heard the faint trickle of fluids from the girl beyond the other side.

* * *

Rin rummaged his brown, coarse hair with his right hand before he massaged the bridge of his nose. 'I can't believe she just did that!' He exclaimed in his mind while he walked along the poolside.

Rei was sitting down with his buddies when he spotted the short boy. "Yo Rin!" he yelled from across.

His face immediately frowned. 'Not you again.' He muttered mentally.

"Come over here for a sec'" he motioned him to come over.

He hesitated, but decided to walk over. He certainly didn't want to piss off the party's host.

Rei hiccuped before speaking. "Come drink with us." He pulled out an empty seat.

- I don't drink. - He bleakly replied.

His buddies laughed. Seiji, the blonde haired boy with his hair spiked upwards smiled while he shook his head. "You do now." He slid an unopened can of beer at the boy.

Rin didn't sit down or accept the beer. - I'm serious, I don't drink and i'm not going to start now. - He wasn't one to fall into peer pressure so easily.

"Dude, you're in college right? You're missing out." Rei spoke with a sense of amusement in his tone.

"Chicken!" One of the bigger boys spurted out as he coughed while the others laughed.

Rei motioned to the empty seat once more. "You going to take that from them?"

His fists clenched, he should've just walked away but there was no turning back now. No way he was going to be called a chicken. He seated himself next to Rei who wreaked of alcohol, how much did he have to drink? His hand popped the can open as he took a quick swig of the can. He coughed to the side absorbing the bitter taste which was left on his tongue.

"That's my boy." Rei grinned as he patted him on his back.

'How do people drink this at all?' He asked himself.

"So, Rin..." He set his bottle down, its contents less than half. "I heard you went to the school dance, the one three to four weeks ago. Who'd you go with?"

He was certainly in the hot seat now. Mio was right, Rei knew that he was the boy from the dance. - I didn't go with anyone at all. - He confessed.

"...I see." He looked into his bottle. "So my thoughts were right, you were the one at the dance." His friends listened carefully. "The one who kissed my date, Mio." He let out a breath, the smell of alcohol lingering in the air.

He didn't know what to say, Rei must be angry at him.

"I don't get it. Why someone like you..." He motioned the bottle between his fingers. "Would do something like that."

Rin remained silent, the boy beside him would explode any second now.

"You know, I like Mio and I really thought she wouldn't find you." He laughed lightly.

The tension hung in the air, something bad was brewing deep within Rei.

- You hurt her. - Rin started to get defensive remembering how much Mio had cried.

"She needed to get over you!" He pushed the bottle aside as he stood up. "You know what I don't get? Is why she's taken a liking to you." He loomed over Rin casting a dark shadow onto him. "What's so great about you anyways?" His tone shifted to defiance.

Seiji sat from his seat, he could predict where this was going. He stood behind his best friend as Rin rose as well.

"Actually I can just punch you right now." He cracked his knuckles ready for a fight.

"Rei don't do this." Seiji called from behind placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Back off!" He turned his head shaking the hand off his shoulder abruptly, with all the strength he could muster he threw a blow with his right fist.

Rin easily dodged it moving past Rei as the latter fell down. The boy obviously had too much to drink, his form was off and his blows wouldn't be as effective.

Heads turned in their direction to check what all the commotion was. Some girls by the pool stopped swimming as they found Rei slumped on the ground.

He was obviously causing a scene, without another word Rin walked away brushing past Seiji and Rei's other friends. He just wanted to leave the party at this point.

* * *

Mio stood by the other end of the house as she noticed the people around her moving away. Was there something going on? She checked the time on her phone, Rin had been taking a long time in the restroom.

The brunette walked away until he found the bassist standing alone by the railing. He approached her as she turned, the wind blowing her hair aimlessly in the air. - We should probably go now. - they both turned to see Rei getting up as the crowd swarmed around them quickly. He firmly took her hand as they entered the house.

Mio wore a confused expression on her face. "Did something happen?" She stopped walking as she waited for an answer.

He released her hand as he typed into his phone. - It's nothing. I'll tell you later. -

She stood still, unmoving from the ground. This was not something that she would allow to slip so easily.

His eyelids dropped as he frowned, 'of all the times Mio, why do you have to be stubborn now?'

- We were talking, he was drunk and he tried to punch me, but I dodged. - he thought this would suffice for now.

She finally understood why he was so eager to leave, her thoughts cleared as she spoke. "Then we should get Yui and Mugi." They looked around in search of their friends, unfortunately they were nowhere in sight.

- Let's split up. - He suggested, they would find them quicker that way.

Mio gave a nod and walked around the house.

Rin had a hunch where Mugi could possibly be, he marched into the restroom pushing the shower curtain aside. He sighed in relief to find the blonde haired beauty asleep on the tub, it seemed like she had never left after she kissed him. His knees bent down to her level wiping a stray tear on her cheek, the streams had dried out. 'Did she cry herself to sleep?' A pang of guilt surged in his chest, he didn't mean to hurt the girl. His finger traced her blonde hair placing it behind her ear, his hazel eyes remaining downcast.

"Rin? I found Yui." Mio called from outside.

He snapped back to reality as he decided to carry Mugi. "This...might be a problem." Rin spoke softly. As he planned it out he stepped into the tub bending, feet spread apart as he lifted her up. Her body remained limp as he held her up against the wall, the pianist's head dropping down as her blonde hair covered her face. With one swift motion, he quickly pressed his back against her front as she slumped onto him. He ran his hands to her side placing her arms around his neck before he carried her legs.

'Mugi, you're pretty heavy.' He noted to himself as he took it step by step until he reached the door, his mouth opened to speak but he remembered that his character had to remain mute. As he ran out of options he hit his head against the door hoping that Mio would open it.

In a matter of minutes the bassist opened it as Rin accidentally hit her head in the process.

"Oww!" She staggered back, this was the second time she got hit.

His expression exchanged to say an apology, he hoped his eyes said enough.

She waved her hand to dismiss it as she firmly gripped Yui's waist. Both girls seemed to be incapacitated, but the guitarist managed to walk a little bit at least.

"Rin, the cars are already here." It seems like Mugi had already planned to get picked up ahead of time. She motioned to the door, people had started to move back into the house. Mio and the boy used the opportunity to take the girls into he vehicle.

The drivers opened the door as they each sat with the girls they brought in.

* * *

Rin brought Mugi up the stairs when they reached her home, her butlers offered their assistance but he declined. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her current condition. He set her on the bed as Mio followed with a man carrying Yui in. They were set side by side on the mattress.

"It's ok Rin, i'll look after them." Mio reassured the worried boy. "You should probably go home now, your parents must be worried."

'There she goes again, acting like a mom.' He thought to himself, but she was right. Rin needed to become Ritsu, he was just lucky that she volunteered to stay the night to keep an eye on the two.

- Ok. - he responded. - Goodnight Mio - He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight Rin" she kissed his cheek before he left the room.

Rin boarded the car shifting to Ritsu as it moved along. Out of all the events that happened tonight, there was one person that always came to her mind - Mugi.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Guest: i have a feeling that will take longer than i expected.

Nashiturou27: oh really? Me too, i think their songs are great.

Dude, your summary is uh...nevermind. If only you could take Mugi, but then you'd have to go through me first! Haha.

Keeper Aki: it sure does.

Vie: yup, best of luck to Ritsu

Thanks for reading


	38. Chapter 38: Memories

Early update, yes! This sure is taking a while, forgive me if it feels like it's dragging on. I never expected it to take this long, but it's all for the sake of the story. Hope you guys can understand. If i'm correct I believe the next chapter will be another turning point.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

A sharp throbbing pain radiated around Mugi's head as she woke to to the sun's morning rays. She slowly opened her eyes focusing on the familiar white ceiling, which hung above her. Her right hand ran along her face, furrowing her brows as she winced while the pain resurfaced. To her left side someone stirred in her sleep, she faced the girl surprised to see Yui. 'What happened last night?' She asked herself lifting up the beddings to see herself fully clothed.

Her body remained still as she lay on her bed attempting to recall what had happened. Once she couldn't, her body shifted forward to get up.

The door opened as Mio entered. "Oh, you're awake." She walked across the room to approach the pianist. "Are you feeling any better?" The bassist stood in front of her friend who remained seated.

The blondie stood up as a sudden attack of vertigo hit her, she stumbled forward as Mio quickly caught her.

"I'll take that as a no." She held her firmly setting her back down. "You just need more rest."

Mugi sighed, she felt sick and weak. "What...happened..last night?" She spoke softly.

"We went to Rei's party. I think you and Yui had a lot to drink, so you passed out."

"I...passed out?" She obviously had no memories of that.

"Yes, Rin found you in a bath tub and carried you into the car, then here." She gestured to the girl's room.

"He did?" Nothing rang a bell to her.

"Yes." The bassist rummaged for something in her pockets, she produced a pill. "You should take this, it's a pain killer." She reached out by her bedside taking Mugi's water bottle she had set.

"Thanks Mio." She took the pill, swallowing it whole as she drank from the water bottle. It would take an hour or more for the medicine to kick in, she felt so weak and exhausted.

"Just get some rest Mugi." Mio placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I can bring your breakfast up here if you're hungry." She told the girl as the blondie shook her head, her apetite hadn't returned. "If you need anything just call me. I'll be outside, ok?" She smiled at her friend.

"Ok, once again..thanks Mio." She lay back down as she tried to ride off the pain.

Mio walked back to the door as she watche Yui still fast asleep. She sincerely hoped that they would feel better soon.

* * *

Ritsu decided to take a taxi to Mugi's house in the morning. She was concerned over the girls and thanks to last night's events she didn't get any sleep. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, her hair in its usual style. However, she forgot to retrieve her yellow headband from the maid, luckily for her she had a spare which was a hue darker than the original.

Her head fell back as she contemplated on what to say to Mugi. 'Why did she kiss me?' That question racked her brain all night as she tried to find an answer. 'Does she like me or something?' She knew that it shouldn't be possible, Mugi was aware that Ritsu only had feelings for Mio. 'Why?'

The car suddenly stopped as it arrived at the estate. The brunette pulled out her wallet handing the driver the cash for the trip. She stepped out and stood before the gates as they opened automatically and she knocked on the front door.

A young maid opened it, she recognized her as the one who kept her headband.

"Good-" the maid froze as she realized the crossdressing brunette before her. "Oh, you're..."

"Uhh..." She stammered, for some reason she knew what the girl was thinking. 'Awkward...' No words came from the drummer's mouth.

"Ritsu?" Mio peered from behind breaking the silence between the two.

The maid moved aside opening the door for the girl. Once she closed it she took her leave, eyeing the brunette carefully.

"How'd you get here?" The bassist stood across from the girl.

"Taxi" she waved her wallet, its contents nearly diminished.

"You didn't have to come all the way here you know." She smiled at the drummer, Ritsu truly cared about her friends.

"I know, but I just wanted to see if they were ok." She had gotten the message last night from Mio that she would be watching over the two.

"Well, they are. Both of them are asleep right now in Mugi's room."

"Ok, well I want to see them." She said with a saddened tone in her voice.

"Just make sure you don't wake them up." The bassist reminded her as the brunette walked up the stairs.

* * *

Ritsu hesitated to open the door, she didn't know what to tell Mugi. She rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to figure out what to do. 'I should just ask her.' Her hand hovered over the door knob, turning it carefully as she found the two asleep beside each other. The pianist was on the other end of the bed, Ritsu took small steps as her feet felt the carpet beneath her as she walked over to the girl.

She sat on the bed beside the blonde haired beauty who remained asleep. 'I'll just come back when she's awake.' She slowly stood up until a hand held her arm.

"Ritsu?" She focused on the brunette slowly.

"Umm.." 'Did I wake her up?' She took back her seat. "H-How are you feeling?"

"Not good." She sat up beside the drummer.

"Oh..." Maybe she really did have too much to drink last night.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

'Oh no!' So Mugi did remember.

"Because I don't..."

'What?!' Ritsu couldn't believe that the blondie had forgotten their kiss. It was probably a good thing that she did.

"Can you tell me? Maybe if you tell me how it started I would."

"Uhh..." She turned her head to the side, she didn't want her friend to remember. It was best if they just both forgot about it.

Mio opened the door as she saw Ritsu and Mugi conversing. "Ritsu! I told you not to wake her up." She yelled quietly.

"I didn't!" She defended herself. "I swear I didn't."

Mugi smiled at the two. "It's fine, it wasn't her fault."

The bassist nodded dismissing the topic.

"Mmmnnn" Yui moaned from the side, all three girls turned to watch the guitarist rise up to rub her eyes. She squinted her eyes hard to focus on the group of girls.

"G'morning" Ritsu said with a coy smile.

"Good morning Ri-chan" she said sleepily as the two returned the greeting with a genuine smile. Her eyes scanned the room, 'wait...this isn't mine...' It took a minute for it to hit her. "How did I end up here?"

Mio, Ritsu and Mugi laughed lightly, it turns out that Yui was rather confused as well.

* * *

The girls helped each other as they walked over to the dining table for brunch, since it was past breakfast and approaching the afternoon.

"So we were drinking and passed out?" Yui asked the two as she ate her meal.

"Yes, that's what it seemed like." Mio replied.

"But how? I mean, I don't really drink."

Ritsu remained quiet, she had to pretend like she didn't know what they were talking about. Mugi sat next to her absorbing Mio's words hopefully she would say something familiar to jog her memory. She couldn't help but feel that she was missing something very important.

Yui pouted as no one replied.

"At least you guys partied into the weekend, it looks like you guys had a pretty mild hangover." Ritsu spoke up.

The girls nodded, it was a shame the drummer couldn't join them.

"I wonder what sort of drunk I was." Yui set her utensil on the plate.

"Probably a happy drunk." The brunette suggested.

"Maybe..."

"What type of drunks are there?" Mio asked curiously.

"Well, I know a few. You could be: happy, sad or moody, clingy and superaffectionate, or violent."

Ritsu crossed her arms proudly.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be violent..." She addressed her best friend.

A quick whack on the head caused the brunette to stay quiet for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Mugi stood along the veranda. 'I can't believe I don't remember what happened.' She knew that there was something important missing.

Ritsu walked along and stopped to watch the blondie standing by herself. 'Should I approach her?' She'd probably just pester her for information, which she wouldn't give her at all. Although at the same time she felt that she couldn't leave her in that state. Her eyes drifted back to Mugi, she trudged along to keep the girl company.

"Hey"

"Hello"

She stood beside the pianist. "So, you still don't remember?"

"No, but I can't help but feel...that something important happened yesterday."

"Uhh, really?"

"Yes, I can't seem to put my finger on it." She looked frustrated. "Why can't I remember?!" Her voice yelled in frustration as her hands clasped her head.

Ritsu remained silent, 'I can't tell her - no matter how much she wants to.'

"Ritsu, if you know anything..will you tell me?" She looked at the brunette, her eyes glistening as she begged her.

The drummer's eyes narrowed, 'relax..' She steeled herself. "Yeah..." She lied softly.

"Thanks" she replied with relief.

"So umm...about tomorrow." Ritsu grew desperate to change the subject. "Are we still going with the plan?"

Fortunately Mugi remembered what the girl was talking about, "yes, did you tell Mio yet?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, then you know what to do. Just stick to what we said, you'll be fine." She smiled weakly at the girl.

Ritsu nodded her head in agreement as Mio watched from behind. "Ritsu"she called her friend. "We should get going now."

The drummer pulled out her phone, it was nearly six. She looked back at Mugi who was doing a lot better than this morning. "Looks like I have to go."

"I know" she smiled a little brighter.

"Just get your rest ok." Ritsu rested her hand on the girl's shoulder as the girl complied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She told her before catching up with Mio.

The two waved goodbye as they disappeared from view. The pianist stood alone as the breeze blew and the stars started to appear. She hoped to recall her memories soon.

A few minutes later the young maid from before appeared. "Ojou-sama, all three of your friends have already left."

The blondie turned to face the girl. "Thank you"

"So I think it's safe for me to bring this out." She manifested a yellow headband from her pocket as she gave it to Mugi. "You're friend is quite cute...for a crossdresser." She said softly, her cheeks mildly pink.

'Crossdresser?' She asked herself mentally, the maid was speaking about Rin. Her lips formed a smile. "Yes, she is." She admitted freely.

"Oh, I should go now..if you need anything else, simply call for me." She replied before taking her leave.

Mugi watched the maid vanish from her view before she turned back to face the stars. Her calous free hands ran along the headband's texture, she closed her eyes to recall what had happened.

Rin arrived at the estate with Ritsu's headband intact, they hid together to conceal the familiar article from Yui. She had given it to the maid before they left. When they arrived Rei greeted them, as the tension between the two escalated, Mugi took Rin to get some refreshments. She then used the restroom to find him conversing with another girl. Mio approached the boy, perhaps to interrogate him about the girl. However, the blondie suggested they dance, the two agreed and left her beside the counter. Rei accompanied her shortly asking her questions pertaining to Rin.

Her heart ached as she suddenly remembered the two dancing very closely against each other. She clenched her eyes trying to remember the rest, it couldn't have just ended there.

Jealousy crept quickly between Rei and herself, when he couldn't watch anymore he left. She looked back at the drinks some people gave away, she may have taken a few.

Her thoughts started to grow cloudy. 'No!' She was so close. 'Think...' She mentally propelled herself.

There was a bathroom and a boy. The headband in her hands instantly dropped. "I..." Her body felt weak as she clearly recalled what event took place. She placed a finger on her lips as the cold breeze blew harder. "I kissed Ritsu.." She said softy recollecting what mistake she made that night.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

027: great, you're back! I'm sure most of you are..i'll tell you that it'll be quite a while, mainly because i don't want to rush this story. It might ruin it if i do. Thanks

Guest: yes!

RitSunny: my bad, maybe in the next chapters? Let's say i've got some more tricks for the future between the two boys.

Enixa: sweet, a new reader. I'm waiting for that too, it's getting close.

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: yeah, haha. Thanks!

Nashiturou27: haha, sorry bout' that.

Oh, it's not that your summary was weird at all, it just..well. it...hit pretty close to the mark.

Haha, ok, i'll take you on - for Mugi!

Keeper Aki: both i guess. She felt jealous and couldn't help herself. I second that.

Yukina Tenma: it's fine, I understand.

Will do.

RundownSabEr: i hope so too.

Thanks for reading


	39. Chapter 39: Voice

So this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday. However, i was side tracked by my sisters and I ended up watching a marathon of mtv's girl code. What can I say? Girls are certainly...intriguing.

As promised this will be a major turning point into the story!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mio sat in her room looking at the text message she had gotten from Rin the other day, after the party.

- Are you busy tomorrow? Because if you don't I have plans for the two of us in the evening. I'll drop by at 7pm to pick you up. Ok? -

She replied with a yes. What did the boy have in mind? It was early in the morning as she plopped back onto her mattress. She hoped she would hear his voice soon, three weeks was more than enough to be considered as more than an aquaintance, right?

"I wonder what he sounds like..." She wondered aimlessly.

"You wonder what who sounds like?" Ritsu stood by her open door arms crossed, grinning at the bassist.

Mio bolted up as she heard the girl's voice, she didn't realize that she said it out loud. "Oh, umm..you're awake."

"Yeah..." The brunette scratched the top of her head ruining her pineapple ponytail. It surprised her that she was awake as well, she had been up early making sure that Mio never entered her room - Rin's clothes from last night were inside her closet.

Mio fixed her hair, threading her fingers in between to recollect herself infront of her best friend.

A small frown formed when the girl didn't respond. "Nevermind" she spoke breaking the silence as she moved back, ready to leave her room.

"Wait, Ritsu"

"Hm?" Her hair swayed back as she took a step in reverse.

"I won't be here tonight, i've got a date with Rin."

"...Ok." she replied. "Well, actually, I'll be out too.."

"Where?"

"Uhh, the city..."

"With who?"

"What's with all these questions?" She faced the girl, her frown resurfacing from before.

"I'm just curious Ritsu." She walked up and stood beside the girl. "Is it Mugi?"

Her cheeks flushed at the she heard her the blondie's name. "Uhh...yeah." She admitted. "I'm going to go now, we would meet up early today."

Mio couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, it seemed like every time she was away with Rin her best friend was with Mugi. Ritsu already clarified that she wasn't replacing her with the pianist, that much was true. She figured it was probably her way of coping with Mio's absence.

When the bassist didn't respond at all she turned to exit. The girl quickly took the drummer's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Becareful, and have fun."

She could feel her ears turn red, "A-Always" a bright smile illuminated her face. She cupped her friend's cheek before stepping back, moving past the couch as she slung her bag over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

Ritsu leaned onto the railing, as expected the familiar black car was absent. She made up the lie to get away from any suggestions that Mio would make regarding the possibility of meeting Rin. Luckily the brunette knew how to get to Mugi's house from the apartment. She pulled out her phone scrolling to the pianist's number as she gave her a quick message. Once it was sent, she descended down the stairs heading for the train station.

* * *

Mugi walked around her room in her pajamas as her phone vibrated on her bedside table. She jumped onto her bed scrambling to check who sent the message, her fingers pressed the button as it showed Ritsu's name. Her heart skipped a beat as she read its content.

- Something came up, can I come over a bit earlier? Thanks. -

- Yes, you can come over earlier. - She replied within a matter of seconds.

- Thanks -

- Do you want me to send a car for you? -

- No, i'm already on my way on the train. Thanks for the offer though. -

'On the train?' Just what sort of situation did Ritsu have? She made sure to ask her when the girl arrived.

- Ok, see you in an hour. - Mugi replied setting her phone back to where it was.

Her blonde hair lay scatterred on the mattress, she hadn't forgotten what happened between the two of them. For things to remain as they are, she had to pretend that she didn't remember. There was no doubt in her mind that Ritsu would start to act awkward whenever she would be around Mugi. She promised herself to do her best to push their little encounter aside, it didn't really count because she was drunk, right? Her thoughts grew cloudy, it was definitely going to be a challenge. Birds chirped from the outside as they flew around in the morning breeze. She placed her hands onto her eyes, hoping that she could act natural once the girl arrived.

* * *

It took a little bit more than an hour as she reached the pianist's estate. She knocked on the door as the young maid opened it once again.

"Goodmorning" she completely stated this time, it seems that she had adjusted to seeing the crossdresser so often.

"Hi" she spoke softly as the girl greeted her in.

Mugi descended from the stairs to meet the brunette, she gave a little smile as she looked a lot better than yesterday.

"I see you're looking much better." Ritsu said with a sly grin.

She had her hair tied up as she wore a mint colored pullover and shorts. It gave her a fresh new feeling to wear this attire in the morning. "Yes, thanks to you and Mio."

"I didn't really do anything." The drummer admitted, it was her friend who looked after the two of them.

"Well, as you can tell i'm feeling a lot better." She examined Ritsu's amber eyes, they gleamed brighter than the hazel ones that Rin always wore. Her eyes drifted to her lips as her cheeks flushed.

"Are you ok?" The brunette's hair fell to the side as she leaned close to the girl. "You're looking a little pink again." She placed the back of her hand on the girl's forehead, there was no sign of a fever.

"It's nothing, I just feel a little hot." Her thoughts drifted to their kiss temporarily. She snapped herself back, pretending that it never happened.

"So, uhh...you're memories." Ritsu's voice softened. "Did they come back?" She was hoping that they didn't.

'Yes' she mentally told the girl. 'I remember it all so clearly.' "No." She lied, it was to protect their friendship.

"Oh" Ritsu averted her gaze. 'That's a good thing.'

"So..." Mugi leaned closer to the drummer. "Just what exactly happened? What made you come over to my place earlier than scheduled?"

"Mio..." She stated. "I needed to get away before she would suggest that I meet Rin."

"I see." Her alibi made sense, running away wasn't the best but it worked. "And this is where you decided to hide?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I...yeah..." She turned her head away in embarassment.

Mugi giggled as she heard her response, 'so this is like a her safe haven.' She felt happy to know that Ritsu decided to hide at her place first.

"W-Whatever, c-can we change the subject? I need my yellow headband back." She extended her hand and pointed to the one atop her hair. "No one's noticed yet, but it's a shade darker than the original."

Her eyes examined it carefully,she was right. If you focused on it for too long you would notice the difference. "Oh, of course. It's in my room." She quickly grabbed the drummer's hand and ran for the stairs. Ritsu placed one hand atop her head as Mugi whisked her away.

* * *

It was Sunday as Yui rose from her bed, her body dropping down to check Mugi who remained absent from her bottom bunk. She reached out to her phone by the table rereading the previous message. - Still recovering from Rei's party. I'll come back to the dorm on Monday. -

It looked like it was going to be yet another lonely weekend for the guitarist. With the device still in her hands she scrolled to a familiar number, dialed it and waited for the girl to pick up.

"Hello?" Azusa asked with a sleepy tone in her voice.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui boomed throught the phone as the little guitarist instinctively pulled the phone away from her ear.

"You're up early." She stated, surprised to hear her senpai's voice in the morning.

"Yeah..."

"So why the random call?" She yawned.

"Hmph" Yui pouted, "what, I can't call my Azu-nyan on a Sunday morning?"

The little guitarist shook her head, "you must be lonely then."

"Wha-? How did you-" she could hear the other end giggling with amusement.

"Yui-senpai..." Her giggles died down. "Do you want me to visit you?"

"Yes!"

Azusa shook her head again. "Well, too bad, I can't. I've got school the next day and this week's going to be pretty busy for me."

"Awww" the guitarist whined into the phone, Azusa retracting it from her ear once more.

"But how about next week?" She suggested. "Aren't you finished with school by then?"

Yui walked over flipping the calendar, she only had a week of school before summer vacation too. "Yup, i'm off."

"Great, then maybe we could all meet up again." The little guitarist spoke with excitement. A loud noise shot out from the back, beckoning he girl to come over. "Yui-senpai, I need to go now. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok"

"Ok, bye." She quickly hung up the phone as Yui set it down. Her eyes drifted to the calendar, 'what can we possibly plan for next week?' She thought to herself in her dorm.

* * *

After retrieving Ritsu's headband, Mugi and the brunette visited the venue for tonight. It was on the hilltops, completely secluded from the city.

"This is great" Ritsu said as she wandered around the open area, stones encasing the sides as the breeze blew calmly.

Mugi smiled. "This is where I go, to be alone sometimes." It was a small residence, just a one story house with a living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. It looked like a little cottage, but its architecture was more...refined.

"Oh.." Ritsu wondered what the pianist would be thinking about, being an only child must be hard, you don't have anyone to share your problems with. "Are you sure I can use it, for tonight?"

"Yes" she eyed the girl. "It's fine, it's just one date." It really wasn't a big deal, she was sure they wouldn't do anything else.

"Ok" Ritsu spoke as she turned to face the view of the city, Mugi followed after to accompany the girl.

Tonight would be when Mio would finally hear Rin's voice.

* * *

Mio refixed her hair for the upteenth time. Rin would arrive any moment now as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had tried every possible hairstyle, but she remained uncontent with every single one. A sigh escaped her lips until the door bell rang. Her hair whipped around as she quickly turned her head, 'i'm not ready yet!' She mentally exclaimed.

'What's taking her so long?' Rin asked himself as he waited for five minutes by the door.

"I'm coming." The bassist yelled from beyond as loud footsteps rushed to the front. Her hands dusted off her dress as she recollected herself. She opened the door to find Rin leaning on the side. "I'm so sorry"

- It's fine. - He replied with a small grin. He stood in front of her as he noticed her wearing a cute, black dress. Her hair remained the same, he liked it that way. - You look beautiful. - he watched her blush before she responded.

"I guess great minds think alike." She gestured to his attire, a black sweater vest and a white dress shirt with jeans. Her eyes moved downwards to spot his shirt untucked.

He looked downwards to see what Mio was examining, it didn't take him long to realize what it was.

"You really do remind me of my friend Ritsu, she never tucked in her shirt as well." She smiled at him as he froze at her remark.

His fingers fumbled to write something into his phone. - we should get going now. -

Her eyes widened as she checked the time. "You're right." He ushered her down the stairs as he looked back at the apartment before following after her.

* * *

They arrived at the residence in a white car different from Mugi's usual one. It was her idea to switch it up, she didn't want any suspicions that they were working together.

He quickly held her hand and led her inside to the dimly lit patio. It was decorated with yellow lights and small candles, it certainly looked romantic - something that would only happen in the movies. His hand left hers as she turned around to explore every little detail.

"Rin..it's beautiful." Her eyes glistened at the brunette.

He simply smiled as she walked closer. "Is this your place?" She was curious if he owned such a house.

- It's a friend's. - he scratched his head. - i'm just borrowing it temporarily. -

"Oh" she said quietly. "It sounds like you have great friends." She said with a smile.

- i do. - He looked over to the table, afraid that their food would start to get cold. - Do you want to eat now? - he tilted his head towards the table for two.

"Yes" she followed him as he pulled out the chair for her.

The two sat across from each other with a smile, the candelabra lighting up the table in the night. Mio looked so beautiful in front of him, the simplicity in her dress and hair was more than enough for her to look nice. She looked into his hazel eyes, which seemed to glow in the light. If she was right, tonight would be the perfect opportunity to finally kiss the boy.

* * *

After their meal Mio decided to use the restroom. Rin stood up from his seat and made his way to the side by the edge that over looked the city. Her ran his hands on the stone which formed a wall. His bangs blew with the current, swaying to his left as he looked beyond the hill.

It didn't take long for the bassist to spot the boy who seemed to be enjoying the view. For once she wanted to surprise him, she slowly crept from behind and snaked her arms around his waist.

He turned his head to see her face peering from behind. She didn't seem too pleased that he wasn't surprise at all, it was going to take more than that to shock him. Her hand released from him as she turned to walk away with a disappointed expression.

'Oh Mio..' He thought to himself before taking her hand as he pulled her close to him.

Mio's cheeks grew bright red, she was surprised at how swift he closed the distance between them. He moved his head closer to hers, their noses touching as he pulled out his phone breaking the distance. It read: - Dance with me. -

She looked confused, "Rin, there's no-" With a press of a button hidden inside his pocket, music played from the docked ipod set outside.

He grinned coyly bringing her to the brown, wooden floor, the music wasn't too loud as it played to Olly Murs - Dance with me tonight. It had an oldschool beat, something that was quite easy to move to.

She covered her mouth as she kept her eyes on the boy. He moved back snapping his fingers with his right hand in the air as he started his impromptu dance. Just as before, he turned around Mio snapping to the beat, his body shifting around the girl as his hair whipped in the air. She couldn't help but laugh when he did the twist and asked for her hand. She rested it on his as he twirled her around, her raven hair flowing freely as he pulled her away and brought her close. His hand connected with the other as they moved back and forth as he took the lead. It was fun being around him, they did some classic dance moves as the time passed by. As the song came to a close the volume died down as Rin manifested his phone. The bassist was still trying to catch her breath as she read its content.

- Mio, I like you..a lot. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way too. -

She looked up at him, his brown hair touseled from their dance. He slid it to the next message.

- I think we've known each other long enough. It's about time you hear my voice. -

She read it carefully making sure that it wasn't a trick from her eyes. Her heart started to race as he placed the phone in his pocket.

Rin took a deep breath as he concentrated on the single tune. "Mio, I..." He struggled to continue. "I like you...as more than a friend."

The bassist couldn't believe what she was hearing, he sounded normal. She stood frozen as she absorbed his words.

"These past few weeks.." He took a step closer to the girl, his heart threathening to jump away from his chest. "I really enjoyed the time I spent with you." He looked down at the wooden floor. "And I was wondering.." He examined her face which started to burn bright red. "If you would.." He slowly met her stormy eyes. "Be my girlfriend?"

Mio was shocked at how soothing his voice sounded, it remained calm as he spoke.

He waited for her reply, 'was it the right pitch?' His mind started to panic when she finally replied with a smile.

"Yes!" She said cheerily as she cupped his cheeks.

Without warning, she pressed her lips against his, a sweet sensation overcoming the boy's senses. He placed his hands around her waist as she slowly pulled back wrapping her hands around his neck. "Yes Rin, i'd love to be your girlfriend." She said sincerely.

He smiled brightly at the girl, he was so happy. She lifted her head once more as she kissed him, this time he returned it gently, savoring their first kiss with each other.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Anon: don't worry, azusa will appear in the next chapters, i hadn't forgotten about her.

Slyly-95: no problem, it's my pleasure. Lycée? It sounds so much better than highschool. Must be pretty cool studying in france.

Imuffinator: haha, yeah. I actually watched the movie since you brought it up, it's definitely worth a good laugh. So glad that you understand my predicament. Character development is just as important to me as the plot. Thanks so much for the support.

Fukimoto-Chiaki-789: you're most welcome.

Enixa: of course! It certainly brightens my day to find a new reader. Azusa should appear sometime in the future. Thanks for the support.

Yukina-Tenma: haha, crossdresser...

Guest: tricked you didn't I?

Nashiturou27: original characters? We'll settle it out in the story, haha. Don't worry, i'll make sure you put up a decent fight...haha

Keeper Aki: cheers for mitsu!

Thanks for reading


	40. Chapter 40: Company

Hope you guys are enjoying your summer vacations. I just had to sneak this in for you guys before things go out of hand tonight, so enjoy!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Plop. A drop of water fell from the kitchen faucet as the clock turned twelve.

Mio pressed her lips against Rin's as the two lay on the couch, the bassist positioned ontop of him. He ran his hands along her black raven hair as she retreated her head breaking their kiss. He brushed his face against hers, her head dropping onto his shoulder. Without a second thought he pulled her hair back as he began kissing her neck. Her body tensed as she firmly held his shoulders, her breaths starting to grow ragged before threathening a soft moan.

"Rin..." She spoke quietly, the boy continuing as she ran her hands into his coarse, brown hair. Her mind concentrated on how it became this way.

* * *

5 minutes earlier

Rin and Mio sat on the couch at her apartment, Ritsu decided to visit her family since it was the start of summer vacation. The boy would come over for help from the bassist, it was his petty excuse for the two to spend time together.

The heat could barely be felt as the airconditioner was blasted at its full capacity. Two glasses of water were set on the table along with several papers haphazardly scattered around the table and floor. With an english book seated on her lap she decided to tutor the boy first with the subject. She read a statement out loud and pointed at it as Rin moved closer to her. "It means..."

He looked at the words on the book comprehending none of it, he was entranced by his proximity to Mio. Her long raven hime cut was tied into a neat ponytail as he examined her vulnerable neck. She droned on as he tuned her out, staring at her skin as he restrained himself from letting his imaginary hormones go rampant.

"So it translates to this..." She continued speaking, unaware of his lustful gaze.

He pressed his lips against her nape, losing whatever self control he had a few seconds ago.

At that, Mio felt the sudden rush of blood rise up to her face, her though process coming to a complete halt. "R-Rin..."

"Mm?" He batted his eyes against the girl before continuing until his kisses reached the back of her ear.

"W-What are you-" she was cut off as he started nibbling her ear, the sensation sending a chill to her core. Her pen dropped onto the book, which threathened to fall over. "I-I don't think we should-" she tried hard to keep her voice from shaking as his right hand held her waist.

"Don't think..." he whispered into her ear as his free hand pushed the book away from her lap sending a loud thud onto the floor.

Once she couldn't take it anymore, she turned her head as her hair whipped against his skin sending him into a temporary daze with his eyes clenched. She used the opportunity to kiss him back as she pressed her lips against his.

He fell on his back as Mio attacked him, her kisses growing more aggressive with every passing second. 'She was holding back.' His lips formed a grin as he ran his hands along her raven hair, her head moving back to break their kiss. He brushed his face against hers, her head dropping onto his shoulder. Without a second thought he pulled her hair back as he began kissing her neck once more. Her body tensed as she firmly held his shoulders, her breaths starting to grow ragged before threathening a soft moan.

"Rin..." She spoke quietly as she moved back up, her fingers threading into his brown, coarse hair. They pulled apart as their lips crashed into each other once more, their hearts beating against their chests.

Mio slowly tugged his brown locks, sending a mixed wave of pain and pleasure along his slender frame. She had this pent up desire to ravish him all day.

"Mi-" He felt her tongue slip in as his eyes dropped, she had been aggressive lately. It was all so new, he silently admitted that she was getting better at pleasuring him. She was a quick learner.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and the bassist was quick to sit on his waist. 'It might be Ritsu, did she forget something?' She parted from Rin quickly, recollecting herself as the boy got up, slipping before he headed for the door.

He fixed his disheveled hair before turning the knob. It was the pizza delivery guy.

"Hey, uh..one pepperoni pizza?" He motioned to the cardboard box in his hand.

"Yeah.." He reached out for his wallet and took out the desired amount, handing it to the young man with the tip included.

"Thanks" he gave the box to Rin as he retreated down the stairs. He closed the door to see Mio sitting on the couch. The aroma of fresh food hung in the air, they decided to continue 'studying' later.

* * *

The train at the station had stopped as the little guitarist stepped out with her bag over her shoulders. She scanned the area for her friends, they said they would pick her up. People sat by the bench, others speaking into their phones but there was no sign of the pianist and her airheaded senpai.

With a slightly disappointed look she turned around bumping into someone as she staggered back. "I-I'm sorry." She bowed with her head facing downwards.

"It's fine Azusa." Mugi said with her classic, bright smile.

"Aww, Azu-nyan!" Yui's voice boomed from behind.

She looked up to see her two friends before her. "Mugi-senpai, Yui-senpai!" Her voice raised an octave higher in her excitement, it was so great to see the two again.

"I missed you!" The guitarist gave the girl a tight squeeze.

"Yui-senpai!" She whined as the blondie giggled. The girl gasped for air once her elder withdrew from their embrace.

"So where's Mio and Ritsu-senpai?"

"They're probably back at the apartment." The pianist suggested.

"We should drop by and visit them!" Yui exclaimed enthusiastically. The two girls nodded in agreement, they were eager to catch up as a whole group again.

* * *

Rin finished wiping the table clean as he washed his hands. Mio volunteered to wash the dishes, there wasn't much - just two plates and cups. The boy leaned against the counter, his elbow propped ontop of it as he watched the bassist from behind. He started from her raven hair moving down to her shoulders, then to her back. Once he realized that watching her wasn't enough he moved closer to her from behind.

The plates were set on the holder to dry, it didn't take long for her to finish. She was about to reach for a paper towel when she suddenly felt Rin's gentle touch against her stomach. His hands were warm as he moved them down, resting them on the waistband of her shorts. She could feel his hot breath against her neck.

He trailed several kisses from her shoulder as he slowly bit her once.

Mio winced at the pain as she quickly brought her arms behind the boy's head, her hand remaining wet as she tilted his head forward. His hazel eyes gleamed from the side as he watched her expression, she looked out of breath and her cheeks were completely red. Her hands dropped back to her sides as he pulled back.

'That should be enough.' He thought to himself as his needs were temporarily satiated. His footsteps echoed as he made his way back to the couch.

Mio was still trying to catch her breath, she hated it when he did that - he was such a tease. "Rin" there was a slight trail of disdain in her voice, she ran for the boy who turned back with his eyes widening in surprise.

They both fell onto the ground as the boy gingerly rubbed his head from the impact. "What was that for?" He asked curiously before realzing the position they were in. She was once again on top of him sitting on his waist comfortably with her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed.

She sat quietly as her eyes examined his confused expression. He looked like a little lost boy, his bangs unruly as ever and his hair completely disheveled on the floor. There was something about his image that turned her on, he was so vulnerable at the moment.

He furrowed his eyebrows as Mio eyed him like he was her next meal. "Uhh...can you get off of me now?" He asked with desperation in his voice. His arms moved up so he could position himself upwards when she placed a hand on his chest sending him back down. 'Oh no..now i've done it..' His eyes narrowed. 'I've pushed the dangerous queen to her limit.'

There was no way she was letting Rin get away.

'She only gets this way when no one's around.' He thought as he tilted his head back hoping someone would drop by again. Maybe the pizza guy would come back with another box. There was no telling if Mio would stop anytime soon.

She moved his head back down as her hands snaked to his neck, a firm kiss landing onto his lips. His brain started to melt as he trailed his hands along her legs. He parted her lips sliding his tongue into her, he may have been on the bottom but he dominated her in a certain area. His hands moved up to her hips slowly moving them inside her blouse and onto her smooth skin.

"Mnngg" she moaned lightly as his hands were inches away from cupping her breast.

The sound of the doorbell rang signalling the two to stop their little activity. They paused as they both watched the door, at this point they didn't feel like opening it. His hands fell limp as he readied himself to get it, it was probably best that they stop before they were carried away.

"It's ok, i'll get it." She slowly rose from him, fixing her hair as he turned around to watch her walk over to the door. He didn't think it was anyone important so he lay on the floor, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths.

Mio opened the door surprised to see Azusa, Yui, and Mugi. "Hello" she opened the door but closed it a little realizing that Rin was still on the ground.

He seemed to be in his little world daydreaming on the floor. The girls gave Mio a weird look, she was obviously hiding something. "Give me a second." She closed the door and threw her phone at Rin's head.

"Oww" he whined rolling over to the side.

"Get up! My friends are here!" She yelled at him quietly.

'Friends?' He scrambled to stand up, dusting off his shirt and fixing his hair. He flung his body towards the couch trying to look preoccupied with the papers in his hand.

Once the bassist thought it was clear she opened the door again. "Sorry about that" she ushered the girls inside.

"Rin?" Azusa asked.

"Hey" he spoke up with a wave.

Her mouth dropped. 'Did he just speak?'

Yui stood beside the girl. "What's wrong Azu-nyan?"

"He just spoke!" She pointed her index finger at the brunette.

"Oh..really?!" Her eyebrows were raised as she approached the boy. "Say something!" She commanded him.

"Uhh..hello?" He had forgotten that they hadn't heard his voice yet.

Yui's dropped her jaw. "Y-You sound normal."

'Of course I do...' His face deadpanned, what was she thinking?

The girls gathered around Rin as he started to feel slightly clausterphobic. "Uhh.." He turned to face Mugi who was standing beside Mio, even she seemed entranced by his voice's debut. 'Why are you looking at me that way, you practiced with me back then.' It was only a matter of seconds before they would bombard him with questions.

* * *

"So you two are official now?" Azusa asked as she bent over to hear the confirmation.

"Yes" Mio said quietly as she intertwined her hand with Rin's.

"That's so cute!" Yui hugged the little guitarist beside her. "So, how did you ask her Rin?" The girls waited patiently for his response, their eyes glued onto the boy.

"Well, I brought her to this one place.." He hesitated before continuing. "Then I just asked her."

The girls frowned in disappointment, he was terrible at telling the whole story in detail.

"Aww, Rin, that's no fun. You didn't spill the details!" Yui exclaimed.

Mio laughed lightly, maybe he was embarassed about sharing. She leaned over to Yui's seat, whispering something into her ear. "It's ok Yui, i'll tell you later."

"Ok" she whispered back to the bassist. "So Ri-chan's not here again?" Yui asked Mio as she noticed the drummer's absence.

"I'm afraid not, she wanted to visit her family at the start of summer vacation." Mio stated.

"Awww" the guitarist whined with a pout. "She always seems to be busy."

Rin sat on the couch with his arm around the bassist, it was weird talking about his other side. He looked at Mugi who seemed to be watching him and Mio very closely. Their eyes met for a while before she broke their gaze.

"So what's your plan for the summer Rin?" Azusa tilted her head to watch the boy, her twin tails falling down in the process.

"Nothing really." He gave her a small grin.

"You know what we should do?" Yui asked the group. "We should have a sleepover again!"

'Oh no...not that again.' Rin mentally told himself, he was not liking this situation after the last time.

A small smile formed on Mugi's face as she watched Rin grow flustered. "That sounds like a great idea." She supported the guitarist's suggestion.

Mio looked at the boy beside her then at Yui. "So there would only be three of us?"

"Actually Rin can come over too." Mugi spoke up, looking at the two. "He can sleep in a guest room far away from my room."

His eyes narrowed at the pianist. 'Just where is she going with this?'

"Are you ok with that?" The bassist turned to ask him as he quickly masked his frown at the blondie.

"Yes" he replied with his best fake smile.

"Ok, then it's settled. We will have a sleepover...tonight!" Mugi exclaimed as the group arrived with a decision.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Yui hugged Azusa who actually gave her a smile.

Rin shook his head, he couldn't help but feel that this little sleepover was going to have a lot of surprises.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: glad you enjoyed it. It only took 39 chapters, haha

Vie: yeah, mixed feelings should be natural. Great to have you back on board.

CSFiReFoX: nice, it's great for me to see a review from a new reader.

We'll just have to wait and see.

Ritsu T: yeah, ritsu is totally taking a gamble.

I'll see what I can do. Who knows, maybe i'll work on something with them for the next chapters.

Slyly-95: i know what you're talkig about. I never really have the time to watch tv anymore, but i drop by just to see what's in the know.

Yup, i'm waiting on the outcome too.

Oh really? Well, I always thought it would be cool studying abroad and all like somewhere in europe. I was about to study in australia, but had to change my decision under certain circumstances.

Guest: trickster? Well Mugi did practice with her until it was..believable. Poor girl has to stay by the sidelines, but we all know that isn't completely possible right?

Magikidd: thanks!

Anon: yes it is, but i was hoping to use this opportunity to create better character development on Mio. Oh no, I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to put her back in. I can assure you that i've already made plans for the two boys and their heated rivalry.

Thanks for reading


	41. Chapter 41: Find Me

I'm wondering if I should start the new mugitsu story. Don't worry, i'll finish this no matter what. Decisions, decisions...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The guitarists hurried up the stairs, pulling Mio along with them. They wanted to hear all about Rin's confession in great detail. Mugi mentioned that she'd follow after, the boy stood before the door ready to leave if he felt uneasy. Once they heard the door close, the pianist faced the brunette.

"You" he pointed a finger at his friend. "Why'd you have to invite me to this..this..thing?" His voice rose as he questioned her.

She stood still, unwavering at his unpleasant tone. Mugi admitted that she did this partially for selfish purposes, to get close to Rin again. "It's an opportunity to be with Mio." She calmly stated. "Isn't that what you want?" She did her best to turn the tables on their conversation.

"I-I have plenty of opportunites to be with her, we're already together." He reminded her blandly.

"Yes, but this is an even better one." There was devious tone in her voice.

He grew confused, 'what is she trying to say?' There were times when he didn't understand the pianist at all.

"I'd stay if I were you." She batted an eye at him before walking off.

He looked back at the door, was he going to fall for her words? He could easily walk away and lie to Mio, but some part of him decided to trust Mugi. They were partners in crime, he was supposed to trust her. With a single sigh he followed after the girl who would show him his room for the night.

* * *

Yui locked the door as they took their seat on Mugi's bed. Azusa trailed her senpai following suit as Mio stood still.

"So.." The guitarist spoke first.

She took her seat on the mattress next to Azusa. "It started with a message, he wanted me to go on a date with him that night..." The girls sat in silence as she continued.

* * *

Rin sat on the bed, his designated room was certainly far away from the other girls. Mugi walked around, checking if he had a change of new clothes for tomorrow. She approached the boy who didn't seem to be too happy.

"What's wrong?" She asked him curiously. There was something on his mind and she knew it.

"It's..nothing." He scratched his head as the memory of the two of them and their kiss resurfaced. His cheeks went ablaze as he looked away. 'Aughh, why am I thinking about that right now?'

She watched him carefully as a hue of light pink splashed across her face as well. He wasn't aware that she had regained her memories from the party. "Ok," she finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air. "I should go now, the girls might get worried again." She managed a smile before leaving.

Rin observed her blonde hair disappear as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"That's so romantic!" Yui and Azusa spoke in unison.

Mio had finally finished her story when the pianist appeared. "Aww, Mugi you missed the story." Yui ran to the girl, linking her arm with her friend.

"Where's Rin?" The little guitarist looked eagerly at her blonde haired senpai.

"He's in his room."

Mio wondered if she should visit him to see how he was doing, she noticed his hesitation when her friends invited him from out of the blue.

"He should join us later, when we've changed into our pajamas." The group of girls smiled at her, it wasn't a sleepover until they were dressed accordingly.

* * *

Rin waited outside as he wore a pair of grey sweats and a white t shirt, he decided to stand outside since the girls were changing. Mio exited the room, turning to see the boy sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. She bent down and spoke to him.

"Rin, are you ok?" Her eybrows knit themselves together as she grew worried.

He opened his eyes to see Mio in her light blue pajamas, he blushed thinking that she looked pretty cute in them. "Yeah..." His hazel eyes carefully observed her long, raven hair, then her grey stormy eyes, and finally her soft, gentle lips. She still had the expression on her face, so he quickly planted a kiss on her.

Mio was taken aback as she quickly stood from her previous position, her cheeks easily stained with the color of red.

"I'm sorry, you just...seemed so worried..I just had to.." He gave a nervous laugh as he placed his elbow on his elevated right knee.

To be honest she liked it, but it wasn't the right time and place. She didn't like displaying public affection when people were around, the other girls could've seen that if they opened the door.

He grinned from behind as he got up, 'she's over thinking it.' Suddenly the door opened as both of them turned to see Yui walk out.

"There you guys are!" She said wearing her yellow pajamas. "You can come inside now Rin, i'm just going to get some snacks for us."

He nodded and entered before Mio, he didn't turn back to look at the bassist. She followed him as Yui descended down the stairs.

* * *

Rin took the seat beside Azusa who was wearing a pair of pink pajamas.

Mugi walked out of her closet clad in mint green pj's as well. All of the girl's sleepwear were so colorful, he wondered if it was right for a single boy to be surrounded among four pretty girls in their sleepwear.

"Rin, your confession to Mio was so romantic." The little guitarist spoke to the brunette beside her.

The temperature rose to his cheeks. "Oh..umm, it was nothing." He turned to side, it was so embarassing for him.

"I hope that whoever confesses to me would do something as romantic as that." She said dreamily.

He turned to face the twintailed girl, it was cute to see her having such thoughts. "I'm sure they'll top mine." He laughed lightly.

Azusa smiled, maybe he would. Rin shifted his gaze at Mio, realizing that he was really lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend. Their eyes connected for a second, he flashed her a grin before she turned away.

Mugi watched their brief interaction as she sat next to the bassist on her bed as a sense of jealousy crept into her.

* * *

Yui stood in front of the fridge, she had taken the chips and food Mugi had assigned her to bring. The only thing left were the drinks, she took a few cans of tea. Sitting ahead of her were two unlabled bottles, assuming that they were the sparkling water she grabbed them and easily tossed them into the basket.

* * *

Mugi and Mio sat on the mattress, both sat in silence as they watched Rin conversing with Azusa. The two were getting along quite well, the twintailed girl laughed at several jokes and stories as the girls listened attentively.

Minutes passed until Yui stormed in, capturing everyone's undivided attention. She held her hand up with the bag. "I've got the food!" She boomed in triumph.

Mugi stood up to meet the guitarist, they set down its contents as her eyes narrowed on the lableless bottle. She wasn't sure if it was water or something else. Her eyes glanced at the group who seemed preoccupied with other activities like flipping through magazines and listening to music. The curiousity inside her built up, she took five cups and opened the bottle filling each up half way.

"We should have a toast." She remained sitting as the four of them turned their heads. "To celebrate Mio and Rin, since they're officially going out." There was hint of sadness in her tone, but she quickly masked it with her smile.

"That's a great idea!" Yui exclaimed as she took a cup and handed the other to Azusa.

The bassist and boy took one as well, together the five held up their cups. "To Mio and Rin-"

"Cheers!" Yui cut off Mugi as they clinked and she took a big gulp of her beverage.

Mugi shook her head and watched the others drink as well.

Yui winced as she swallowed, it sent a burning sensation down her throat. "What exactly was that?" She looked at the pianist, the others exchanged the same expressions.

Rin narrowed his eyes at Mugi, he could tell where this was going. It was probably alcohol.

"I though it was water..." She looked into her cup, it could've passed as it.

"Did you take the one on the right or the left?" Mugi tilted her head waiting for the girl's response.

"The left? Actually they all looked the same...I don't remember." She laughed nervously.

Mugi shook her head, the girl may have taken the wrong one. If she was right, the bottle was filled with vodka. She decided not to tell the others, it would be more intriguing that way.

"So what is it?" Yui asked the blondie.

"It's...flavored water." She lied slyly, she could feel Rin's intent stare across from her. "With a little kick in it."

"Oh, ok." Yui set her cup by the bedside table, her stomach was threathening to grumble as she grew hungry. "Well, what should we do now?"

Azusa set her cup aside, as she took a piece of pocky to relieve the weird taste in her mouth.

Rin sat down with Mio, he wanted to tell her the truth about the drink, but no words came out from his mouth as Mugi shot a quick glance at him.

"How about...truth or dare?"

"I'll pass" Rin spoke up, that game certainly picked on him a lot. He was not ready to relive the awkward experience a second time.

"How about something easier..like.." Azusa racked her brain for an easy game.

"Hide and seek!" Yui boomed with excitement. "I haven't played that since I was really little."

It seemed easy enough, the house was pretty expansive. Hide and seek was a childish game, but fun nonetheless.

"That sounds perfect." Mugi smiled at the guitarist. "We can come back to the room when we're found." She turned to watch the group nod in agreement.

"Who's going to find us though?" The twintailed girl asked.

"We can draw sticks to choose..." Mio suggested.

"Or we can just pick Rin, since he's the only boy here." Mugi watched the boy choke on a chip.

'That's completely prejudiced...' He glared at the blondie, no words came as he coughed to his side.

Yui and Azusa looked at Rin. "That can work." The said in unison.

"Then you should count to 100." Yui stood up quickly taking Azusa's hand.

Mugi and Mio hoisted themselves up, ready to leave the room.

"No cheating!" Yui reminded the boy.

"I won't." He raised his hands up to surrender.

"Ok, come on Azu-nyan!" Yui firmly gripped the girl's hand as they bolted for the exit.

"Senpai, shouldn't we be hiding separately?" Her voice trailed off as they raced down the hall.

Mio looked back at Rin who grinned at her before she left, her cheeks burning as she stormed off.

Mugi and the boy narrowed their eyes at each other, he was about to speak when she quickly winked at him and ran out of the room as well.

He let out a much needed sigh and began counting.

* * *

Yui and Azusa hid in a guest room's closet, it was unoriginal as their bodies were pressed beside each other.

"Yui-senpai, why do I have to hide with you?" Unamused by her elder's decision, she produced a small frown.

"Shhh!" She placed a finger over the kouhai's lips.

The closet wasn't too small, but the twintailed girl started to feel clausterphobic as she felt her body temperature rise. "Yui-sen-"

Yui cut her off as she peered through the blinds, this time her hand clamping the girl's mouth. "I just wanted to hide with you.." She responded in her bedroom voice.

"But-"

"Just be quiet Azusa, I don't want to get caught that fast."

The little gutarist lowered her head, she could feel her head starting to spin as she leaned back against the wall waiting for Rin to find both of them.

* * *

Mio ran around the hall, she was debating whether to hide into one of the guest rooms. She figured that it would be too predictable so she descended down the stairs. Her eyes found the kitchen as she approached the area. There was counter where she could conceal herself, it wasn't the best place to hide, but it was more than enough.

* * *

Mugi skipped along as she finally arrived at Rin's guest room. She decided to hide in there, she didn't bother walking into the closet. Her body fell back against the bed as she waited for the brown haired boy.

* * *

"100..." He finished counting as he stood up, a sudden rush of vertigo attacked him as he staggered forward. Perhaps he got up a little too quickly or it must've been the drink Mugi offered him earlier. He steadied himself to regain his balance, he had to find the girls before the alcohol took its effect.

* * *

Azusa sat on the corner of the closet, she felt herself burning up. Was she getting sick?

Yui sat beside the girl as she focused on the blinds, her mind was starting to drift off. She felt Azusa's head drop onto her shoulder, it was dark so she couldn't see her face clearly. She placed her own head ontop of the girl's.

Azusa started breathing erratically, the heat was just too much. "Yui-senpai, i'm going to take a breather. It's too hot in here." She slowly stood up until Yui gripped her arm.

"But then we'll get caught" she reminded her protege.

"It'll only take a while..." She reasoned out, her eyes started to feel heavy.

"Just..just take off your blouse." She said without thinking.

"What?!" She spoke a little too loudly. "Do you hear yourself?" That was such a ridiculous suggestion, there was no way she was stripping in a closet with Yui.

"It'll work.." She started feeling hot as well, her fingers started unbuttoning her blouse.

"What are you-" she moved back placing her hand ontop of the guitarist's, this was just too much.

"But it's hot..." She fanned herself as her blouse remained unbuttoned halfway. It was faint, but Azusa could make out her senpai's bra.

"Then just go outside!" She pointed to the area beyond the closet.

"But we'll get caught. Her just let me-" her hands reached for Azusa's blouse as she started unbuttoning the girl's own sleepwear.

"Stop it!" She swatted the girl's hand away covering her chest. This was so wrong.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Rin opened the closet. He was surprised to find the two girls tugging at each other's exposed bodies. "I-I'm sorry" he dropped his head, his cheeks ablaze as he quicky closed the door leaving the two alone in the closet.

Azusa stared back at Yui with an expression of complete embarassment. Rin had seen the two in such a state, it would turn out to be a big misunderstanding. "This is all your fault!" She pointed at Yui who was still siting down.

"Ahaha..." She laughed nervously as the twintailed girl left. "Wait Azu-nyan!"

Rin passed the room and leaned against the wall. 'I never thought they had that sort of relationship...' He turned back to find Azusa walking back hastily as Yui trailed her. The boy shook his head trying to forget what he just saw, he decided to keep it to himself as he continued searching for the other girls.

* * *

Mugi tossed around on Rin's bed, he was taking a while. She didn't feel lightheaded since she didn't take a sip of the alcohol. If she was going to do something bold tonight, it would be when she was sober. It was difficult enough for her to remember the events from the party, she didn't want it to happen again.

Footsteps could be heard from the hall as she got up, positioning herself beside the door. Rin opened a few doors, immeditately closing them when they were vacant.

He opened the door to his room and flipped the light's switch open. The room remained dark as he looked outside, the whole house was encased in complete darkness.

"Great, just what I needed." He muttered to himself as he crossed his room to retrieve a flashlight.

The door closed behind him as he turned around to find a single sillhoutte standing from the entrance. He narrowed his eyes to focus on who it was, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't recognize her.

"Mio?" He asked as the girl crept closer pressing her body firmly against his. She snaked her hands around his neck running her fingers into his hair as he stood still.

"No, it's not Mio..."she responded quietly.

"Mugi?" He took a step back realizing that he had no where to run, the bedside table had him cornered. "Umm.."

She lowered her head onto his chest. "Don't worry, i'm not going to do anything..."

He found that hard to believe, the girl was usually very bold.

"I just..wanted to be close to you." Her voice started to shake as her heart raced. It was suddenly difficult for her to breathe, her chest tightened as she held his nape. It was the closest she'd been to him before he started dating Mio.

"Mugi I-" he started.

"I know..." She knew exactly what he was going to say, that he had a girlfriend and that he shouldn't be so close to her. "Please, just a little longer..." It was all that she was asking for.

He didn't completely understand why she just wanted to stay with him, on a whim he spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Mugi..by any chance..is that boy that you like...me?"

Her head tilted upwards as she tried to read his facial expression. She mentally applauded him for finally figuring it out, the pianist decided to ask a few questions of her own. "What makes you say that?"

'I should tell her what really happened that night.' Keeping it up bottled inside seemed to be straining their friendship. "Because..that night, at Rei's party...you kissed me."

Her blonde hair brushed against his skin, of course she did. She'd only been pretending that she didn't remember.

"You were drunk though..so i'm pretty sure you didn't mean it." He lowered his voice, as she slowly pulled away.

"It was a mistake.." Her back was turned against him. "It won't happen again..." She steeled herself with her fists clenched. 'I can't fall for you.' Mugi reminded herself, betraying whatever feelings she harbored towards him at the moment. "I'm sorry Rin"

He moved closer, placing his right hand on her shoulder. "I..I'm so sorry Mugi." He told her sympathetically before she turned with a fake smile and walked away leaving him in the room alone in complete darkness.

* * *

Mio sat still by the counter as the kitchen remained dark, she hoped Rin would find him soon. She didn't do too well in dark places."Where are you?" She spoke softly to herself as her knees moved up and she buried her face into her arms.

"I'm right here" he spoke from behind as she turned her head to see the boy standing in the darkness, the window illuminating half of his face and body.

He walked over to face her as he tilted his head to the side noticing that she was clearly afraid. "You suck at this game, you know that." He knit his brows together as a grin formed around his lips.

Her eyes that once glistened in fear shifted to anger from his half hearted insult. "I-It's only because it was so dark..." She reasoned out to him.

"Right.." He rolled his eyes and held out his hand while he stood up.

She reluctantly took it and straightened her pjs. He observed her movements as she ran one hand through her silky, whipping her raven hair as it flowed freely in the air for a few seconds. His mouth dropped as it played in slow motion, her eyes watching his reaction carefully.

He managed to say something unintelligeble, "Uh.."

Mio giggled lightly in amusement, was he that entranced by her? Her hand cupped his cheek as he slowly closed his mouth, the slight trace of a blush on his face. With no one in sight she placed a quick kiss on his lips, a small thank you for helping her.

"W-We should get going now." He looked at her then back to the counter, dropping his head as he did his best control himself and his perverse thoughts.

She turned to catch the direction he was looking at, she deduced what he was thinking, he could be such a naughty boy sometimes.

"L-Let's go.." He quickly took her hand and left the kitchen, afraid that Mugi might have surveilance cameras watching their every move if he pulled something on Mio.

The two ascended up the stairs to join the others that were waiting in the pianist's room.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: more surprises to come in the next chapter!

Anon: glad you enjoyed it, seems like you were right, I can only imagine the next chapter heating up.

Guest: as always, you are most welcome.

Raine1o1: happily ever after? I'm not too familiar with that, haha

Keeper Aki: true, i'm wondering if secrets may spill in the next chapter..hmm

Vie: yes, it seems to be quite far from the ending. I need to create more events between the three of them.

RitSunny: Always, she always seems to be on top of her game.

Magikidd: couldn't agree with you more.

Thanks for reading


	42. Chapter 42: King

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Yui knocked hard on the bathroom door as Azusa locked it, she had been so embarassed from their previous event when Rin suddenly caught the two.

"Azu-nyan, open up." The guitarist pounded her fist at the door, creating a loud noise that could be heard from outside.

"No!" She yelled as she stood by the sink, contemplating on how to explain the scenario to Rin later.

"I' m sorry..." She whined for the upteenth time.

The twintailed girl admitted that it was starting to get annoying, she took several deep breaths before opening the door. "Just...don't do it next time." She told her elder with her brows furrowed and face in a frown.

"Yes, I promise. I won't!" Yui gave the girl an apologetic hug as Mugi walked in. Her eyes remained downcast as she took her seat on the bed.

Yui and Azusa stood in their awkward embrace as Rin walked in with Mio, all the lights suddenly turned on. The blackout seemed to be only temporary. He released the bassist's hand which was gripped into his very tightly, his eyes drifted to the two girls as he quickly dropped his head remembering what he stumbled upon.

Azusa pushed Yui off and ran to Rin, taking his hand as he led him to the side of the room. "A-About earlier..." She started off as her voice began shakily.

"Consider it forgotten" he didn't mean to see them that way, he just wanted to forget the whole ordeal completely.

"I-It's not what you think you saw..." She continued.

"It's ok, I uhh...won't tell anyone." At this point he just wanted to drop the subject.

"Yui a-and I aren't that way." She grew more flustered trying to explain the situation.

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything else. I'll forget about it." Their eyes connected as a silent agreement was made. She bowed her head in shame as he patted the top of her black hair.

Once that was over they sat back down on the floor. Yui walked over to take a sip from her cup as Mio took a snack to eat. Rin didn't bother taking another drink from his alcoholic beverage. The group sat on the floor as the pianist took her seat beside Azusa and the bassist.

"So what now?" The twin tailed girl asked her senpais, the night was still young.

Yui let out a loud hiccup as she stumbled onto Azusa from behind. It was about time that the alcohol had kicked in. "King's game!" She pumped her right fist in the air as her arm gripped the kouhai's neck.

Mio started to feel hot, so she started fanning herself with her hand to relieve some of the heat from her body. Come to think of it, Rin was starting to feel flustered, it was becoming more difficult for him to concentrate. He glanced at Mugi who unbottoned her shirt, his eyes looked away as he noticed Mio doing the same as well. His eyes closed to resist the temptation of viewing their assests. 'What is happening?' he asked himself as his heart raced.

Azusa prepared the sticks, marking the king's in red along with four numbered ones.

"So we all know how to play right?" She asked the group who started to look exhausted from the heat in their bodies.

"Well..." Yui slumped next to Azusa. "Whoever draws the red stick is named king." She stopped to release another hiccup, her face colored in pink as she continued. "Others draw a number and the king picks one." She took a breath. "He gives them an order" she pointed her index finger starting from Mio to Mugi. "And the king's word is absolute!" She finished enthusiastically as she threw an arm around Azusa.

Rin felt his head suddenly pulsate, this couldn't possibly be a good sign.

"So draaaw!" Yui dragged her words as she held out her hand with the sticks.

Mio and Rin each took one. His was numbered 4 as hers was 1.

"Looks like i'm king!" Yui boomed as she held out her hand with a red mark.

Her eyes narrowed on the group. "Number three..." She lolled her head to the side. "Must kiss me...on the lips!" She announced victoriously.

Mio and Rin looked between Mugi and Azusa, who pulled out that unlucky number?

Azusa's face paled as she read the dreaded number her senpai had announced. Her face burned bright red, first the closet now this?! This night couldn't get any worse.

The three turned to watch their unfortunate guitarist.

"So who's number 3?" She looked around the room as her friends revealed their sticks. "So it's Azu-nyan?" She smiled drunkenly at the little girl.

"I-I-I don't want to play this game anymore." She dropped her stick. "It's too much for me..." She started to stand up when Yui wrapped her arms around the girl's stomach.

"Awww Azu-nyan, don't be such a party pooper!" The little girl was sprawled on the floor as her senpai moved ontop of her. "It's just a kiss..."

"N-No!" She yelled in protest. "It would be my first kiss, I-I don't want you to take that away from me!" She cried out frantically.

Rin, Mio and Mugi watched the two struggle. None bothered to help the little girl, who knows what would happen now.

"Don't worry Azu-nyan, it's my first one too." She drew her head closer to the girl's. "i'll be gentle." She whispered into her ear.

Azusa whimpered as she silently cried for help. Rin started to get up to aid the girl when he noticed that their lips had already connected.

He stood stock still as he observed Azusa and Yui on the ground. The temperature rose to his cheeks as he sat back down, the image of the two seared into his brain.

A small tear dropped from the little's guitarist's eyes as she clenched them closed. She felt Yui's lips crash onto hers, her body tensed as she felt an unfamiliar sensation radiate to her extremities.

Yui retracted her lips from the girl's. her arms supported her as she hovered over her protege. "See...that wasn't so bad." She lifted her body, running her hand to pull back her brown hair.

Azusa sat up, her face burning brightly as she lowered her head. It was bad enough that her senpais had to watch everything.

Mugi bit her lip as she watched the two. Her heart leapt with excitement, the whole situation was unexpected and enticing at the same time. She was liking this game even more with every passing second.

Mio and Rin sat in silence, it was quite obvious that Yui was not thinking straight. He turned to examine the bassist beside him, her blouse slightly unbuttoned and her face completely flushed. Was she drunk as well? He couldn't help but wonder at the possibility.

"Next round!" Yui yelled as they each took another set of sticks.

Azusa hoped she wouldn't be picked again, her face grew flustered as the thought of completing another 'order'.

Mugi looked at her stick, which was marked red. 'Yes!' She exclaimed mentally before taking a look at everyone's expressions. "Number two..." She hesitated before speaking. "Must make out with me, for one minute."

Yui smiled as Azusa re-read her stick. 'It's not me!' Her heart raced around her chest, she was lucky for now. The guitarist checked hers, it wasn't two.

The color from Rin's face was easily drained, if he was three then Mio was two. She held up her stick, her hand unwavering as her head remained downwards.

Mugi hoped that it would've been Rin, it was only a game after all. She didn't mind it being Mio though, the girl was pretty and close to the boy.

The pianist scooted closer to the girl, to her surprise the bassist didn't object. She eyed the brunette who sat next to Mio, she gave him a look which seemed to say 'watch closely.'

With her right hand, she cupped the girl's cheek bringing it close to her face as their eyes met. She never noticed how beautiful Mio' stormy grey eyes were before. As if she grew impatient, the bassist closed the gap between their faces as she pressed her soft gentle lips against Mugi.

Rin could feel his head spinning as he watched the two. Azusa and Yui dropped their mouth's at the sight of the two girls going all out.

Mio was quite aggressive as she kissed Mugi. 'So she's this type of drunk.' The blondie mentally noted as she ran her hands along the girl's dark, raven hair. It wasn't Rin, but she admitted that his girlfriend was a good kisser. They tilted their heads as she felt her tongue slip into the bassist's mouth. Mio let out a soft moan as she continued.

Rin felt something rise up in him, was this turning him on? He swallowed hard looking at the time on his phone, it was only a few seconds more before they would stop.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Mugi pulled apart as she took the chance to breath again. Mio moved her head onto Rin's shoulder, her mind remaining blank as her breaths grew ragged panting for air.

"Final round!" Yui collected the sticks and held it out once more. "Maaake it count!" She started to feel sleepy at her announcement.

Without looking, Mio took one and brought it up to her face. She was king, her order was quite simple. "Number four..." Her eyes dropped to the floor. "Must sleep with me tonight...on Mugi's bed."

"Whaaat?" Azusa asked abruptly. "W-What do you mean sleep with you?" There was a tone of pure innocence in her voice.

Yui laughed at the twin tailed girl's remark. "She meant what she said..sleep like-"

Azusa clamped her ears, this was turning out to be a nightmare for her.

Mugi read her number, it wasn't her. She carefully read Rin's expression deducing that it was him. Her heart sank, they would be doing it on her bed.

Rin dropped his stick, this could potentially be a bad thing. His secret would be revealed. Mio looked at the stick on the floor, she knew it was him. "Come on." She slowly got up and took his hand leading him onto the blondie's mattress.

Yui stopped talking as she turned to watch the two lovebirds. Mio was quite bold in her drunken state.

His heartbeat sped up as he moved back on the bed. "We-We shouldn't do this." His voice shook as Mio made her way to him on her fours. She eyed him starting from top to bottom. "I-" he started to say before her head fell against the pillow, she was knocked out.

"Awwwwwww" Yui whined.

'Phew' Azusa thanked the universe for the unexpected turn of events.

Mugi felt relieved as the bassist lay on her bed, it looked like her words were literal. "I guess that's it." She stated as their game came to a close, her eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Yup..." Yui replied as she lay down on the futon.

A yawn escaped Azusa's mouth indicating that she felt the same way.

Rin sat on the head of the bed, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He moved down, rolled to his side and watched Mio fast asleep. A grin formed on his face as he watched her in deep slumber.

Mugi turned off the lights as darkness encased the room. For the record, this was the weirdest sleepover they ever had.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Anon: i don't it would take such a short time for the alcohol to kick in. I was going to add a scene with the two of them, doing things..that's what Rin would've thought about.

Slyly-95: i completely understand the whole change of weather. I went on vacation there during the summer time, it was a bad idea. It was too cold, haha. They say the best time is around the fall and winter season. So going to school there sounds pretty good, according to your friend. I wonder what it would've been like..

See what I did there? Haha

Cache-cache, it seems like i keep learning new things everyday.

Yukina-Tenma: i wouldn't say it would be completely bad...

rundownSabEr: yup

Guest: thanks, i didn't really notice, haha

Vie: trying to see if i can tie it up soon.

Keeper Aki: I was thinking the same thing, I just needed someone to agree. I'm not trying to prolong the story on purpose. It's just that the criticism i've been taking was about the lack of development in Mio's character, which I completely agree with. It's a mitsu storyline so i feel that i have to bring out her character into the limelight. Creating events between the three is essential to covering the plot as well as the emphasis of the love triangle. If i were to end this abruptly the story would fall apart, or if there wasn't enough tension you would ask yourselves, that's it? I hope you can see where i'm coming from, i don't intend to lose this story's escence before it comes to a close.

Thanks for reading


	43. Chapter 43: Confession

So the ideal duration is 50 - 60 chapters...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Warmth. That was the first thing Mio felt as she turned to her side, her eyes remaining closed as she noticed someone in the covers with her. There was the sound of steady breathing as she moved her body upwards, her grey eyes widening as she realized Rin stirring in his sleep.

A sudden, sharp pain radiated around her head, 'just what exactly happened last night?'

The boy turned his back to Mio as she looked down, her blouse unbuttoned halfway. Her chest tightened as a radical idea popped out, 'did-did we do anything last night?'

Rin slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times before he stretched out his body on the mattress. His body froze as he turned to see Mio, her face ablaze as she eyed his bed hair. "Uhh..." He was just as surprised to wake up beside his girlfriend.

He quickly positioned himself to sit as she lowered her head. "G-Good morning?" He spoke to her, breaking the silence. The tension remained between the two.

"D-Did we do anything..last night?" She said straightforward, pushing any familiar greetings aside. All she wanted to know were the facts.

"I-I don't remember." He responded truthfully, the events from last night remaining blurry and clouded. His hand held his head as a migraine enveloped deep inside his cranium.

She eyed the boy, he clearly had no memories. Or did he? Rin wasn't the manipulative type, he was just as pure and innocent as her, right? Her mouth opened to speak when the door opened, Mugi's hair perfectly brushed to start the morning.

"Oh, you two are awake." She said with a smile.

Rin and Mio sat in silence, perhaps the pianist could answer their questions. His eyes drifted to Mio, her raven hair neatly concealing her neck. 'Did she always look this perfect in the morning?' He looked down noticing her blouse was still unbuttoned.

Mio followed the direction of his gaze, she quickly turned away as she pressed her arms to conceal her chest. She blushed fiercely as she scolded herself mentally for being so clumsy with her clothing.

Mugi stood before the foot of her bed, eying their interaction carefully.

"S-So, umm..do you by any chance know what happened last night?" He spoke up, lifting his head to meet her cerulean blue eyes.

"Yes..." She traced her hand along the wooden frame of her bed. "You slept with each other." The words slipped out easier than she had expected.

"What?!" He knew that couldn't be possible, since he wasn't actually a boy.

A million thoughts ran around Mio's head as she suddenly felt lightheaded.

Mugi's smile was of pure amusement. Their reactions were priceless. "Relax..." She giggled lightly. "That's not what I meant."

He didn't know if this was just one of her usual tricks.

"It's quite literal, we played a few games last night and Mio dared you to sleep on the bed with her."

Rin looked at his girlfriend, she seemed to be relieved. If Mugi was right, he wouldn't have anything to worry about. "T-That's it? Are you sure?"

"Yes, i'm sure." She was the only one who stayed sober last night. The events between their group were as clear as water. Mugi walked over to the two guitarists who lay asleep on the futon. "Well, if you two want to eat breakfast, it's already set down stairs."

Rin walked over to where the blondie stood, he didn't want to wake up Azusa or Yui. Mio followed shortly, she combed her hair with her fingers as she stood beside the boy.

Mugi exchanged glances between the two, 'I wish I had what you two have...' She mentally told herself as she approached the door. "I..I need to check a few things." She told both of them with a small smile as she turned the knob, exiting the room.

Once she had left, Rin met Mio's eyes as he shook his head with a coy grin. 'So it was her fault this time...' He walked past her entering the bathroom to freshen himself up.

Mio eyed her boyfriend, 'what made me say something as stupid as that?' Her emotions ran all over the place, Rin was enjoying her frustration. She puffed her cheeks as she readied herself for the day as well.

* * *

"You may have taken the wrong bottle last night." Mugi told Yui as they all sat in her room.

"I..did?" She was still sleepy as the effects of the alcohol lingered in her body.

"Yes, it's my fault. I should have gotten it myself." She said apologetically.

"It was fine right? I mean nothing weird happened..." She assumed, the sound of uneasiness echoed in her voice.

"Right..." She lied easily.

"Well, what did we do?" Azusa asked curiously.

"We played a few games like hide and seek." She replied innocently, Mugi was quite sure that Azusa wouldn't want to remember what transpired last night.

"Oh, ok..." She still felt unsure, like she was missing something important.

Silence hung in the room as the group sat still. 'Was that all that happened, they just played games?'

"So..Ritsu will be out for a week right?" Mugi asked Mio.

"Yes" there was a melancholy pitch in her tone.

'That means I get to have Ritsu for a week!' She happily told herself.

The girls continued chatting as the morning shifted to noon. Time passed by quickly with good company.

* * *

After Azusa and Yui left, Mio was next to depart. She said goodbye to Rin, they would be seeing a lot of each other during the summer. Finally she thanked Mugi for her hospitality and the sleepover. She boarded the black car which was set to drop her off at her apartment.

Rin stood beside the pianist as they watched the car drive away. He walked back, prepared to change back into Ritsu when he walked into his room. Mugi followed the brunette like a puppy, she was so happy that they would be spending the week together.

* * *

With her headband in tact, Ritsu paced around her room. There was something she overlooked during the sleepover.

"Games..." She muttered to herself as her feet shifted onto the carpet floor. Her hand turned off the light as the moon lit her room from the window. It seemed so dark, if anyone walked in she wouldn't be able to recognize them. She looked straight ahead until a memory in the back of her mind resurfaced.

Mugi was right, they played hide and seek. She found the girl in her room, assuming that it was Mio at first. Her chest tightened when she asked if Rin was the boy, she liked because of their kiss at Rei's party. The pianist didn't give her a straight answer, instead she replied with an apology promising that it would never happen again.

Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground. "So...she likes Rin? She likes me?" She racked her brain around the whole situation. "But why?" They were just friends, nothing more.

"Because...I just do." Ritsu turned to see Mugi against the door. She hadn't realized that the girl was there.

Ritsu sat down with her hands supporting her head. "When?" Her eyes narrowed onto the carpet. "When did you start liking me?"

Mugi walked over to the girl as she slowly took the seat next to her. "Since after we danced, when you nearly kissed me."

The brunette turned in disbelief, with the darkness looming over them she couldn't read the girl's expression. How could she not realize that sooner. The hints, the constant teasing, all of the signs were there.

"I..I like you Ritsu, more than a friend.." She stopped to catch her breath. "But I know, fully well that you love Mio." He chest tightened, it was difficult for her to continue. "And I would never do anything to get in between you two..." Her voiced wavered as those words hung in the air.

Ritsu felt sorry for her friend, she couldn't return her feelings.

"We said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other" she closed her eyes realizing how painful it was to confess to Ritsu, who couldn't reciprocate what she felt. "Now you know..."

"I'm sorry Mugi, I-I shouldn't have tried to kiss you back then. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"You were thinking about Mio." She reminded her friend. "It...wasn't your fault."

She tilted her head back against the wall. "But it was, it is..." Her eyes had a faraway look in them. "If I hadn't then maybe you..wouldn't feel this way about me."

It was so typical for Ritsu to try and shoulder the burden onto herself alone. A chuckle escaped her mouth, "no, i'm pretty sure I would still feel the same way." With the way they would constantly meet each other, her helping the brunette, it was inevitable.

"Hmph" a small grin formed as she understood what Mugi was saying.

"Does...this make things awkward between us?" She turned her head, her blonde hair falling down as she moved forward to read the drummer's expression.

'Of course it does' she furrowed her brow in silence. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she could tell that Mugi was waiting for an answer. "It..complicates things..." She turned her head to the side.

It was the response the blondie was expecting. 'It certainly does.'

"I-I'm sorry Mugi, I just can't...you know why."

"I understand." There was sense of de ja vu, they had this same conversation last night. Although their previous encounter was brief.

"I...hope we can still...be friends."

Ritsu faced the pianist, "of course we can still be friends." She smirked, lifting a fraction of the tension in the air. "A silly crush you have on me isn't going to change that."

Mugi produced a faint smile as she placed her head onto the girl's shoulder. "Thanks...Ritsu" she said sincerely as the two sat in the dark room.

"But seriously..." The drummer spoke. "I can't believe I didn't notice..."

There was the familiar sound of Mugi's genuine laughter, "you can be so dense sometimes..."

"Yeah, I guess I could..." The two laughed in the darkness. Ritsu looked ahead, 'as long as she didn't make another move on me, it would be ok...right?'

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:


	44. Chapter 44: Feud

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

It had been a while since Ritsu came back, during her absence Mio had spent a lot of time with Rin. They did the usual, studying and sidetracking themselves to other..eventful activities. The brunette sat on the couch, her face exhausted from the effort she had been putting on to live her double life. It was pleasant, at the same time strenuous. How much longer could she keep this up?

Mio walked into the living room, her eyes watched the girl on the couch. She decided to approach her. "Hey"

The bassist took the seat beside Ritsu.

She returned the greeting with a smile.

"You look a little tired, are you ok?" Mio placed the back of her hand on the girl's forehead, she noticed the dark circles under the girl's eyes. "Are you sick?"

There she was again, acting all motherly. 'If only you knew...' She took a deep breath as Mio's hand retreated. "I'm fine." She said with a small grin.

"What have you been up to anyways? You're always out of the house lately..." She looked concerned for her friend. "And we hardly see each other anymore."

"I've just been hanging out...with friends."

"Like Mugi?"

There she was again, getting jealous over her increased interaction with the pianist. "So what if it is her, I mean you're always with Rin." She raised her voice, there was a tone of resentment in her words.

"I..." Ritsu had her nailed, she was spending more time with Rin then her best friend this whole summer. "It's only because you're never here. Besides, every time I ask you to come with, you always make up an excuse."

Her stormy eyes were fixed on the brunette. "Why don't you want to meet him? Are you jealous?"

The drummer laughed at Mio's last remark. 'Why would I be jealous of myself?'that's ridiculous. "Me, jealous?"

"Y-Yes.." Why was Ritsu laughing, she should be taking this seriously. "Why don't you want to meet him, Ritsu, answer me."

Her faced died down to a frown. 'Because I can't.' She remained silent as Mio asked for the impossible.

"Ritsu, what if...he's the one for me." She fidgeted her fingers.

"What?" Her eyes darted Mio, "what do you mean the one for you?"

"What if, Rin and I..what if he's the boy that's destined to be my husband..." Her words trailed off.

"Do you even hear yourself?" She said in amusement. "You guys are just dating."

"But Ritsu, I think..I love him."

The brunette didn't know what to feel, happy? Sad that the boy Mio had fallen for was a lie. She felt conflicted as her best friend confessed her true feelings about Rin.

"If he's going to be in my life, I want you to meet him." She stated to the drummer.

Ritsu placed her right hand on her face as she massaged the bridge of her nose. Everything was starting to slip, it was becoming a mess.

"Ritsu you-"

"Well I don't want to." She abruptly cut off Mio as she took her stand. "I can't."

"Why not?" The bassist rose up as well, she wasn't liking this side of her best friend.

"Because I..." 'I'm Rin.' She struggled to complete her sentence. Her chest tightened as it suddenly became difficult for her to breathe.

"Because you?" She took a step closer to the brunette.

"Because..." She swallowed hard to sum up any courage she had. "Because I love you Mio." The words slipped before she even realized what she said.

"I already know that-"

"No you don't." Ritsu faced her best friend. "I don't mean it that way, I..."

Mio froze, was this a confession? It couldn't be. Ritsu and her were just friends...right?

"I love you, a lot." She started to choke up. "I love you, more than a best friend should."

"What?" She stood still in disbelief.

"I've loved you Mio, for a while now..I just..couldn't say it." She dropped their gaze.

The bassist remained silent, she was trying to process what was happening.

"I've always loved you, but recently these feelings i've kept bottled up inside..That one night, I just couldn't stop."

Her expression from shock quickly shifted to confusion. What was she talking about now? "What night?"

"The one in the shower...you don't remember." Her faced burned brightly as she recalled the events that took place.

"What are you talking about?"

"One night, when I came home late from school...you were taking a shower and I..I joined you."

Her cheeks flushed, 'why don't I remember this?'

"I thought it was better that you didn't remember, but now I wish you did."

"I...you..that means.." Her heart raced, just what exactly did they do?

"We..." She trailed off, the words stuck to her throat.

"You?"

"I showed you that I loved you!" She raised her voice at Mio, blaming her for forgetting. How could she forget something like that?

"Did we...k-kiss?" She did her best to deduce what happened.

"Yes and we...did more than that." Her amber eyes looked downcast.

"I didn't..how? Why?"

"I don't know..it just..happened."

A thousand thoughts swarmed Mio's head. She still couldn't remember what Ritsu was talking about, but if she was right, then things between her and the brunette became complicated.

"Mio I-" she rushed to the bassist, her hands cupping the girl's soft, cheek. At that moment, she lost all self control as her lips pressed against her best friend's. Her eyes remained closed, afraid to watch Mio's reaction.

Her body tensed as she felt a sudden overwhelming sensation. The way Ritsu kissed her was...strangely familiar. Unknowingly, she kissed her back as her heart raced.

On a whim, the brunette thought that a kiss might stimulate Mio's lost memories. At the same time, she did it for selfish purposes. She wanted to kiss Mio as herself, not as Rin.

It was Mio who pulled back, realizing just what she had done. She had just kissed her best friend, while she had a boyfriend. Did it count? They were two girls. She took a step back as Ritsu looked down in disappointment. That may not have been the best idea.

"I-I'm so sorry Mio.." She realized the stupidity of her action.

"I..." She started walking back, away from Ritsu. "I'm sorry too..." She quickened her pace as she headed for her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

The brunette clenched her jaw as she face palmed herself hard. 'I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking?' Her heart ached more than it ever had. What she just did jeopardized their entire friendship.

She checked her phone, school would start again tomorrow. For once she was glad that summer vacation was over.

* * *

...to be continued!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:


	45. Chapter 45: Research

I apologize for the delay, i've been finishing some paperwork for my schooling and have been quite busy with life as well.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Rei sat in class, his eyes narrowing towards the board then back to his desk. There was an envelope which he hid underneath his notebook, it had the answers to his questions about Rin. After his party, he knew he was on Mio's bad side. Picking a fight with one of her close boy friends was not the best idea. It held his friendship with the bassist at stake, the odds were not in his favor. Determined to win back her trust, he did a little research during their summer vacation, with a bit of help from his vast connections, he finally got the information he needed. For the record, this was the most tedious thing he had ever done.

He flipped his pencil between his fingers, his brow furrowing at the unopened envelope. 'I knew it.' He told himself in silence. Rei looked back at Mio who seemed distraught, he wondered what she was thinking about. Perhaps it was her lover boy, Rin. He looked back at the envelope, debating about when he should present it to her.

* * *

Eager to leave the class as the bell rung, Ritsu bolted for the door in an attempt to avoid Mio. Everything was becoming a mess, she tightened her grip on her bag as she walked ahead until she bumped into someone again. She stammered back, stopping herself from falling. Her head lifted to see the tall, brown haired boy before her. It was Rei.

"Oh, sorry bout' that Ritsu." He said in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok..." She brushed it off before quickly walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" He ran to catch up to her. "I-I have to tell you something. It's kind of important."

"What?" Her brows were knit together. She could honestly care less about what he had to say to her.

"It has a lot to do with Rin." He blurted out catching her attention.

"Huh?" She stopped in her tracks, her curiosity piqued at his words.

"It's a long story. You might want to hear everything, how about I meet you at lunch on the rooftop."

Ritsu looked away, just what exactly was he going on about? "Sure" she said reluctantly.

"Ok, see you then." He took several steps back before descending down the stairs.

Ritsu was left alone in the hallways as people brushed past her scrambling to get to their next period. A dreadful sensation swept in as she wondered what the two would converse about at noon.

* * *

Yui and Mugi sat at the usual spot for lunch. With their bentos spread out before them all they waited for were Mio and Ritsu.

"What's taking them so long?" The guitarist asked.

"I don't..know." She said uneasily. As Ritsu's confidant, the pianist knew her whole situation, the sudden confession at the end of summer vacation. She turned around to catch Mio from afar walking with a few of her classmates.

"Mio!" Yui yelled from a distance.

The raven haired bassist turned to find Yui yelling for her. She noticed Ritsu's absence from the group, she was obviously avoiding her. Since her best friend wasn't there she separated from her classmates and took a seat by the girls.

"Hey" Yui said happily.

The best she could do was giver a small smile.

"Where's Ritsu?" The guitarist turned to Mio for an answer.

"I don't know.." She spoke for the girl who seemed to be distancing herself today.

"Well, I'm sure she's fine...wherever she is." She reassured the girls.

Yui nodded in agreement as she started eating her lunch. Mio didn't feel so hungry, with the event that transpired yesterday her appetite died down. What would happen to their friendship? Her mind swarmed with negative thoughts. 'Why Ritsu?...' She furrowed her brow before standing up. "I..I'm going to walk around."

Mugi examined the girl, she could tell that something was bothering her. They let their friend be as she left the table and walked along the campus.

* * *

Twelve o' clock. The brunette stood along the rooftop's railing. The wind blew gently, it was a nice day to be outside. She looked down and spotted a raven haired girl walking alone, from a distance she could tell who it was. Mio. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned away, it pained her to see her best friend, whom she had fallen in love with.

Rei spotted the brunette, her head remained downwards. Perhaps she had lot going through her mind as well. "Hey" he broke the silence.

Ritsu tensed up as he approached her. He had an envelope in his hand. She could only suspect what was in it. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "As I told you before, it concerns Mio..." He paused before continuing. "And Rin."

She swallowed hard as he spoke the latter.

"I know you're Mio's best friend. You probably know what I did to Rin during my party before break. But Ritsu, you're the only one I can entrust this information to." He held out the envelope. "We have a common goal, we care about Mio."

"What's this?" She took the envelope, it was a little heavy.

"I did some research this summer." He leaned along the railing watching the ant sized students stroll around the campus. "And I discovered a few...things."

"What...things?" She hadn't opened the package yet.

"I know I messed up, hitting Rin at the party. It was a mistake, now Mio probably hates me for attempting to hit him. So..I went out of my way to get something." His hands gripped the barred steel. "To win her trust back."

It felt as if the air grew thin, Ritsu took a deep breath as he continued.

"Rin..isn't who he says he is."

This was it, she was discovered and this little charade was over.

"His identity is a lie."

* * *

Ritsu left class early to head back to her apartment. She needed to distance herself from Mio. Her plan - to stay at Mugi's place before she told the bassist the truth. 'How did it end up this way?' She asked herself as she packed her bags.

The usual black vehicle waited outside, ready to pick her up. After her conversation with Rei, Rin's identity was completely exposed.

* * *

"W-What do you mean a lie?" She asked him.

"The envelope has every name of every student that attends that boy's academy." He narrowed his eyes at the horizon. "His name isn't listed there."

"Maybe..you just missed it?" How did he get access to the records anyway? Rei had good connections if he was able to weed out this type of information.

"I didn't." He grit his teeth together. "I checked, every. Single. Line. There's no record of a Rin Takemoto."

Her fingers opened the envelope, surely enough there were multiple rows of names.

"I don't know his real identity."

That relieved her a little bit, but not at a considerable amount.

"But I don't understand why he has to lie about it. Just what is he trying to get at?What's his angle?"

She gripped the folder, her eyes downcast on the rooftop floor.

"He should realize that he's going to end up hurting her." His eyes changed into a fiery look. "And when he does...I'm going to do something about it."

Her heart sank, getting into a fight with Rei as a drunk was simple, but at full capacity Rin wouldn't stand a chance. "S-So...what are you going to do about...him?" She said shakily.

"I figured, I shouldn't be the one to tell her this."

She nodded slowly, he had a point.

"But I can't guarantee what I'll do to him..when he hurts her."

The tension escalated quickly, she found it challenging to speak to Rei.

"You can keep that, I have a copy for myself as well." He removed his hands from the railing and turned to face the heavily distraught Ritsu. "We'll just see where this goes." He placed a hand on her shoulder before walking back to the exit.

The drummer lifted her head to watch the tall, brown haired boy leave. She muttered a few curse words before looking back at the clear, blue sky.

* * *

Mugi walked in to her home, she caught Ritsu was laying on the sofa with her legs on top its arm. The pianist set her bag down and sat beside the brunette.

"What happened?" She asked curiously. Mugi knew that the girl felt uneasy, it was written all over her face.

She shook her head and turned away.

"Ritsu.." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

A thousand thoughts swarmed the drummer's mind. "Rei, he knows...about Rin."

"He knows what about Rin?" Her eyes focused on Ritsu's brown locks.

"That..his identity is fake."

It was only a matter of time before the secrets were spilled. She didn't expect Rei to be the first to know. "So, what is he going to do about it?"

"I...don't know." She buried her head into a pillow.

"What do you want to do?"

Ritsu pressed her head against the pillow. She didn't bother responding.

It was only a matter of time before they had to tell Mio the truth. During the next few days they would have to tread carefully and Mugi only hoped that Rei would keep his mouth shut. "Ritsu, you need to do something about this before Rei."

She slowly nodded in silence.

"We can start tomorrow. Meanwhile i'll try to come up with a plan." She stood up and walked away. Ritsu turned to catch a glimpse of the pianist from the stairs. She shifted to her back and looked up at the ceiling and placed her hand onto her face. It seemed like her little charade would come to a close soon.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Guest: thanks

Magikidd: yeah.

Yukina Tenma: kudos to Ritsu

Slyly-95: replies weren't there because there weren't many. And I sort of forgot, haha.

Touch the keyboard?

Ritsu T: haha, thanks!

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: no problem.

RitSunny: haha, Oh Ritsu..

Guest: quite unexpected right?

Yukina Tenma: your reaction is..amusing, haha.

027: i share your pain..college. Haha. It'll only be a few chapters more.

Keeper Aki: i concur.

Vie: yeah, in a way i guess it sounds a bit rushed. Back to back confessions much? Haha

Marian Ruiizu: of course it'll be fantastic. Thanks!

Maye-chan: yeah, i have to plan things out twice as carefully so it could be delayed a bit. I apologize for the inconvenience.

Thanks for reading


	46. Chapter 46: Confrontation

I should have added this before..starting in Feud: the following chapters may cause you to feel resentment, heartbreak, anger and other emotions towards me or the characters.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The sky was dim as the clouds shrouded the sun. Mio and Rin sat by the green, luscious grass along the river. The atmosphere was gloomy as it was set to match the boy's mood. The bassist was positioned in front of him as his chest was pressed against her back.

"Something's wrong..." She finally spoke. "You've been really quiet recently."

Rin dropped his eyes, 'of course she'd notice.'

"You can tell me, whatever's on your mind." She turned around as she met his hazel eyes.

He looked down and rummaged his hand through his brown hair. "I think..we need time apart..."

Mio looked surprised as she shot her stormy eyes at Rin. "What?" She replied quietly.

"I think we just need space." There was a sense of anxiety in his tone.

"Rin, what are you saying?" Mio looked at the brunette as confused as ever. She was so sure everything was going fine, this whole summer spending time with him - it was great. They were perfect. "Why?" She said bitterly.

It was only a matter of time before Rei would discover his true identity. He thought it would be best for them to break up. Rin wanted to tell her the truth, but no matter how hard he tried, the words couldn't form.

She slowly stood up, tears threatening to slip from her eyes. "Why Rin?" She questioned him with a rise in her voice.

"I..." He held his head down. Rin didn't want to break her heart.

"You?" She choked on her words before bending down to meet his face. "D-Do you not like me anymore?"

"No, I do..." He lifted his face to meet her eyes, which glistened with fear and anxiety. "I love you Mio, more than you'll ever know."

"Then why?" She steeled her words as her eyebrows knit together.

"Because I..just need some time to think about..stuff." It wasn't the best response, but it was something.

"So, it's not about us..is it?" She hoped that it wasn't.

'Yes.' He admitted silently. "No, it's..family problems." He managed to form a slightly believable lie.

"Oh..." Her chest felt relieved as it became easier for her to breathe again. Come to think of it..she hadn't met his parents at all. In fact he never spoke about them, until now.

He cupped her cheek to wipe a tear with his thumb. 'If only..you knew.' He narrowed his eyes at her as she produced a small smile. Even in the midst of all this drama, the dangerous queen still looked cute.

She slowly kissed him as he returned it back. It was brief, yet sweet. "Don't..leave me." She whispered to him. After Ritsu left, she felt like she didn't have anyone else to turn to.

He nestled his head onto her pulse point, how he wished he could fulfill that command. Rin blinked before responding. "Yes..." He did his best to maintain his voice.

Mio gave him a gentle smile as he remained unaware of his lie. He fell back as she placed her head on his chest while the sky remained heavily clouded.

* * *

Mugi walked along the city by herself. She was fully aware that Rin was spending some time with Mio, his girlfriend. It only a few steps more before her feet felt heavy. She took a seat by a vacant bench as her mind wondered at the thought of Ritsu.

Her chest tightened when she thought about their many encounters, how she playfully teased the girl only to have herself fall for the drummer. The sky turned a darker shade of gray, the atmosphere foreshadowing a high chance of rainfall.

She swallowed hard as one of the many rain drops fell onto the ground. It was enough to snap her back to reality, she would get soaked if she stayed out longer.

"Need this?" Someone from behind he held an umbrella, sheltering her effectively from the steady rainfall.

Mugi turned to see a boy with black hair who held out his hand holding the umbrella over her head.

"Thanks" she stood up and examined the boy, if she was correct they looked about the same age.

"No problem." He said with a small grin. "It looks like you'll be needing this more than me." His free hand gestured to her attire, a simple white dress without any sweater.

She looked down at herself before studying him as well. His black hair was styled in a quiff, he wore a white hooded jacket and black jeans.

"Here," he handed her the yellow umbrella, which she took.

"But what about you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm good" he lifted his hoodie over his head, cloaking his hair from the rainfall. He started walking back, away from Mugi.

"Wait" she followed after the boy. "At least let me know your name."

He turned around meeting her cerulean blue eyes. "It's Aiden." He spoke easily.

"My name's Tsumugi, but you can call me Mugi for short." She replied quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at the beautiful blonde. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you...Mugi." The boy watched her as the rain drizzled over them. "Take care" he turned around to quicken his pace, he wasn't eager to get caught in the heavy rainfall.

She focused on his silhouette as he walked away disappearing into the city's scenery. Her hand gripped the umbrella, it was about time for her to head back home as well.

* * *

"Crap" Rin muttered as the rainfall increased suddenly after he dropped Mio off at her apartment. She had invited him to stay until the rain subsided, but he declined. As much as he wanted to accept her offer, he couldn't. Being around the bassist made him felt uneasy after his confession as Ritsu.

He continued down the street, waiting for a bus to come by would take too long. As he trudged along without a ride he contemplated on several things. He would have to give up this fake identity soon.

Rin stopped in his tracks. He had been having this feeling that someone was watching his every move. He turned around to find a car moving slowly, its headlights trained strictly on him. The street was oddly quiet, there were no other pedestrians or cars on the road.

"Oh shit.." He swallowed hard and steeled himself to run away as fast as his legs could carry him.

The brunette sprinted in the rain slipping every so often from late puddles of water. He turned back before running towards an alley, he admitted that he wasn't completely familiar with the area. Luck had to be on his side as he outran the car.

It drove past the alley as he leaned behind the wall carefully concealing himself in the shadows. By then he was drenched in water, his clothes and hair sopping wet from the rainfall.

He let out a much needed sigh. "That was too close." He muttered to himself. Rin spoke to soon when two silhouettes ahead of him started walking in his direction. "Crap..there's more?" He looked back as two more had him cornered. It was four against one, he didn't stand a chance. Nonetheless, he couldn't give up without a fight.

As the men approached, he realized that he didn't know any of them. In attempt to defend himself he took a glance at each of their builds. There was no doubt that they were big and tall, probably on a sports team if he was correct.

The only word that popped up in his mind was 'run'. Actually, escape may have been the best word. He crouched onto the ground before sprinting towards one of them, the boy seemed to be the weakest link, his build wasn't as hefty as the rest. With a quick step against the wall, he launched himself with a fist at the boy's face.

The boy stammered back as he fell down, unfortunately, his comrade made up for his shortcomings. He held Rin's leg causing him to face plant onto the concrete floor.

"Oww.." He winced as the pain radiated along his face. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

One of the boys took his arms, and placed them on his back as he got up. 'This isn't looking too good.' Rin told himself mentally.

When the boy behind him came closer he heat butted him with the back of his head, the grip temporarily loosening. It was another opportunity for him to escape. He wriggled free, but was met by the boy who he had previously knocked down.

"Heh.." The boy grinned before Rin as he wiped a small trace of blood from his lips. "I admit, that was a lucky shot." He said cockily.

"Get out of my way." Rin's eyes narrowed with ferocity.

"Only if you can get through." He motioned to himself, the only obstacle blocking the exit.

Rin threw the first blow as the boy easily dodged it. He was quite fast, maybe he underestimated him. It happened to fast as Rin felt a sharp blow from the back of his neck, his vision blurred to black before catching a glimpse of the exit ahead of him.

* * *

Mio stood in the kitchen, she watched the rain pour against the window as she finished washing the dishes. It would be a terrible day to be out stuck in the rainfall.

Her fingers traced the counter where Ritsu and her had previously spoken. She closed her eyes remembering her best friend's sudden confession.

"Because I love you Mio!" The words echoed in her mind as she recalled that moment.

'What exactly did that mean?' She closed her eyes. 'What was she going on about? That night..that shower?' No memories resurfaced. She raked her brain for answers, yet none came. "She showed me that she loved me?" She opened her eyes, there was no one else in it but herself and the memories with the ecstatic drummer.

"Ritsu, what do you mean?" She asked in silence as her knees buckled and she sobbed on the floor.

* * *

It was a quick blow to the face as Rin coughed up blood, he dizzily focused on someone before him. His vision was still blurred as he felt a multitude of things, the rain, pain along his face, his soaking wet clothes.

The boy before him pulled back his drenched, brown bangs. It was probably to verify his identity. Rin's eyes remained half lid as he focused on his captor's face - it was Rei.

"Remember me?" He tilted his head to the side as he wore an expression which he had never seem before. Was it anger? Resentment?

He swallowed hard as a boy behind him held his arm, his knees plated onto the ground. "What..do you want..Rei?"

He scoffed at Rin, what a silly question to ask. "What do I want?" He turned away to look at the gloomy clouds. "What about..what do you want?"

Rin watched his back, the other four guys were probably his basketball teammates. He didn't respond to his question.

"I asked you a question.." His patience was growing thin.

Rin remained silent, he had nothing to tell Rei. He heard the boy crack his knuckles before turning to land another blow to his chest.

The brunette doubled over, it was nothing he had ever experienced. The blow felt as though it had broken one of his ribs. He groaned in pain before his captors.

"It didn't have to turn out this way if you just didn't show up to the dance and steal my date." He bent down to face the brunette, his face beaten by his first blow.

He dropped his head. Of course, it involved Mio.

"I know your secret Rin..your identity." He said coldly. "Just what did you plan to achieve?" He clenched his jaw as he tried to restrain his anger.

Rin froze, did he know everything?

"You're a complete lie. There's no records of a Rin Takemoto in your school." He pronounced easily. "I haven't discovered your true..identity yet. But i'm sure I'm getting close."

The brunette felt slightly relieved, although he was more concerned about his physical well being at the the rate this was going, he may not come home to Mugi's at all.

"Here, i'll make it easier for you." He lifted the boy's chin meet his cold, stern look. "You stay away from Mio, and I'll let this all go."

His blood boiled at Rei, was he that obsessed over the girl?

"We have a deal?"

As he inched closer,Rin spat on his face. He managed a content grin before Rei wiped his face in disgust.

The boy behind Rin hoisted him up as he uneasily stood on his feet, his arms firmly held behind his back.

"So that's how it is.." Rei stood up, his shadow looming over the brunette.

Rin closed his eyes and braced himself for a barrage of blows from his rival.

* * *

Mugi was seated in her car as she spotted several unfortunate pedestrians treading in the heavy rainfall. She was about a mile from her house when she caught a short, brown haired boy walking alone. Her eyes narrowed at him until he finally collapsed onto the ground.

"Stop the car!" She yelled from the back as her chauffeur braked abruptly. Mugi didn't bother taking the umbrella as she rushed to his aid.

The boy wore the attire she had prepared, she easily recognized him. "Ritsu!" There was no need to further conceal her identity as the pianist bent down to pick up her unconscious body. "Ritsu!" She yelled as the driver followed after.

Drip. Drop.

The rain continued to fall heavily as she lay on the ground, unresponsive to her friend's call.

* * *

AN: ending theme and chapter inspired by ID3's Hummingbird (feat. Soundmouse)

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Slyly-95: oh i see. Baccalareaut? I'm starting wish i took french back in high school. The terms you use are just...they sound cool, haha.

I agree.

Dschingis Khan: yup, just a collection of unfortunate events...

Guest: yes! Who knows maybe she'll pull off a hat trick.

TunaFish1997: tuna! Where have you been? I'll do my best, great to hear from you once again.

Gia B87: so many questions, only a few more chapters to go. I'm sure it'll answer some of your concerns. Great to have you on board!

Yukina Tenma: I've got a few more tricks left and I totally understand what you're trying to say. Pretty sure that it'll finish up soon.

Vie: yes!

Oh really? Haha, I'm flattered.

Thanks for reading


	47. Chapter 47: Recovery

My apologies for the very delayed update. It's just been very difficult finding inspiration recently. I always find myself writing at my best when i'm emotionally distraught, or stressed, haha. So without further ado, i bring you the latest chapter.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Silence.

Mugi sat in silence as she sat beside Ritsu. There was an IV pole beside the girl as she remained unconscious for the third day. The brunette had incurred several bruises and cuts from the events with Rei. Luckily, there were no broken ribs or bones.

The pianist moved beside her face as she ran her hands along the girl's brown locks. She hoped that she would wake up soon. Any longer and she would start to worry. Mugi had hired a doctor to check her status at her house instead of rushing to the hospital. Fortunately, she was in stable condition. It avoided Ritsu dealing with her family and Mio. She was sure it would've been what she wanted.

"Wake up..." She begged the drummer as the sunlight lit the solemn room. Her hand found the drummer's as she placed it on top of hers. "Ritsu, you need to wake up..." Mugi pleaded as her voice broke. It saddened her to see the girl in this state.

Ritsu's breathing pattern remained normal, her eyes were closed shut as her chest moved up, then down. She remained unresponsive to the pianist beside her.

Mugi placed her head on the pillow. "Ritsu, you better wake up..." Tears streamed down her eyes as she closed them shut. "Because..." She sobbed quietly. "Because...I need you..." The pianist cried into her pillow as she held onto the drummer's hand.

* * *

Darkness. A single memory played as Ritsu remained unconscious.

"We have a deal?"

As he inched closer,Rin spat on his face. He managed a content grin before Rei wiped his face in disgust.

The boy behind Rin hoisted him up as he uneasily stood on his feet, his arms firmly held behind his back.

"So that's how it is.." Rei stood up, his shadow looming over the brunette.

Rin closed his eyes and braced himself for a barrage of blows from his rival.

There was a quick jab to his chest as Rin doubled over with his arms still held behind his back. He had to endure every attack and fight the urge to black out no matter what. Rei threw a fist at his jaw, the pain was excruciating beyond words. 'So this is payback for all my lies...' He told himself mentally.

The boys watched Rin take every punch, kick, and jab. Rain poured onto their clothes as the brunette held his head down in defeat. What felt like an eternity of punishment came to a halt when Rei held his hand in the air. One last devastating blow, was all he needed to break Rin.

The brunette looked up slowly, his eyes opened halfway as he watched the taller boy before him. His knees struggled to support him and his cuts started to sting from the rainfall.

Rei tightened his fist and threw a punch when someone suddenly grabbed his hand from behind.

"He's had enough." The hooded blonde appeared out of nowhere, it was Seiji, Rei's best friend.

Rin's knees buckled as he fell to the ground while his captor released his arms. His whole body collapsed on the floor, he'd never felt so drained in his entire life. He struggled to watch Rei as his vision blurred.

"Who the fu-" Rei started as Seiji turned the tables and held the boy with his arms behind his back. "Let me go, Seiji!" He yelled in frustration.

The other boys didn't know what to do, they stood there waiting for a verdict.

"Rei, you're not going to stop beating him until he's dead." He tightened his grip on his best friend. "Enough is enough!" The blonde boy spoke from behind.

Rin could barely hear their conversation.

"You said you were going to help me, why aren't you doing it?!" He stopped squirming as he took deep breaths.

"Because..this isn't right anymore." He pulled Rei over to the wall as the other boys stepped aside. "You say you like Mio, but when she finds out you nearly killed her...friend, she's going to hate you." He reminded him slowly. "She'll never forgive you." He shoved his face into the wall before letting go.

Rei attempted to regain himself as Seiji's words sunk in, he was right. He walked back to Rin as the blonde boy kept a close eye on him.

"You got lucky..." Rei admitted to him. "Come on." He motioned to the other boys as they followed after him.

Seiji hesitated as he stood between Rei and Rin. He watched the poor boy on the floor, pitying him before walking back to the alley's exit.

Rin lay lifelessly on the ground before his hands slowly pushed him off the slippery floor. By some miracle, he didn't die. The clouds remained dark gray as the rain continued to pour down. "Mugi..." He thought before getting on his feet. Rin had to make it back to the pianist's place before it grew to dark. The brunette supported himself against the wall as he trudged along the alleyway.

* * *

It was about past noon when Mugi started peeling an apple, she had been by Ritsu's side for the last couple of days. The brunette remained unconscious as the minutes turned into hours. A gentle breeze blew into the room, it was surprisingly refreshing as she set her knife down.

The pianist looked ahead of her before checking Rin's phone. It lit up with a new message from Mio. The girl had been dropping off a bunch of them since he wasn't picking up to reply.

Her eyebrows knit together as she flipped it over with its face onto the table. Mio didn't know that Rin, or Ritsu was in a critical situation.

* * *

The raven haired girl released a sigh as she threw her phone onto the bed. 'Rin, why haven't you been answering my calls or messages?' She fell back against her own mattress. He always replied right away, was he ok? The bassist started to grow worried as she shifted to her side.

The picture of Ritsu and herself was set on the bedside table. She studied the picture carefully. It pained her to see her best friend so close, yet so far. After their confusing argument, the drummer just left the apartment packing several of her clothes with her. There was no note to address where she was staying at. In fact, Ritsu had been missing from school as well, today marked her third day. Was she playing hooky? If so, she wouldn't be very good at it.

She looked up at her wall, there was a picture of herself and Ritsu back in high school. Those were happier times, when things weren't as complicated as they are now. "Ritsu...you idiot." She spoke quietly as if to insult the girl.

Mio turned on her back as the sun started to set, she closed her eyes as she worried about the two people who mattered the most in her life.

* * *

Mugi had fallen asleep on Ritsu's pillow as the clock turned five. The brunette slowly opened her eyes as she looked ahead. 'Wh-Where am I?' Her throat felt dry and her lips were cracked as she mentally asked herself. The room was painted with a light orange yellow hue as she turned to her right side. There was an IV hooked into her hand, it must've been her source of fluids while she was unconscious. She felt lightheaded as she looked away from where the needle was inserted. Ritsu blinked twice before turning to her left, there lay Mugi asleep by her side. On top of the bedside table lay a plate of freshly cut apples, it remained untouched. Was it for Ritsu?

The pianist stirred in her sleep before she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. They remained closed as she pulled back her blonde hair and sat upright. Once she opened her eyes she looked out at the window as the sun started to set. Her eyes drifted to Ritsu who was staring at her quietly. She blinked twice.

The brunette gave her a weak grin as her cuts marked her face.

Mugi's eyes widened in surprise. She teared up before embracing the girl silently.

Ritsu remained quiet, allowing Mugi's warmth to seep onto her body. It felt good to be back again.

"How are you feeling?" The pianist asked with concern.

"I..I've had better days." She replied weakly. Her voice sounded hoarse and uncharacteristic.

"I'm so glad you're awake now." She intertwined her fingers with the girl's.

Ritsu lowered her head, she didn't remember much after stepping out of the alley. "How long...was I out?"

"Three days."

"Oh..." She must've missed a lot of schoolwork.

"Ritsu," Mugi looked into her amber eyes. "What happened? Three days ago I found you collapsed and beaten, on the way to my house..." She was well aware that the she would be spending time with Mio as Rin.

"I...I was ambushed." She clenched her right hand weakly.

"Ambushed?" Mugi looked confused, she didn't understand what Ritsu was saying. "By who?"

"By..." She swallowed hard as she sat upright. "By Rei..."

"What?" The pianist asked in disbelief. Rei wouldn't do such a thing, would he? "Why?"

"Because..he knows that Rin..isn't real." She felt her face, which stung mildly. "He..wanted Rin to back off...from Mio."

Her cerulean eyes watched every cut on the brunette's face. He didn't know that Rin was a girl, but he didn't hold back when he tried to make his point. "So..what happens now?" She asked curiously.

Ritsu sat down in silence. At this rate, things were not going well. She took a deep breath before squeezing Mugi's hand. "When I fully recover...I...I need to tell Mio...the truth." She finished bravely.

Mugi looked into the girl's amber eyes. They glowed with a new, strengthened resolve. She truly meant what she stated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ritsu looked Mugi in the eye.

"She'll know everything, when I'm at full strength." The brunette loosened her fingers from the pianist's hand. She held it out before her, opening and closing it. Mio would know the complete truth within a week.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Ritsu T: haha...

Guest: well, he didn't know. Mhmm

Gia B87: well, i hope to answer all these questions before it comes to a close. Many thanks for your insightful reviews!

Slyly-95: i've heard, haha. It would still be interesting to learn though. And that accent..

English exam? You have school in the summer? Anyways, best of luck.

Yukina-Tenma: cameo!

Keeper Aki: yup, poor Ritsu.

Guest: two thumbs down for Rei, haha.

Vie: we're nearly there. What will happen to Rei?

Oh, if only they would...

027: looks like she took your advice.

Guest: thanks. United States, Socal to be exact.

K-OnNoizer: very true!

Thanks for reading


	48. Chapter 48: Truth

Ok, I admit this chapter is way too short. Hopefuly I can make it up in the next one.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Ritsu had skipped school. Mio turned to examine the vacant desk in her first period, after their feud, she had attempted to contact the drummer several times. She left calls and messages. The brunette didn't reply to any of them. Maybe this was it, was their friendship destroyed by a single outburst? Mio still didn't understand what the girl spoke about, 'I showed you that I loved you!' What does that even mean?

She scribbled a few more notes as she looked at her doodle of Ritsu in her notebook, she hoped that the girl was ok.

* * *

"Oww.." Ritsu groaned as she pressed an alcohol swap to her cut above her eyebrow. She looked at herself in the mirror, most of the bruising had died down and she was recognizable once more. A few cuts remained on her face, one above her eyebrow and the other on her bottom lip.

Her hand ran across her face, the bruises left by Rei were reduced to small marks.

After a week of recovering she felt a lot better, but an uneasy feeling still remained. Today would be when she would tell Mio the truth. Ritsu closed her eyes and thought about the words she would tell her best friend. The scenario played in her mind when suddenly a tear dropped from her eye. She quickly looked at her reflection, why was she crying? Perhaps it was because there was a significant chance that their friendship would fall apart. Because she was selfish for lying to Mio, just so she could have a justified reason to be her lover.

The brunette broke down as her hair fell to the sides, she disregarded her headband as she clutched onto the sink. Whatever the result would be, she would just have to accept it.

* * *

Mugi and Yui sat by the lunch table, they both knew that Mio would not be joining them. Most of lunch was spent in silence, the guitarist had already discovered that Ritsu and the bassist had gotten into a fight.

"So, do you think Ri-chan is ok?" Yui asked the pianist beside her.

Mugi couldn't tell her the truth, nobody could know that he drummer was staying at her place. She had previously made up a lie that Ritsu was staying over at another friend's house. "Yes..I'm sure she's ok."

"They must've had some fight then..." Yui trailed off as she took a bite of her lunch. She was unaware of what they argued over specifically. Mio didn't feel like sharing it with them.

Mugi remained silent as she lost her appetite. The fact that they argued, and that Ritsu suddenly confessed bugged her. In addition, the drummer said that she was going to tell Mio the whole truth, today after school. She felt uneasy for both of the girls.

"Are you ok Mugi?" Yui tilted her head as the blondie was lost in her own world.

"..." The pianist sat still before replying. "Yes, actually...I have something to attend to as well." She packed her lunch and placed it in her bag before standing up.

Yui looked worried, he seemed to be on the edge as well. The pianist patted her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?" She turned around. "You're leaving school already?"

"Yes..." Mugi stared at the ground intently. She left Yui alone as she marched off. Ritsu needed her and she had to be by her side before confronting Mio.

Yui watched the blonde heiress leave. She set her utensil down, the guitarist lost her appetite as well.

* * *

Mio was in her sixth period class when she had gotten a text from Rin. It was the first time he had replied since last week, when they spent time with each other. She read it carefully.

- Mio, can I see you today? -

Her heart raced, she felt relieved that he was ok. She replied quickly hoping that he would answer her questions when they would meet.

- Yes, but Rin..what happened? You were gone for nearly a week... -

He took his time replying. - I'll tell you later. Can we meet by the river after school? -

- Ok... -

- Ok -

Mio set her phone in her bag. 'At least Rin's ok...' Her heart felt a little relieved before she listened carefully to the lecture.

* * *

Mugi arrived at her house as she found Ritsu dressed up and laying on the couch. She sighed and made her way to the girl.

The brunette set her phone down after messaging Mio.

"Are you ok?" Mugi asked as she sat down beside Ritsu.

"Yeah..." Her downcast eyes reflected a melancholy look.

"Are you...nervous?"

"...Yes" she sat upright as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Well, you already know that i'll be here for you. No matter what happens." Mugi gave her a concerned look.

Ritsu nodded. Only a few minutes remained before she would meet Mio.

* * *

The sun was in the sky as a few clouds were spread across the atmosphere. Mio waited by the river just as Rin had asked. After a week of avoiding calls and messages, she was more than ready to assault him with a bunch of questions. She checked the time, he should be arriving any minute now.

Mugi and Ritsu sat in the car in silence. It was the moment they had been reluctantly waiting for. The pianist squeezed the brunette's hand before she left. She decided to remain in the vehicle to watch the turn of events.

Ritsu straightened her shirt before shifting to Rin. His heart raced faster than ever before as he approached the bassist who was sitting by the grass.

She turned around to notice that he had two small bandages in his face. It looked like he had gotten into a fight. "Rin..." Mio stood across from him and immediately touched his face. There was a slight trace from a bruise, it must've been one hell of a fight. "What happened...to your face?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

"It's nothing..." As if that would stop her from pressing on any more questions. He shrugged and turned away.

"Something happened, did you get into a fight with someone?" She raised her voice.

"You can say that..." His eyes remained astray.

"Who did this to you?" She looked down. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

His hazel eyes met hers. "It doesn't matter." He brushed it off and walked past her as he moved closer by the river.

Mio knit her eyebrows together. Why was he treating her so coldly? It was as if he was hiding something important from her. She turned around as the water sparkled brightly. The brunette wasn't acting like his usual self. She walked closer to him. "Rin, what's wrong?"

He looked at his reflection in the river, this wasn't who he really was. "I'm not the person you think I am." He said quietly, his voice was barely audible.

"What?" She stood in disbelief hearing his words clearly. "What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes as Mio took her position beside him. "My...My real name isn't Rin."

Her eyes were trained on him.

"And I...don't go to that boy's academy." He walked away expanding the distance between him and Mio.

The bassist lowered her head. This must be some sort of joke. "Rin, what are you saying?" Her voice cracked as she steadied herself.

"I...I shouldn't even exist." He finished as his heart ached. Without much thought he just blurted out every single lie he ever made.

Mio snapped and marched towards the boy. As soon as he turned around she slapped him across his face. His bangs covered his eyes as his head remained to the side.

"Rin, don't joke around with me." Her eyes glistened with fear and anger. "What you're saying...can't be true..." She shook her head.

"It is..." His hand felt his face. "That's why I was beaten up last week."

She looked up at him as his eyes remained cold. He was telling the truth.

"It was Rei, he knew I was a farce, so he beat me up..to protect you."

"..." Mio didn't know what to think, she was conflicted with a mix of emotions.

"Everything about me may be a lie." He moved closer to her as she stood her ground. "But every moment I spent with you was real." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "My feelings for you are real..."

Mio swatted his hands away. "How can I believe you...when you didn't even tell me the truth!" She pushed him back. Her eyes studied him carefully, this was not the boy she had fallen in love with.

"Mio, I-"

"Stop!" She cried out at him while he stopped his advances. "I can't believe you, why would you...how could you?" There was no other word to describe how she felt, betrayed.

The sun started to set as their shadows reflected onto the grass.

"So everything you said, what we shared this whole summer...it wasn't real?" Mio started as she was on the verge of crying.

"No, it-"

"I loved you!" She confessed to him. "I thought, you and I..." Mio couldn't handle it anymore, she broke into tears as she started to cry.

He watched her heart break before his eyes. "Mio, not everything about me is a lie."

She continued to sob.

"The way I feel about you is real, Mio I love you!" He yelled out.

"Stop, just...just shut up! Everything you say is a lie!" She concluded as she wiped her tears away.

He closed his eyes, realizing what her next question would be.

"Then tell me one thing..." Mio wiped the last tear with the back of her hand. "Who are you?"

He took another step forward, steeling himself before removing the mask he had worn for such a long time. "I'm..." He let out a breath before continuing. "I'm Ritsu." He changed his voice to her pitch as she spoke those words before Mio.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Kyura11: many thanks! Yes, i'm pretty sure something like that might happen. Mugitsu!

Slyly-95: can't disagree with that.

Oh, I see.

I can't believe I completely omitted that possibility. I'm been off my game recently. Yes, avenge Ritsu, Mugi!

Keeper Aki: yup, moment of truth.

Vie: haha, that's why i've mentioned the warning a few chapters. I'm pretty sure majority would enjoy taking down Rei.

Yukina-Tenma: haha...

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789: at least Ritsu's stepping it up.

Guest: ok!

Guest: ...oh man...

Thanks for reading


	49. Chapter 49: Revelation

It's good to be back! It seems that I just fell off the face of the Earth for about two weeks. I can only imagine what you guys must've gone through, especially with that cliffhanger. That should've been more than enough time to get you guys thinking.

Now that I've returned hopefully I can finish this up soon. Just a few more chapters left before it comes to a close. Thanks for all your support and read on!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

"I'm Ritsu..." She lowered her eyes finally confessing the truth. "Mio, it's me." The brunette took a hair clip from her pocket and placed her bangs back revealing her forehead. She removed the contacts and donned her signature amber eyes. "Rin Takemoto was just a boy whom I posed as...RT...Ritsu Tainaka..."

"..." Mio stood still, shocked by the sudden revelation. The person that was with her all along was...her best friend? How could she not have noticed? The absences, the multiple lame excuses to avoid meeting Rin.

"Mio, I'm sorry." Ritsu spoke sincerely. She took a step forward as the bassist stood her ground. The poor girl was still trying to absorb everything.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"..." Ritsu had difficulty breathing, she hated seeing Mio this way.

"Why, Ritsu? Why did you pretend to be someone else?" It broke her heart to know that the boy she had been with all along was the drummer.

"Because, I wanted to be with you. Not as your best friend Mio..." She knit her eyebrows together. "But as your lover."

"Then why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" She cried out in frustration.

"You...probably wouldn't feel the same way if I just told you." Ritsu rationalized. "And when I did, your freaked out."

"..." The girl was right. To be honest, she never wanted her relationship with her best friend to change.

"So I pretended to be a boy so you would like me..." The drummer clenched her fists. "And when you did, I...I was glad that you felt the same way."

"But you lied to me!" Mio yelled at her face. "Ritsu, how could you?" Her voice cracked as she started to cry again.

"Mio, I didn't want to..." She realized how completely selfish her intentions were. "But think about it...I didn't have any other choice. Me liking you was weird enough, you probably would've shot me down."

"Is that all you were worried about?" Mio asked her with a straight face. "Being shot down?" Her stormy eyes shifted to resentment. "Do you even know what I felt? How I feel now?" She looked her in the eye. "Ritsu, you toyed with my feelings!"

"I didn't mean too-"

"But you did!" She shook her head in disappointment. "I don't know how I feel about you now..."

"But I do!" Ritsu cried out to the bassist. "Mio, I've loved you for a long time now..." 'And nothing would change that.' She lacked the courage to finish the rest.

"..." Those words were so familiar, yet now they seemed so hollow. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have done all this." She crossed her arms.

Ritsu bit her lip. Mio was right.

"I...My feeling towards Rin, and towards you are two different things."

'Of course...' Ritsu closed her eyes.

"And now...my feelings for Rin...they shouldn't be there." Mio swallowed hard. "Because he isn't even real..."

"..."

The bassist looked at Ritsu, her eyes remained downcast during their conversation. "Why, Ritsu? Why did you ever think about coming up with such a lie?"

"..." The drummer couldn't have done any of this without Mugi's help. She looked upwards when she couldn't address Mio's question.

"It was my idea." A voice came from a top the hill. Both girls turned to see Mugi standing, her blonde hair flowing into the wind.

Ritsu didn't know how to react. 'Mugi, why are you shouldering the blame on yourself?' She never expected her to admit the truth.

The pianist looked back at Ritsu who was clearly as surprised as Mio. 'No lie remains in the dark forever...' She recalled before taking a step closer to the two girls.

"Mugi?" Mio stood still. She exchanged looks between Ritsu then Mugi. It took her a few seconds to connect the dots. That's why they were always hanging out.

"Yes, Mio." She took her place before Ritsu. "I've been Ritsu's accomplice."

Mio shook her head in disbelief.

"Mugi, you don't-" the drummer started.

"I'm the one who suggested the idea of Rin, his voice, his whole character that you fell for." She cut the brunette off abruptly.

"No, it was-" the brunette tried to speak.

"Mio, Ritsu...she cares for you. And she confessed that much to me. I just wanted to help her get closer to you romantically." Her words dominated Ritsu's. She was aware if its consequences and was more than ready to accept them.

"..." Mio took a step back. A betrayal by not one, but two of her closest friends?

"Mio..." Ritsu started forward, desperate to comfort her best friend.

"I...I can't deal with you two right now." Her eyes remained on the grass. The drummer stopped in her tracks. Before she knew it Mio started running back, tears in her eyes as she tried to process everything that had just happened.

"..." The tears in Ritsu's eyes swelled as she knew what a mess this was. She didn't bother chasing Mio, no words could provide the girl the comfort she needed. Her knees buckled as she allowed the tears to fall down her face.

Mugi watched Mio disappear. She took the steps required to reach Ritsu and bent down to her level. The pianist wrapped her hands around the girl as they stayed that way until the sun completely set.

* * *

Ritsu stood beside the wall atop the staircase as Mugi's piano echoed throughout the room. She couldn't help but think about Mio. Her bangs covered her eyes while she crossed her arms.

Playing the piano was always one of the ways that Mugi was able to express her feelings. They commonly reflected what she felt, and at this moment it was sadness. She knew that by stepping in, it completely jeopardized her relationship with Mio. Her fingers moved slowly, gliding through every key with the utmost delicacy. Mugi's brows were knit together while she closed her eyes. What would become of Ritsu and Mio now? Only time could tell.

* * *

Mio lay on her bed, her mind in a mix of emotions jumbled altogether. She still didn't understand why Ritsu and Mugi lied to her, about everything. Now all of her feelings towards Rin were as good as dead. He wasn't even real to begin with.

She shook her head and wiped several tears from her eyes. It was getting rather late, so she turned to her side and buried her head into her pillow.

* * *

Mugi played the last note before releasing the pedal. The house was eerily quiet, the only source of light came from the stand above the piano. She looked above the staircase, Ritsu's silhouette remained still in the shadows. The pianist made her way up to her room and paused to take a quick look at the drummer. Ritsu's eyes drifted towards the ground, she was still in deep thought about Mio.

Mugi's hand cupped the girl's face sympathetically before she planted a light kiss on her cheek. 'Ritsu...' She thought before moving back to her room.

Ritsu turned to her side as she watched the blonde heiress enter her room. No matter what happened, Mugi was there for her. Darkness continued to fill the room as she stood still. She clenched her fists and followed after the pianist.

* * *

With her back facing the door, Mugi stepped forward towards the moon's light. She didn't bother turning on the lights while she undressed in the darkness.

As the door remained open, Ritsu walked in on her changing. Had this been any other time, she would've just walked away, but at that moment she stood her ground, watching every inch of her slender frame.

Mugi slipped into her dress, she didn't have to turn around to realize that Ritsu was by the door. She felt her presence naturally.

The brunette took several steps to approach her friend, she made sure to close the door behind her.

"Ritsu?" Mugi turned around to meet the girl's face. The drummer's brown, shaggy bangs prevented her from meeting her eyes directly.

"Was it so bad?" She asked quietly.

"..." Mugi didn't know what to say.

"All I wanted...was to get closer to her." Ritsu admitted freely. "It may have been selfish, but...I meant every moment of it..."

Mugi watched a tear slip down Ritsu's face.

"I'm the worst..." The brunette sobbed before Mugi pulled her into an embrace.

"No, you're not." She ran her fingers along Ritsu's brown locks. "And nobody can blame you for what you did." Feelings were naturally difficult to contain, especially when you have romantic emotions towards someone.

"But I hurt her..."

"It's nothing that time can't fix." Mugi spoke wisely. Mio just needed to realize why Ritsu did everything that way. If she could do that much, than maybe, just maybe, their friendship could be salvaged.

"I feel as though...I can't seem to do anything right." Ritsu placed her head on the girl's shoulder as Mugi continued stroking her hair.

"That's not true..." The pianist tried to comfort her.

"..." Ritsu stopped crying and lifted her head. Her bangs parted naturally as she looked Mugi in the eye. She wiped the trace of her tears with the back of her hand. 'You're always there for me...'

Mugi watched the brunette's face inch closer to hers.

Ritsu's fingers ran through her wavy, blonde hair. 'Maybe this would be right...' She pressed her lips against Mugi's, whose body tensed up at the sudden impact.

Her heart started to race, this couldn't be real, could it? She returned the brunette's kisses almost immediately, it took her a few seconds before she realized what they were doing. Mugi pulled apart, her face flushed.

Ritsu caught her breath, what did she just do? All the frustration that was pent up for the time being seemed to take control of her. "I'm sorry, Mugi." She dropped her head.

"..." The pianist remained quiet before responding. "...Don't be..." As much as she knew it was wrong, she didn't regret it.

Ritsu looked up as Mugi took two strides towards her. She continued where they left off, the brunette wrapped her arms around her waist as Mugi ran her hands along her hair. Ritsu released one of her hands from the pianist's body to lock the door behind them.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Kyle Kruger: haha, but the cliffhangers make the story enticing!

Hmm, what to do with Rei.

Thanks much!

D. O' Brien: yeah, I myself found the story to be bit draggy as well, but it was necessary. I was getting all this criticism about the lack of character development with Mio, which I agreed with. Yeah, I definitely need to polish my editing as well. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for reviewing.

GiaB87: updated!

Slyly-95: was this long enough?

Yeah, well I already imagine Mio suffering. I'm sure Mugi and the other girls will not stay idle as well.

Guest: I'm from the United States.

Zirracat: i'm glad that you were still able to follow up with the story. Hope you had a great time in Europe!

Yeah, Rei's character is a bit twisted.

Oh really? Nice.

Ah yes, Risa...I wonder what I'll have in store for her.

Keeper Aki: I agree.

Yukina-Tenma: of course, this is the highlight of the story right? It's great to hear that you enjoy revisiting the previous chapters!

Vie: you are most welcome!

Guest: because i keeps things interesting, haha.

Desmond5tiny: many thanks! Yes, I believe the drama is what makes my story so intriguing. There will be more of that on the way to the ending.

K-OnNoizer: yes, who will end up with Ritsu? Thanks!

Shadowssj12: thanks for the 300th review! Wow, what a milestone. Haha, i never knew my story would attract so many readers. Thanks for supporting it!

RIMAHIKO POWNS: you are twice as awesome for following my story. It really means a lot, thanks for the support!

027: just a little something to keep you guys thinking.

Guest: my apologies!

Enixa: sorry, just been super busy with life and other stuff.

TLO2: yeah, haha. It's not that I don't know what to write next, just that my schedule has been quite busy recently. Thanks for understanding.

Vie: I'm terribly sorry for the ridiculously slow update!

Thanks for reading


	50. Chapter 50: Feel

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The morning came too soon as Ritsu sat at the edge of the bed. She looked back and noticed that Mugi was fast asleep. The atmosphere would have been pleasant had it not been for this uneasy sense that stirred within the drummer. 'Last night was...' She massaged the bridge of her nose, remembering everything that happened so clearly.

The clock turned six when she stood up and walked towards the window. 'What am I doing?' She leaned against the wall, the room colored in a hue of blue while she watched the pianist fast asleep. 'Was last night a mistake?' Perhaps it was, but she felt so conflicted about the whole ordeal.

"Mmngg..." Mugi turned to her side and realized that Ritsu wasn't by her side. Her eyes instantly opened as she scanned the room. She felt relieved when she found the brunette's silhouette beside the window. Her hand clutched the sheets concealing her naked body.

Ritsu looked away, while the pianist lay stark naked, she sported a pair of shorts and her tank top. Her face burned brightly when she remembered that they slept together intimately for the night.

"Ritsu?" Mugi asked quietly, her bedroom voice was sweet in the morning.

Her eyes met the girl's as she watched the blonde heiress put on her white dress shirt. She buttoned it loosely before taking several steps towards Ritsu.

Mugi's eyes adjusted to the darkness, the window illuminated a part of the drummer's face. The solemn look from last night resurfaced, she intertwined her hands with Ritsu's and pressed her head against the girl's chest.

The brunette's heartbeat remained steady, she planted a light kiss on Mugi's head. She released one of her hands from the pianist and lifted her head with her fingers. Their eyes met as silence enveloped the room. "About last night..." Ritsu started off.

Mugi pressed her body against the brunette's. This was the part when she says it was a mistake, that it never should have happened. She closed her eyes, her heart threatening to break once more when Ritsu would speak those words.

"I know it was wrong...but I..." She released a breath before continuing. "Mugi, I don't regret it..."

'What?' She lifted her head and gazed at the drummer. Her unruly bangs covered her eyes, but she can tell that her words were sincere.

"You were always there for me...and I appreciate that." Her hand squeezed Mugi's briefly. "That's why I..."

"Ritsu, I'll always be here for you..." She lifted her hand to touch the brunette's face. "But I can't be Mio's replacement..."

Her words struck Ritsu in the heart, was that was she was trying to do? Was she trying to replace Mio with Mugi? She dropped her head, her feelings still clear that she loved her best friend no matter what.

"I...understand what you felt last night. But I know that it won't happen again." Her hands slid down Ritsu's face and landed on top of her chest. "It can't...unless you really do love me."

Ritsu did care about Mugi, but she wasn't sure what exactly she felt towards her. Last night, they acted as if they were more than just friends. Did she love her as well? She tilted her head back against the wall in confusion.

"I know your feelings last night were misdirected." Mugi continued.

"What if they weren't..." Ritsu thought about the possibility.

Mugi felt a faint glimmer of hope, but she snapped out of it when she realized that Ritsu couldn't be right. "No, they were..."

"You don't know that!" The brunette narrowed her eyes at Mugi.

"Ritsu you-"

"I know what I did, what I felt. But what if...I did love you?" She lowered her voice. "Mugi, what if I realized that I do have feelings for you."

The girl shook her head. She wanted to believe Ritsu's words so badly, but she just couldn't. The brunette loved Mio and it wasn't possible for her to have feelings towards her as well. She took a step back from the girl.

"Wait," Ritsu held her hand. "So...what happens now?" The morning light spread across the room as they both stood in silence.

"We...put this all behind us." Mugi replied bravely. She released her hand from the girl and continued walking away. Her hand found the knob, unlocking it as she left the room.

Ritsu scowled at herself for her stupidity. It complicated things between them. She still loved Mio, but what if it was never meant to work out? She ran her fingers through her bed hair and sank into deep thought.

* * *

Mugi took several steps out the door before she felt her heart break. A tear streamed down her face as her finger checked to examine it. Out of all the times, why did it have to happen now?

She finally got what she wanted, but the timing was so wrong. Ritsu was confused, her feelings were mixed. She was misplacing them towards her, the only person she could run to when there was no one else around. Another tear dropped to the ground as she quickly wiped it away. 'Get your act together, Mugi...' She egged herself on before descending down the stairs.

* * *

Mio didn't get any ounce of sleep last night. With all the sudden turn of events, she was on the edge. Her mind processed the whole thing. Ritsu and Mugi were accomplices, both who lied to her face about Rin and his true identity. Her best friend played the part so well, was she really that blind this whole time?

She blamed herself for being naive, Mugi and Ritsu weren't the only ones at fault. "How could I be so stupid?" She questioned herself and turned to her side. The picture of Ritsu and her remained by her bedside table. "Why Ritsu? Why couldn't things just stay the same as they were before?"

* * *

Ritsu paced inside the gym. It was about noon when she gave one final jab at the punching bag. She removed the protective gear from her hands and knelt on the ground. Sweat trickled down her face as she tried to catch her breath. She buried her face in her hands, her mind in a state of confusion. "Arrghhh!" She yelled from the top of her lungs in frustration.

Mugi watched her from a distance through the glass door. Was it right for her to step in and help her? It pained her to see Ritsu this way, she knew that it would be best if she comforted her in some way. Her kindness got the best of her as she opened the door.

Ritsu stared at the cold ground, unaware of Mugi's presence.

"..." The pianist stood behind her. She was in terrible shape. Ritsu's anxiety and frustration was getting the best of her and it concerned Mugi.

She slowly picked herself up from the floor. Her gait was a bit unsteady as she tilted forward.

Mugi caught her hand as Ritsu turned her head to find the blonde heiress behind her.

"I'm sorry, Mugi." She began, her back still against the girl.

"It's...okay..." Mugi felt a tight squeeze from her hand before Ritsu released it.

"You were right, about earlier. I...I misplaced my feelings towards Mio onto you." She had difficulty expressing those words. "I still love her, but I do care about you as well."

'Of course...' Mugi thought to herself. "Ritsu, look at me."

The brunette turned to face her.

"I know." She managed to put up a faint smile. "And I care about you too." Mugi tiptoed to place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Mio will come around, all she needs is time." She reassured Ritsu.

The brunette nodded as Mugi looked her in the eye. "So don't push yourself too hard." She reminded her before leaving the girl.

Ritsu returned her focus onto the punching bag. Aside from all the drama between Mio and her she had to take care of one more person, Rei. She bent down to retrieve the protective equipment and continue her training.

* * *

Mio sat in her room, the apartment was eerily quite with Ritsu's absence. She had been busy thinking about the girl and Mugi, the sudden doorbell broke her train of thought as she ran to check who it was.

Yui and Azusa stood at the door, two smiles planted onto their faces.

"Hello Mio-senpai." The twin tailed girl waved at the bassist while Yui examined the apartment from the outside. She noticed that Ritsu was missing.

"Oh...hello." The words came out rather glumly as she ushered them inside.

"Where's Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa looked around for the brunette.

"She's...not here." Mio replied quietly.

"Oh." Azusa dropped her head.

Mio stood still, her stormy eyes glistening before tears fell down her face.

"Mio, what's wrong?" Yui ran to the girl's aid as Azusa wrapped her arms around her senpai.

"Everything..." She managed to speak before her sobs increased.

The two girls looked at each other as they helped her onto her feet. Together, they set her on the couch.

"Does it involve Rin?" Azusa asked curiously.

Mio gave a nod, she couldn't speak at the moment.

The two girls exchanged looks. What did he do to her?

Mio did her best to wipe the tears away, it was going to be a long story.

* * *

Ritsu stood in the shower as the water poured down her face. Her unruly bangs were soaked as she narrowed her eyes at the ground. She didn't bother turning on the lights, she liked it this way. Was it because of the nostalgic feeling that happened that night? She didn't know anymore. Mugi told her that time heals all wounds, but how much time would she need before Mio would realize everything?

Her hand turned the knob as the water came to a halt. The only audible sounds that could be heard were her light breathing and the water that fell from her hair. She reached for the towel and dried her face.

Mugi listened in as the shower head stopped, she turned away and returned to the mattress.

Ritsu dried off her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see Mugi asleep on the bed. Was it okay for them to sleep together after last night's events? Maybe not. She headed for the door when Mugi's shadow was cast over her.

The pianist stood on the mattress, so she wasn't asleep after all.

"I'm going to sleep in a guest room." Ritsu motioned towards the door, prepared to leave.

Mugi opened her mouth, but Ritsu made sure to leave before she spoke. The door closed behind her as she started walking down the dark corridor.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Darkmaster: haha, I was thinking that as well but I can only imagine how many of my readers would kill me if I ended it with the two of them. Thanks a lot man!

Vie: not as much as I've missed yours and the other reader's reviews! I'm back and hopefully I can update a chapter a day.

Yukina-Tenma: yes, updates should return to their norm now that I'm back.

Ritsu T: hm, that means a lot. I've missed you and the others as well. It's great to be back.

Thanks for reading


	51. Chapter 51: Solemnity

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

"Whaaat?" Yui exclaimed while Azusa froze in her seat.

Mio had just finished sharing her story with the two girls. She told them everything: the fact that Rin wasn't who he said he was, that Mugi and Ritsu were accomplices, and her best friend's betrayal. She lowered her head, slightly relieved that she was able to tell someone what happened.

"So Ritsu..." Yui started as her words faltered. She didn't expect the drummer to be Rin.

"That's why she wasn't here whenever Rin was around..." Azusa pointed out intelligently as silence consumed the three girls.

"So she has...feelings for you?" Yui asked curiously.

"I...I don't know..." Mio replied quietly.

"That was her reason for posing as Rin, right?" Azusa listened attentively to Yui's words.

Mio remained in her seat. She didn't understand why Ritsu would even think about being romantically involved with her.

"I mean, you told us that she confessed to you..."

Azusa exchanged glances between the two girls. For a ditzy airhead, Yui was acting surprisingly smart today.

"But how could I possibly believe her when she lied to my face?!" Mio raised her voice in frustration.

Yui's eyes softened as Azusa lowered her head.

"They say...love makes you do crazy things..." The younger guitarist suggested.

"It doesn't justify what she did." Mio crossed her arms.

Azusa and Yui looked at her sympathetically.

"So are you and her...still best friends?" Yui asked.

"..." Mio didn't know how to reply. Were they still friends? How could she possibly maintain their relationship after Ritsu's betrayal?

Azusa shook her head to dismiss the topic. Yui lowered her head. It would be terrible if Mio and Ritsu broke of their friendship. What would happen to their band? To their group of friends?

The three girls sat in silence, contemplating on the girl's predicament. Azusa looked at the time, it was starting to get late. She lightly tapped Yui's shoulder, indicating the time.

"I'm sorry Mio, but we have to go soon. Azusa still has class tomorrow." Yui spoke up.

Mio replied with a nod.

"Sorry Mio-senpai. I wish I could stay longer..."

"It's fine Azusa, I understand." Mio did her best to smile.

Azusa and Yui stood up to meet the bassist on the other side.

"We're really sorry, we'll make it up to you!" Yui embraced the girl tightly. Azusa joined in as Mio wrapped her hands around them.

They pulled apart after a minute and headed for the door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Yui announced before descending down the stairs.

Mio waved as the two girls disappeared from her view. She closed the door behind her and observed the empty apartment. It was going to be another lonely night.

* * *

Ritsu tossed in her sleep. It wasn't the fact that the mattress was uncomfortable, but her mind couldn't find any peace for the night. She closed her eyes an turned to her side. "I need some air..." The brunette sat up and exited her room.

The hallway was very dark, the only ray of light came from the windows stationed by the living room. She steadied herself by the wall and looked around the hall. As expected, there was no one in sight.

Mugi's room remained unlit, was she truly asleep? Ritsu stepped down the stairs and headed for the dining area.

She took a seat by the counter and pulled out her phone. Her fingers scrolled through some photos of her and some friends. Ritsu paused at a picture, it was one that she commonly stopped to look at. Her heart sank as her whole entirety felt hollow. She slumped onto the counter while darkness continued to envelop over her.

The silence was broken as she heard footsteps echoing towards her.

Ritsu lifted her head and focused on a single silhouette, it seemed to be a girl. Was it Mugi? She narrowed her eyes as the moonlight illuminated her figure. It was the young maid from before, the one that caught her cross dressing.

"I'm sorry, I heard footsteps and thought it was a burglar or someone else." She smiled nervously.

"Oh..." Ritsu managed a small grin.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you still up?" She took a step towards the brunette.

"I...can't sleep." Ritsu looked away and set down her cellphone.

"Thinking about someone?" The maid stood across the counter.

"Yeah, you can say that." Ritsu propped elbow and rested her head onto her hand.

"Does it have to do with you cross dressing?" The maid persisted with her questions. Ritsu raised an eyebrow before her face flushed.

"Uh..." She felt her skin grow hot. The girl was right though. It did involve her cross dressing...a lot.

The maid released a lightly amused laugh. "Oh," she paused and extended her hand. "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Elizabeth."

"...Ritsu." The drummer shook her hand and met the girl's eyes in the dark. The moon's light poured into the kitchen providing enough for them to see each other clearly.

"So," She set her attention onto the brunette. "About this person..."

For a maid, she was a bit nosy. Ritsu sighed, she didn't have anything better to do for the night. Maybe sharing her story would help relieve a portion of her stress and anxiety. "It's complicated..."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side. "Complicated? How so?"

"I fell in love...with my best friend." Ritsu straightened her phone on the counter. "And I think she hates me now."

"Why? What did you do to her?" Her voice piqued with curiosity as she leaned forward.

"Nothing..." The drummer closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"You must've done something terrible if you think she hates you..." She pointed out wisely. "So, what was it?"

"I posed as a boy so she could fall in love with me." Ritsu replied, her head was turned conveniently to the side as she hid her embarrassed expression.

"So that's why you were cross dressing!" Elizabeth exclaimed a little loudly.

"Yeah..." She scratched her brown locks absently.

"And she fell in love with you, but you broke her heart."

Ritsu met Elizabeth's eyes. 'I guess I don't have to explain the rest.'

"So what are you going to do now?" She pressed a finger onto her lips. "You're going to patch things up with her soon, right?"

"I want to, but I don't know how or where to begin." Ritsu felt her hearts ache. "I don't even think she can forgive me after what I did to her. It was stupid, I'm such an idiot..."

"I'm sure she will eventually forgive you, in time. I mean, she's your best friend after all."

"What if she doesn't? What if she doesn't want to be my friend? After what I did to her, toyed with her feelings, lied to her face for months..."

Elizabeth examined Ritsu's face, she'd never really seen the girl so depressed. Whenever she walked around the house, she almost always wore a playful grin. She looked so different when she was sad.

"I...don't want to lose her. She means the while world to me." Ritsu's voice softened as she clenched her hands into a fist.

Elizabeth walked over to where the brunette sat. She pulled the girl into an embrace. It was the best she could do to comfort her.

Ritsu felt Elizabeth's chest pressed against her face. She concentrated on the girl's heartbeat, which remained steady and calm.

"She'll come around. I'm sure of it." The young maid lowered her eyes onto Ritsu's brown hair. "Love always finds a way..."

Ritsu managed a faint grin. Maybe it did, but those types of things only happened in the movies. She felt Elizabeth pull apart and bent down to looked her in the eye.

"So don't worry too much, okay?" She furrowed her brows together as if it were an order.

"Heh," Ritsu smirked. "I'll do what I can."

"Hmph," She formed a pout. "Just don't overdo it. I don't enjoy you looking all sad and gloomy." She crossed her arms. "It doesn't suit you."

Ritsu grinned and pressed a button on her phone. It was about time for her to try to get some sleep again, she had school in the morning.

Elizabeth noticed and replied first. "You should get some sleep."

Ritsu nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth smiled at the girl before taking her leave.

She took several minutes before standing up and checking her phone. "Love always finds a way, huh..." She muttered to herself before walking back to her room.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

shadowssj12: It will definitely be interesting.

Darkmaster: I felt bad for Mugi as well...

RIMAHIKO POWNS: yeah, I hope it turns out to be an eventful ending.

Gia B87: haha, yeah. It looks like I can't control my spontaneous updates at times.

027: yes? I still have a few tricks left before I end the story!

Kyura11: Mugitsu? Hmm, I've thought about starting it, but I'll have to finish this along with the other stories I still have. I've already got a solid idea for it though.

Yukina-Tenma: who knows? Haha.

Greed: right? Oh man, its hard when you're debating between two really great candidates for Ritsu.

Magikidd: I'm pretty sure you have a little glimpse...

Slyly-95: I would never do such a thing, haha. Well, I hope you enjoy your vacation to its fullest.

Vie: no problem

Aviel Elloy: I guess I should add OOC into the notice as well. I should apologize for the grammatical inconveniences, but sadly enough I usually don't have the time to thoroughly proofread it as effectively as I would like. I'm just fortunate enough to type up the stories onto my ipod and publish them from here. I'll do my best to clean it up though.

Thanks for reading


	52. Chapter 52: Payback

This chapter is a bit long in my opinion, but that's a good thing, right?

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu sported her yellow headband in the bathroom. She still didn't know what would happen today, would Mio confront her? Or would she have to step forward first? The sun lit up the room, coloring the white walls with the morning's rays. Despite getting a decent amount of sleep, she still felt tired.

Her eyes drifted to the spare bag behind her, which remained on the mattress. At least she was sure about one thing for today.

* * *

During first period, Mio shot several glances at Ritsu. Should she approach her? Maybe after class? Or maybe not. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face her best friend yet Her hand scribbled some notes before it froze. What was thing feeling? It were as if her heart was about to break. She felt the tears swell in her eyes. 'Why am I crying at a time like this?' The bassist lowered her head as she carefully wiped her tears away.

* * *

Ritsu didn't have to turn her head to notice Mio's stare. She tapped her pencil against her desk, her eyebrows knit together from her impending anxiety. 'Does she hate me? Are we still friends?' Her mind was jumbled in a mess as she sat quietly in her seat. The brunette's fingers stopped and released the pencil from her hand. She snuck a quick glance at Mio, her head was down. 'Is she okay?' Her eyes shifted to concern. 'No you idiot, of course not...She's probably crying right now.' Ritsu mentally thought to herself.

'Mio...' Ritsu looked away and began tapping her pencil once more.

* * *

It had been a while since Rei's encounter with Rin. Did he get the message? Was he going to stay away from Mio after being beat up? He knew that the boy declined, perhaps he really did love the girl no matter what.

Rei looked back to check on Mio, she seemed sad and distraught. Her head was hung as she sat in her seat quietly. It looked like something was bugging her, was it Rin? His face formed an immediate scowl as he looked away. It must be him. Just how long was she going to stay with him anyways? The boy was a complete fraud! He returned his attention to their professor, although his mind wandered off to other matters.

* * *

'I'll just talk to her...' Ritsu got up from her seat as her first period ended.

Mio took her bag and headed for the door. She decided to avoid the brunette to the best of her abilities. Her heart continued to ache as she brushed past several students. She knew the look in Ritsu's eyes when they met briefly.

"Mio, I..." The brunette started as she watched the bassist walk past her. She stood frozen while her classmates exited the room. 'So she's still mad at me...' Ritsu took a step back. A few minutes passed as she found her professor giving her a look. She sighed and left for her next class.

* * *

Mugi sat in her seat, jotting down notes in one hand as the other played with her blonde hair. How are things between Mio and Ritsu right now? Knowing the bassist, she's most likely furious or depressed. It would take a while before Ritsu could confront the girl, but in the meantime what would she do about her friendship with Mio? She took part of the blame when the brunette confessed the truth.

Mugi dropped her pen onto her notebook. She was prepared for the consequences, but was she ready to lose a dear friend? It seemed like there was no way to fix things. Unless...Mio would realize and understand why they lied to her.

She sighed in frustration. Even that might not be enough. What if she doesn't? Then their friendship was as good as dead. The pianist decided to switch her train of thought to Ritsu.

Her finger rested on her lips. She could still remember that one night, when she decided to let everything go without a second thought. Mugi knew in her heart that it wasn't right, so she told Ritsu to drop the whole thing. She reassured her that it wouldn't happen again, but that one night changed everything. It strengthened her feelings towards the girl. If Mio were to never reciprocate Ritsu's feelings, Mugi wouldn't hesitate to jump at the chance to be with the drummer. Maybe there was a way for her to make the girl fall in love with her.

Her heart raced at the possibility. She looked down at her paper. 'What am I thinking?' The chances would be quite slim. Ritsu was still in love with Mio and it wasn't possible for her to fall in love with two people, right?

* * *

It was noon when Yui sat by the table, alone. After what Mio told her, how were things going to turn out? Things wouldn't be the same for sure.

She watched Mugi approaching from a distance, but was quickly intercepted by another girl. There was no doubt it was Ritsu.

The guitarist sat patiently as she watched the two converse. They were too far for her to hear anything.

Ritsu shot a glance at Yui, her amber eyes looked sad and apologetic as she shared a brief look with her. She walked away as Mugi followed her shortly.

'Yes, things would be very different now.' Yui thought as she sat alone at the table.

* * *

Mio decided to skip meeting with the girls at the table. Instead, she sat by the quad. She knew that Ritsu and Mugi would probably be there. Mio wasn't ready to face both of them yet.

Rei descended from the building's stairs and found the raven haired girl alone by a tree. She was eating alone, which he found a bit unusual. If he was going to ask her about Rin, then now was the best time to do so. He gripped his bag and headed toward the girl's direction. "Hey Mio!" He wore a grin on his way to her.

She looked up to find the brown haired boy. "Hello..." Her words sounded gloomy as she held her unopened bento.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately and took the vacant seat beside her.

'Everything...' She admitted to herself silently.

"You can tell me." Rei scooted closer to her in an attempt to comfort the girl. When she remained silent, he asked another question. "Is it Rin?"

Her eyes shot at Rei instantly. It was obvious that it had everything to do with him.

"Did you two...break up?"

'I guess we did.' Now that she knew every lie, it wasn't fair to call it a real relationship. She remained silent.

"He's not who you think he is-"

"I know." Mio looked away, he didn't have to remind her when she already knew the truth.

"Then you two really did break up." Rei replied as his eyes narrowed at the sky.

"...Yes." She finally admitted.

"Good, because I knew he wasn't good enough for you."

"Not good enough for me?" She raised an eyebrow. He was indirectly talking about Ritsu, but some part of her felt conflicted about his words. He was still talking down about one of her close friends.

"Yeah, he was a fraud and he lied about his identity to get close to you." He frowned before continuing. "Who does that?"

Mio set down her bento and stood before Rei. She slapped the boy across his cheek with all her strength.

His face turned to the side, his brown hair shrouded his eyes. He never knew how hard she could hit until today.

"You're one to talk, when you ended up hurting him." She said bitterly and took a step back. "In truth, Rei, you're no better." She quickly took her things and walked away.

Rei sat alone by the quad as some students paused to watch the whole thing. He grimaced and felt his reddened cheek. "I guess you're right." He spoke quietly before watching the clouds move in the sky.

* * *

"What's wrong, Ritsu?" Mugi followed the brunette into the empty music room.

The brunette sighed as she released the pianist's hand. Maybe she was just freaking out about everything. She failed to speak any words when Mugi addressed her.

"Was it Mio? Did you talk to her?" Mugi stepped forward, her hand rested on the girl's shoulder.

"I tried, but she didn't want to..."

"Then she needs more time." Mugi added wisely.

"But how much time?" Ritsu wore a worried look in her eyes.

Mugi had two choices before her, but she wasn't sure if Ritsu would be eager to accept them. "Do you trust me?" She lowered her voice.

"Of course..." Ritsu narrowed her eyes at Mugi as the music room glowed brightly.

"How much?" She stepped forward, her heart racing in her chest as she awaited Ritsu's response.

"With everything that I have."

The blonde heiress formed a smile as she absorbed the girl's response.

Ritsu widened her eyes as Mugi closed the gap between their bodies. The room was quiet as the two occupied the room for their lunch break.

* * *

Mio ended the day as confused as ever. She still didn't know when she would be able to confront Mugi and Ritsu.

The bassist walked forward taking every step until she found the two girls hand in hand. She froze and blinked twice. Was she seeing things?

* * *

"A-Are you sure about this?" Ritsu looked at her hand in Mugi's.

"Yes," the pianist met the girl's amber eyes. "I told you to trust me, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

Mugi silenced the girl with a brief kiss on the lips. Ritsu pulled away quickly, she could feel some stares from several students. It made her a bit uncomfortable.

The brunette looked back and found Mio's figure from a distance. It was obvious that she saw the whole thing.

The bassist took another minute before taking her leave. Ritsu stood her ground, she knew that there was nothing she could do or say to comfort the girl.

Mugi approached Ritsu's side as they watched her raven hair sway in the wind. The girl ran across the street leaving the two musicians alone in the quad.

"Why'd you do that?" Ritsu raised her voice in frustration. "Now she definitely won't forgive me!"

"Relax Ritsu, you're over reacting." Mugi held her hands. "She will forgive you, I thought you trusted me..."

"But Mugi, what you did right now wasn't right...I...You know I still have feelings for her."

"I know that..."

"Then this can't happen." Ritsu broke her hand away from the Mugi's.

"Ritsu, I asked you to place your trust in me, just once more." The pianist pleaded as the they stood in the quad.

"I just...don't want you to get the wrong impression. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Ritsu met her cerulean blue eyes.

"You're not. You won't." She was helping her one last time, aware that her heart would break again if she continued.

"Can...Can we talk about this later?" Ritsu checked the time on her phone. Her hand gripped the spare bag she had been shouldering all day.

"Sure, but why?"

"I have something to take care of." There was a different look in Ritsu's eyes. Was it determination? Mugi grinned faintly as she pulled away from the girl.

"Then I'll see you at the house?" The pianist met her amber eyes. "Wait, do you need a ride then?"

"Yeah," Ritsu waved her hand to dismiss the thought. "No, I'll be fine." She gave her a reassuring grin. "Trust me."

"...Okay." Mugi didn't ask what she was going to do or where she was going. She had a faint idea though.

Ritsu squeezed her hand briefly and walked away towards a building.

Her blonde hair flowed freely as she watched the brunette leave. "Be careful Ritsu..." She whispered to herself before leaving the campus.

* * *

Rei stepped out of the gym and took a breather. He had changed into a spare of new clothes as he started walking on his way home. His other friends had already left earlier.

The tall, brunette ran his hands through his hair as he paused in his tracks. "So, when are you planning to come out, Rin?"

The shorter boy stepped out of the shadows.

"What were you going to do, ambush me?" Rei turned around with a grin on his face. "...I see your face is all better now."

Rin lifted his head, his eyes focused on the boy in front of him.

The sun had completely set as the night took its place. A hue of purple and blue painted the sky as the two boys confronted each other.

"I want a rematch." Rin spoke blandly as he stepped forward. His eyes gleamed with determination, Rei remembered this look before the boy spat onto his face.

"What?" Rei looked amused as he dropped his bag on the ground.

"I said I-"

"I know what you said." He crossed his arms.

"Last time, you ambushed me. It wasn't much of a fair fight don't you think so?" Rin clenched his fists by his side.

"Tch'" Rei scowled before turning his back on Rin. "A rematch? Ridiculous."

"What are you, chicken?" Rin taunted the taller boy.

"Yeah right." Rei smirked off the taunt. "What good will it bring you anyways? I already got what I wanted-you and Mio are over."

Rin snapped and charged for the boy. Rei turned back to catch the boy running in his direction. He attempted a fist at the brunette. Rin stopped to shift his feet, he grounded them onto the floor and spun his leg, knocking down Rei off his feet.

"Aughh!" The taller boy pulled himself from the ground.

Rin stood still, waiting for Rei to get up. His eyes narrowed to the boy's feet, then to his whole body.

Rei shifted his stance with his hands to protect his face. The two closed the small gap between each other. It soon became a hand to hand fight. He threw a jab, which completely missed the boy as he ducked and used the momentum to subdue him.

The two wrestled on the ground as Rei struggled to break free from Rin's grasp. The shorter boy turned to place Rei's hand behind his back.

"You've pretty much lost." Rin announced as he threatened to break Rei's arm.

"Why you!-"

Rin used his free hand to shove the boy's face onto the ground. He applied pressure onto his arm before releasing the boy and backing away.

Rei groaned in pain as he shifted to his side.

Rin was content after seeing his rival in such a state he headed back with his bag along his shoulder. He wished he could've done more damage, but he was lucky that he remained unscathed and that Rei was alone.

"Ha," Rei laughed as he slowly stood up. "First Mio, then you. Today must be my unlucky day..."

'What?' Mio?' Rin turned to meet Rei's solemn eyes.

"Your ex-girlfriend slapped me earlier. It was about some remark I made towards you."

Rin looked away. 'Mio did that?' He told himself to keep walking, he could think about it on the way to Mugi's house, far away from Rei.

"I don't get it though, if you broke her heart, why would she still bother protecting you?" Rei lowered his eyes.

Rin stepped forward and left the boy as the sky grew darker and the lamp posts lit up. 'Because she's my best friend.' She finished mentally.

* * *

Mugi waited by the campus as she found a familiar silhouette beyond the set of stairs. It was Ritsu's other identity, Rin. She rushed out of the black vehicle and ran to her side.

Ritsu widened her eyes as Mugi's embrace knocked her off her feet. They landed on the ground as her face was buried into her chest.

The pianist flipped her hair back and checked the drummer's face for any bruising or scratches. Luckily, there were none.

"I'm fine..." Ritsu managed a sly grin as the two of them straightened themselves to sit.

"Good..." Mugi placed her head onto Ritsu's shoulder. "I was worried."

"Hmm..." Ritsu stroked the pianist's hair slowly. The two sat on the ground for a few more minutes before Mugi stood up with her.

They entered the vehicle as Ritsu looked out her window. Her thoughts drifted to Mio as the car started to move.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Kyle Kruger: hey! Aw man, don't you just hate that?

Oh you mean mugitsu? Haha, you really have something against Mio don't you? I'm quite sure she is suffering a lot. And I do agree that she is the stubborn-proud type.

'Bout that? Haha, I think I have an idea of what you're getting at. Don't worry about not being a native English speaker. Trust me, I'll place those moments of pain and denial within the upcoming chapters. I've pretty much got everything set up for the ending.

Don't tire yourself too much, unless you've been catching up with the story late at night, hahaha. In any case, I appreciate your review!

Shadowssj12: dude, I must say, I really do enjoy the way you put your reviews. They sound like commentaries for my story! Haha.

Yukina-Tenma: right? Ritsu's got her fair share of advisers as well.

Thanks for reading


	53. Chapter 53: A New Look

I was planning to release this a while back, but due to a recent car accident I had to delay the update. It's been a bit difficult writing with a only one hand, so if there are more typos than usual you know why. I'm still recovering so if there are any more delays, I apologize in advance for the inconvenience.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu yawned as she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Was this really a good idea?' She pulled her bangs forward, which were slightly trimmed thanks to the aid of Mugi and her own personal barber.

The drummer examined her hair closely, she resembled her previous identity as Rin. Her hair was a little shorter as she ran her hand along her head. 'Yeah, probably not a good idea...' She furrowed her brows and opened the bathroom door only to be greeted by the blonde heiress.

"Good morning Richan," Mugi tilted her head to the with a bright smile.

"Good morning..." Ritsu replied as she stepped past the pianist.

Mugi eyed the girl carefully as she approached the girl with her hands behind her back. With Ritsu's new haircut she looked twice as desirable. She wondered what the other students might think if the brunette showed up this way.

Ritsu took her bag for school and looked back to catch Mugi ogling her. "W-What? Is something wrong with my hair?" She turned away in embarrassment.

"No, nothing's wrong with your hair. You just look so..." Her words faltered as her cheeks turned pink.

"Look what, ridiculous?" Ritsu started to grow worried. Was the haircut that bad?

"No..." Mugi held the drummer's hand. Her cerulean blue eyes met Ritsu's. "you look...dreamy." Her heart raced as the brunette raised her eyebrow.

"Umm..." She turned her head to the side, how was she supposed to respond to that? Dreamy? "L-Let's just go, we'll be late at this rate." Ritsu released her hand gently and walked out of the room.

Mugi giggled lightly as she followed after the dashing brunette.

* * *

Mio walked along the campus as she thought back to Ritsu and Mugi. Were they...dating? It would be the only possible reason as to why the pianist suddenly kissed her best friend.

Her heart felt heavy as she trudged along to her first period. "Ritsu..." Mio muttered to herself as she looked ahead.

* * *

'Gahhh!' Ritsu exclaimed to herself as she walked along the hall with Mugi hand in hand. Some students paused to check her out, she was reliving a nostalgic moment when she was Rin. The drummer lowered her head to cover eyes.

Mugi released her hand and locked arms with Ritsu. With the girl's new hair cut, she was sure to be the new item withing the school. She smiled on as several girls grinned at the two.

"Who is that?" Some freshmen whispered to themselves as they didn't know the answer.

"Looks like it worked!" Mugi brushed her shoulder against Ritsu's.

"This is a nightmare..." The drummer replied quietly as she covered her face with her hand. Only a few more steps before they would reach Mugi's class.

Mio ascended from the stairs and stumbled upon the two. She stood still, her eyes noticed that the two were very close. Were they really dating?

"I can walk from here." Mugi cupped the drummer's cheek and placed a subtle kiss onto her lips. "I'll see you later."

Ritsu turned pink and watched the blonde pianist leave immediately. She was alone with Mio, but Mugi's actions made things very awkward. Her amber eyes met Mio's stormy eyes.

The bassist's eyes glistened, 'so they are...' She turned her back on the drummer and continued up the stairs.

Ritsu opened her mouth but closed it quickly. 'Aww, Mio...' She face palmed herself for hurting the girl once again.

The bell rang shortly signalling the beginning of first period.

She sighed and made her way to her first class for the day.

* * *

Ritsu tapped her pencil impatiently as class went on. She could feel the accumulation of stares from her peers. Their whispers were audible, which was pointless since they were sitting right behind her.

"Is that...Ritsu?"

"Yeah!" A girl giggled lightly as Ritsu slumped from her chair.

A note was passed onto the girl as she looked around the class. Who sent it? She opened the piece of paper and read its contents.

- Nice haircut! - there was one too many smileys on the page as she felt her cheeks grow hot. Ritsu set the note aside and massaged her forehead. The attention was overwhelming as she sank in her seat.

Ritsu noticed that Rei did not attend class today, maybe she really did injure him the other night. In any case, that was a good thing. He deserved it anyways. A grin played along her lips as she leaned forward onto her desk.

* * *

Mio felt uneasy, was it because of Mugi and Ritsu's kiss? 'You idiot...' She tried to scold the brunette as she watched the girl from across the class. 'What kind of person confesses their feelings and dates another girl?' The bassist racked her brain for any answers, but to no avail.

Her eyes drifted to Ritsu who had formed her signature grin along her lips. 'What is she so happy about? Is this a part of her plan? Is she trying to make me jealous?' Mio could feel her head growing hot, if she kept this up she would burn out. 'I should just forget about them...' She looked out the window and noticed it was hopeless. No matter how hard she tried Mio eventually looked back at Ritsu, she didn't notice before, but she looked different. It was her haircut, it was trimmed neatly. She looked a lot like Rin...

Mio felt her temperature rise as she examined her unruly bangs, her mischievous grin...She stopped herself when she realized that she was checking her out. 'What are you doing?' She mentally snapped at herself and turned away. The bassist did her best to avert her attention to something else, but just as before, it was useless. Her eyes were magnetically drawn to the girl's new look.

* * *

Ritsu exited the class, her head was lowered as she brushed past several girls in her way. Was she really that appealing? She felt flustered as she walked along the hall.

"Rin?" Someone called from behind her, she froze immediately upon hearing that familiar name.

A hand rested on her shoulder as she turned around.

It was Risa, the girl that she had secretly gone on a date with. "Oh, umm..."

"Wait, you're not..." Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Ritsu?"

"Yeah?" The drummer scratched the back of her head.

"Wow!" She leaned forward, too close in fact. "Your hair! It almost looks like Rin's."

"I-It does?" She looked away. Well, naturally, she was the same person.

"Yeah, but...I like it. Your new look." She bit her lip and batted her eyes. "It suits you."

"Thanks," Ritsu smiled sincerely.

"Hey, listen..." She leaned closer to the brunette. "We should hang out more often."

"Oh..kay..." Ritsu looked down at the brown eyed girl, their bodies were touching against each other's.

"Great!" Risa pulled away and ran for the stairs. "I'll meet you by your class before lunch then." She turned and disappeared quickly.

"Wait!-" Ritsu reached for the girl a little too late. 'And there she goes...' The brunette stood alone in the hallway, she knit her eyebrows when the bell rang. "Aww, man. Now I'm going to be late again!"

* * *

Mugi walked to Ritsu's class as lunch began, she wondered what they would be doing today for noon. She stopped when she found the brunette speaking to another girl, her eyes focused on the two carefully.

Ritsu managed a nervous grin before spotting the pianist from a distance. "Oh, Mugi!" She motioned the girl to come over.

Her blonde hair swayed as she took Ritsu's arm and examined the girl, it was Risa.

"Risa, this is Mugi. She's my-"

"Girlfriend." Mugi finished with a smile.

"Umm..." Ritsu instantly tuned pink. 'What?!' She exclaimed mentally.

"Oh, I see..." Risa took a step back, she didn't know that Ritsu swung that way.

"Wait, no, she doesn't-"

Mugi cut her off as she elbowed the girl on her chest. What happened to playing along with her plan?

"Ritsu, are you alright?" Risa bent down to meet the girl.

The brunette quickly recollected herself, plastering an uncomfortable smile on her face. "Yeah..." She placed her hand on her chest, Mugi didn't hold back from her attack.

"So anyways," Risa addressed the two girls. "I was telling Ritsu that we should hang out."

Mugi shot a look at the drummer who conveniently turned her head away.

"That sounds good." The pianist easily complied.

Risa awaited Ritsu's response eagerly. She looked too happy.

"Sure," she grinned at the brown eyed girl.

"Great, then how about after school? I know this one place that has the best food in the area."

The two exchanged looks between each other. Mugi spoke for both of them as she agreed. After all the drama that transpired recently, they needed to relax and meet new people.

* * *

Yui and Mio sat by the lunch table, both girls felt the tension in the air with the absence of their two friends.

"So, have you talked to Ritsu at all?" The guitarist asked curiously.

Mio shook her head. "I...just can't."

"Oh..." Yui dropped her head. How long were they going to avoid each other? "Then how about Mugi?"

The bassist closed her eyes and set down her utensils. She immediately lost her appetite at the thought of the two girls.

"What's wrong?"

"It's..." She looked away. "It's nothing."

Yui could tell something was going on, but she couldn't quite understand. "Mio, you can tell me..." She was the only one there for the girl while Azusa was away.

"Are they...dating?" She lowered her voice.

"..." Yui knew about some rumors spreading around the school, but in truth even she didn't know. She shook her head.

"Because...I think they are." Mio's eyes drifted to the table.

"What makes you say that?"

"They...kissed." Mio felt a pang of jealousy within her chest.

Yui widened her eyes but kept her mouth shut. "They did?"

"Yes, Ritsu even walked her to class..." She lowered her head, why did she feel this way?

"Oh..." Yui twirled the utensil in her hands. "Then, I guess they are."

"I don't understand her..." Mio pushed her bento aside, frustrated with all the recent events. "One day she tells me that she loves and then the next moment she's with someone else!"

Yui furrowed her brow and sat closer to the girl. What was Ritsu trying to do? She was sure that the girl was aware of Mio's feelings, was this her way of getting back at her friend? Even she didn't know. The best thing she could do was comfort the bassist beside her. Things were seriously taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

Ritsu twirled her straw in her cup, she would've been enjoying this time being put with Risa and her friends, but she just couldn't. Her thoughts always drifted to Mio. The poor girl must be having it really tough.

"You ok?" Mugi asked as she sat beside the drummer.

"No, not really." She answered honestly, there was the trace of depression in her voice.

"You know, you're not helping yourself at all." The pianist watched the brunette's fingers tap against the table.

"So?" Ritsu didn't care much at all. She was too concerned about Mio.

"We'll be right back." Risa and her friends left their seats to use the restroom.

"Look, Ritsu," Mugi started as soon as the girls had left. "It's not going to work if you're too concerned about her."

"It's only natural..." Ritsu lifted her fingers from the table. "I...I'm not sure about this anymore."

Mugi's face formed a frown as she released an unfortunate sigh.

"You're asking me to be heartless, just to get her jealous?" Ritsu narrowed her eyes as the ice in her beverage started to melt.

"Yes..."

"I don't think I can do that."

"You have to, there's no other way for this to work." Mugi checked behind her, the girls were still absent.

"When you lose someone you care about, it makes you realize things..." She looked away.

Ritsu stared out the window, maybe Mugi was right, there were probably no other options. "I'm...going to get some air." She stood from her seat and exited the cafe. Mugi watched the brunette leave, hoping that her words got to the girl.

* * *

Mio decided to take a walk around the city with Yui, the guitarist suggested that it would be a great way to relieve some of the stress she felt.

They walked along the street, silence enveloping between the two as they continued onwards.

Yui felt her mouth grow dry, she decided to walk ahead to a vending machine. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want one?"

Mio nodded, she was starting to grow dehydrated as well. Yui ran along as the bassist took a seat by the bench. Would this really relieve her stress?

* * *

Ritsu held her phone in the air. Her eyes narrowed at it while the sun glared into her eyes. She covered them instantly and clenched them shut. Her hand fell to her sides as she leaned onto the building's wall. A few minutes passed as she opened her eyes, surprised to find Risa standing before her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously.

"N-Nothing, just getting some air."

"Then mind if join you?" She stood beside the brunette who agreed as the two watched the cars pass by the street.

"So, I didn't know you had a girlfriend..." She raised an eyebrow at Ritsu.

"She's not-" the drummer groaned. It was difficult explaining her situation. "Never mind..."

"Are you really dating, or is there some reason behind it?" She turned to stand before the brunette, her hair swayed to the side as she inched forward.

"I-It's complicated." Ritsu gently brushed the girl away, but Risa pushed her back against the wall. She wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"So?" She managed a grin as Ritsu's face grew ablaze. "What is it?"

"It's...a long story..."

Risa checked her phone. "We've got time."

Ritsu looked into the cafe from the window, Risa's friends were conversing with Mugi. She returned her attention to the girl, perhaps a brief summary would do.

* * *

"So, are you and Ritsu still best friends?" Yui asked as they sat down by the bench.

"I honestly don't know..." Mio looked at her drink, which she had barely consumed.

"Oh..." The guitarist's words hung in the air. "I...hope you two are able to patch things up soon. I don't like it when everyone's this way...separated and fighting." Yui's tone held a sense of sadness.

"I just don't understand why she's doing this. She's...confusing me..." Mio hung her head, for once she couldn't read the girl's intentions.

"Have you forgiven her yet?"

"No..."

Yui looked away, it was probably best to drop the entire subject. She turned her head to the side. "We should keep walking..." She suggested as Mio agreed.

* * *

"Wow..." Risa stood before Ritsu wide eyed in surprise.

The brunette dropped her head, she should really stop confiding to other people.

"So you like...Mio?" She renounced with an amused grin.

Ritsu emptily scratched her head, her cheeks ablaze, an obvious sign that it was true.

"...And she didn't return your confession at all?"

Ritsu shook her head, she may have revealed more than she had originally intended. Risa was able to weed out that Rin and her were the same person.

"...But I still can't believe it..." She leaned towards the brunette, her eyes trained on the girl before her. "You're Rin."

"I WAS Rin..." She looked away. Ritsu had decided to discard her former identity, which ended up hurting Mio.

Silence enveloped between the two. Risa turned her head to watch the city's citizens walking along until she happened to find a familiar face. 'Well, speak of the devil...' She thought to herself as Mio strolled along accompanied by one of her friends.

Ritsu didn't catch the sight of the bassist, she was preoccupied with thoughts about the girl.

Risa nudged the brunette who looked at the girl with a slightly annoyed face. "What?"

"Look," The drummer's heart sank when she met Risa's direction.

She was sure that the hime cut and raven hair belonged to one girl who had been crossing her mind nonstop.

"Maybe your friend Mugi is right..." She crossed her fingers behind her back. "For Mio to realize how she truly feels about you, you need to make her jealous..."

'Not you too!...' Ritsu didn't like where this conversation was going. She examined Risa, who was starting to look a little nervous.

The girl bit her bottom lip, deciding whether she should proceed with what she was about to do next. "Like maybe you should..." She lowered her voice, making the last part barely audible. "Kiss me..."

Ritsu blinked twice. 'What?!' She wore an expression of surprise. "I-I'm sorry, what was the last part?" She pretended that Risa's words fell upon deaf ears.

A group of rowdy boys passed along the sidewalk, unfortunately one of them shoved a boy who ended up giving Risa a slight nudge from her back.

Ritsu froze as she felt a warm sensation against her lips.

* * *

Yui walked beside Mio who had been watching the cars pass by every second. This stroll was pointless, she tried to push away thoughts of Ritsu, but they always found a way to fill her mind. She furrowed her brow an focused on two people from across the street. Her feet froze when she realized the girl's hairstyle, and apparel.

"What's wrong?" Yui looked back to find Mio concentrating on someone from across sidewalk.

"I think..I know that girl." Mio spoke slowly as she raked her brain for the girl's name.

"Who?" Yui walked back just in time to see that she was with someone. Her vision wasn't the best so she squinted hard only to realize that the girl had kissed someone.

Mio watched the two pull away, her mouth dropped when she recognized that new haircut. How she possibly forget when it was seared into her mind all day? The girl, Risa, had obviously exchanged a kiss with Ritsu.

* * *

The brunette ended up holding her breath. 'This can't be happening...' She thought to herself as Risa eventually closed her eyes. Every nerve in her body told her to push the girl off, but she couldn't. Why? Even she didn't know the answer. Her eyes shifted beyond the girl to Mio who caught the whole thing. How does this keep happening?

Risa held their accidental kiss for quite a while. She thanked the universe as Ritsu stood still, shocked by the sudden turn of events. The brunette didn't push her away either, there was no sign of resistance, what exactly did this mean?

What would she do? Push her away? 'No, what good would that do? Mio's already seen the whole thing...' She thought to herself, there was no other option than to just go with it. She hated herself for doing so, but perhaps Mugi was right, or in this case, Risa.

Just when the girl was about to pull away, she felt Ritsu's hands slide towards her waist. Her face remained slightly confused before seconds passed and she found a new expression on the brunette's face. She closed her eyes once more as the drummer's lips crashed against hers.

* * *

Did the air grow thin? It felt as though it did when Mio caught the sight of the two. First Mugi, now another girl? What exactly was she trying to get at?Her heart ached with...was this jealousy? She looked away and walked back towards her apartment.

Yui couldn't believe that the girl was Ritsu, that would've been the only reason as to why Mio would be so upset. She stopped to observe her friend until the bassist called out her name from afar. It certainly amazed her how quickly she could entrap girls.

* * *

Ritsu concentrated on Risa's hands around her neck before she pulled away from their kiss. Her eyes drifted to Mio who was no longer within the area. 'There's no going back now...' The brunette lowered her eyes as the girl took a step back.

Even if Rin's real identity was played by a girl, it didn't faze Risa at all. She was sure most of the girls in the school had a girl crush on Ritsu by now, especially with her new haircut. Who wouldn't? Aware that this might have been a one time only thing she tried to calm herself before the drummer.

"I'm sorry Risa." Ritsu walked away from the wall and faced the street. "I...I used you."

"Don't be so apologetic..." She replied with a low voice. "I didn't mind." Her face lit up with a blush as she admitted the pleasurable experience.

Just then, her friends and Mugi walked out of the cafe unaware of the events that had transpired during their absence.

"We should get going." The pianist spoke up for Ritsu and herself. The brunette watched Risa's expression change to disappointment.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ritsu assured the girl.

Her eyes lit up as Mugi looked away. "Okay," she replied with an ecstatic smile. Ritsu couldn't help but grin, at least she managed to make someone happy.

"Well, we should get going." Mugi linked arms with the drummer who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Risa and her friends waved good bye as Mugi whisked the brunette away.

* * *

"RITSU!" Mio yelled out in frustration as she threw a pillow across her room. She could feel her voice echo around the empty apartment. "I hate you!" Her tone wavered as she stomped her foot onto the carpet floor. She looked back at the picture of her best friend on her bedside table. 'Do I really hate you?' She questioned herself before falling back onto her bed.

* * *

'That was a mistake...wasn't it?' Ritsu felt conflicted as she tossed in her bed. She thought her resolve to make Mio jealous was there, but a part of her knew that was wrong which held her back. She was toying with other people and if something like this happened again...

"Aghhh!" She yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Having trouble?" Mugi asked as she stood by the door's frame.

"Oh..umm..." Ritsu sat up as the blonde pianist kept her distance.

"What you did earlier..." Mugi started, her tone was soft but firm. "I...don't mind."

'So she saw...' Ritsu pulled back her bangs, but they immediately fell back blocking her forehead.

"I know it's to make Mio jealous." Mugi didn't meet Ritsu's eyes as she spoke. "Besides, it was...my idea..."

Her words lingered in the air as Ritsu made her way to the pianist. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Mugi immediately rested her head onto the crook of her neck.

"Ritsu...I just want to be around you." She spoke softly into her ear, which sent a surge across the drummer's spine.

Her hand ran through Mugi's hair, it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

There was only one thing racing within Mugi's mind. She gripped Ritsu's shoulders, causing the girl to look her in the eye. 'I'm such a hypocrite...' The pianist thought to herself before reaching for the girl's face.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Darkmaster: I'm sure it is. Very true.

Gia B87: haha, yeah.

Yukina Tenma: poor Yui...

Vie: I wonder how it feels to be slapped by Mio...haha

Shadowssj12: I'm sure Azusa will appear soon.

Kyle Kruger: then it must be a contract thing? But that does suck though. I figured as much, since most of my readers are female in this story. Spanish class? That dreaded subject, haha. Good luck with that.

Kyura11: Unfortunately I may not start on the Mugitsu story as I had hoped I would. Once I finish this off I may be MIA for a while.

rundownSabEr: yes!

Michael: you're welcome, thanks for reading!

Slyly-Sea: oh, totally forgot that...haha. I'll do my best to make more chapters like that.

Skire: here, haha

MitsuFan: many thanks! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks for reading


	54. Chapter 54: Jealousy

I'm drained...haha. And yet I managed to write this up for you guys, so enjoy!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Mugi sat beside Ritsu as the wind blew calmly across the campus. It was nice being around the brunette, just the two of them atop the building's roof. She was able to have the girl all to herself.

The drummer tapped her feet against the floor impatiently, it was the only thing she could do to kill the time. She closed her eyes and thought about her actions...what if Mio would never forgive her?

"Are you okay?" Mugi tilted her head to the side.

"Not really..."

The pianist scooted closer to the girl, it seemed like Her friend was still conflicted about the whole plan. "Ritsu..." She started off.

"I...I'm going to get something to drink." She stood from her seat and marched away quicker than her usual pace.

Did she do something wrong? Mugi lowered her head, of course she didn't. Ritsu was just distraught, she still needed time to sort things out. She hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Ritsu stopped herself halfway through the stairs. What was she doing lately? Using people to get Mio jealous? First Mugi, then Risa? She felt like her brain was about to explode from all this chaos. With all that had happened and last night.

The drummer leaned back against the wall, recalling everything so clearly...

"I...just want to be around you." Mugi spoke in a low voice into Ritsu's ear.

Her hand stroked the blonde girl's hair slowly, it seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

'I'm such a hypocrite...' Mugi thought to herself before pulling away and reaching for the girl's face.

There was that look again, an expression that Ritsu had seen many times. "Mugi..."

The pianist leaned forward, their lips meer centimeters from each other's. She was hesitant to continue because she knew it was wrong. It would mean that her former words were meaningless. Right now, it didn't matter if Ritsu didn't feel the same way towards her because the love she felt for the girl was so much more than she had thought. "I've told you this before, in my heart, a thousand times..." Her voice was soft and calm. "But Ritsu, I...I love you..."

She knew that much, but no matter what, especially right now, she just couldn't reciprocate Mugi's feelings.

"I'm...in love with you." Her cerulean blue eyes glistened as the light illuminated a portion of her face.

"I-"

"I know, you can't. You don't love me back the same way." She took the chance to silence the girl. "But I just can't stop myself sometimes...when I'm around you."

"..." Ritsu stepped back, but the girl buried her head against her chest.

"I'm so sorry that I feel this way about you..." Mugi's voice was shaky now, she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't..." Ritsu wrapped her arms around the girl. "Please don't cry..."

She lifted the girl's head and kissed the girl on her cheek.

Mugi's tears stopped as she felt Ritsu's lips against her skin. She knew it was only a consolidatory gesture, but she wanted to believe that it was much more than that.

Just when she was about to pull away from the blonde heiress, Mugi held her close, enough to get what she earnestly longed for all night.

Her kiss was forced onto Ritsu, she could be so selfish at times. She leaned closer to the girl, causing the latter to step back into the shadows.

There was nothing she could do, she didn't want to hurt her feelings. A hint of resistance pulled from the back of her mind before brushing it aside and reciprocating her kiss.

Mugi smiled for a brief second. It meant so much for Ritsu to return her gesture. Was it out of pity? Maybe, but she didn't care because within this moment Ritsu was hers alone.

* * *

Mio didn't have anywhere to go. She didn't want to sit with Yui for lunch because that would mean bringing up a sour subject - Ritsu. Instead, she sat by a bench sheltered by a tree as she pulled out a book to read. She hadn't been eating much with all the events going on.

A tall, blonde boy passed by her accompanied by a couple of his male friends. He stopped in his tracks and looked back, he knew who the girl on the bench was. "I'll meet up with you guys later." He told his friends as they shrugged it off and continued walking along.

It took a while for Mio to notice a shadow looming over her head.

"Hey," he said with a serious look on his face.

"Hello..." She closed her book and studied the boy, he seemed familiar, but from where?

"I'm Seiji, Rei's friend. We've met before. Mio, right?"

"Yes," so that's why he looked so familiar. She narrowed her eyes at him at the sound of Rei's name.

"You probably didn't hear, but Rei left the school." He looked a little disappointed, they must have been great friends.

"Oh..." She managed to speak, it was a good thing he was gone.

"Yeah..." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. "So anyways, why are you out here, sitting all alone?"

She raised an eybrow, why was he suddenly interested?

"I'm sure you have plenty of friends..."

"Yes...Friends..." She spoke the word gingerly, were they still friends?

"So something's wrong. Wanna share?" He managed an amused grin. If Mio was going to vent, he had plenty of time to kill.

* * *

Ritsu bent down to retrieve the can from the vending machine. Her fingers popped the cap open as she took a quick drink from it. She felt guilty no matter how hard she tried to rid the thought of her and Mugi.

The two girls eventually found their way to the bed as Mugi cupped Ritsu's face.

"It can't go further than this..." The brunette spoke firmly as she lay on her side facing the blonde.

Mugi propped her head onto her hand as she traced circles along Ritsu's hand. She was fully aware that the girl was right.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have..."

It was phrases like that which caused Mugi to deepen her feelings towards the girl. She was always so considerate, her heart was always in the right place: thinking about others before herself. "Okay," it took all of her restraint to gently kiss Ritsu before placing her head into the girl's arms.

* * *

"Hmm..." Seiji placed his hand onto his chin. "Sounds like a lot of drama."

Mio nodded, it certainly was. There was something about venting towards a third party that relieved the bassist. Perhaps that was what she needed. Someone who didn't have a bias or judge her. She left out a few details though, the fact that Rin was Ritsu and the confession. Her summary generalized it so that the brunette and her had an enormous argument and both had been avoiding each other for a week now.

"So..." He nudged her playfully. "How do you feel now?"

"A little better." She admitted.

"Good," Seiji smiled as the two continued to converse.

* * *

Ritsu began biting the rim of the empty can in her hand. She was nearing a trash can to toss it in when Risa popped out of nowhere.

"Hey there!" She greeted the drummer with a happy smile.

"Hey," Ritsu parted from the aluminum can and held it behind her back. She quickly took note that the girl was alone, unaccompanied by her usual set of friends.

"So..." She stared intently at the ground. "About yesterday..."

"I'm really sorry about that..." The brunette scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I already told you, there's no need to apologize..." It was so cute seeing the drummer with that expression on her face.

"But still..." There was that surge of guilt that panged in her chest once more.

"Listen," she took a step closer to the brunette. "I'm sure I speak for many of the girls here when I say you're cute." She lowered her eyes to find the right word. "Actually, that might not be the best word..."

Again with the compliments? Was she really that appealing? She tried to cover her amber eyes with her bangs as a light blush played along her cheeks.

"But anyways, that's not the point." She bent down to find the brunette blushing. "Ritsu, I think...I have a crush on you." Risa confessed from the bottom of her heart.

"What?" The drummer didn't mean to reply out loud. A confession, from Risa?

"I'm not the only one that feels this way...some other girls around school are thinking it too." She shifted between her feet nervously.

"But I already told you-"

"Yes, I know!" She responded a little too loudly. "You like Mio..." Her confession was pointless, but nonetheless she pressed on. "But what if it doesn't work? What if she won't return your feelings? Then what?"

What's with all these questions? The sudden confession quickly escalated into something else. She examined Risa who was starting to look a little angry. "Calm down," her hand rested onto the girl's shoulder, they were causing a disturbance within the quad. She led Risa by a column which looked fairly unpopulated.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ritsu. What I said...I didn't mean it..."

She managed to cool her off, that was good. Her eyes scanned the area until she found Mio seated on a bench...with a boy? Ritsu felt her heart ache, was this the same feeling when the bassist found her with someone else? She crushed the aluminum can in one hand, there was no doubt she was jealous.

"Ritsu?" Risa peered from behind the girl and was about to find Mio when the drummer suddenly turned to face the girl.

"Come with me." She didn't wait for a reply before grasping Risa's hand and rushed into a building.

* * *

Mugi sat along the rooftop, Ritsu was taking quite a while. Did she run into Mio? Perhaps. She donned a worried expression as she thought about the two making up. If they did, then she wouldn't have an excuse to hang around Ritsu anymore. Love could be so unfair.

'I'm tired of waiting.' She told herself mentally before standing up and packing her things. Mugi was determined to find Ritsu before lunch would end.

* * *

Ritsu ended up running with Risa all the way to the music room. It was the only place that she could think of at the moment. She panted and opened its door. Luckily, there was no one there. 'Perfect'

"So this is where you rehearse?" Risa touched the set of drums stationed at the corner of the room.

"Yeah..." Ritsu took the set of sticks into her hands. She adjusted herself onto the seat as the girl remained behind her. "Umm...you might want to step back. It's going to be a little loud."

"Right," Risa walked around the room and examined the other instruments before watching Ritsu from a distance.

'Just let it out.' Ritsu released a breath before pounding on the bass pedal. There was nothing but frustration in her beats, it didn't entirely sound like orchestrated noise, but it was certainly rough around the edges. Was this what she felt? It sounded terrible! She threw the sticks onto the ground after a few counts in.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" Risa rushed to her side to find the girl out of breath.

"I'm fine." She slowly stood up and brushed past the girl. 'I'm jealous...just at the sight of seeing Mio with another boy.' She threw her head back and blinked as Risa suddenly pressed her own against her back.

"I know how you feel." She wrapped her hands around the drummer.

Ritsu carefully removed Risa's hands from her body. Was she jealous when Mio was dating Rin?

She narrowed her eyes at the girl before taking a quick glance at the door. There was still time to do something.

* * *

Mio smiled genuinely as time flew by. She hadn't felt so relieved in a while.

"Thanks, Seiji."

"No problem," he rose from his seat, he still needed to mest up with his friends. "I'm sure things will work out between you and your friends, Mio."

She nodded and hoped that he was right.

"See you around school then."

"Yes."

He waved good bye and broke into a sprint leaving the bassist alone on the bench once more.

* * *

Ritsu shifted her feet as a few stands fell on the floor. There was a loud thud as it had a domino effect onto the others. She broke away from Risa as they both stared at the commotion they had caused.

It was clear that Ritsu wasn't acting like herself, but something about this change of character made her twice as desirable. She cupped the drummer's face, capturing her attention once more.

Wrong. This is so wrong. She slid her hands along Risa's waist as her lips crashed against the girl. Her body felt on fire, was it out of rage? Passion? She couldn't tell. Perhaps it was lust. One of her hands found its way into Risa's brown locks as the other slid onto the small of her back. The girl instinctively arched her back as she placed an array of kisses onto her neck.

There was a soft moan which escaped her lips. "Ritsu..." She held her breath as the drummer's fingers traced the outline of her own ear.

She paused to reconsider her actions. There was no sign of resistance, was this what Risa wanted? No, of course not. Ritsu may have been acting indifferent from what her heart felt. This was just a way for her to release her frustration. 'How unhealthy...' She managed a weak grin before it quickly disappeared from her face.

"Please, don't stop..." Risa held onto the drummer's brown locks. She was practically pleading wih the tone of her voice.

Ritsu lowered her head as her lips brushed against the girl's ear. She originally had no intention of stopping anyways.

* * *

Mugi walked along the building when she heard a loud noise emitting from the music room. Was someone in there? Perhaps Ritsu? She rushed to the room's direction, eager to find the drummer that had left her alone on the rooftop.

Her hand found the door knob and opened it quickly. The sight that greeted her was one that she was not expecting.

There, in plain sight, across the room were Ritsu and Risa exchanging kisses in the once vacant complex.

Mugi cleared her throat, breaking the two from their little moment.

Risa looked past the brunette to find the pianist standing still. She examined Ritsu who didn't bother to turn around, it was clear that she knew who was there. Her eyes seemed to give a silent apology towards Ritsu and Mugi before rushing out of the room.

The door slammed shut as Ritsu's hand covered her eyes in shame. A moment of silence was spent as Mugi made her way to the heavily distraught drummer.

'Here it comes.' Ritsu braced herself as the blonde heiress wore a serious expression on her face. She would be scolded for her actions, or worse - slapped for her stupidity.

Mugi observed the tousled brown hair, Ritsu's amber eyes that burned brightly in broad daylight. Seeing the two certainly caused her heart to ache, but more importantly, it made her jealous. She leaned forward, her brows furrowed as if to scold her.

What surprised the brunette was that no words escaped Mugi's mouth. She was completely silent. Was she supposed to apologize? "Mugi, I-"

'Silence.' Her blonde hair lurched forward as she kissed Ritsu. It was the drummer who parted first.

'No scolding?' She raised an eyebrow because even she thought she needed one.

"Stop moving away..." Mugi spoke in a dangerously low voice. Was she angry? It didn't exactly sound that way, more like irritated.

Ritsu obeyed and stood still, but as soon as Mugi kissed her again, she pinned the girl against the wall. "What, no scolding?" She wore a slightly amused grin as her face was centimeters away from the pianist.

Mugi batted her eyes as her slightly irritated look faded. "No..." She looked away as Ritsu's lips hovered over hers. "I'm not Mio." She reminded the girl who took a step back but held her hands against the wall.

Ritsu met Mugi's cerulean blue eyes as silence enveloped the music room. She certainly wasn't Mio. A devious grin played along the pianist's face before she broke free and continued with her advances.

* * *

"That sounds terrible..." Azusa spoke into her phone as she lay on her bed.

"Right?" Yui couldn't help but share what she saw the other day.

"So how's Mio-senpai doing?" She rolled over to her side.

"I don't really know..." Yui placed her index finger onto her lip. "She doesn't seem to be doing well lately."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...aww. Azu-nyan, I wish you were here so you could help me out with these three." They were starting to make her feel miserable.

"I wish I was." The twin tailed girl examined her hair closely. "From what I've been hearing from you, it sounds like you could some."

"Come visit me Azu-nyaaaan!" Yui cried out into the phone.

Azusa pulled her ear away from the device. "I really wish I could..." She caught a glimpse of her calender, but she had no time to do so. "But I'm busy with school."

"Awwwwwwww!"

It would probably be best to just put her on speaker, she didn't want to go deaf from Yui whining all night. She thought back to Ritsu and her other senpais. What were they doing?

* * *

Mio sat in the living room as she studied deep into the night. Even though she vented towards Seiji she still felt uneasy. Maybe she should make up with Ritsu soon.

Her hand tapped the pencil against her notebook. 'Wait,' she paused. I shouldn't be he first one to apologize though, Ritsu was the one to blame here.

She shook her head, what did she feel towards the girl anyways? Whenever she saw Mugi and her best friend she couldn't help but feel jealous. Although, now it felt different than previous times. It was as though it broke her heart at the sight of Ritsu with someone else other than Mio herself. What was this feeling?

* * *

Mugi couldn't stop herself. After dinner and a quick bath she rushed into Ritsu's room, the girl had been sitting down to do some of her homework. Amidst all the chaos and drama she still had to keep her grades up.

"Hmm..." He mumbled to herself while her pen tapped against the wooden table feverishly. When an answer didn't come to mind, she set it down and removed the shirt she was wearing, it felt a little hot in the room.

Now clad in a simple yellow undershirt she felt refreshed, ready to tackle the question before her. There was something else though, after hearing those rushed footsteps from the hall she noticed Mugi's presence beyond the door from the very beginning.

The pianist paused, did Ritsu know that she was there this entire time?

She took several steps as the drummer sat in her seat, unmoving as a grin appeared along her lips.

"Did you need something?" She turned her head slightly, but not enough for the blonde heiress to see her entire face.

'You.' She replied mentally. "I was just checking up on you." Mugi loomed over the girl and wrapped her hands around Ritsu's neck.

"Right..." The brunette rolled her eyes and closed the book on the table. She knew that was a lie.

"What? I can't check up on you?" Mugi teased the brunette who blew at her bangs, her head tilted upwards to find the pianist upside down.

"No, you can't." She laughed genuinely. It had been a few weeks since she had stopped talking to Mio, even Yui. She should be feeling depressed or sad, but none of those emotions surfaced, not after seeing Mio with another boy. Ritsu spaced out for a few seconds.

Mugi turned the girl around, she was starting to look distraught again. "Hey, are you okay?" Her voice was purely concerned over the brunette's welfare,

"Huh?" Her eyes lit up to meet Mugi's. "Yeah, I'm fine." Well, that was lie.

The pianist took her seat onto Ritsu's lap. She looked into those amber orbs, the girl always had pretty eyes. Her sight eventually drifted to the drummer's lips.

It didn't take long for Ritsu to know what Mugi was thinking. It was written all over her face. She eventually stopped resisting, or thinking about anything else when it got this way. It would only end up making the girl sad. Her hand rested on Mugi's leg while she lifted the girl's chin to meet her lips.

It was soft, gentle, and brief. At least that's how they usually started out. She bit her bottom lip before continuing. Mugi crashed her lips forcefully, was she that needy?

"You're hasty today..." Ritsu pulled away as her hand moved up higher. There was an amused grin on her face.

She let out a sigh. "Well, what do you expect?" Her face was starting to form a pout, a cute expression that Ritsu found entertaining.

"Nothing." She rested her head onto the crook of Mugi's neck.

The night was calm as fresh air blew into the room, it was so different compared to her heart. Every move that Ritsu made had an effect on her. Her heartbeat skyrocketed as she felt the brunette draw breath against her skin.

"You always smell so nice..." She brushed her nose into Mugi's blonde hair. It was a natural scent, one that caused her to feel serene, was it lavender? Cedar? She couldn't tell.

It sent a tickling sensation when Ritsu's lips lingered over her skin. She suppressed a giggle, but eventually released it when the drummer rested her head onto her shoulder. "Ritsu, what do you like about me?"

She blinked twice. "As friends?"

"In general."

"Well," her hands rested along the girl's waist. "I like how you're kind, gentle..." Her words faltered when Mugi turned around.

"Wait," She stood up and adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. Her legs were spread apart on both sides, straddling Ritsu in her seat.

"Umm..." She blushed a bright shade of red, how was she supposed to go on with Mugi this way?

"Continue Ritsu." She leaned forward.

"What was I saying?"

"Kind, gentle..."

"Oh, right." She leaned back, but accidentally lurched forward nearly hitting Mugi's chest. 'I can't continue like this.' She closed her eyes as the pianist pulled her into an embrace.

"Ritsu, do you hear that?" It was her heartbeat, which was beating as fast as her own.

"Yes..."

"It's been beating this way ever since I found you in your room." She closed her eyes. "And just now, when you were saying what you like about me..."

"I..." Ritsu knew Mugi was in love with her, did her heart sound this way when she watched Mio? "I like how you're always here for me. How you always have a plan..." She smiled into Mugi's chest before stifling a laugh.

'What a silly response. Silly, but true.'

With her head turned to the side, she shifted to a more serious tone. "I admire how you're so understanding, towards situations and people. You put your friends before yourself, you could be so selfless at times." Ritsu lowered her eyes. Her last phrase caused Mugi to skip a beat before racing once more.

"Thank you, Ritsu." She pulled her away from the embrace and kissed her on her forehead.

"You're welcome."

Ritsu's words warmed her heart. The only thing left was an 'I love you', but she knew that would never happen. Her eyes lowered as she was suddenly overcome with sadness.

"Hey," Ritsu gripped Mugi's shoulders. When there was no response, she held the pianist's hands. "Don't look so sad..."

"What?" She snapped from her train of thought to find the brunette with a slightly distressed look. "Oh, right..." Mugi forced a half witted smile before removing herself from Ritsu. Her back was turned against the drummer who was starting to look confused.

'Did I say something wrong?' She couldn't help but feel as if she did. "Leaving already?"

Mugi placed her hand along the door's frame. She wanted to stay, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. Ritsu still loved Mio no matter how many times she had the brunette all to herself.

The drummer looked away as Mugi left in silence. 'I'm such a heart breaker.' She told herself before returning to her studies.

When she flipped the page in her notebook it revealed a small doodle of her best friend, Mio.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Skire: yeah, that's the ideal number as of now.

I think there are a few on google. Although maybe you can try as well since they have a lot of fanart in general.

Nyaaaaaaah: chance given!

Dark master: oh, far from it. I've just been busy with life and its challenges, haha. Definitely working on some fan service before tieing the knot.

Guest: yup

Kyle Kruger: then that's perfect. There seems to be quite a trend with teachers in that subject, I had one who had a messed up grading scale. It was terrible experience...although it wasn't completely bad. I actually met a few of my best friends in that class, perhaps it was because we shared a common enemy, haha. That's great to hear.

It was a pretty long chapter, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Right now I'm trying to focus solely on the three.

Guest: probably because in nearly every other story she's running away from those girls instead of flirting with them, haha. Ah, yes, Mugi...

Thanks!

Guest25: thanks for dropping a review!

Yukina-Tenma: Ritsu's a stud, haha.

MitsuFan: haha, I can imagine!

Thank you for your kind regards.

Shadowssj12: yup!

Thanks for reading


	55. Chapter 55: Spark

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Yui yelled in her empty room. It was eerily quiet as Mugi's bed remained untouched for nearly two weeks. She hadn't spoken to the pianist or Ritsu in a long while. Although, it was more like she couldn't, every time she ran into the two girls, they always looked preoccupied. "I need to do something to help them."

She frowned as her eyes drifted to a picture of their little band, Ho Kago Tea Time, neatly set on her bedside table. Those were certainly happier times. The guitarist had spoken to her little friend, Azusa last night and after an hour or two, the twin tailed girl proposed a plan of her own.

"You need to get them to meet, Mio and Ritsu senpai."

"But how?" She pulled at the front of her bangs.

"Yui-senpai, I'm sure you can think of something...anything..."

"No, I'm pooped. It's just been really stressful for me." All the turmoil was dumping her mood, eating lunch alone every day. Even Mio had been ditching her to hang out with her own friends. It was terrible.

Azusa sat in silence, she can only imagine what she was going through.

"And whenever I find Ritsu, she's always with Mugi...doing...stuff." She finished awkwardly.

"Stuff?" Azusa raised an eyebrow from the other end of the line.

"You know..." Yui looked away in embarrassment. "'Stuff'"

"Huh?" Now Azusa was completely confused.

"Aww, never mind. It's not important anyways." She brushed it aside and continued. "Azu-nyan, just help me. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." Her tone was desperate for a plan, she was willing to do anything to mend Ritsu, Mio and Mugi's friendship to the way it was before.

"Well, there is one way I suppose..." There was a pause as she rustled in her bed.

"What is it? Tell me!" Yui exclaimed into the phone.

Azusa parted from the device before sighing. It was all or nothing.

* * *

Azusa met with Yui at a local cafe, but she had brought along someone else on her trip, Ui.

"Ui!" Yui exclaimed with excitement as she rushed to her little sister.

"It's good to see you Yui." She spoke as the guitarist gave her a tight squeeze.

Azusa watched them part and Yui flashed a quick look at her direction before doing the same.

"Azu-nyan!"

The twin tailed girl returned her hug before they entered the cafe and took their seats.

"So we have to make them meet each other without them knowing that it's with each other." Azusa pointed out wisely. "We can say that I'm visiting and wanted to catch up."

"But will it work?" Yui sat in her seat attentively.

"That's the problem, I'm not really sure if they'll actually agree to see me."

"Of course they will." Ui reassured the guitarist beside her. "They ARE your senpais."

"Right," Azusa watched the window as bright light poured into the cafe. Her tea was getting cold so she took a quick sip.

"So anyways big sis, how are you holding up?"

"I've been feeling bad lately. With all the things going on, I usually have to eat lunch by myself." She traced the outline of her tea cup. "Mio's always out with her new friends and trying to avoid Ritsu. She and Mugi say 'hi' every once in a while, but it really feels lonely." She dropped her head, pondering on the past few days.

"Aww, big sis..." Ui felt like she needed to do something to cheer her up, but how?

Azusa looked at her senpai with sympathy, Mio and Ritsu's quarrel was putting a strain on their friendship with Yui. '...wait, that's it!' She blinked twice before speaking. This might actually work.

* * *

"What?" Ritsu yelled into her phone. "I-I'll be right there!" She hung up her cell phone and took a jacket by the bed and rushed out of her room.

"Mugi, I'm going out!" She shouted from the top of her lungs as she raced down the stairs.

"What?" The pianist stormed out of her room. "Ri-chan, what happened?"

"I'll explain later." The drummer waved her hand frantically before opening the door.

Mugi ran as fast as she could to reach Ritsu, but when she opened the door the car was already driving out past the gates. Whatever could be so important to the drummer?

* * *

Mio ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She paused to take a breather as she found a girl standing with a very familiar hair cut.

"Yui, what happened?" Her voice was filled with concern as she rushed to Yui's side. Out of breath and panting, she bent over to recover.

Ui made her way to Yui with a brown haired girl. It was about noon when the four girls stood by an empty street, one with rarely any pedestrians passing by.

Ritsu looked over and froze. What was Mio doing here? More importantly, where was Azusa?

"Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai," the twin tailed guitarist stepped out of the shadows, she was unscathed.

"Azusa!" The two elders yelled in unison. "What happened?" Mio stepped forward, her eyes at the brink of tears.

"Yui told me that you got into an accident?" Ritsu shared the same concerned look as Mio.

"Yes, about that..." She looked away shyly. "I wasn't injured and it never happened, that was a lie."

"What?" Mio an Ritsu shouted in unison.

"P-please don't be mad at me, I had my reasons." Ui and Yui stood their ground behind the two quarreling girls. "I heard you two have been avoiding each other and I understand why."

Mio looked at Ritsu and vice versa. However, it didn't last long as they turned their heads away from each other.

"But it's affecting the people around you. Especially to Yui-senpai..." With her hands along her back, she took a step forward. "I want you two to talk things out."

Ritsu closed her eyes, she had nothing to say to Mio. How could she possibly explain what she had been doing?

Mio examined Azusa, then her best friend beside her.

"Please...I really want you two to make up...you two...are best friends..." She pleaded with a sweet voice.

"Azusa's right." Ui stepped forward catching both of their attention. "I know my big sis has been having a hard time. She feels lonely because everyone has gone separate ways...so if there is the slightest chance that Mio and you could make up, please try."

Without a second thought, Mio took Ritsu's arm as she brought the girl to the alleyway. Confronting the drummer would cause a lot of yelling and shouting, maybe even crying.

* * *

There was silence followed by a wave of awkwardness. Who was supposed to start? Mio or Ritsu?

"Look, I-I'm sorry." The brunette looked away, she knew she had to begin first. After all, this mess was caused by her.

Mio turned her way. "Sorry for?"

"Sorry for doing everything...for betraying you." Ritsu clenched her hands into fists. "For hurting you."

"I..." It became difficult for Mio to talk, there was a mix of emotions in her heart. Her anger had subsided over the weeks, but she still couldn't forget all the things Ritsu had done.

"It doesn't explain why you've been with all these other girls." She looked Ritsu in the eye, summing up all of her courage. "You confessed to me and were rejected, so you went off and fooled around with all these other girls." Her eyes teetered at the brink of tears, she was clearly hurt.

"I only did that to make you jealous..."

After the incident in the music room with Risa, she broke things off between them. She didn't want anyone else to get dragged in her mess.

"Jealous?" Mio certainly felt that way. It pained her to see Ritsu with other girls.

"Yeah..." She didn't look too happy admitting her faults. "But you did the same thing, I've see you...hanging out with some blonde guy."

"But I NEVER made any advances at him!" She announced a loudly. Mio was angry with all her might. "You did, Ritsu!"

Ritsu took a step forward, she didn't come here to be scolded. Even though Mio never made a move at that boy, she was still jealous. It was clear that her best friend would never return her feelings.

"Ritsu!" Mio stood back as the brunette started walking away.

"I-I can't do this anymore, Mio." Her voice echoed with sadness. "I-I just can't..." She did all that she could to bite back her tears.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Mio kept her distance from the girl.

"It means...I can't be friends with you anymore." Ritsu would only get hurt, she loved Mio too much. Being around someone who couldn't return her feelings would be too difficult.

"What?" The bassist asked softly.

Ritsu sobbed and wiped her tears away. "We can't be friends anymore, Mio!" She shouted at the sky and continued walking in the opposite direction of the alleyway.

Tears streamed instantly from her eyes, after all those years this is how it ends? She couldn't bring herself to catch the girl. a melancholy mood surged along Mio's body as she dropped to her knees once Ritsu exited the alleyway.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Shadowssj12: I figured you guys must've wanted that, haha.

InuYashaOuranKyoFan: yeah!

Guest: not trying to make it anticlimactic at all, although I can see how it may look that way.

MitsuFan: of course, mitsu is still very much alive in this fic. Just wait for it, haha.

Gia B87: you have brought up several very good points, though I might have a slightly different approach to their resolution. It should be in the next chapter.

Yukina-Tenma: that doesn't sound too bad...haha. I'm currently working on one right now, but have come across a dilemma. It's slightly difficult to write about Mugi, since there is very little character development to go on...

Magikidd: yes, it's still a mitsu storyline.

Vie: haha, yeah. Things are quite hectic in their love lives.

Kyura11: thanks! Just trying to spice things up before Ritsu and Mio's confrontation.

Greed: oh really? Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. I accidentally made Mugi more likeable in this fic, simply because she seemed slightly minor in the anime. I'm glad that many have grown to enjoy Mugitsu as well.

Guest: another for team Mugi!

Thanks for reading


	56. Chapter 56: Recollection

I only have two or three chapters left, so I'm sure Classic will come to a close soon. So far it looks nearly impossible to fix Ritsu and Mio's situation looking at the last chapter, but I'll find a way to patch it up.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu rolled to her side, it was one of those sleepless nights. They were becoming more frequent since her confrontation with Mio. It had been two days since the turn of events. "If only I had just told her the truth..." Her words slipped from her mouth instantly.

Mugi turned to her side, she knew that the brunette was awake. "Are you okay?" She touched her face slowly.

"I-I'm fine..." Ritsu pulled away and sat upright, the moonlight poured into the spacious room.

"No, you're not..." She could tell that something had been bugging her, it was obviously Mio.

"..." Silence ensued, it was past midnight. They really should get some rest. She clenched her eyes shut and threw a fist onto the mattress. "I'm such an idiot!" Ritsu shot out from the top of her lungs.

Mugi looked away.

Ritsu recoiled, hugging her legs protectively. She knew better than to cry, it wouldn't do her any good now.

Mugi embraced her from behind. It was all that she could do to calm the girl. She felt Ritsu place her hand on top of her own, at least she was responding.

Ritsu sat still, concentrating on the dark blue hue in the room. She was content that she wasn't alone for tonight.

* * *

"I can't believe it didn't work!" Yui pouted to herself with Azusa in her dorm. It was early morning into the weekend.

"I would've never thought that Ritsu-senpai would just cut it off like that." Azusa was disappointed with the outcome. If she had known that it would turn out that way, she wouldn't have tried at all.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait." The twin tailed girl stated blandly. "It's clear that we can't fix their problem." She sighed in defeat. "They'll have to get through this...on their own."

* * *

Mio sat in the music room, it was after school by then. Students began to walk down the stairs, making small talk as they exited the solemn building.

She looked at her bass. What would happen to their band now?

Mio strummed the strings on her instrument. She adjusted the knob at the end, which caused the wire to snap. "Just my luck..." The bassist whispered to herself. She looked out the window, surprised to see that the once bright blue sky had turned grey.

* * *

Ritsu walked beside Mugi, they decided to take a quick stroll around the city after school. They circled around her old neighborhood, dropping by her apartment from a distance. She was sure that Mio would be settled in by then, she didn't recall her having any extracurricular activities, unless she was with that boy again. Her hands balled into a fist at the thought of her with someone else.

Why did she have to feel this way? They weren't friends anymore. She didn't have to be the knight that would come to her aid. After all those years, that's how it all ended. Was it really meant to be? Was that it? Questions ran rampant in her mind.

She stopped walking when a raven haired girl stood several meters across from her and Mugi.

'Ritsu...' Mio knit her eyebrows together, she told herself that she wouldn't cry. Especially not in front of her former best friend.

Ritsu looked away, she knew that cutting off their ties was for the best. Mio would never return her feelings, she had to move on. Although, deep down in her heart she regretted it so much. She held Mugi's hand and continued walking.

It had been nearly a week since she last talked to Ritsu. Mio still felt uneasy, she didn't want their friendship to end. She took a step forward clutching the handle of her bag tightly.

Ritsu wore the best poker face she could ever don. However, her whole body felt as though it were being crushed with every step she took to walk past Mio. It must've been because of her lingering feelings towards the girl. She gave Mugi's hand a squeeze unknowingly.

Once they passed by Mio, the pianist looked back with a sincere concerned expression.

She stood alone in the street. To her, it seemed that Ritsu had moved on. Mio felt hollow, empty, and unwanted. She had hoped to reconsider things with Ritsu, finally forgive her and do anything to save their friendship because the one thing she feared was being alone...without her best friend.

* * *

Once they were at a safe distance, Ritsu released Mugi's hand. Her heart ached. Was it a sense of longing? She wanted to be around Mio, but she knew that it was impossible. She was the one who cut connections first. Out of all the ridiculously stupid things she had ever done, that took the cake.

Mugi knew that it wasn't easy to see Mio that way. She linked her arm into Ritsu's. "We should keep going."

The brunette nodded and turned to look back, but Mio was long gone. She closed her eyes and returned to Mugi with a nod.

* * *

Mio started to loath baths. Everytime she would sit in the tub, thoughts of Ritsu would flood her mind. Couldn't she think of anyone else? She took her change of clothes and walked towards the bathroom. She paused to look at Ritsu's room. Come to think if it, she never stepped into the girl's quarters since her departure.

Curiosity got the best of her as she entered the room. There was her set of drum sticks on the table, she missed hearing Ritsu's beats. Her fingers lingered on several notebooks stacked on the desktop. 'I wonder if she even took notes...'

Mio flipped its cover. 'So she did...' A small smile played along her lips. Ritsu wasn't a complete idiot, she could be quite intelligent if she puts her mind to it. She flipped another page, her eyes widening at the array of doodles and scribbled notes. Several caught her attention, was that her? She couldn't help but stifle a laugh. The girls was artistic as well, in her own unique way.

There was a phrase and a few sentences. She read them mentally taking in the weight of those words.

~I love you, Mio~

The bassist looked away. She still wasn't sure about her feelings towards Ritsu. They weren't friends anymore, but she knew there was still something there. If she could only weed it out...

Mio closed the book and continued towards the bathroom. With the lights turned on, she rotated the shower head's knob and stepped out of her clothes. They were tossed into the bin, as she looked at her bare reflection in the mirror. She felt so empty with Ritsu's absence in her life. 'Why?' Mio still looked like herself, but she couldn't help but feel incomplete. She sighed and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Ritsu stood outside, pacing around the garden with her hands in her pockets. It was completely dark with the moon shining over a portion of the area. The atmosphere was serene, but even the drummer could not find peace in her solitude.

'This doesn't feel right...' Her hand covered her face, blocking out the glum expression she wore. She released her hand, which fell limply to her side. "If only she could remember..." Ritsu spoke aloud, she was sure that she was alone.

Mugi stood from a distance, eying the girl carefully. The brunette had not been acting like herself lately and it disturbed her. She took slow and steady steps to reach the girl.

There was a surge of warmth that hugged her back, it could only come from one person - Mugi. Her head dropped as her fingers traced the blonde heiress's skin.

They didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking. The silence was more than enough for them to convey their feelings.

However, this wasn't one of those days. Ritsu knew that much. "Mugi..." She carefully removed the girl's hands and faced the pianist before her.

She looked into the drummer's amber orbs, there was a look in her eyes that she had not seen for a while.

Ritsu slowly cupped Mugi's cheek, as expected it was warm to touch. She tucked a stray strand behind the girl's ear. "I've said this many times..." Her voice sounded uncertain, why did she have to involve Mugi in all of this? "But I thank you, for everything you've done for me." It wasn't enough, there were no amount of 'thank yous' that would sum up her debt to the girl. "Without you..." Her voice trailed off, she couldn't find the strength to finish her sentence.

"Ritsu, I-It's me who should thank you." She was so grateful that even though it was for a short while, she had spent so many good times with the brunette. Even though they may not have been exactly what she pictured. "You've done so much for me as well." She carefully ran her hands into Ritsu's hair. The drummer had her bangs covering her forehead for so long tht maybe she had gotten used to liking her new hairstyle.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know..." She could only predict what would happen next. Mugi quickly pulled her into a hug, it was sudden and so, she could feel Ritsu's heart racing.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked, why did she have to be such a heart breaker?

"It's okay..." Mugi did her best to bite back her tears. "I...I understand." It was no use, they eventually slipped from her eyes as she sobbed quietly.

Ritsu stroked her blonde hair. Was this all she could do? She tightened their embrace as their heartbeats raced against each other.

Mugi rested her head onto Ritsu's shoulder. Her sobs lessened as she leaned close to the brunette's ear. "Ritsu, I love you. I always will..."

She closed her eyes as her fingers stroked Mugi's hair one last time before she pulled away.

Ritsu held Mugi's gaze, their eyes locked for a few seconds. 'So it's about time for my little fantasy to come to a close...' She mentally told herself before she cupped Ritsu's face and motioned it towards hers.

Theirs noses brushed as amber met sapphire blue.

'One last thing...' Mugi closed her eyes as she shared one last kiss with Ritsu.

* * *

Darkness. That was the only thing enveloping the bathroom as she stood still. The water was still running freely onto her skin, thoroughly soaking her raven hair and her whole body.

The glass door was encased in the fog as the bassist stood her ground. Her hand slowly reached towards the wall's side to balance herself. She felt faint as her brain remembered Ritsu's words during their first feud.

I showed you how much I loved you!

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she recalled what happened that night. The feeling she had been experiencing towards the girl was completely clear.

"I'm in love with Ritsu..."

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

shadowssj12: they'll definitely have to make up now.

Vie: yeah

Guest: will do

Jazz3560: thanks a lot!

MitsuFan: just to keep you guys wanting more, haha.

Doothis: i guess the way i portrayed Ritsu may be unfavorable to some...

Yukina-Tenma: I'm sure I have a way to end this. I always do, haha.

Thanks for the idea!

TLO2: i can fix this..haha.

We love us: thanks for the reviews and your support.!

Guest: it's my pleasure. I hope you've enjoyed the three months following the story.

Guest: i had really wished that those genres were available! Thanks for the support, but the story is slowly coming to a close.

Gia B87: haha, I'm sure you would. It surely shows how complicated love can be. I hope this chapter answered your question!

Thanks for Reading


	57. Chapter 57: Close to You

Time to set up my last act for Classic!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

"I need to fix things now..." Ritsu sat on the mattress as the morning light was shed onto the guest room. She decided not to go to her first class for today. Playing hookie was not her thing, but this was necessary. She couldn't face Mio until she knew what to say to her. Where would she even begin?'

A yellow head band was placed along the bedside table. It caught her attention for a while, enough for her to stand up and retrieve it.

"Today has to be the day." She wore the yellow headband and walked out of her room in silence.

* * *

Mio kept looking back at the empty seat from across the room. Why isn't she at school today? That idiot! Is she okay?

Thoughts spiraled in her mind. She just couldn't help but worry about Ritsu. With her realization from last night, everything became perfectly clear. She was in love with Her former friend and for them to have done such a thing...

Her hand covered her face as a blush played along her cheeks. Her body burned as her heart raced at the thought of Ritsu. But why? How could she have forgotten such a night? Perhaps she was in denial. She didn't want things to change between them. They were supposed to be best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Then why did she feel this way towards her? When did she start?

It was starting to become difficult for her to concentrate on the class lecture.

'I need to talk to her...' She mentally noted to herself.

* * *

Yui sat by the usual spot with her phone placed onto her ear.

"So how are things there, you know. With Ritsu, Mio and Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked on the other end.

"They still haven't patched things up. I'm starting to get really worried..." Yui didn't sound like herself. Her cheery and enlightened tone was void from her voice.

"Yui-senpai..." Azusa felt pity towards her friend. She wished there was mire she could do to comfort the girl.

Yui set her bento aside, she just couldn't bring herself to eat at the moment. Seeing the three of them fighting was breaking her heart. A small sob escaped from her as she buried her face into her arms.

"Yui-senpai? I'm sure they'll make up soon." Azusa could hear her crying from the other end. "So please, stop crying..." She tried to bite back the tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm s-sorry...A-Azu-nyan..." She lessened her sobs, but her face was still buried in her arms. "I-I should go now..."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-yeah," she wiped the tears away slowly. "I can...manage."

"Okay, well take care. I'll see you soon." Azusa reassured her senpai before Yui ended their call.

Yui wiped the remainder of her tears with the back of her hand. She had received a few stares from the other students wondering why she was crying out of the blue.

Suddenly, a hand was placed onto her shoulder. Yui turned to find Mugi behind her.

"Mugi?" Her eyes lit up to hug the blonde heiress.

"It's okay, Yui." She returned the embrace with tears welling up in her sapphire blue eyes. "I'm here. I'm sorry."

"I-I..." She sobbed harder as the tears streamed down her face. "I'm just glad you're back."

"I'm so sorry, Yui." Mugi tried to sound strong, but even she couldn't put up a front like she had wanted. In truth, it pained her to be away from her group of friends, especially Yui.

They kept their embrace until their tears subsided.

* * *

The sky was quickly turning grey, it was going to rain. "Good thing I brought an umbrella." Ritsu mentally gave herself a pat on the back for actually bringing one.

She stopped at the school grounds, the drummer didn't bother attending her other classes. Skipping one day of school wouldn't be a big deal.

"I still don't know what to say." Ritsu slung the umbrella onto her shoulder, "where would I even begin?" With her free hand, she scratched the back of her head. "I'll just wing it." She decided before making her way to an empty bench.

* * *

'I hope she's okay.' Mio stood outside a building. class had already ended or the day and the sky was completely grey by then, there was going to be storm. It was going to rain and she had forgotten to bring an umbrella.

Since when did she start becoming forgetful? Was it because of Ritsu? No matter what the reason, there was no doubt she was losing her touch.

She stood outside as students brushed past her, the first drop of rainfall landed on her nose. 'At this rate I'm going to be drenched...' She clutched the bag in her hand, unmoving from her spot. "Ritsu, I need you." She muttered under her breath as the rain drizzled onto her clothes.

"I need you too."

Mio turned around to find a black umbrella shielding her from the rain. The one holding it was Ritsu.

Grey met amber as they looked into each other's eyes. Mio was glad that the brunette no longer wore her bangs to cover her face. The girl wore her yellow headband proudly, she looked exactly the way she was before.

"Mio, I-"

The bassist quickly latched onto the girl, embracing her tightly. She knew that Ritsu was going to apologize and she wanted to forgive her for everything she had done. But at this moment, she just wanted to be close to her best friend.

Ritsu dropped the umbrella as she slowly returned Mio's embrace. The rain poured down on them steadily, but she was just happy that she could finally be with her friend.

"Ritsu..." Mio buried her face onto the brunette's neck. "I'm so sorry..." She started to cry, her tears mixed with the pouring rain. "I-"

"No, I'm sorry." Ritsu tightened her grip on the girl. "I shouldn't have...shouldn't have done all those things to you." Her heart ached with pain, but it was somehow bearable when she was with Mio.

"Baka Ritsu!" Her sobs lessened as she yelled at the girl. "You've had your faults, but I've...had my own as well."

A faint grin surfaced as she rested her forehead on Mio's shoulder. The cold was starting to seep into her grey fleece sweater. "Hey Mio..."

"Hm?" She listened carefully to Ritsu's words.

"I think we should get out of the rain first."

Mio pulled away from Ritsu who already donned the familiar grin she love so much. That was the first thing she said that actually made sense since their last encounter. Mio nodded and took Ritsu's hand.

She knew the direction they were going to and she didn't refuse. Ritsu followed Mio as they ran into the rain.

From a distance, Mugi and Yui stood sheltered from the rainfall. They watched the two run away, leaving the black umbrella on the ground. The pianist turned to Yui with a reassuring look, it was about time for Mio and Ritsu to make up.

* * *

Panting to catch their breath, Ritsu leaned on the railing as Mio searched her bag for the apartment's keys. Both of them were drenched to the bone, the storm had kicked in quicker than they had expected. Cold air blew violently as the bassist found her keys but fumbled with them in her fingers.

She knew that Mio was having trouble. Ritsu placed her hands on top of the girl's and inserted the correct key, successfully unlocking the door. Her grey eyes silently thanked Ritsu who nodded.

Mio entered the room and rushed to remove her shoes. "I'll get you a towel." She announced before running to retrieve them.

Ritsu could feel the sheer cold digging into her skin. She felt sticky as her clothes stuck to her skin. "Achoo!" She bent over to sneeze. 'Great, now I'm going to get sick.'

"Here" Mio appeared from the hall as she handed a towel to Ritsu.

"Thanks" the brunette accepted the towel and placed it atop her head. "Maybe you should...umm..." She was at a loss for words when she looked Mio in the eye.

"What?" Mio moved close to Ritsu. "Should what, Ritsu?"

"Never mind..." She looked away, did Mio remember yet? About that night?

"Ritsu, are you okay?" She patted the drummer's head as the white towel on her head concealed half of the brunette's face.

"Y-Yeah." She felt awkward talking to Mio now. 'Maybe she doesn't remember.'

"Ritsu, tell me." Mio cupped Ritsu's face.

"It's..." She clenched her eyes shut. Should she ask her again? Her hands were closed into fists.

"It's?"

"It's nothing." Ritsu turned away and placed the towel along her shoulders. "I'm going to switch clothes." She marched into the apartment and headed for the bathroom.

'What was that about?' Mio asked herself as she followed after the brunette.

'Just ask her! How hard could it be?' She closed the door behind her, but it remained unlocked.

"Ritsu, I know you're not okay." Mio still hadn't switched out of her damp clothing. Drops water fell onto the wooden floor as her hand knocked on the door.

'Do it!' Her conscience yelled at her until she opened the door. "Mio, I...I need to know." She took a step forward. "Did you ever remember?" Ritsu looked eager for an answer.

"Remember what?" Mio searched her amber eyes for information.

"What I told you before. That...that I showed you how much I loved you?"

'Of course I do...' She mentally responded, but instead she looked away.

'So she doesn't...She doesn't remember what we did at all.' Disappointed, Ritsu slowly pushed past Mio.

"Wait, Ritsu!"

'Stop.' She paused to hear Mio's words.

"I...I do." The bassist tried to reach out to the girl with her voice. "I remember everything."

'Look.' Ritsu turned around to find Mio's figure from behind.

"I know what we did and...and how I feel about you." Her voice was soft, trembling slightly as she finished her statement.

'Listen.' Ritsu could only hope for the best as Mio walked towards her.

"I know..." Her cold hands touched Ritsu's face who looked worried and sad. "I thought about it so much. I didn't know before, but I know now." She strengthened her will to continue. "Ritsu, I'm...I'm in love with you."

'What?' Was this real? Did she hear that right?

"I'm in love with you...Ritsu..." She dropped her head onto the girl's chest.

It took more than several seconds for her to reel everything in.

"Are you listening to me?" Mio threatened to produce tears once more. It was enough for Ritsu to snap out of her trance.

"I'm listening." She stood still.

"Do you?" She waited for Ritsu's response. "Do you love me?" Mio's words slipped easily. Despite everything, did Ritsu still love her?

"I..." Her heart skipped a beat. This was real. "I do...I love you Mio."

Her hands slipped to Ritsu's shoulders. A faint and subtle smile formed along her face. She buried her head into the brunette's chest. For once, she wanted to savor those words and sink into the comfort that it brought her.

"No matter how hard I tried...I just...I can't stop loving you, Mio." Her words hung in the air. She was certain that nothing in this world could ever change the way she felt towards her best friend.

"I'm...glad." She whispered onto Ritsu's body. "Because...I don't know what I...I would do if you didn't."

The response was Ritsu's suppressed luaghter. She gave Mio's head a pat for reassurance. Truth be told, she wouldn't know what to do if the bassist didn't reciprocate her feelings.

* * *

Mugi paced around their dorm as Yui sat on her bed. She looked out the window only to find that the storm was in full swing. The pianist could only wonder how Ritsu and Mio were doing.

* * *

With their damp clothing neatly hung in the bathroom, Ritsu marched to her room dressed in her tank top and shorts. They were still wet, but not compared to her other layers of clothing. Her fingers traced the bright yellow wallpaper that decorated the wall. She missed her room so much during her leave.

Slowly her feet shuffled along the carpet, making her way to her slightly disorganized desktop. Books cluttered half of the space piled with notebooks and pens. She flipped through several of its pages smirking at the random doodles and notes she had passed along with her classmates.

Finally, her eyes drifted to her bedside table with the picture of Mio and her during their childhood days. She took the framed portrait into her hands running through the glass that had protected it for so many years.

Ritsu blinked once before all the power in the house died down. She tightened her grip on the frame upon hearing the door close shut.

"R-Ritsu?" Mio called from afar, but with the lights out she couldn't tell where the drummer was.

'Some things just never change.' She remained quiet in the shadows.

"Ritsu, I-I know you're here." Mio took a hesitant step forward.

"Then come to me." She set the picture down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"B-But I..." She hated it when Ritsu did this to her.

"C'mon, you can do it!" She egged the girl on. This was one of the drummer's ways to help Mio with her fears.

"But I c-can't!"

"You haven't even tried..."

"Ritsu!" Mio yelled in protest.

"Fine, fine. We'll meet halfway."

She didn't like the idea, but Mio had no other option than to comply. "Okay"

Ritsu arrived first. She knew the expanse of her room so well it was written in the back of her mind. It was Mio who came last, taking small steps to reach the brunette.

Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but she willed herself to concentrate on Ritsu's silhouette. It was faint, but she could recognize her best friend's outline standing before her.

There was crack of lightning and thunder which caused Mio to shriek. Acting upon instinct, she jumped onto Ritsu, clutching her shoulders for support.

Suddenly, Ritsu felt a soft material fall around her feet. She could only deduce what it was as she felt Mio's body pressed closely against hers. Her eyes didn't have to look down to realize that it was a towel, but she slowly looked at Mio who spoke up.

"Baka! Don't look!" She gripped Ritsu's tank top with all her might.

At that, Ritsu felt the blood rush to her head, her thought process halted. She couldn't think of anything except for the fact that Mio was embracing her closely, her naked figure flush against her chest. "Umm..." She swallowed hard to calm her nerves.

"I said don't look!" Her bare assets rubbed against Ritsu's thin top.

"I-I'm not looking." She did her best to remain calm, but her voice was shaking like a leaf.

Completely embarrassed and humiliated, Mio loosened her grip from Ritsu. Her body was still pressed against the girl's. She was sure that the drummer had seen her this way before, but she brushed the thought away. "Hey, Ritsu..."

"Yeah?" She felt nervous being around Mio this way.

"I..." Mio shuffled her feet nervously.

Thunder cackled once more causing her to knock Ritsu off balance. She caught the bassist in her arms as they landed on the ground.

Mio felt tears in her eyes swelling up. Why did she have to be a scaredy cat? Her heart ached and she felt faint, air suddenly felt scarce as she started hyperventilating.

"Mio, are you okay?" Ritsu did her best to make out the bassist's eyes. When there was no response, she asked once more. Her heart rate was racing unusually fast. She had only seen it happen in the movies, but maybe Mio was having a panic attack.

'Ritsu...' She tried to speak, but couldn't form the words. Mio felt more scared than ever before.

"Mio," she lifted herself up and met The girl's face. 'There's only one way to fix this.'

Warmth, a reliable and nostalgic sensation that calmed her whole body. Ritsu had crushed her lips with Mio's. She closed her eyes and held her breath. Oddly enough, the faint and painful feeling she had felt receded slowly.

The drummer dropped her head on the ground. She could feel Mio's heartbeat decelerating with every passing second. 'It actually worked.' Ritsu grinned at herself in the darkness.

"H-How did you?" Mio hovered over Ritsu's face.

"I...read it from somewhere." She looked at Mio's face, who she could see clearly in the dark. "You...hold your breath when you kiss someone. That's what stops a panic attack."

Mio blushed, if the lights were on, her face would be covered on red. For an idiot who barely payed attention during class lectures, she had a few life saving tricks up her sleeve. It was admirable for Ritsu to have saved her in many occasions. "Oh..." She said in awe.

"Umm..." Ritsu didn't mean to be rude but Mio was starting to feel a little heavy. "Sorry, but can you please...get off of me now?"

"Oh, right." She picked herself up and sat on the carpet away from Ritsu.

With the brunette sitting down on the floor, she examined Mio's back. She had only seen the girl this way once, during that one night. 'I'm such a pervert!' She felt her face grow hot at the thought of Mio naked before her. Ritsu found the towel a few inches away and tossed it at the girl's direction. "H-Here"

The soft material landed on her head, and Ritsu did her best to suppress her giggle. Mio wrapped the towel around her protectively and turned to the brunette. "Ritsu..."

"Hm?"

"You said you loved me." She shied away as the butterflies flew relentlessly in her stomach.

"Yeah..." Ritsu felt a little embarrassed admitting it freely, especially to a naked girl.

"I..." She moved closer to seek Ritsu's warmth. "I want..." Mio felt uncomfortable finishing the sentence. "I want to show you that I...l-love you too."

Rain continued to pour from the outside. Ritsu could feel her heartbeat throbbing in her ear. 'Does she mean...'

"I want to show you." Mio scooted closer to Ritsu, taking in a deep breath before advancing to her neck.

'She's serious?' Ritsu tried to keep her cool, for Mio to take initiative was unlike her.

"I...want..." Mio snaked a hand into Ritsu's damp, sticky hair. "To be close to you..." She was desperate for the drummer's warmth, for the overwhelming sensation that she had felt that one night.

'Then I surrender.' Ritsu closed her eyes concentrating on Mio's movements. She turned to brush her nose onto the bassist's.

Slowly Mio leaned in to kiss Ritsu as gently as she could. The drummer's hand pulled her close, reaching the small of her back. She released the towel from her skin to trace the outline of her spine moving upwards. Mio couldn't help but moan into the kiss, Ritsu's touch seemed to set her body on fire.

She reached for Mio's bangs that complimented the hime cut she had grown fond of. Her fingers traced the girl's soft cheek as she grinned into their kiss. Ritsu loved everything about Mio, her flawless skin, unchanging haircut, her whole being. She parted from the girl and moved close to her ear. "I love you Mio."

"I love you too, Ritsu."

They both remained on the ground treasuring each other's company. After weeks of separation, finally Mio and Ritsu felt complete.

* * *

... To be continued

A/N: So I lied...one more chapter left, just to make sure I've tied everything into place!

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

- Replies:

Dark master: yeah!

Doothis: done, haha.

Guest: right? About time Mio.

Guest: will do

We love us: glad you loved it.

MitsuFan: haha, then I did my job right!

Enixa: the three months definitely flew by faster than I had expected. Sleepless nights, I can say I've had my fair share of those...writing the first few chapters back to back. I've spoiled you all with those, haha.

That's actually gone through my mind a few times. Originally I had wanted to create alternative paths for Mio and Mugi, although that would've been extremely difficult. Maybe I will, it'll probably in the extras if I follow up with it. If not, then I hope my next Mugitsu story would do.

Yukina-Tenma: well, I can say planning in advance really helps. I've already had this in mind since chapter one.

There's one last chapter after this!

Thanks for reading


	58. Chapter 58: Resolution

And so, without further ado, I bring you the last chapter of Classic!

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

It's funny what happens when you're in love. You laugh, cry, and tend to do the stupidest things. There's the occasional road block that gets in the way, halting your relationship between you and your significant other. Although once you've passed those trials, there's the light at the end of the tunnel that shines brighter than before, because if you two are really meant to be together than your love can overcome anything.

That was what Ritsu thought as she lay in her bed watching Mio fast asleep. After everything she'd done, it was finally over.

She propped herself onto one elbow running her fingers along Mio's bare skin. With only the bed sheets covering the bassist's naked body, it was so tempting. It were as if she was inviting Ritsu to touch her.

Control and sanity were the only things holding her back.

Mio slowly shifted her head, exposing her neck within Ritsu's view. Her raven colored hair decorated the pillow underneath her head. With every breath, her chest heaved upwards before dropping down. She was in a deep slumber as it was the weekend and there was no rush to wake up early.

'She's fast asleep, so...' Ritsu swallowed hard and nuzzled her face onto Mio's neck. She tried to control her breathing, holding it in as she kissed the girl's nape.

"Nnn..." Mio winced as if it were a part of dream. Her eyes remained closed, confirming her sleepy state.

Ritsu's left hand snaked into the sheets slowly caressing Mio's waist.

The bassist started to breathe heavily, she was still dreaming. "Rit...su..." She mumbled dreamily.

'I wonder how many times she's said my name in her sleep.' Ritsu rested her chin onto Mio. Intrigued by the idea that this may not have been the first time, she wanted to hear more. Her cheek crept to the girl's ear. "Mi...O..." She attempted a sensual tone.

Mio formed a grin as she moved around slowly. "Ritsu...t-touch me there..." She mumbled drowsily.

Widening her eyes in surprise she wondered what sort of dream Mio was having. "Touch you where?" She decided to play along, who knew where this would lead her.

"There..." She sounded eager, almost needy as her eyebrows knit together.

"Where?" Ritsu honestly didn't know what the girl was ranting about in her sleep.

"D-Down there..." She was starting to grow impatient by the sound of her voice.

"Oh..." Ritsu stopped and turned beet red. 'So she's having that kind of dream...'

"Now, Ritsu..." Her hands from underneath reached for the girl's, which rested on her waist. She slowly guided the drummer's hands to a dangerous zone.

'Okay, I think I should wake her up now.' Ritsu decided that she'd had her fun. "Wake up Mio"

"Ritsu...please..." She tugged at the girl's hand who was resisting to move further downward.

"Wake up, you're dreaming." Unamused, Ritsu announced into the girl's ear but there was no response. "Mio!" She planted her lips onto the girl's as the bassist's eyes flew open.

"Nnggg..." She struggled to push Ritsu's kiss away.

'Calm down!' Ritsu could feel the heat emitting from her body. She had to make sure Mio was fully awake, but now she was starting to enjoy herself.

The bassist released her grip on Ritsu's hand and successfully pushed off the drummer.

"Whoa!" The force of Mio's push was so strong that Ritsu lost her balance and fell off her bed.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" Mio yelled out from the top of her lungs.

"Ah..." She massaged her head, which broke her fall. Slowly, Ritsu recollected herself adjusting her tank top and shorts. "What am I doing? What were YOU doing?"

"What?" Mio sat upright, covering her bare body with Ritsu's sheets. She clearly had no idea what the brunette was talking about, after all, she was completely asleep.

"Y-You were saying things..." Ritsu looked away, her cheeks ablaze recalling Mio's invitation.

"I-" she froze recalling her dream. It was so clear that she thought it was actually real. Did Ritsu...?

"I didn't do it." Her eyebrows twitched in embarrassment. "That's why I kissed you, to wake you up."

Looks like she was cornered. Of all the dreams, why did it have to be that? Now she couldn't face Ritsu at all. 'Just kill me now.' She looked away from the brunette, staying silent as she protected her body with the linens.

'Oh Mio...' Ritsu started to laugh uncontrollably. For once, she wasn't the one at fault.

'Aww...stop it!' She buried her face into the soft, fresh sheets. 'Stop laughing Ritsu!"

"Haha..." Ritsu walked towards the bundle on her bed. "Oh Mio, it's fine." She gave a light pat on the bassist's head. "It's okay."

"N-No, it's not..." She tightened her grip on the sheets.

"It's fine..." Ritsu reached out to uncover her best friend.

"No, it's-"

Ritsu removed the baby blue sheets from Mio's face. "I said it's fine." She produced her signature grin to reassure the girl.

"..."

'Okay...'

"..."

'A puppy pout, really?'

"..."

"Look, I'll forget about it." She looked away. 'Yeah, right. How can I possibly forget that?'

"Y-You will?" Her stormy eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Yeah..." She tried to keep her reassuring grin as best as she could.

"Okay..." Mio dropped the sheets momentarily, looking at the pillow beside her where Ritsu had slept.

'Ah...' She didn't want to, but Ritsu's eyes drifted from Mio's neck, collarbone, and...

Mio turned to find where the drummer was staring. Her anger resurfaced quickly as her hand grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ritsu's face. "Baka! D-Don't look!"

Once the pillow dropped she shook her head and turned around. She'd seen her naked before and last night. No matter what, Mio was always going to be insecure about her body though. "I-I'll get you your clothes." She offered hastily and exited her room.

With the door slamming shut, Mio sighed in relief, but this time it was accompanied by a smile. Things could finally return to normal.

* * *

Azusa arrived at the station where Yui stood beside Mugi.

As the doors slid open she rushed to the two girls with a concerned expression.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui embraced the girl, her voice sounding cheery and blissfully happy. It was completely different from what she had heard yesterday.

"Hello Azusa" Mugi waved from beside Yui.

"Mugi-senpai?" She was released from Yui's grasp and gave the blonde heiress a much needed hug. "I...I'm glad you're here." Her voice sounded fragile, threatening to break from happiness.

"It's okay, Azusa. I'm here." She stroked the twin-tailed girl's locks slowly as Yui watched the two embrace.

* * *

'So the whole gang's here.' Ritsu received Mugi's message upon the confirmation of Azusa's return.

- Drop by the apartment for lunch. - She sent a message in reply. They needed to work things out with everyone.

"So they're coming?" Mio asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah," she set the phone on the counter and joined the bassist with the preparations. "Need some help?"

What a rhetorical question. Mio nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"After all that I've done...I'm so sorry." Ritsu bent over as she was standing. Her head hung downwards waiting for the four girls to forgive her.

The musicians exchanged looks at each other on the couch. It was so-like Ritsu to be the first to apologize. After all, she was their fearless leader and the girl who had caused the problem to begin with.

"..." A nervous sweat trickled to her side. 'Can they even forgive me?'

"Well, Ri-chan." Mugi contemplated on the matter. Of course she was going to forgive her. She had already accepted Ritsu's numerous apologies many times.

"Hm..." Yui did her best to put on a serious face.

"Well..." Mio started out.

"Ritsu-senpai..." Azusa stared intently at the unwavering drummer.

'Oh, c'mon...' Ritsu kept her head down, she had been this way for about three minutes. 'If you're not going to forgive me, then just say it.'

Mugi exchanged looks with Yui who shot a glance at Mio and ended with a nod from Azusa.

"..."

"We..." Azusa started out.

"Forgive you." The four girls replied in unison.

Ritsu immediately looked up, surprised by the verdict.

"We forgive you, Ritsu." Mio replied once more.

"But...why?" The brunette looked pained, it were as if she was so sure there was no way she could be forgiven. "I did so much to hurt all of you." She turned to Mugi, who only responded with a faint smile. "I..." Her eyes examined Yui, it must've been hard eating lunch alone. Azusa didn't deserve it either, he had done nothing wrong. Lastly, to Mio, making her jealous and acting like a heartless player.

"We know your reasons for doing it." Yui spoke up.

"It was because you loved Mio-senpai." Azusa finished.

Hot. Uncomfortably hot. Ritsu looked away scratching her head, the usual response for her when she was embarrassed.

Mio did the same as well, sure they loved each other, but it was still a sensitive subject.

"And I'm to blame for most of it." Mugi stood from her seat, taking in everyone's attention. "I was...the one who told Ri-chan to do it. They were my plans." She confirmed boldly.

"Mugi..." Ritsu shifted to her side.

'So even the jealousy part?' Mio asked herself a she examined the blonde heiress.

"Even...making Mio jealous." Her sapphire eyes shot at the bassist, she wanted to accept the blame. Take in any punishments or slaps that came with her actions.

Yui and Azusa shifted between Mugi and Mio. There was that spark again. Did Mugi have feelings for Ritsu? Or was it all an act?

"I...care about the relationship between you and Ritsu." She spoke sincerely.

"Mugi..." Mio didn't know what to say. Her words struck her heart.

"All I want..." She looked at Ritsu, whose amber eyes glowed brightly. 'It's time to let go...' Mugi felt her heart ache. "Is for you two...to be together." She finally managed.

Things were really heating up in this intervention. Azusa and Yui sat in the middle, watching all the dramatic scenes and dialogue up close.

"Thank you, Mugi." Mio stood from her seat and walked over to give the girl a much needed hug.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." She broke into tears. "I-I just want us to be friends again."

"We'll always be friends, Mugi." Mio gave her a gentle pat on her back. "I forgive you too." She looked at Ritsu who faintly smiled at the scene.

"I-I'm sorry too!" Yui instantly stood from the couch, breaking Mio and Mugi's moment.

"But you didn't even do anything..." Azusa sat in her seat. What a way to ruin the emotional feelings.

"I know." Yui held up a victory sign as she gave a nervous smile.

"Haha..." Ritsu burst into laughter breaking the tension. It was pretty much over, all reconciliations were made; every broken bridge mended.

Mio released Mugi as they walked over to the table to have some tea. Yui was the first to rush to the wooden chair accompanied by Azusa.

The pianist felt her heartbeat slow down, it was comforting to know that she had been forgiven and everything resumed to normal. Despite having a broken heart, she was happy enough to know that at least they had a happy ending.

Ritsu stood beside the bassist and leaned in to whisper something to the girl. "I love you, Mio...and I always will." She grinned onto the girl's ear.

She blushed at Ritsu's contact and words. "I-I love you too, Ritsu..." She produced a smile. "You idiot." Mio placed a gentle kiss on the drummer's cheek before taking her hand to join the others.

* * *

A/N: What an ending and after three months of nonstop writing! Haha. Well, I certainly hope you've enjoyed this journey with me for the duration of Classic. This was my first entry with a lengthy story line, so I certainly hope you did. It's been a blast reading everyone's reviews and receiving your support. It's what inspired me to continue writing and not abandon the story. Without you guys, I'm sure this wouldn't turn out to be as good as I had originally planned.

Love is selfless and at most times unfair, and that's why I kept Mugi the way she is. In my opinion, I didn't think she needed anyone romantically to be happy. Some people are just so caring and gentle that they would sacrifice their own happiness for another. It's what makes her character so admirable and loveable in Classic.

Oh and the Mitsu vs. Mugitsu fans. Hahaha, I certainly enjoyed knowing which side you guys were rooting for. I can only imagine the anxiety you guys went through awaiting every chapter after those selective scenes.

I'm certainly glad to have sparked the Mugitsu fans in some of my readers. I myself never considered the thought of it, my hands typed those in on instinct. Surprisingly, they turned out to be pretty good, haha.

Originally, Classic was only supposed to last for about twenty chapters, but according to several critics there wasn't enough character development within such a short range. It just didn't feel right since earlier chapters focused on Mugi and not enough Mio. They were right, how could one possible root for the girl who barely had any time in the lime light? I know 58 is a bit high, but it got the job done.

So once more, thanks for all your support. Special thanks goes out to:

Yukina-Tenma, Keeper Aki, Slyly-95, Ritsu T, RitSunny, Fujimoto-Chiaki-789, shadowssj12, Tunafish1997, mhcblackjack. I really appreciate the plentiful reviews you've dropped by with nearly every chapter. A big thanks to my other loyal readers I may have missed as well. I know some of you have even skipped sleep just to read on! That's really amazing, I mean I shouldn't be encouraging that, but oh well, haha.

Next up would be the Mugitsu story some of you have been begging for. I've only got the rough concepts, but they'll suffice for now. However, due to several changes in my schedule the story will update slower compared to that of Classic. I can't estimate how slow, but for now I'll say monthly if not weekly. No promises yet, so we'll cross the bridge when we get there.

Once again, thanks for all your support!

Remember to leave review, I'd like to know what you guys thought! And/Or fave if you enjoyed it.

- Replies:

TLO2: haha, thanks man! Many thanks for your support and it's been a pleasure having you on board Classic.

MayHaruno13: wow, I'm glad to have had you and your review. Thanks for the support! I completely understand what you mean, it's such a shame how some stories never get the ending they deserve or are abandoned. I made sure not to do that having read my share of them. That's why I spontaneously uploaded as many chapters I could before a serious case of writer's block or laziness ever hit me, haha.

Guest: ah, yes...poor Mugi.

Doothis: no problem!

Darkmaster: yes, next would be the Mugitsu story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
